Code: Z
by Felikis
Summary: Cuando el mundo se acaba, los Lyoko Warriors deberán sobrevivir en una nueva y sangrienta realidad. Clasificación M por gore y posibles lemmon. Actualizado 16 de mayo, capítulo 23: Zocurité, última parte. Final.
1. Huída

**Capítulo 1: Huída  
**

 _Siempre que pensamos en las tragedias de Europa del Este pensamos que estamos a salvo en la parte más Occidental. Por eso, ninguno de nosotros, ni de nuestro entorno, parecía preocupado cuando en los periódicos, de pasada, se comentaba una especie de guerra vírica. Yo mismo lo consideraba una especie de lavado de cerebro grupal, algo para meter miedo a la gente en el cuerpo. Nunca he odiado tanto equivocarme._

 _De pronto, aquella guerra se extendió a ambos frentes. Se empezaron a oír historias de que el mundo se estaba acabando por el continente americano. Pero cuando apenas podíamos empezar a preocuparnos, aquella realidad nos afectó también a nosotros._

 _Un grito de verdadero horror nos hizo brincar de la silla. Creo que todo el colegio se asomó a las ventanas en ese momento. ¿Para qué? Para ver a nuestro profesor de gimnasia siendo atacado por dos personas. Los que mejor vista teníamos pudimos verlo: se lo estaban comiendo vivo, arrancándole la carne del cuerpo. Vomité. Todos se apartaron de mi. Nuestra profesora de Ciencias nos ordenó permanecer en el aula y salió corriendo hacia allí, mientras intentaba llamar a la policía. Cuando envié un mensaje a nuestra amiga Yumi y vi que no aparecía la marca de "Enviado", supe que algo gordo estaba pasando. Sissi gritó, y volvimos a mirar. Señalaba a más personas, de andares errantes, cubiertos de sangre, que empezaban a entrar en el recinto. Se me heló la sangre. Estábamos en peligro._

 _A algún lumbreras se le ocurrió la idea de que deberíamos refugiarnos en nuestros dormitorios. Intenté disuadirles, pero todos huyeron a sus cuartos, y empezaron a montar barricadas. Yo me negué. Lo primero que había que hacer estaba claro: huir de aquella trampa de ratas. Odd, Ulrich y Aelita me miraron, como esperando a que les dijese qué hacer._

 _Les indiqué que fueran a por lo imprescindible en una mochila, y que en cinco minutos debíamos estar reunidos. Yo volé a mi cuarto, metí varias mudas limpias en una bolsa, un par de prendas, y mi ordenador portátil. Tenía que enterarme de qué estaba pasando cuando estuviera a salvo._

 _Me reuní en el pasillo con mis amigos. Antes de poder irnos, Sissi nos retuvo. Ella, Herb y Nicholas querían venir con nosotros. Acepté, y en ese momento, vimos a uno de cerca por primera vez. Nuestro profesor de italiano tenía el rostro pálido, cubierto por sangre, y un trozo de la mejilla arrancado, de forma que podíamos ver su mandíbula. Se movía reptando, pero a pesar de tan incómoda forma de desplazarse, había llegado hasta la primera planta. No quise quedarme a comprobar si sería capaz de ponerse en pie. Huimos atravesando el colegio para llegar al otro lado._

—Jeremy, ¿vienes a comer? —preguntó la voz de Hiroki, asomándose por la puerta del antiguo dormitorio de Waldo Schaeffer.

—En seguida. Estoy recopilando todo lo que sabemos.

—Vale.

 _Al llegar al patio, la sensación de que el apocalipsis se había hecho realidad nos golpeó en la cabeza. Aquellos seres en los que se habían convertido las personas… en ese momento no debíamos ser aún conscientes de la realidad, o el miedo nos habría paralizado y estaríamos muertos. Lo que hace el instinto de supervivencia._

 _Oí a Ulrich gritar el nombre de Yumi. Nuestra amiga estaba al lado de una columna, cubriendo a su hermano pequeño, que estaba muerto de miedo, llorando. Yumi usaba sus artes marciales para repeler a aquellos monstruos, pero algo me decía que había que evitar el contacto con ellos._

 _Mi amigo castaño corrió hacia ella. Le seguimos todos. Su grito había alertado a los monstruos, pero se movían tan despacio que nos dio tiempo a llegar. En medio de la confusión, no sé cómo conseguimos reunirnos con ellas y llegar hasta_ L'Ermitage _, donde nos aseguramos de cerrar bien la verja y pudimos sentarnos a pensar por primera vez en lo que habíamos visto._

Jeremy dejó de teclear. Apoyó las gafas en la mesa, y se cubrió la cara con las manos. No era la primera vez en aquella semana que intentaba convencerse de que aquello no era real. Pero era real. Aquellos monstruos habían surgido, se habían abierto paso por la sociedad, y todo indicaba que se habían adueñado del mundo. Sólo había podido ver las noticias hasta el segundo día. No olvidaba la cara de terror de la presentadora, ordenando que la gente se pusiera a salvo hasta que el ejército acudiera a limpiar las zonas.

"Pues por mis cojones van a limpiar esto. Estamos acabados", pensó con amargura. Miró su teléfono, apagado, y que encendido no le había servido de mucho pues todas las comunicaciones estaban caídas. Ni sintonizaba la radio.

Se había intentado convencer de que ahora tenía "la familia de Schrödinger": al no poder contactar con sus padres, estaban vivos, o muertos, pero no las dos al mismo tiempo. Era su esperanza. Y había intentado convencer a sus amigos de lo mismo. Con suerte, sus padres se habrían refugiado de alguna forma y estarían a salvo. Aunque encontrarlos sería otra historia, pero no era tan idiota como para contar eso.

Llegó al comedor. Miró el desolador panorama. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Sissi, Nicholas e Hiroki tenían un aspecto terrible. Apenas habían dormido esos días, y sus ropas habían acabado rasgadas y manchadas. Se sentó en el suelo con sus amigos. No se animaban a hablar mucho esos días. Observó la sopa preparada por Nicholas, que había resultado ser un habilidoso cocinero.

—Por Herb —dijo, levantando su vaso de agua. Los demás le imitaron, y bebieron.

Llevaban esos días brindando por su compañero. El tercer día que estuvieron allí optaron por salir a ver cómo estaba el exterior. Salieron con mucho cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido. Se habían armado con varas de hierro que había por la casa. Y aunque al principio no vieron a ninguna de esas criaturas, al llegar al patio del Kadic se toparon con una horda de ellos.

Intentaron huir, pero había uno a punto de darles alcance. Fue a por Jeremy, pero en un acto de valentía, Herb se interpuso, recibiendo la mordedura de aquella cosa. Y ahora, de alguna forma, Herb caminaba también por el bosque, errante, buscando otros humanos que devorar.

—Yo ya he terminado. Me piro —dijo Odd.

—Espera…

—¡Ya he esperado bastante! —protestó el rubio.

Un par de meses atrás había cambiado el escondite de Kiwi, su perro. El cajón de su dormitorio era un sitio peligroso para esconderle, pues las patrullas de sus profesores eran más frecuentes, así que le había cambiado al cuarto donde almacenaban los muebles viejos, en el sótano de la escuela. En su huída no había podido ir a por él, y calculaba que las reservas de agua y comida de su mascota habían mermado tanto que no aguantaría mucho más él sólo.

—Tenemos que planearlo bien —dijo Aelita, en su tono conciliador—. Ya hemos visto que el bosque lo rodean esos devoradores, y dentro de la escuela también debe haberlos.

—Por eso dijimos que iríamos por las alcantarillas. Además, es lo que más cerca me pilla de la sala —respondió Odd, con poca paciencia.

—Pero no puedes ir sólo —señaló Sissi—. Estamos sólos los ocho. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que no os pasará nada.

—Y por eso dijimos que no iré sólo. Por favor. Necesito al menos saber si está vivo o no… ya que nuestros padres… en fin. Chicos, vamos.

—Iré con él —aseguró Yumi.

Había declarado una guerra a los devoradores. Dos días antes había atravesado las peligrosas calles de París con Ulrich, armados con sendos cuchillos. Habían descubierto el punto débil de aquellos monstruos. El único, al parecer: atravesarles el cráneo. Era repugnante, y debían contener las náuseas, pero… aquellos no eran personas. Habían sido, pero cuando vieron a uno de ellos con los intestinos arrastrando por el suelo, tenían serias dudas al respecto de su estado actual.

Al llegar a su calle corriendo pudieron aminorar el paso. Parecía desierta. Caminaron deprisa hasta la casa Ishiyama, y entraron. La verja exterior estaba abierta, y la puerta de madera, fuera de los goznes. Entraron cautos, mientras ella susurraba intentando llamar a sus padres. No había obtenido respuesta, y las marcas de violencia por la casa le dieron pánico, pero el hecho de no ver sangre la tranquilizó un poco. Especialmente al ver que la foto familiar del salón ya no estaba en su sitio. Sus padres se la debieron llevar al huir. Al huir… así que debían estar vivos aún.

Abrieron la despensa. Casi todo se lo habían llevado. "Saqueadores", pensó ella. Agradeció sentir la mano de Ulrich en el hombro. Acordaron subir un momento. Yumi recogió su diario, y un pequeño recordatorio que tenía de la única cita que había tenido con el alemán. Entró en el dormitorio de su hermano, y tomó su consola. Pensó que le iría bien poder evadirse. Se llevaron también las pocas mantas y sábanas que quedaban.

—Os recuerdo que ni siquiera tenemos transporte —dijo Jeremy—. Explicadme cómo vamos a huir en caso de que las cosas vayan mal. Si invaden esto…

—Pero no nos podemos quedar aquí eternamente. Al final intentarán entrar y estaremos perdidos. Invadirán esto —dijo Nicholas.

Hiroki no decía nada. No le gustaba verles así discutiendo. Era lo peor. Miró a Ulrich, quien parecía más calmado. El alemán se puso en pie.

—Escuchad, podemos hacer una cosa —propuso—. Yumi y Odd van a por Kiwi. Yo puedo salir y hacer que esos bichos me persigan, despejando la salida. Estaré bien —se apresuró en añadir, al ver que Yumi y Sissi empalidecían—. Soy buen corredor. Y puedo llevar la mochila y buscar por el barrio de Yumi nuevos alimentos.

—Tú tampoco vas a ir sólo —dijo Jeremy—. Sissi podría ir contigo y ayudarte a cargar. Mientras, Aelita, Nicholas, Hiroki y yo podríamos buscar todo lo que podríamos necesitar y reunirlo aquí. Si cuando volváis estamos a salvo, nos quedamos. Si logran entrar por el acceso a la alcantarilla, huímos por la verja. Y si entran por la verja, salimos por el acceso.

El plan parecía bien formado. Lo primero era que Ulrich y Sissi salieran, con margen, ya que la excursión de Yumi y Odd debería ser más breve. Dos cuchillos y un gran saco era todo lo que necesitaban.

Salieron al jardín. Cargaron varias cajas para poder subir el muro sin abrir la verja, y de paso, poder otear. Por alguna razón, ningún devorador miraba hacia allí en ese momento. Estaban "en Babia". Ulrich trepó y se dejó caer en silencio. Miró, alerta. Estaba a salvo. Sissi se dejó caer y no tropezó gracias a que él la sostuvo. El nerviosismo de Yumi bloqueó el posible ataque de celos. Les vio alejarse, y por primera vez en su vida, pidió a todos los kamis que le cuidasen.

Los demás bajaron a las alcantarillas. Parecían despejadas. Y aún así su buena suerte parecía efímera. Tan frágil. Acordaron que Hiroki se quedara vigilante, en el acceso, por si había problemas que pudiera correr y dar la voz de alarma. A su hermana le pareció correcto. Observó cómo se alejaba con Odd en la oscuridad. A su espalda, Jeremy, Aelita y Nicholas volvían a la casa. Los minutos se empezaron a estirar.

—Sabía que teníamos que ir con vosotros… —susurró Sissi. Estaban llegando al barrio de Yumi, que era el único que aún no parecía infectado por los monstruos, y donde apenas habían habido saqueos. Si podían encontrar provisiones, sería ahí—. Jeremy y Aelita son muy inteligentes, y con vuestra fuerza… podremos sobrevivir hasta que esto acabe.

—Estamos todos juntos en esto —fue lo único que dijo él, ya que su respuesta sincera sería "esto nunca acabará".

La primera casa de la calle estaba cerrada. Eso podía significar que los propietarios estaban aún dentro, aguardando, y posiblemente, preparados para un asalto, así que se dirigieron a la segunda. Pasaron por el jardín, y empujaron la puerta.

Un devorador se abalanzó a por ellos. Ulrich lo apartó de un empujón, y Sissi sacó su cuchillo, intentando contenerse. No debía gritar, no debía gritar. No debía dejar que aquella cosa la mordiera, arañara, o cualquier cosa que pudiera infectarla. Aprovechó el momento en que el devorador se incorporaba para perforar su cabeza con el cuchillo. Le dio asco ver el agujero que había hecho al retirar el arma. Miró a Ulrich, quien asintió.

—No parece haber más… no se oye nada… —dijo—. Estás muy pálida. Quédate aquí, y avísame si ves algo. Ponte a salvo.

La chica asintió. Se sorprendía a sí misma por tener espíritu de supervivencia. Pero había debido aflorar con el peligro. Mejor para ella. No quería morir.

—Gracias por acompañarme. No quería venir sólo —se sinceró Odd con Yumi—. Pero no aguantaba más tiempo sin ver a Kiwi.

—Te entiendo. No te preocupes. Me viene bien moverme. Sólo espero que podamos salir de esta con vida. Todos.

Odd también se había dado cuenta al ver cómo Herb moría medio devorado que estar juntos no garantizaba su supervivencia. Sólo el tener precaución, y que alguna circunstancia fuera favorable para intentar aprovecharla.

Llegaron a la puerta definitiva. Al otro lado de eso, estaba el sótano de la academia, a la que accederían por la sala de calderas. Odd puso la mano en el manillar. Yumi alzó el cuchillo. Estaban preparados para lo que hubiese. Abrieron la puerta, conteniendo la respiración.

Nada. Silencio completo. Las calderas estaban paradas. Probablemente, el suministro eléctrico había caído. Más probablemente, no sólo el de la academia. Aún así, se movieron con precaución. La sala que buscaban estaba en paralelo, con un pequeño pasillo de por medio. Y no habían terminado de salir todavía. Yumi rozó con el pie un tornillo olvidado, y el ruido que hizo les puso los pelos de punta. Les dolía el cuerpo de lo tensos que se movían.

Llegaron a otro picaporte. Esta vez lo abrieron más lentamente. Cuanto más se adentrasen, más difícil sería salir. No hubo ninguna sorpresa desagradable. Se asomaron. Y les dio miedo. Había al menos cuatro de esos seres en la sala. Estaban de espaldas a ellos, intentando alcanzar una rata que había encima de un armario. Yumi no les había visto comer animales, pero aquello puso los pelos de punta a Odd, que en un acto irrespondable, corrió a la puerta del almacén de muebles viejos. Y alguien se lanzó a por él con un ladrido.

—¡Kiwi! —exclamó alegre. Se preocupó cuando, al recibir un lametón, su perro no le dejó marca de baba. Tenía la lengua seca. Justo a tiempo.

—¡Pedazo de idiota! —gritó Yumi.

Los ladridos del perro y el grito del chico habían llamado la atención de los devoradores. Y no sólo de ellos. De alguna forma, empezaron a aparecer más. Odd agarró a su perro y salió corriendo, justo a tiempo antes de que le alcanzasen. Se metió por la puerta, pero no daba tiempo a cerrarla. Yumi iba delante de él, verificando el camino. Estaba vacío. Los devoradores se aproximaban a ellos a buen paso. Fueron a cerrar la puerta, pero el manillar se desencajó. No podían trabarla. Había que huir antes de que todas las alcantarillas fueran infectadas. Corrieron por su vida.

Jeremy, Aelita y Nicholas habían dejado lo que tenían a mano en el jardín. No había mucho. Además de las sábanas que habían rescatado de la casa Ishiyama, quedaban aún sobres de sopa, un par de paquetes de salchichas, un hornillo eléctrico, una linterna recargable manual, una navaja, y el portátil de Jeremy. En un experimento, el chico lo había equipado con un cargador solar por si las excursiones al campo. Y ahora, era la única forma de comprobar si volvían las comunicaciones en algún momento.

—¿Lo tenemos todo? —preguntó Jeremy.

—La casa nunca ha estado más vacía —dijo Nicholas—. Salvo que quieras llevarte algún mueble.

Aelita no quería hablar. Esa era la casa de sus padres, y la iban a tener que dejar atrás antes o después. Esa idea no le gustaba. Y por primera vez, el tener a sus amigos con ella, no la tranquilizaba en absoluto. Eran apenas unos críos. Y aunque Jeremy había sabido guiarles, sentía que necesitaba una figura adulta con ellos. Quien fuese.

—¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó Sissi, al ver a Ulrich llenar el saco con latas y latas de conservas.

—Sí. Este estaba bien provisto. También he encontrado esto —sacó una serie camisetas y pantalones, algunos de los cuales parecían de mujer—. Creo que no lo echará de menos, y nos hará falta tener algo de ropa limpia.

Sissi asintió. No lo había pensado. Llevaba como… una semana sin ducharse, y podría haber aprovechado la excursión. Pero ya lo haría. Ahora el problema era mucho más grande. Literalmente. ¿Cómo iban a llevar todo eso sólo entre los dos? Pensó, y en ese momento, le brillaron los ojos.

—Ulrich… ¿ves esto? —dijo, y levantó las llaves de un coche. Con toda seguridad, el que estaba aparcado en el garaje abierto de fuera.

—Sí, lo veo. ¿Y? Yo no sé conducir —dijo el aludido, con cierto tono de amargura. Maldijo el no haber intentando convencer a algún profesor para que fuera con ellos, pero todos habían ido de frente a enfrentarse a su destino fatal.

—Papá… me enseñó —respondió ella, intentando no recordar la imagen de su padre, vagando por los terrenos de la academia con un brazo colgando de los tendones y parte de la mandíbula rota—. Es decir, me enseñó para que pudiera presentarme cuando cumpliera los dieciocho…

Sólo la última vez que había practicado le había salido lo suficientemente bien, en realidad. Y le daba miedo equivocarse. Aquello podría sellar su destino. Ulrich estuvo tentado de preguntar: "¿Podrás llevarnos?". Pero recordó que en esas situaciones, no había que hacer preguntas.

—Sácanos de aquí —le dijo, con una sonrisa para darle confianza.

La chica devolvió la sonrisa, y salieron de allí. Metieron el saco en el maletero, y un ruido agonizante llamó su atención. Un devorador les había visto, e intentaba pasar a través de la verja que cerraba el garaje.

—Ve arrancando —pidió Ulrich, mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y se acercaba. Tenía que tener cuidado.

Sissi metió la llave en el contacto, e intentó arrancar. Un intento. Fallido. Dos intentos. Fallidos. Al tercero, el motor rugió y se puso en movimiento. Se alegró al verlo. En ese momento Ulrich apuñaló al devorador en la cabeza, abrió la verja para que pudieran salir, y entró en el vehículo. El coche giró por primera vez, saliendo de la casa, en el momento en que más devoradores empezaban a hacer acto de presencia.

—Vamos a por los demás —dijo Ulrich. No cabrían todos en el coche cómodamente, pero algo le indicaba que la policía no iba a ser un problema.

Antes de que Hiroki se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, su hermana había aparecido y tiraba de él hacia L'Ermitage. Odd venía detrás, con Kiwi entre sus brazos. Y a pocos metros, los devoradores a punto de darles alcance.

Pero lograron llegar al patio de L'Ermitage antes de ser atacados. Consiguieron cerrar la puerta, pero esta flojeaba. Los devoradores gruñían al otro lado, e intentaban hacerla caer empujando. Quizá "intentar" no era la palabra exacta, pero el resultado era el mismo: llegar a por más personas que poder comerse.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Aelita.

—Sí, pero no podemos quedarnos. Van a pasar —respondio la japonesa.

—Además, seguro que el ruido los atrae —pensó Nicholas, en un momento de lucidez.

Era cierto. Estaban en peligro inminente. Jeremy no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debían huir, dejando atrás a Sissi y Ulrich? Imposible. Yumi no lo consentiría. En ese momento escucharon un ruido que pensaron que nunca volverían a oír. Era un coche. Miraron por encima del muro, y se sorprendieron gratamente al ver a Sissi y Ulrich en el vehículo, dirigiéndose a por ellos. La chica no era capaz de llevar el coche recto, pero cada vez lo dominaba más.

—¡Abridles! —dijo Odd. Saltó al suelo, y fue a abrir la verja.

En ese momento, cayó la puerta. Los devoradores estaban ahí, a unos pocos metros, cuando Sissi dejó el vehículo al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Subid! ¡SUBID! ¡POR AQUÍ TAMBIÉN VIENEN! —gritó Sissi. El retrovisor desvelaba que más devoradores caminaban hacia ellos.

Corrieron al coche como pudieron. La distancia entre los monstruos y ellos se acotaba. No iban a poder. A Aelita se le cayó el cuchillo, y se agachó a recogerlo. Necesitaba su arma. Miró hacia arriba cuando notó sombra. Un devorador. Iba a ser su final. Intentó defenderse, pero estaba paralizada por el miedo. Iba a morir.

Pero alguien se interpuso. Alguien que gritó de dolor. Oyó a sus amigos llamar a alguien, y poco después, que uno de ellos tiraba de ella hacia atrás. Era Jeremy quien se habia interpuesto, recibiendo el mordisco del devorador en el cuello. Observó con horror cómo más devoradores le rodeaban, dispuestos a alimentarse con su carne. Intentó ir a salvarle, pero se vio forzada a entrar en el coche.

Unos momentos después, sentía que el vehículo se ponía en marcha. Gritó de rabia, de dolor, de pena. Jeremy había caído por intentar salvarla. Y sus lágrimas no fueron las unicas que hubo en el coche en ese momento.

* * *

 _¡Hola personas! Aquí Felikis con su nuevo proyecto..._

 _¡Zombies! Uno de mis géneros favoritos. Y después de años viendo 'The Walking Dead', 'Fear The Walking Dead', 'Highschool of the Dead', la trilogía de libros "Apocalipsis Z" y películas del género, me quería animar a escribir algo por el estilo... y tenía ganas de empezar fuertecito, razón por la cual, decidí que Jeremy no pasaría del primer capítulo. Nadie está a salvo en estas situaciones._

 _Por cierto, he usado la palabra "devoradores" porque he decidido usar un elemento de TWD: en este universo, el género "zombi" nunca se llego a inventar, de forma que no han existido nunca en la cultura popular. La pregunta es... ¿quiénes de los personajes llegarán al final... si llega a haberlo? Tengo ganas de seguir explorando este fic, así que habrá continuación ;) Zombies rules!_


	2. Al raso

**Capítulo 2: Al raso**

Aelita había conseguido relajarse, al menos, en parte. Su respiración seguía agitada, pero estaba algo más tranquila. Estaba en el asiento de atrás, echada sobre sus amigos, como buenamente podía. Siete en un coche de cinco plazas no era un plan cómodo, pero había sido la única forma en la cual habían podido huir. Odd estaba en el asiento del copiloto, subido encima de Ulrich, mientras Yumi, Nicholas, e Hiroki estaban en el de atrás, y sobre ellos se había tumbado Aelita. La japonesa acariciaba el cabello de su amiga, intentando que se relajara, pero seguía viendo aquella imagen de Jeremy siendo devorado. Sissi había sido la única que había conseguido evitar llorar hasta que habían llegado a una zona despejada y pudieron detenerse.

—¿Dónde podríamos ir? —preguntó cuando se hubo repuesto—. No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo fuera… esas cosas vendrán a por nosotros.

—Se me ocurre un sitio —respondió Aelita, con la voz rota.

La fábrica abandonada. Ahí podrían intentar refugiarse. Era una zona abandonada. Era altamente improbable que allí hubiera más seres así. Podrían descansar, o intentarlo, y decidir qué hacer. Se pusieron en marcha. A Sissi le preocupaba el tema de la gasolina. Aunque el coche tenía el depósito lleno al cogerlo "prestado", no duraría eternamente. Y si debían huir a toda prisa…

—Yo he tenido la culpa… —oyó musitar a Aelita cuando estaban llegando a la zona—. Ha muerto por mi culpa…

—El culpable fui yo —dijo Odd—. Por mi culpa empezaron a perseguirnos desde el Kadic porque di un grito.

—Yo llevé el coche muy rápido. Atraje a más bichos de esos. La culpa fue mía —añadió Sissi.

—A mi se me cayó el cuchillo y Jeremy se interpuso para salvarme —atajó Aelita. No iban a convencerla tan fácilmente—. Tuve que tener más cuidado y ahora estaría con nosotros…

No dijo nada más. Sus amigos tampoco intentaron hacerla cambiar de idea. Se refugió en los brazos de Yumi, mientras trataba de olvidar la imagen de Jeremy, devorado, con su anatomía siendo separada de su cuerpo.

Llegaron al puente que unía la ciudad con la isla de la fábrica. Desde luego, la zona parecía más tranquila. No se veía a nadie enrededor. El coche avanzó despacio. A Sissi le mataba la curiosidad por saber cómo conocían aquel sitio, pero pensó que no era el momento de preguntar.

Bajaron del coche y sus oídos se agudizaron. Gruñidos. Devoradores. Contemplaron el panorama, pero no había ninguno a la vista. Eso les extrañaba, y no les gustaba ni un pelo.

—Chicos, los he encontrado —dijo Yumi, muy seria, asomada al semi sótano.

Los demás echaron un vistazo. Aquellas criaturas habían ido cayendo a la planta inferior. Algunos se habían roto el cráneo, mientras otros habían soportado la caída y deambulaban por la planta. Por suerte para el grupo, con la escalera de bajada derruida no podían alcanzarles. Aunque dudaban poder dormir con el ruido.

—Podríamos hacer noche aquí… —comentó Ulrich—. Por lo menos estos no nos van a poder comer.

—Me parece bien —dijo Odd. Su perro aún se estaba recuperando de la semana que había estado aislado, y tenía un poco de sed.

—Necesitaré agua para la sopa —dijo Nicholas—. Joder, y si tuviéramos algo, podría aprovechar el aceite para freír algo…

—Igual podemos buscar algo —propuso Yumi.

Esta vez se fue en compañía de Sissi. Quizá en lo que hubiera por la fábrica, que siempre había estado llena de chatarra, conseguirían encontrar algo útil para cocinar. O no. Pero lo importante era que había cosas así sin necesidad de bajar a la muerte. Con suerte, algún útil para matar a los devoradores.

Nicholas fue preparando el improvisado campamento mientras Odd e Hiroki iban a los árboles más cercanos a por leña. A su vez, Aelita había bajado con Ulrich al río a por el agua. Tenían una vieja garrafa, hallada en The Hermitage.

—Parece que está buena… no tiene sabor raro —dijo Ulrich, después de haberla catado—. Podremos usarla hasta decidir qué hacer. Si nos quedamos, si nos vamos…

—Aquí al raso no podemos estar —respondió Aelita, muy seriamente—. Tenemos que ponernos a salvo. Sobrevivir.

—Creo que tienes razón —comentó el alemán—. Ya tenemos el agua, será mejor que subamos y…

—¿Sabes que iba a pedirle salir? —dijo la chica—. El día que todo se vino abajo. Me costó mucho decidirlo, pero lo tenía claro. Le quería… y no se lo pude decir entonces. Y ya no se lo podré decir nunca…

Ulrich sabía que debía abrazarla. Dejó la garrafa con cuidado en el suelo y fue a por ella. La pelirrosa no lloró, pero se notaba que estaba muy dolida.

—No dudes en decírselo a Yumi… quizá mañana no tengas la oportunidad —dijo finalmente. Se separó de él y tomó la garrafa. Ulrich no supo si entenderlo como un gesto de independencia… la verdad, nunca se le había dado bien entender el lenguaje no verbal. "Y el verbal tampoco", se recriminó a sí mismo. La verdad, apenas había pasado un rato con la japonesa desde que había empezado todo aquello, y en esos momentos, apenas hablaban. Él lo había considerado en ese momento como que no había nada que decirse. Pero tal vez sí había algo que decirse. Volvió detrás de ella, metido en sus pensamientos.

Hiroki, que era buen trepador, había subido a los árboles más próximos para romper ramas para la leña. Notó cierto alivio en su estómago al hacer algo más productivo que el estarse quieto. Pero le preocupaba lo tarde que se estaba haciendo. Pronto anochecería. Y todo pintaba a que iban a dormir al raso.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Odd—. Llevas un buen rato sin pasarme ramas…

—Sí, perdón… —respondió el otro. Arrancó un par de ramas más—. ¿Crees que tendremos suficiente?

—Creo que sí. ¿Ves algo desde ahí arriba, por cierto?

—Pues…

Hiroki oteó. Las ramas de los árboles le impedían ver mucho, pero no parecía haber ninguna bestia cerca. Al igual que tampoco oía sus inconfundibles gruñidos. Estaba todo en calma. Descendió después de decir que todo estaba en perfecta calma. Ayudó a Odd a cargar con algunas ramas, para volver al improvisado campamento.

—Siento mucho lo de Jeremy… era vuestro mejor amigo… me caía muy bien —dijo el joven.

—Lo sé… siempre demostró ser un buen amigo… literalmente, hasta su último momento. Jodidos _zetas_ …

—¿"Zetas"?

—Oh… sí, bueno, los he bautizado así. Como van por ahí, zampándose a la gente… Por favor, no expliques el chiste a los demás, o me matarán. Sé que es un poco insensible.

Hiroki negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no iba a decir nada. Ahora eran uno menos y no podían separarse. Era la máxima que había aprendido en aquellos días: mantenerse juntos. Justo en el momento en que se habían separado habían empezado los problemas.

—Todavía no te he dado las gracias por salvarnos —comentó Yumi, mientras juzgaba lo que habían encontrado. Había una especie de tapa de olla de barro, y no sabía si podían lavarla para cocinar algo en ella. Sobre todo había conservas, pero si podían calentar algo, estaría mejor. Esos productos no durarían eternamente.

—No hay por qué darlas. Estamos juntos en esto ahora, ¿no? Aunque no estemos todos…

—Pero hoy me has demostrado que me equivocaba contigo, Sissi. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, y es un secreto a voces que… que te consideraba una inútil. Y de pronto apareces conduciendo un coche para salvarnos de la muerte…

Había algo raro en el tono de voz de Yumi. Solía ser fría y distante, pero en aquella ocasión sonaba cercana y sincera.

—Bueno, lo que haya pasado entre nosotras ahora no importa mucho, ¿verdad? En medio de este caos.

Sissi probó a sonreír tímidamente a la japonesa. Sabía que era imposible que se hicieran amigas. Pero en supervivencia debían colaborar y llevarse bien. Y si Sissi era capaz de transportarles y Yumi de cargarse a esos monstruos, el equilibrio se alcanzaba bien.

Cuando estuvieron con los demás, entregaron lo poco que habían encontrado a Nicholas. Para él era suficiente. Preparó la sopa en el hornillo, mientras que en el fuego aprovechaba una lámina de aluminio limpio para cocinar un pollo a la plancha.

—Ya que vamos a tener que usar las conservas durante mucho tiempo, pensé que sería bueno aprovechar lo que caduque rápido —comentó Ulrich—. Llevábamos tiempo sin comer bien en caliente.

Tenía razón, y sus estómagos agradecieron aquel gesto. La falta de tenedores a mano no fue un impedimento. Habían bajado al río nuevamente para limpiar sus cuchillos, y aprovechaban estos para trinchar la comida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos podríamos quedar aquí? —preguntó Odd.

—No mucho… estamos desprotegidos en la calle. Necesitamos un lugar donde estar. Quizá alguna calle tranquila de la ciudad, donde podamos ir a otras casas a por cosas que necesitemos… —propuso Yumi.

—Lo que necesitamos son armas —añadió Ulrich—. Con los cuchillos sólo no sobreviviremos a un ataque como el de antes. Tenemos que poder atacar a distancia.

—Y no solo eso. Recursos como la gasolina no se encuentran en cualquier parte. Y si todo está así, apuesto a que las gasolineras ya han sido asaltadas —comentó Odd—. Tendríamos que robarla de otros coches…

—O buscar un coche más grande, o una furgoneta. Ahí no cabemos todos —apuntó Yumi.

—Lo que no hay que hacer es adentrarnos en la ciudad. Es donde vive más gente, así que será donde más monstruos haya.

Quien había dicho aquellas palabras había sido Nicholas, para sorpresa de todo el grupo, que le tomaban por poco menos que un imbécil. Pero su razonamiento estaba fuera de discusión. Tenía razón. Lo más seguro es que entrar ahí, al grueso de la ciudad, supusiera una equivalencia a ir voluntariamente al matadero.

Pero de momento debían pasar ahí la noche. Estaban tranquilos (sus oídos ya se habían acostumbrado a los gruñidos de los _zetas_ que había en la fábrica), y a falta de otro sitio, era buena opción.

Movieron un poco lo poco que tenían, incluyendo el coche, a justo la entrada del puente. Si llegaban más _zetas_ , que no pudieran bloquear su escapatoria.

—Deberíamos montar guardia —propuso Yumi—. Hiroki es demasiado joven, pero los demás…

—Haré el primer turno —se ofreció Aelita.

La mayoría coincidían en que a ella le convenía descansar más que a nadie. Ella había perdido a su _no-novio_ durante la jornada. Pero había algo en su voz que no aceptaba discusión. La chica consideraba que necesitaba mantenerse despejada.

Sissi entró a dormir al coche, en el asiento del conductor. A Hiroki se le permitió dormir en la parte de atrás, extendido en los asientos. Cerca del fuego se echaron Nicholas, Odd, Yumi y Ulrich. En el saco había algunas mantas, y se las repartieron. La pelirrosa les sonrió antes de quedarse vigilando.

Ulrich giró a su derecha, y se topó con la mirada de Yumi. Quiso hablar con ella, pero nuevamente, no se atrevió, y menos ahí. Ella le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de girarse también, al otro sentido, pues le resultaba incómodo quedarse en silencio. Se cruzó con Odd, pero este no tardó en caer dormido.

Aelita suponía que iba a ser una noche muy larga. Sin nada que hacer, salvo esperar a que algo ocurriera… y desear que no ocurriera. En un sólo día, de lo poco que tenían habían pasado a tener menos.

 _Todos habíamos confiado en ti, como siempre, para que nos salvaras_ , pensó, como si estuviera hablando con Jeremy. _Confiamos en ti y nos has abandonado. Por mi culpa. Por mi jodida culpa. Debí haber tenido más cuidado. Eres un egoísta, no debías sacrificarte por mi, pedazo de idiota egoísta_.

Culpar al chico por el gesto no era más que rabia acumulada, y a pesar de soltarlo, no mitigaba aquel sentimiento residual. El no haber tenido al menos la oportunidad de sincerarse con él era devastadora.

Debían haber pasado una o dos horas cuando divisó algo. Una cabeza. Una cabeza rubia, que apenas levantaba medio cuerpo del suelo.

—Jeremy…

Ahí le veía. Cansado, agotado, lleno de heridas, pero sonriente. Había sobrevivido. ¡Había sobrevivido! Corrió hacia él, llena de alegría, pero se detuvo a unos pocos metros.

No había sobrevivido. Ni de lejos. Estaba en el peor estado posible. Pálido, demacrado, con las piernas sin carne. Se movía arrastrándose. Por supuesto, las gafas que tenía habían desaparecido. La ropa estaba hecha jirones, y parecía haber pasado bajo una lluvia de sangre. Se había transformado.

Le miró, horrorizada. Aquello era todo lo que quedaba de él. Contuvo las lágrimas. Jeremy estiró la mano, intentando agarrarla. Quería _comérsela_. En el sentido más literal de la palabra. Con mucho cuidado, ella le bajó el brazo con el pie, para asegurarse de que no la podía atacar. Miró hacia atrás. El campamento seguía tranquilo. Contempló unos minutos más a Jeremy, quien lanzaba dentelladas al aire.

—Te amo —dijo finalmente, antes de sacar el cuchillo y usarlo para atravesar el cráneo de quien esa misma mañana había estado vivo. El cuerpo de Jeremy se quedó inmóvil, dejando de forcejear para sujetarla.

Oyó algo de ruido. Probablemente más zetas, como los había llamado Odd. Se levantó. Había apenas cuatro deambulando por ahí. _Míralos. Estos son los culpables de verdad. Estos monstruos son los que se han comido a Jeremy. Los que le han matado. Los asesinos_. Con ese nuevo pensamiento en mente, Aelita no hubiera sabido explicar a sus amigos cómo, en cuestión de unos minutos, había acabado con los cuatro zetas ella sóla. Uno de ellos, pudo fijarse, había sido su profesor de italiano. _Pobre. Que así pueda descansar_ , se dijo. Volvió al campamento, donde nada había cambiado en ese tiempo.

Bajó al río nuevamente a lavarse las manos. Se le habían ensangrentado al matar a los cinco zetas. _Cuatro_ , se corrigió mentalmente, para no contar a Jeremy en ese grupo.

Se despejó la cara. Había algo raro. Notaba cierto… alivio. Estaba calmada ahora que había podido dar un final tranquilo a Jeremy. Que no deambulara era más digno.

Volvió donde estaban los demás, y se sentó al lado de Yumi. La estaba viendo descansar de verdad por primera vez en aquella semana de muerte y destrucción. Miró también a Odd y a Ulrich. Tenía todavía a sus amigos con ella. Unos amigos que habían demostrado más fortaleza hasta ahora, pero de los cuales tenía la intención de aprender todo lo posible. Así sobrevivirían hasta el día en que todo acabase. Se acurrucó un poco con ella, y maldijo el hecho de despertarla.

—Hola. ¿Ya es hora del cambio? —preguntó la japonesa en un susurro.

—Oh, no, perdona… vuélvete a dormir.

Pero Yumi miró el reloj de la chica. Llevaba unas tres horas de vigilancia. Podían cambiar. No sería buena idea hacer toda una noche del tirón sin estar acostumbrados. Pero antes de poder hacer el cambio, la pelirrosa le dio un abrazo a su amiga.

—Te quiero mucho, Yumi.

Ella correspondió a ese abrazo. Se levantó y se puso a vigilar. Pensó que sería buena idea subirse al capó del coche para la guardia, y ahí se montó. Parecía todo tan tranquilo. Esperó que aquello se solucionara pronto, pero no lo creía realmente. Su único deseo era volver a reunirse con sus padres y encontrar un sitio en que vivir a salvo. Crecer. Hacerse mayor. Volver a tener una vida normal. Algo que parecía que se había esfumado del todo. No había futuro en ese momento. Había un presente, formado por siete personas.

Pensó en la academia Kadic, en cuánta gente podría haber sido rescatada, o no. Desde luego no había tanta gente alrededor como para que ninguno lograse huir de alguna forma. Quizá William Dunbar estuviera vivo. O las jóvenes MIlly y Tamiya. Podrían haber huído los tres y encontrar ayuda de alguien en algún lugar. Como debían hacer ellos ahora.

No supo cómo logró aguantar hasta que las primeras luces del alba empezaban a iluminar el día. Era muy temprano, pero consideraba que necesitaba echar un sueño antes de moverse. Podría despertar a Ulrich para que la sustituyera. Bajó del coche, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Se acercó al alemán, que había girado y estaba al lado de la pelirrosa.

—Ulrich… Ulrich…

—Buenos días, Yumi —murmuró Ulrich, girando sobre sí mismo, y pasando el brazo por encima del vientre de Aelita.

—Creo que te has equivocado, tontorrón.

Aelita se despertó justo a tiempo para ver a Ulrich apartar el brazo, muerto de la vergüenza. Sonrió, pero aún quería dormir un poco más.

—Lo siento, Yumes…

—No te preocupes. ¿Podrías terminar de vigilar? Quiero dormir un rato antes de que nos levantemos.

—Sin problemas. Descansa.

Quiso decirle algo más, pero nuevamente, no era el momento, con la chica muerta de sueño. Dejó que se echara, y quedó ojo avizor. Recordó su propuesta sobre conseguir algún arma. Quizá había hablado demasiado pronto. No sabía si habría forma de conseguirlas… habría que colarse en una comisaría o algo así. Además, él era especialista en el frente a frente. Yumi y Odd eran mejores en puntería. Aelita… quizá también se le diera bien, pero había que ver el potencial de Sissi y Nicholas. Hiroki iba aparte. Dudaba que su amiga aprobase que el joven tuviera una pistola. _Y si todo se arreglara de pronto, no sería bueno que os pillaran con armas_ , pensó su lado más inocente.

Al cabo de una hora estaban todos en pie, desayunando y preparando el plan del día: buscar depósitos de gasolina por la periferia, un coche mayor, y alejarse lo más posible del centro. Si a eso se le podía añadir más comida en conserva, mejor. Su última parada, por la ruta que estaban pensando, tenía un alto más en el camino: la comisaría.

—¿Qué posibilidades hay de que no se las hayan llevado ya? —preguntó Nicholas.

—Más de las que hay en caso de que no vayamos a comprobarlo —respondió Aelita—. Por favor, las necesitamos. Defendernos es importante. Y aquí no hay mucho más que hacer.

El chico asintió. Volvieron a montar en el coche, apañándose como podían para caber. Desde luego, el coche grande iba a ser indispensable para su travesía. Si no querían morir, debían pasar aquella prueba: conseguir víveres y huir de la ciudad.

* * *

 _¡Hola personas! Segundo capítulo de este fic tan gore. Algo más light que el anterior, pero creo que hacía falta darle una despedida a Jeremy más digna. Y estoy influido por 'The Walking Dead', así que habrá episodios en los que no pase absolutamente nada (golazo de Felikis contra el show de la AMC)._

 _ **Alejito480** : Not bad? Los zombis "not bad"? ¡Son el género por excelencia, cómo osas! (?) Es coña. Sam podría sobrevivir... si aparece... y si otra persona muere en su lugar :P Continuaré._

 _ **Usuario865** : Lo siento por engancharte :P Pero no voy a ser tan cruel de que sólo sobrevivan dos. ¿Qué imagen tenéis de mi? :( Sobrevivirán tres :P Sí, soy consciente de todo lo que necesitan, y eso lo van a ir a buscar... otra cosa es que lo consigan ;)_

 _Con eso me despido hasta el siguiente cap. Con suerte habrá un lemon de por medio, ya que tengo cierta idea en mente para escribirlo. Hasta entonces, zombie rules!_


	3. Dos expediciones

**Capítulo 3: Dos expediciones**

Habían perdido gran parte del día en llegar a la periferia. Sissi hacía por no conducir rápido, para que el ruido del motor no llamara la atención de aquellos _zetas_ que parecían guiarse primariamente por el oído, y luego por la vista. Aparte de eso, habían dado varias veces con algún grupo de esos monstruos que se habían lanzado a por ellos, momento en que Yumi, Ulrich y Odd bajaron del coche para acabar con ellos. Cada vez el nivel de remordimiento iba a menos, especialmente cuando se topaban criaturas que en ninguna circunstancia la medicina podría salvar: brazos colgando, un hueco en el corazón, tripas a medio salir por su estómago… Una visión grotesca a la que se estaban acostumbrando a pasos agigantados.

Pero finalmente estaban ahí: al lado de la comisaría, a una calle de distancia de donde podrían encontrar más recursos, y a pocos minutos de poder huir rumbo a lo desconocido.

—¿Tenemos todos claro el plan? —preguntó Aelita.

Habían decidido dividirse. Ella iría con Nicholas y Odd a la gendarmería a por armas, mientras que Yumi y Ulrich seguían haciendo acopio por la zona de todo lo que necesitaran. Sissi quedaría cerca del coche, por si les tocaba escapar corriendo, vigilando a Hiroki, quien no estaba conforme con tener que quedarse allí. "Puedo ayudar", había argumentado, pero Yumi se había negado en redondo.

—Hacía tiempo que no salíamos tú y yo de expedición —comentó Ulrich a Yumi, intentando romper el hielo.

—Sí… es lo que pasa cuando se desata el apocalipsis —respondió ella, y asestó una puñalada en el cráneo a un _zeta_ —. Sigo sin creerme que estemos rodeados de muertos…

—¿Dónde crees que podríamos probar? —preguntó el alemán.

—Quizá en esa —señaló Yumi—. Las demás parecen asaltadas, pero con este caos…

Caminaron hacia allí. La verja estaba abierta, pero no parecía haber ningún alma por ahí. Intentaron abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada a cal y canto. La japonesa se arrodilló ante la cerradura, y empezó a tratar de abrirla. Ulrich miraba nervioso alrededor, por si aparecían más zetas. Finalmente sonó un chasquido.

—Lo tengo —dijo Yumi.

Abrió la puerta. Hubo un destello plateado, y donde ella había estado un momento antes, apareció un cuchillo. Se había salvado porque Ulrich había logrado tirar de ella a tiempo para salvarla. Miraron atónitos a Gilles Fumet, uno de sus profesores en la academia Kadic. De alguna forma, había conseguido escapar.

—¡Señor Fumet! —exclamó Ulrich.

—¡Fuera! ¡Largo! —gritó este, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas—. ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Idos!

—¡Señor Fumet, somos Yumi Ishiyama y Ulrich Stern, necesitamos su ayuda para…"

—¡Fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! —gritó el profesor hasta quedarse sin voz, y cerró la puerta. Oyeron un mueble pesado moverse, seguramente Gilles Fumet lo estaba colocando en la puerta a modo de barricada.

—Joder, no sabía que este hombre viviera aquí… —comentó Ulrich—. Parecía estar loco.

—En medio de esto, es raro que no estemos locos nosotros. ¿Probamos allí? —propuso a continuación.

Caminaron a buen paso hasta otra casa. Se notaba el asalto, pero quien hubiera estado allí, había ido con tal prisa que se había dejado cosas sin llevarse. A ninguno les hacía mucha gracia el hecho de tener que asaltar un hogar, pero no tenían otra alternativa. Porque morir de hambre no era una alternativa.

En un dormitorio, Ulrich encontró una gran bolsa de viaje. Fue metiendo todo lo que veía útil en ella, desde latas hasta utensilios de cocina. Aunque pesaba, encontró también algunas cajas de leche, la cual no les sentaría mal poder tomar. El calcio era importante.

—¿Yumi? —preguntó Ulrich.

Subió las escaleras, pensando que la encontraría alli. Y la vio, dentro de uno de los dormitorios. Incluso a lo lejos, podía ver que estaba realmente pálida. Avanzó hacia ella, con cautela. Oyó gruñidos. Caminó más rápido.

—¿Estás… bien…?

Se quedó en shock. Dos medios cuerpos, un hombre y una mujer, estaban sobre la cama, intentando agarrar a la japonesa, futilmente. Un matrimonio acabado de aquella forma.

Intentando reconfortarla, e invadiendo su espacio vital, Ulrich le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y fue apartandola de tan macabra escena.

Llegaron al dormitorio del bebé, pero en ningún lado estaba la criatura. ¿Habría podido llevárselo alguien y ponerlo a salvo antes de que sus padres se convirtieran?

—Esto es horrible… pensar que toda esta gente ha acabado así… te hace pensar…

—¿En qué?

—En lo corta que es la vida.

Y obedeciendo a un impulso, Ulrich se lanzó hacia ella y le plantó un beso en los labios. Necesitaba hacerlo. Notó los labios de la chica correspondiendo tímidamente y se detuvo.

—Ulrich…

—Te quiero, Yumi. No podía aguantar un día más sin decírtelo. Te amo. No podría soportar la idea de soportar este infierno si no estuvieras aquí conmigo.

Se dejaron caer en el suelo, y ella se subió sobre él. Volvieron a besarse, más despacio. Disfrutaron del sabor de sus labios, de su compañía. Yumi también tenía ese pensamiento con respecto a él, pero nunca se habría atrevido a expresarlo. Se permitieron que sus manos se tocaran un poco, pero la japonesa detuvo el beso finalmente.

—Ulrich, yo también te quiero. Pero me da miedo que esto sea solo por el fin del mundo…

—¿Que te quiera?

—Que si esto no hubiera pasado no me lo habrías dicho… y seguramente yo a ti no. Necesito que me des un poco de tiempo, ¿vale? Necesito aclararme…

Ulrich apartó las manos de ella, pero volvió a besarla. Quería que se fuera cuando quisiera, pero él no quería alejarse de ella. Yumi terminó el beso finalmente, se puso en pie, y le dio la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Este optó por dejar un poco de distancia entre ambos cuando bajaron las escaleras. Había sido una locura lanzarse, pero ahora se sentía liberado. Aunque no sabía si para bien o para mal. Quizá había roto su amistad con ella.

—Ulrich, mira.

La japonesa señalaba al comedor. Allí estaba la cuna del bebé. Y dentro… una cruel imagen. El propio bebé, muerto, pero resucitado como un zeta. Yumi titubeó un poco. Algo rondaba su cabeza.

—¿Crees que deberíamos dejarlos así? —preguntó.

—¿Estás diciendo que los matemos?

Ella asintió. Le parecía lo más humano. Acabar con su sufrimiento.

—Sus padres siguen arriba. ¿Podrás? —dijo ella.

Ulrich subió a zancadas las escaleras y volvió a aquel dormitorio. Allí estaba el matrimonio zeta. _Es vuestra culpa que mi declaración haya estado fuera de lugar_ , pensó, y con toda la sangre fría, atravesó sus cabezas con el cuchillo. Por curiosidad, revisó los cajones, y se sorprendió con lo que encontró. Condones. Y no estaban caducados. Se guardó la caja en el bolsillo y volvió a bajar. Del cuchillo de Yumi resbalaba sangre.

—¿Nos vamos?

Yumi se adelantó en coger la bolsa y la cargó en su hombro. Ulrich levantó dos cajas más de leche, y salieron de la casa. La calle parecía despejada.

—Bueno, deberíamos poder volver sin inconvenientes… Espera.

Un rugido de motor rompió el silencio de la calle. Los dos buscaron el origen de aquel ruido, y lo encontraron. Un motero. Este condujo rápidamente hacia ellos y estiró la mano. Yumi no se dio cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde. Aquella persona tiró y le quitó la bolsa de provisiones. Se alejó y lo perdieron de vista.

—¡Será posible! ¡Pedazo de hijo de puta! —gritó ella.

—Tenemos problemas mayores.

El ruido había empezado a atraer a más zetas. Y ellos en medio de la calle debían ser como unos estupendos bocadillos. Sacaron sus cuchillos, Yumi le quitó una de las cajas de leche a Ulrich y empezaron a correr de vuelta al coche. Debían darse prisa.

Sissi esperaba nerviosa. Era cierto que no avistaba ningún zeta, pero estar sola en compañía de Hiroki no la tranquilizaba. Necesitaba para eso a alguien más capacitado, como Yumi u Odd… _O Ulrich_ , le recordó su cerebro. _Sabes que no te habría importado volver a ir con él de aventuras_.

Sí, era cierto. Le había gustado la expedición con él, y por supuesto, pensar que estaba a solas con Yumi hacía que sus celos le hirviera la sangre. Pero debía ser más tranquila. Al fin y al cabo, contaban con ella. Eso la reconfortaba. El saber conducir garantizaba que no la echarían. _¿Pero cómo te iban a echar?_ , pensaba. Pero temía que pudiera ocurrir.

—Esto es una mierda. Yo podría haber ayudado a traer cosas.

La voz de Hiroki la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Tu hermana ha dicho que no.

—Porque me considera un niño. ¡Ya soy mayor!

"Ya soy mayor", esa frase evocaba recuerdos en la mente de Sissi. Cuando empezó a crecer pero su padre la seguía tratando como a una niña. Era una frase que realmente indicaba que aún había que crecer un poco. Y eso era lo que le tocaba a Hiroki.

—Ya te llegará, tranquilo. Es mejor que no vayan todos a todos sitios. También es importante vigilar aquí.

—¿De qué sirve que yo vigile? Ni siquiera me dejan tener un cuchillo…—añadió el joven con resentimiento.

Ella podía entender la frustración del joven. "No, déjame a mí", era la frase que más había repetido Herb en el instituto, cuando hacían un trabajo grupal. Se ocupaba de hacer casi todo, pues no le gustaba que las cosas salieran mal. ¿Y de qué le había servido eso al final? Herb estaba muerto, y Sissi había aprendido poco. Aunque con el apocalipsis, quizá eso no fuera lo más preocupante de toda la situación.

Tomó una decisión un poco loca. Se acercó a Hiroki, y le susurró al oído:

—Puedo enseñarte a hacer cosas. ¿Quieres conducir? ¿Quieres matar zetas? Podemos practicar cuando me toque hacer la guardia nocturna —le propuso.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él—. ¿Harías eso por mi?

—Claro.

Sissi no estaba dispuesta a que otra persona pasara por donde ella había estado. El joven debía hacerse valer y desarrollarse. Aunque el mundo se restaurase de alguna forma en poco tiempo, lo que importaba en ese momento era saber sobrevivir en el día a día.

—Gracias. Ya podría mi hermana ser como tú…

Aquella frase le llegó al corazón. Alguien prefiriéndola antes que a Yumi… era casi un sueño. Uno que no le gustaba mucho, porque rivalizar con otra mujer era realmente incómodo en su cabeza. Pero era difícil quitarse las malas costumbres.

—Están tardando mucho… —dijo Hiroki—. ¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo?

—No… estoy segura de que están a salvo, y a punto de traer lo que necesitamos.

—Es que estar aquí los dos sólos… no se. Hemos sobrevivido muy pocos.

—¿Echas de menos a tus padres?

—Pues claro. Y a Milly, Tamiya, y mis compañeros…

La chica compartía el sentimiento con el joven. El no tener más gente con ellos se le hacía raro. ¿Serían realmente los únicos siete supervivientes de Kadic? ¿Y cuántos humanos quedarían en el mundo? Por lo poco que sabían, el virus se había extendido por todo el planeta desde Europa del Este. ¿Habría quizá alguna forma de llegar al continente americano? ¿Estarían allí a salvo?

De pronto, el ruido de una moto llamó su atención. Un motero con un casco oscuro pasó por allí, con una bolsa bien sujeta al vuelo. ¿Quién era ese? ¿Quizá un aliado? Pero apenas dos minutos después, vio a Ulrich y a Yumi correr hacia ellos. Sonrió, pero se llevó una pequeña desilusión al ver que sólo llevaban dos cajas de leche.

—¿Sólo tenéis eso?

—¡El cabrón de la moto nos ha robado la bolsa! —dijo Yumi.

—Tenemos que irnos ya, se acercan los zetas —apremió Ulrich—. Ve arrancando el coche, voy a llamar a estos.

—¡Pero si vienen necesitaremos defendernos! —exclamó Hiroki.

El alemán le tendió su cuchillo.

—Ocúpate tú. Vuelvo enseguida. ¡Sissi, el coche! —dijo.

La morena se metió en el coche cuando los zetas empezaban a acercarse. Aún tenían tres minutos antes de que les dieran alcance. Pero algo malo pasaba. El motor no arrancaba. _Vamos… vamos…_ , pensó. Pero cuando del capó delantero empezó a salir humo, algo le indicó que aquel coche sería su ataúd si no salían corriendo.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —apremió Yumi.

—Que esto no va. ¡Huyamos! —dijo Sissi.

Salió del coche, sacaron la vieja bolsa en la que guardaban todo lo que tenían, agarró un asa, Yumi la otra, y corrieron con Hiroki hacia la comisaría. Entraron poco después de Ulrich, y montaron una improvisada barricada. No tardaron en oír a los zeta gruñiendo y golpeando la puerta, intentando entrar.

Aelita y Odd habían recorrido la comisaría buscando el armamento, en lo que NIcholas buscaba más cosas que pudieran ser útiles. No tardaron mucho en encontrarlas. Pistolas, escopetas, y alguna metralleta. Todo a su disposición. Y balas. Muchas balas. Era lo que necesitaban. Con eso se podrían defender.

—¿Tú sabes cómo funciona esto? —preguntó Aelita.

—Se quita el seguro, se apunta, y se dispara —respondió el rubio, con su habitual falta de preocupación.

—Vale, gracias, Capitán Obvio.

—¡Mirad! —dijo la voz de Nicholas—. ¡Aquí!

Aelita y Odd corrieron donde estaba el chico. Y encontraron una maravilla. Una cocina-comedor, la cual parecía estar hasta arriba de comida. Un verdadero manjar.

—Quizá podríamos quedarnos aquí una temporada —propuso el chico—. He mirado arriba también. Hay camas. Y duchas.

La pelirrosa quedó encantada con la idea. Sí, aquel podía ser un buen sitio sin necesidad de salir corriendo. Quizá incluso, si el ejército aparecía para salvarlos, estarían más cerca que si decidieran perderse por las carreteras francesas. Era un buen plan. Además, siempre podrían ir a las calles cercanas a por más provisiones. Aquel sería su nuevo hogar.

Odd salió al patio, y se maravilló por lo que vio. Coches de policía, en perfecto estado de mantenimiento. Con gasolina. No sólo en los depósitos, sino también en un tanque que tenían ahí. Y garrafas con más. Aquel paraíso podía ser suyo y vivir el tiempo suficiente.

Se apoyó en la pared, y notó algo duro. Se sacó algo del bolsillo, y se dio cuenta de que era su teléfono. Hizo una media sonrisa. Estaba completamente inutilizado después de las caídas de las comunicaciones.

— _Es una putada. Hace tiempo, una compañía quería usar la red de los teléfonos para poder llamarse directamente entre ellos, y enviarse mensajes, sin que las compañías telefónicas interviniesen. Por supuesto, se lo tiraron abajo_.

Odd recordaba aquellas palabras de su amigo Jeremy, quien se lo había explicado cuando se dieron cuenta de que no funcionaban los móviles. En ese momento se acordó. Había quedado con su querida Samantha. Y tendrían que haberse visto… hacía cuatro días. Por supuesto, la cita la habían acordado antes de que el mundo se hubiera ido a la mierda.

—Espero que estés bien —pensó.

Un estruendo en la entrada le hizo ir corriendo hacia allí. Se sorprendió a toparse a sus amigos jadeando, con la bolsa de trastos y un par de cajas de leche.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mientras Nicholas aparecía a su espalda.

—Zetas… nos persiguen… un loco en moto llamó su atención —explicó Ulrich atropelladamente.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, enseguida —añadió Yumi—. ¿Dónde está Aelita?

—Hola. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la pelirrosa, bajando por las escaleras de la planta superior.

Pero nadie fue capaz de responder, ya que la chica les sorprendió apareciendo ante ellos con el pelo húmedo, y el cuerpo desnudo, apenas cubierto por una toalla.

—Las duchas funcionan genial. Deberíais… ¿qué pasa?

Le pusieron rápidamente al día de los eventos acontecidos. Maldijo para sus adentros. Mierda… por unos momentos se había ilusionado con que podrían quedarse allí, y de pronto se esfumaba. Desde el piso superior podían ver cómo más y más zetas se sumaban a los que les daban caza. Llegaría el punto en que estarían sitiados. Debían moverse.

—Pero creo que tendremos tiempo a hacer un pequeño descanso… —dijo la pelirrosa—. Daos una ducha. Respiremos y preparemos todo con calma antes de irnos…

Todos aceptaron la propuesta. La verdad, les iría bien poder asearse en condiciones después de una semana perdidos. Primero se dieron un agua Odd, Hiroki, Nicholas y Ulrich. El agua caliente les sentó de maravilla. Parecía mentira lo mucho que se podía echar de menos algo tan mundano como una ducha caliente. A Odd no se le pasó por alto que su gran amigo parecía bastante serio en aquel momento, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Se imaginó que algo había ocurrido en su expedición con Yumi, y en esos momentos era mejor no hablar con él.

Por el contrario, Yumi reflexionó al respecto de lo ocurrido mientras se daba un agua. Pero Aelita ya se había duchado, y no le apetecía hablar de ese tema con Sissi, a quien seguía considerando como una rival en lo que se refería al corazón del alemán. Tomó la botella de champú que le tendía la otra, y se enjabonó la cabeza.

Entretanto, los chicos habían empezado a cargar un furgón policial. Habían logrado identificar la llave exacta, y habían empezado a meter todo lo que pudieran necesitar. Además, era holgado: tres asientos en la parte delantera, y dos bancos en la caja. Sería curioso ir como prisioneros, pero era mejor opción que la de estar todos apretujados en un coche normal.

Metieron tanto combustible como pudieron, además de los alimentos. Quedaba aún sitio para poder viajar de forma holgada, así que estaba todo perfecto para el viaje. Esperaron a que sus compañeras estuvieran listas, y en cuestión de minutos parecía que lo tenían todo listo para viajar.

—¿Seguro que no quieres dormir un poco? —preguntó Ulrich a Sissi.

—Tranquilo, cuanto antes nos alejemos de aquí, mejor. Dormiremos por ahí —dijo ella. Había estado un buen rato mirando un mapa de carreteras, y aunque tenía intención de llevárselo, pensó que sería capaz de seguir la ruta que habían pensado.

En ese plan, se montaron en el coche. Esta vez iban delante Sissi, Yumi y Odd, armados con sendas pistolas, mientras los demás iban en la parte de atrás, con espacio suficiente. Aún había luz, de forma que podrían salir del tumulto de la ciudad. Llenos de alegría, salieron por la parte de atrás de la comisaría, de forma que no se toparon con los zeta. Se pusieron en camino, pasaron por unas pocas calles, y por fin se veía la salida de la ciudad.

Y entre ellos y esa salida, un grupo de unos treinta zetas se interponía.

* * *

 _¡Hola, personas! Nuevo capítulo de zombies. ¿Flojito? El siguiente no lo será tanto, por supuesto. ¿Qué gracia tendría la cosa si no? ;) Sé que me tomo mi tiempo para publicar, pero tampoco dispongo de todo el que me gustaría como antaño :(_

 _ **Usuario865** : Pues CLE lo empecé en septiembre de 2013, así que casi 4 años siendo un tramas. Claro que la voy a liar ;) El superordenador realmente no tiene ninguna utilidad si no hay a dónde conectarse, por eso no estirar la trama ahí más de lo necesario. Y claro que aparecerán personajes que he ido mencionando. Puentes no. No me conviene que siempre puedan usar coches. Pero cerraduras... Yumi ;) Ya iremos viendo cómo se las apañan para hacerse con suministros y manejar las armas. No será fácil ;) Un saludo._

 _ **Moon-9215** : Si algo he aprendido de las series de zombies es que hasta los protas mueren. Por eso se fue Jeremy. En cuanto las edades, serían 15 Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Sissi y Nicholas, 16 Yumi y 13 Hiroki._

 _ **Alejito480** : ¡Gracias! ^^_

 _Por cierto, hace poco actualicé también 'Code:Lemon'. Echad un vistazo si os apetece, y pronto nos leemos por aquí ;) Zombie rules!_


	4. Una vía para escapar

**Capítulo 4: Una vía para escapar**

No se lo podían creer. No podían tener tan mala suerte. Justo a la salida, cuando parecían que iban a ser libres por fin, la calle que salía por fin de la ciudad estaba cerrada por los zetas. Aelita maldijo en voz alta. ¡Tan cerca!

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó Yumi, intentando controlar sus nervios.

—¡Da media vuelta, Sissi! ¡Huyamos! —gritó Ulrich.

—¡Imposible! —respondió ella, que tenía controlado el espejo retrovisor.

Y veía más zetas apareciendo por detrás. Empezaban a estar cercados. Alguien gimió "vamos a morir". No tenían un plan de escape. No tenían posibilidades de salir de allí. A muchos se les pasó por la cabeza declararse de pronto. Pero fueron interrumpidos por un pisotón. Aelita se había puesto de pie en la caja del furgón y puso la mano sobre el manillar de la puerta.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Nicholas.

—No hemos llegado hasta aquí para que nos maten. Y si nos van a matar, no vamos a ser como un grupo de sardinas en escabeche. Yo voy a pelear —respondió esta, y mostró su cuchillo, firmemente sujeto—. Os quiero.

Y salió. Justo en ese momento uno de los zetas había llegado a la puerta, así que cuando Aelita abrió, cayó golpeado hacia atrás. La chica saltó sobre él, y antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo, ella ya había atravesado la cabeza del zeta.

Verla pelear activó algo en sus amigos. Recuerdos de antiguas peleas. Su espíritu guerrero. Ulrich saltó detrás de ella, dispuesto a ayudar. Se abrió otra puerta. Yumi y Odd iban a luchar también.

—Voy a cubrir a Aelita —dijo Odd—. ¿Te apañarás con Ulrich?

—Por supuesto —respondió la japonesa, apuntando con su arma.

Odd fue a relevar al alemán en su posición, y Aelita sonrió. Venían diez por ese lado. Acabarían con ellos y ayudarían al tándem formado por Yumi y Ulrich.

—Tenemos poca munición. No uséis más balas de las necesarias —ordenó.

Asió bien su cuchillo, y empezó a acercarse con cautela a los zetas. Cuando los tenía cerca se apartaba, y aprovechaba que estos se estiraban a por ella para acabar con ellos.

Al otro lado, Ulrich y Yumi lo tenían un poco más complicado. El alemán atravesaba los cráneos de esos monstruos con firmeza, pero era un número muy elevado. A Yumi no le daba tiempo a cubrirse y al tiempo, defenderle a él.

—¡ULRICH! —gritó alarmada cuando esté perdió su cuchillo.

Un zeta se abalanzó a por él.

Y entonces salió disparado hacia atrás. Sissi había bajado también del furgón, y tenía una pistola humeante en la mano. Había sido ella la que salvó a Ulrich.

—¡Yumi, cuidado! —gritó a continuación, y disparó a otro zeta, uno que se había acercado cuando Yumi no daba abasto para defenderse y cubrir a su amigo. Se había acercado tanto que su sangre salpicó a la japonesa.

—¡Gracias! ¿Me echas una mano? —preguntó.

No hizo falta responder. Entre las dos, fueron eliminando zetas a lo lejos, mientras Ulrich acuchillaba a unos cuantos más. El fuego cesó cuando apareció Aelita para ayudarle también, aunque las pistolas siguieron en alto para cubrir un posible despiste.

—¡Lo hemos hecho! —gritó la pelirrosa de alegría.

Sin darse cuenta, abrazó a Ulrich por el ímpetu del momento. Igual hicieron Sissi, Yumi y Odd. Estaban eufóricos por la victoria.

—Habéis usado más balas de las que habría que gastar, pero… bueno, no podíamos dejar que nadie muriese —dijo la pelirrosa—. Sólo nos queda quitar todos estos cuerpos.

—Voy a pedirle a Nicholas que nos ayude —dijo Sissi.

Los cuatro la miraron mientras esta se dirigía a la parte de atrás del furgón. La verdad, podía ser una poderosa aliada. Sabía conducir, y tenía el temple para salvarlos. Yumi pensó que si estaba con ellos, se sentía a salvo. Podría haberla dejado morir para quedarse con Ulrich, pero en cambio…

—¡YUMI! —gritó de pronto.

La japonesa corrió y se le cayó el alma a los pies. No estaba su hermano. Ni Nicholas. Únicamente Kiwi, el perro de Odd quien desde su rescate estaba tan nervioso que se la pasaba escondido, en esa ocasión, al lado de las cajas de conservas. No sabía sangre en el furgón, de forma que al intentar pensar con claridad supo que no habían sido comidos por los zetas.

—¡No pueden estar lejos!

Salió corriendo, perseguida por Aelita y Ulrich. Sissi y Odd montaron de nuevo en el furgón para evitar el robo, dió una vuelta bruscamente, y condujo por donde habían venido. Por suerte, sus amigos no estaban mucho más lejos, en la entrada de una calle estrecha.

—¡Suéltale, Nicholas! ¡Te juro que te mataré!

—¡De eso nada! —respondió el otro.

El chico parecía fuera de sí. A Sissi le costaba creer verle de esa forma, tan… lunático. Tenía los ojos fuera de las órbitas, parpadeaba mucho y sus ojos se movían a gran velocidad. Pero lo más impactante es que tenía a Hiroki sujeto, con un cuchillo en su cuello.

—¡Nicholas! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sissi, impactada.

—¿Que qué hago? Salvar mi vida. Estos cabrones… ¡Saben disparar! ¡A saber desde hace cuánto! No han aprendido hoy, no… son unos asesinos y no me fío…

—No os hemos hecho nada, Nicholas… al contrario, os hemos salvado —dijo Aelita. Era la más calmada en la situación, pues Ulrich, Yumi y Odd estaban a punto de abalanzarse a por Nicholas.

—Sí, hasta que os estorbemos… o no os hagamos caso y decidáis que no os valemos. ¿No piensas lo mismo, Sissi? ¿No crees que Yumi te matará cuando seas un peligro definitivo para ella? —soltó—. Me voy a ir, y este niño va a ser mi escudo. Si me pongo a salvo le liberaré y ya se las apañará para encontraros…

—Nicholas, te lo advierto por última vez —advirtió Yumi con los dientes apretados, y levantando la pistola—. Si sabes que sé disparar, ¿crees que voy a fallar en volarte la cabeza como a un zeta?

Pero Nicholas se agachó lo suficiente para que todo el cuerpo de Hiroki le cubriese. "Desgraciado", pensó la japonesa.

—Despídete, Hiroki. Nosotros nos vamos.

Hiroki no era capaz de decir una palabra. Parecía que aguantaba muy bien una situación de estrés, pero en realidad estaba inmovilizado por el miedo.

—¡Muévete! —ordenó Nicholas—. ¡VengaaaAAAAARGH!

Nicholas había cometido el error que costaba la vida en un mundo así: no cubrirse la espalda. Un zeta había salido de una casa, y le había mordido el cuello por la espalda. Los demás pudieron ver un chorro de sangre brotando, con un grito aterrador del chico.

Yumi aprovechó ese momento para lanzarse a por su hermano y tirar de el para salvarle. Otro par de zetas fueron a comerse a Nicholas, que yacía vencido en el suelo.

—A… yu… da…

Yumi le disparó en la cabeza. "Esa es toda la ayuda que mereces, cabrón", pensó, mientras abrazaba a su hermano, que se deshacía en lágrimas.

—Iré yo delante. Vámonos de la ciudad ya, por favor —pidió Aelita—. Antes de que algún otro loco aparezca e impida que podamos salvarnos.

Le dieron la razón. Consiguieron ignorar el hecho de ver a aquellos zeta degustando los restos de Nicholas, y entraron en el furgón.

Volvieron por el mismo camino, una vez más, esta vez despejado. Sissi aminoró un poco la marcha para disfrutarlo. Se estaban marchando. Por fin estaban a salvo. Se iban a lo desconocido, sí. Pero en zonas menos pobladas habría por estadística menos de esos monstruos.

De pronto Sissi frenó en seco al notar a alguien agarrándola por detrás. Por un momento pensó que la iban a eliminar. Pero no. Era un abrazo. Las mangas de color negro delataron que se trataba de Yumi.

—Nunca podría acabar contigo, Sissi —le susurró—. No te preocupes. Eres una más de nosotros —le aseguró.

—Gracias… —dijo ella, y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla—. ¿Continuamos?

Prosiguieron el viaje. El sol estaba cada vez más bajo, pero dentro de lo malo, era agradable pasar por una zona en la que no hubiera zetas a puñados. La carretera era larga y recta, y empezaban a necesitar encontrar algún sitio para pasar la noche. Aunque a unas malas, había sitio en el furgón para dormir. Pero si localizan un buen sitio, como un claro, una zona resguardada…

—¡Una casa! —señaló Odd.

A unos quinientos metros, hacia la derecha, se erguía una casa de madera y ladrillo de buen tamaño. ¿Estaría habitada? ¿Estaría vacía?

—Vamos a acercarnos —propuso Aelita—. Lo mismo vive alguien amable que nos deja guarecernos.

—¿Tú te fiarías? —preguntó Ulrich.

Tampoco tenían muchas opciones. Podían ofrecer parte de sus provisiones a cambio de cobijo. Aunque en cualquier caso lo primero era ver quién había ahí. Si es que lo había. Así que Sissi condujo más despacio y giró por el camino que llevaba a la casa.

La miraron con ganas. La verdad, tenía muy buena pinta. Parecía que la habían dejado ahí para ellos, como una recompensa por haber llegado hasta allí. Bajaron del furgón. Aelita sostuvo una pistola, pero se la guardó en el bolsillo. Mejor no parecer hostiles. Se aproximaron a la puerta. Había un timbre. Llamaron. Y como se esperaban, no hubo respuesta. Volvieron a llamar. Y nada. Aporrearon la madera.

—¡Oiga! ¿Hay alguien en casa? —preguntó Odd.

Lo máximo que se oyó fueron los grillos en la noche. Yumi volvió a mostrar su habilidad abriendo la cerradura. Pero nadie salió a recibirles.

—¡Buenas noches! —vociferó Aelita, y entró con decisión. Empezó a caminar por la casa—. Hemos huido de la ciudad. Está llena de monstruos. Buscamos refugio.

Siguió sin recibir respuesta. Empezó a subir las escaleras.

—Tenemos armas. Y comida. Podemos negociar, si tiene espacio para acogernos. No somos peligrosos. ¿Me oye alguien?

Pero parecía que la casa estaba completamente vacía. Aún más, que nadie la había habitado en mucho tiempo. Revisaron el lugar a fondo. Comida no había por ninguna parte. Pero encontraron la llave de la luz. Y pudieron encenderla.

—Tiene que haber un generador —dijo Aelita.

—También hay agua —añadió Yumi—. Y mantas.

—Pues creo que no hay mucho que pensar. Nos quedamos, ¿no? —preguntó Ulrich.

Aceptaron quedarse, pero siendo prevenidos. Ventanas bien cerradas cuando usaran la luz. No podían consumir esta en exceso tampoco. Y Sissi aparcaría el coche al otro lado de la casa, si alguien pasaba por la carretera, lo verían como un sitio abandonado.

—Pensaba que quería que nos localizasen —comentó Sissi mientras conducía el furgón a la parte trasera de la casa.

—Alguien de fiar, sí. Pero no podemos dejar que entre cualquier loco.

—Como Nicholas…

—No quería decir eso…

—Yo sí. Nunca me lo habría esperado de él. Espero que vivamos todos, hasta que nos salven.

Yumi también lo esperaba, pero iba a ser difícil. Apenas se habían puesto en riesgo para sobrevivir habían caído dos. Y Herb había muerto antes incluso. El nuevo mundo no toleraba errores.

Entre las dos e Hiroki fueron moviendo todas las provisiones de que disponían a la casa. Ulrich, Odd y Aelita habían habilitado el comedor y los cuatro dormitorios que había en la casa.

—Yo me quedo esta noche vigilando —dijo el rubio—. Vosotros descansad, y mañana iremos adecentando este sitio.

—¿Dónde vas a estar?

—Ahí mismo.

Señaló la alfombra que había donde la puerta. Pensaba recibir a los intrusos de frente. A todos les gustó el plan. Si él vigilaba, e Hiroki dormía con Yumi, podrían separarse en las habitaciones que había. Odd había decidido que Kiwi se quedase a su lado, el pobre había conseguido dormirse sin temblar.

Estuvieron un rato disfrutando de la tranquilidad de volver a tener un sitio seguro, y por primera vez, más preparados. Tenían comida, armas… eran menos, pero debían sobrevivir. Se estaban organizando. Y si podían quedarse allí y prosperar, ajenos a los zetas, el futuro no pintaba tan mal como hacía unos días.

—Yo creo que me voy a ir a dormir —dijo Ulrich—. Estoy cansado, y haber estado a punto de morir me da ganas de intentar descansar.

—Hiroki y yo también vamos a subir —afirmó Yumi—. Creo que ha sido un día difícil para todos.

—Me subo también —se apuntó Sissi.

—Yo ahora iré. No tengo sueño —dijo Aelita.

Le apetecía ver un poco la casa, a pesar de la oscuridad. Le iría bien la poca iluminación. Dejó a Odd en su puesto de vigilancia, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se metió en una habitación que ella no había explorado.

Se trataba de un despacho. Una de las paredes estaba hasta arriba de libros de todos los tamaños. Había un escritorio con una cómoda silla, y a su lado, una bola del mundo. Se sentó en el butacón y suspiró. ¿Estarían realmente allí a salvo?

—Oh, Jeremy… por qué tuviste que irte tan pronto. Aquí estarías genial con nosotros.

Acariciaba distraídamente la esfera del mundo mientras reflexionaba en voz alta, y localizó un botón. Lo pulsó, y la bola se abrió. Reveló su contenido: una licorería. Botellas de alcohol bien ordenadas, ya abiertas, reposaban en su interior.

—Creo que voy a averiguar por qué la gente bebe —se dijo a sí misma la pelirrosa.

Puso un vaso sobre la mesa, y lo sirvió. Se lo pensó muy bien, y echó un trago directamente de la botella. Le ardió la garganta. Qué asco. ¿Cómo la gente podía beberse eso? Y sin embargo, repitió. Aquel ardor le quitaba algo. Algo pesado dentro de ella. El dolor… y eso era peligrosisimo.

Dejó la botella donde estaba, alarmada. Se levantó. Estaba ligeramente achispada por el alcohol, pero aún así se notó en condiciones de caminar. Un ligero mareo que se pasó rápido. Caminó a paso lento hasta llegar a las escaleras, y subió despacio. No, el alcohol no le había afectado… en exceso.

Buscó por las habitaciones cuál estaba libre. Se topó en la primera con Sissi. Parecía tan tierna dormida en la cama, abrazada a la almohada como si fuera un peluche… sonrió, y siguió caminando. Se encontró en el siguiente dormitorio con Yumi e Hiroki. Los dos dormían plácidamente bocarriba. Parecía mentira lo que habían tenido que pasar aquel día, y que sin embargo, estuviesen ahí, con vida.

No se pudo creer su mala suerte cuando en la tercera habitación vio que estaba Ulrich. ¿Aún iba a tocarle caminar un poco más? Se negó. Tenía demasiado cansancio en ese momento. ¿Qué más daría si dormía con Ulrich, a pesar de que este estuviera descansando sin camiseta, mostrando su torso? Se metió en la cama también, sin taparse, y cerró los ojos. Pero le costaba dormirse. ¿Por qué?

Miró nuevamente al alemán. Y sería la parte de su cerebro afectada por el alcohol la que hablaba, pero le veía… sexy. Ella nunca había yacido con otro hombre, y hacía tiempo, le hubiera gustado que el primero fuese Jeremy. Pero aquello era imposible ahora. Y tenía muy cerca de él a Ulrich. Bien mirado, podía entender que Yumi y Sissi mantuvieran una especie de rivalidad por él. Era muy guapo, y además, deportista. Cumplía, lo que ella llamaría, los "estándares de belleza masculinos". Se acercó un poco a él. Este ni se inmutó.

Volvió a acercarse. Con mucha delicadeza, apoyó la cabeza sobre su torso. Oyó su corazón palpitando, a un ritmo relajado. Probó a besarlo. Ulrich debía tener el pecho muy endurecido, pues nada indicaba que lo hubiera notado. Sin embargo, sí fue capaz de notar cuando ella lo lamió. Tenía un sabor agradable. Continuó probándolo. Qué rico estaba. Se le fue de las manos cuando se subió sobre él y empezó a besarle el cuello.

Aquello terminó por despertar al alemán, quien en sus sueños se estaba acercando a Yumi y besándose con ella, pero se llevó una sorpresa al abrir los ojos. Se silenció a tiempo, antes de susurrar el nombre de la japonesa, lo cual habría sido irrespetuoso teniendo sobre él a Aelita, mientras que se daba cuenta de que no recordaba haberse metido en la cama con ella en ningún momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó Aelita—. Somos jóvenes… estamos sobreviviendo… necesitamos un premio —dijo mientras seguía catando su cuerpo.

—Esto está mal…

—Sí… tendríamos que llegar más lejos…

Y besó al alemán. A este le sorprendió toparse su boca invadida por la lengua de Aelita, pero muy pronto creyó encontrar al culpable de aquello. Los labios de su amiga sabían a alcohol. Alcohol muy fuerte. Con cuidado, pero valiéndose de la fuerza que tenía, la sujetó y rodó para hacerla caer sobre la cama.

—¿Estás juguetón? ¿Te me vas a subir encima? —preguntó Aelita, divertida.

—De eso nada. Vamos a dormir, que es muy de noche.

—Eres un aburrido, jo —dijo ella, haciendo un mohín.

—Y no sé cómo, pero tú estás borracha y no me voy a aprovechar de eso.

—Duerme al menos pegadito a mi… tigre.

Ulrich no quería ceder a aquello, pero era menos malo que la idea de que estado borracha, Aelita intentase tener sexo con él. Así que aceptó el acurrucarse con ella, y la pelirrosa le hizo pasar una mano por encima de ella.

En el fondo, sabía qué le ocurría a su amiga. O creía saberlo. Se había quedado sóla, sin la persona que más le importaba. Y puede que su parte irracional, la que raramente usaba, le indicase que debía buscar a otra persona lo antes posible. Tenía que vigilar que aquello no ocurriese. Y más ahora, que estaba más que nunca entre la decisión de hablar con Yumi o hablar con Sissi.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Como cada dos semanas, nuevo capitulo zombi. Sí, la vida no me da para más que para publicar una vez a la semana, un lemmon o un episodio zombie. Así que la semana que viene, ya sabéis que publicaré, salvo que mejore la cosa._

 _ **Usuario865:** Efectivamente, esas cosas pasan en el apocalipsis, y no será el único. El grupo va a tener varios enemigos así, en los que deberán, como bien dices, comer o ser comidos. Y por supuesto, lucharán por comer. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Moon-9215:** Gracias :) Quizá no sólo entre esos dos... tengo que pensarlo aún._

 _ **Alejito480:** No, me cansaba tenerles tanto tiempo en la ciudad. Deben moverse o esto no daría apenas juego. Y ¡acertaste! Ha habido una muerte pronta ;)_

 _Pues eso. Pronto más lemmon y mas zombies. Estad alerta. Zombie rules!_


	5. Día en el nuevo hogar

**Capítulo 5: Día en el nuevo hogar**

La mañana siguiente a Ulrich se le antojó extraña. Vio preciosa a Aelita, quien había decidido actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Vio preciosa a Yumi, quien le sonrió con naturalidad. Y vio preciosa a Sissi, quien se había convertido en una poderosa aliada en su lucha por sobrevivir. estaba realmente confuso, y pensó que debía hablarlo con Odd cuanto antes.

Pero su amigo no parecía estar muy dispuesto a escucharle, por lo menos no hasta haber descansado. De alguna forma había conseguido mantenerse despierto toda la noche, y por la mañana lucía unas bonitas ojeras. Cuando vio que sus amigos se iban poniendo en pie decidió subirse a descansar. Kiwi, que ya parecía algo más animado, siguió a su amo escaleras arriba.

—Pensaba que no iba a aguantar —dijo Aelita—. Menos mal que lo dejamos en sus manos.

—Pues sí, yo estaba cansadísima anoche —respondió Yumi.

—Y a mi me duelen los brazos. Voy a tener que enseñaros a conducir —añadió Sissi.

—¿Qué plan tenemos hoy? —preguntó Ulrich—. ¿Vamos a quedarnos, vamos a irnos…?

—Creo que podríamos quedarnos un tiempo —dijo Aelita—. Estamos al fin y al cabo bien aquí. Parece no haber _zetas_ cerca, así que podríamos establecernos aquí un tiempo…

—En ese caso, ¿te parece si hacemos inspección por toda la casa y la acomodamos? —preguntó Hiroki.

—Pero quizá esto tenga dueño. ¿Y si aparece? —preguntó Yumi.

—En ese caso siempre podemos irnos. Pero de momento no tenemos un sitio mejor al que ir. Es esto o el raso.

—En eso caso podríamos dividirnos. Ir por el perímetro a ver si realmente está todo limpio, y otros ir dejando todas las provisiones ordenadas —propuso Sissi.

A Aelita le pareció buena idea. A lo tonto, estaba empezando a ser la persona de apoyo del grupo. A quien recurrían para debatir cómo proceder. La líder. Pero ella no se veía en condiciones de ello, aunque no le apetecía discutirlo. Propuso que una vez más, Sissi y Ulrich fueran a revisar el exterior, mientras que Yumi se quedaba allí con ella.

—Así nos repartimos a los expertos en uso de armas —sugirió.

En opinión de Ulrich, Yumi iría mejor con Yumi, ya que podía atacar a lo lejos con la pistola mejor que él, pero no discutió, y salieron por la puerta de atrás al coche. Se montó de copiloto mientras Sissi se ponía al volante. Arrancaron y se alejaron unos cientos de metros.

Por su parte, Yumi, Aelita e Hiroki empezaron a inspeccionar la casa. La pelirrosa tuvo la precaución de asegurarse de entrar en el despacho antes que los otros dos y ocultar la mina de alcohol que había encontrado la noche anterior.

La verdad, en esa sala apenas había nada útil. Un montón de papeles y unos libros con los cuales podrían matar el aburrimiento, pero desde luego, no librarse del ataque de los zetas. En ese momento Aelita lo recordó. Fue a por el bulto improvisado que tenían desde que habían huído de la ciudad, y ahí estaba aún: el portátil de Jeremy.

—¿Lo vas a dejar aquí en su memoria? —preguntó Yumi, mientras Hiroki buscaba si por un casual había algún manual de supervivencia o de caza por la estantería.

—Más bien voy a seguir escribiendo en su memoria —contó Aelita—. Me había dicho que había empezado un relato digital de lo que había ocurrido… Quiero transcribirlo a papel y continuarlo, ya que no tendremos electricidad eternamente.

Yumi asintió. Entendía cómo se sentía la chica. Dejaron el portátil reposando, y fueron al comedor. Abrieron todo armario y cajón que se encontraron. Estaba casi todo vacío. Había algún paquete de galletas (uno de ellos completamente rancio), frutos secos en bolsas sin abrir, caramelos de alguna festividad de Halloween que no merecía la pena intentar despegar, una baraja de póker y un tapete, y el mando de una televisión que no sintonizaba ningún canal.

—Bueno, es de tubo. Así no nos dejaremos los ojos —comentó la pelirrosa.

Fueron a la cocina. Ya tenían revisada la falta de comida, pero sí había varios útiles, así que empezaron a llenar las alacenas con latas. Sorprendentemente, el frigorífico funcionaba, de forma que pudieron guardar algunas de las provisiones que se habían llevado de la comisaría. "Si tuviéramos un mapa de la zona podríamos buscar algún supermercado", pensó Aelita, y decidió que buscaría alguna guía de carreteras en el despacho posteriormente.

El baño fue la mayor sorpresa de todas. Tenía agua, efectivamente. El calentador funcionaba por una bombona de butano, y si podían conseguir alguna más, tendrían agua caliente para poder ducharse. Además había una buena remesa de papel higiénico. Y evitando que Yumi lo viera, se dio cuenta de que había también una caja de preservativos. Se le ocurrió una idea para usarlos, pero decidió dejarlos donde estaban, preventivamente.

Luego subieron a la planta de las habitaciones. Intentando no despertar a Odd, agradecieron el encontrar la suficiente ropa de abrigo, mantas, etc., de forma que tampoco morirían por sarna si siempre se ponían la misma ropa.

—Pero no hay lavadora. Tendría que haber algún río cerca… bueno, o usar el agua para lavar la ropa —comentó Yumi.

—No me apetece ahora debatir eso. Y prefiero que cada uno se lave lo suyo —sentenció Aelita—. Voy a ver si hay por la zona algún pueblo en que pueda haber un supermercado. Si tenemos una buena casa, necesitamos provisiones en condiciones.

"Eso supondría perder más cosas si tuviéramos que irnos", pensó Yumi con amargura, pero aceptó las palabras de su amiga, y fue a echarse al sofá. Pero cuando estuvo cerca de la ventana, se agachó. Un ruido de motor llamó su atención. Una moto. _El motero_. Reconoció su aspecto. Era el hijo de puta que les había robado las provisiones buenas en la gran ciudad, y pudo ver que las llevaba a modo de mochila en la espalda. Por un momento le tentó sacar la pistola, pero supo que sería una imprudencia romper el cristal. Le miró con amargura, y se echó en el sofá.

Sissi y Ulrich habían aparcado el furgón y se habían bajado. Buscaron con ahínco en los alrededores, pero todo parecía estar en calma. No había señales de _zetas_ , ni de civiles, ni de militares. Pensaron, sin expresarlo en voz alta, era que el motivo era muy simple: quienes ya hubieran huído se habrían alejado lo máximo posible, y quien siguiera en la ciudad… lo más probable era que estuvieran condenados a morir ahí, aislados.

—Por aquí no hay nada, Ulrich… sería mejor que volviéramos —propuso la morena.

El alemán estuvo a punto de acceder, pero en ese momento, escuchó el rugido de una moto. El cabrón que le había robado a Yumi cuando se hicieron con las provisiones. Ellos estaban ocultos por los árboles, pero la carretera estaba tan despejada que le pudo ver sin problemas. Y entonces se le nubló el juicio.  
Salió corriendo por entre los árboles detrás de él. Quería saber si de alguna forma conseguiría saber dónde iba, la ubicación de su escondite… arrebatarle todo lo que poseyera. Oyó que Sissi le llamaba, pero en ese momento, toda su atención estaba puesta en el hombre que les había quitado muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Y tan centrado estaba en su carrera que apenas perdió de vista al motero, dio con su cuerpo en el suelo. Se había tropezado con un _zeta_ que había tumbado en el suelo, y por supuesto, el monstruo se abalanzó a por él. Fue a echar mano de su cuchillo, pero no lo encontró. Sintió el pútrido aliento del _zeta_ mientras se cernía sobre él.

"He sido un gilipollas… he sido un gilipollas y voy a morir por ello", pensó.

Pero no murió. De pronto sintió que el _zeta_ parecía haberse quedado sin energía. Sissi le había salvado justo a tiempo, hundiendo su cuchillo en el cráneo de aquel monstruo, librando a ambos de su sufrimiento. Ulrich estaba realmente pálido. Sissi se lanzó a por él, preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha herido?

—Estoy bien… no te preocupes, gracias…

—¿Seguro que no te ha hecho nada?

—Seguro…

Sissi inspeccionaba el cuerpo de Ulrich en busca de alguna herida, pero le vio perfectamente. Levantó la mirada, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los del alemán. Sissi no pudo reprimir el impulso, y le besó con todas sus ganas. Esperaba sentir que en cualquier momento la apartaba, pero no. Ulrich se aferró a ella y correspondió a su beso.

—Ulrich… ¿yo te gusto? —preguntó Sissi, entre beso y beso.

—Mucho… me gustas mucho…

Siguieron besándose por unos minutos, hasta que a Sisis le pudieron las ganas de hacer algo más. Palpó en su bolsillo trasero, y lo encontró: un preservativo. Se lo había dado su padre cuando había empezado a salir con chicos, pero nunca había tenido la necesidad de usarlo… hasta ese momento.

Ulrich nunca se había imaginado que tendría su primera vez en medio de un bosque cuando se había desatado el apocalipsis, pero no le importaba mucho en ese momento. Sus hormonas le exigían "que cumpliese como un hombre", y eso hizo. Sissi se ocupó de desabrocharle el pantalón, y apartó también al suyo cuando le hubo puesto la goma a Ulrich.

Finalmente montó sobre él, y no tardó en entender lo bien que se sentía el sexo. Se movieron rápidamente. No era algo emocional, sino puramente físico, por la adrenalina que habían sentido en ese momento. Ella movía sus caderas salvajemente, desatada por la lujuria, mientras que Ulrich tenía las manos apoyadas en su culo y hacía también por moverse.

—Se me ocurre… otra cosa… —jadeó Sissi. Se puso en pie, y apoyó sus manos contra un árbol, completamente expuesta de espaldas al alemán—. Venga, Ulrich… que me quedo fría…

Este no tardó en acercarse por detrás y continuó el ritmo. Ahora se podía mover libremente, de forma que la sujetó las caderas y continuó hasta que hubo culminado. Sissi parecía haber quedado satisfecha con el juego. Se puso los pantalones, y se quedaron un rato en silencio. No se atrevían a comentar lo que acababan de hacer. Dejaron la goma tirada por el suelo, y volvieron donde estaba el furgón.

Y agradecieron no haberse alejado mucho más, ya que un ruido procedía del furgón. Aceleraron el paso. Sissi no se había percatado de que la llave seguía puesta, y por tanto el furgón estaba encendido y consumiendo batería. Pero fue una suerte, ya que el sonido procedía de la radio.

—Aq… sto… … ¿iben?

—¡Hola! ¡Hola! —gritó Sissi, descolgando el micrófono. ¿Cómo habían podido ser tan tontos? ¡El furgón policial tenía radio!

—Aquí… fugio mil… ¿reciben?

—¡Le recibimos! ¿Nos oye usted? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Cambie… encia… cambie… cuen…

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Sissi.

—Creo que quiere que cambiemos la frecuencia… pero nos arriesgamos a perderle del todo —dijo Ulrich.

Pero debían intentarlo. Era imposible comunicarse así. Así que empezaron a manipular el dial, rezando porque funcionase la idea.

—… … frecuencia… por f… ambien… encia… por favor, cambien la frecuencia, ¿me oyen?

—¡Le oímos! Ahora sí —dijo Ulrich.

—Buenos días. ¿Con quién hablo? —preguntó la voz.

—¡Somos civiles! ¡Acabamos de huir de la ciudad! —dijo Sissi.

—Por favor, civil, no grite. Le oigo perfectamente. ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Yo soy Ulrich, y ella es Sissi. Hemos huido hace poco de la ciudad. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Soy el sargento Magné, del ejército de tierra. Estamos situados en un campamento que hemos improvisado. Damos cobijo y refugio a todo el que se acerque. Díganme dónde se encuentran.

La voz del sargento parecía autoritaria. Y sin embargo, a Ulrich no le parecía de fiar. ¿Quién les aseguraba que realmente era un militar y no un loco, un sádico, o alguna otra clase de delincuente?

—No estamos muy seguros… hemos huído, pero no sabemos dónde estamos…

—¿Qué es lo que ven?

—Árboles —dijo Sissi, que había entendido dónde quería llegar Ulrich—. Sólo vemos árboles, nada más…

—¿No hay ninguna señal? —preguntó Magné, claramente perdiendo la paciencia.

—Por aquí cerca no… hemos encontrado un coche de policía abandonado, y la radio se ha puesto a sonar.

—¿Un coche patrulla? —repitió Magné, con fastidio—. De acuerdo, les diré lo que vamos a hacer. Les voy a decir dónde nos encontramos. Pero a cambio nos tienen que intentar informar de su posición según vengan, por si podemos enviar a alguien a por ustedes. Es muy peligroso estar ahí fuera.

—Lo sabemos —respondió Sissi.

—Tenemos el campamento montado a unos doscientos cincuenta kilómetros de la capital, hacia el sur. ¿Conocen la villa de Tours?

—¡Sí! Si la conozco —dijo Ulrich.

—Pues ahí podrán encontrarnos. Por favor, si pueden avisarnos antes, enviaremos a alguien a buscarles. ¿Tienen comida y bebida?

—Sí, gracias. No se preocupe —dijo Ulrich.

—Estamos emitiendo en esta frecuencia durante todo el día. Si tienen que decirnos algo, usen la radio.

—De acuerdo.

—Mucha suerte, amigos. Espero que nos encontremos pronto.

¡A doscientos cincuenta kilómetros! ¡No deberían tardar mucho en llegar allí! Sissi optó por apagar la radio. Y de un impulso, el alemán la besó por la alegría. Tal vez estaban a salvo. Tal vez podrían efectivamente ir allí, y olvidarse de los peligros del mundo. A la chica en ese momento no le hubiera importado repetir, incluso sin tener protección a mano, pero el chico se controló un poco.

—No debería… tengo que hablar…

—Aún estás confuso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sissi—. Me lo podía esperar… tranquilo.

Por un lado no le gustaba la idea de haberlo hecho con él sin que este tuviera las ideas del todo claras. Estaba claro que este aún sentía algo por Yumi, o que al menos no quería dejarlo de mala manera con ella, pero le escoció un poco la situación. Por el otro lado, intentando animarse, pensó "jódete, Yumi, yo me lo he tirado primero".

Sin decir mucho más se pusieron en marcha de vuelta a la casa. Tuvieron la precaución de ir despacio, para no gastar mucha gasolina. Ulrich iba con la mente llena de pensamientos acerca de lo que había hecho con Sissi en el bosque. Se había sentido bien, pero ahora todo lo que le quedaba era culpa. No debía haber caído en la tentación. No sabía cómo iba a ser ahora capaz de mirar a Yumi a la cara.

Aparcaron y entraron en la casa. Odd ya estaba despierto, y estaban a punto de ponerse a comer. Hiroki había echado una mano a Yumi en preparar una sopa en lo que Aelita había investigado los alrededores en la guía más reciente que había encontrado, una de dos años atrás.

—¿Habéis encontrado algo entonces? —preguntó la chica cuando se sentaron a comer.

—Poca cosa. Apenas un _zeta_ en todo lo que buscamos —contó Sissi—. Lo que sí vimos fue un motero…

—¡Por aquí también estuvo! —exclamó Yumi—. ¡El mismo que nos robó las provisiones! ¿Qué hicisteis?

—Salí corriendo tras él, pero claro… en una moto, imposible alcanzarle.

—Y cuando volvimos, fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que la radio del furgón policial funcionaba…

Y les relataron la conversación que habían tenido con la persona que aseguraba ser un militar y lo que les había dicho sobre la villa de Tours. Todos escucharon con gran interés, pero la pelirrosa era de la opinión prudente: no podían saber si realmente confiar en ese hombre.

—Pero entretanto he mirado por aquí… tenemos una estación de servicio a veinte kilómetros —dijo Aelita—. Tal vez mañana podamos ir dos o tres de nosotros a por provisiones, si las tienen.

—No tenemos otro remedio… necesitamos comer algo en condiciones. Por mucho que hubiera en la comisaría, no vendría mal tener una buena provisión de alimentos.

—¿Es que tenéis la intención de quedaros aquí mucho tiempo? —preguntó Odd.

—No hay otro remedio. El militar podría no ser militar.

—Pero podría serlo.  
—Es tontería debatir eso. Aquí sólo nos conocemos nosotros. Cualquier persona que haya fuera podría ser un enemigo… o nuestra salvación —sentenció Ulrich.

Yumi pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano pequeño. Aunque este no decía nada, sabía lo que pensaba. Quería ir donde estuvieran los militares, por si acaso sus padres estuvieran allí con ellos. Pero era también de la opinión de que no debían fiarse de cualquiera.

—Quizá no debamos debatirlo hoy, sino…

Ulrich no pudo terminar la frase. Un ruido creciente llamó su atención y la de todos. Parecía que algo caía. Algo… ¡algo grande! Salieron de la casa alarmados, y entonces lo vieron.

Un avión se dirigía a tierra a mucha velocidad. Un motor ardía en llamas. Por un momento parecía que iba a caer encima de ellos, pero no. Fué unos cuantos kilómetros más al norte, en la ciudad, donde desde su posición pudieron ver cómo el aparato se estrellaba y estallaba en una explosión terrible. Se tuvieron que tapar los ojos por el destello. Era una visión terrible, apocalíptica. Se les encogió el corazón pensando quienes podrían ir en ese transporte. Tal vez vivos. Tal vez habían caído porque todos se habían convertido en _zetas_.

—Que en paz descansen —sentenció Odd.

Aelita pasó el resto de la tarde en el furgón policial. Trasteó con la radio por varias frecuencias, buscando primero a los supuestos militares, y cuando les localizó, siguió escaneando buscando alternativas. Pero el resto de señales estaban mudas.

—Aquí el sargento Magné desde el refugio militar de Tours. ¿Me reciben?

Aelita inspiró. Era su última oportunidad. ¿Debía hablar con ellos? Apretó el botón.

—Sargento Magné. Aquí Aelita Schaeffer.

* * *

 _¡Hola personas! Heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo de 'Code:Z', que espero que os haya gustado. Ha sido algo raruno escribir este capítulo, pero simplemente espero que los amantes del Ulumi no me queráis asesinar por lo que ha pasado entre Sissi y Ulrich en este capítulo. Ha sido por mi tendencia de enredar la trama :(_

 _ **Usuario865:** No va a seguir este ritmo de muertes, tranquilo... por lo menos a nivel de los protagonistas xD Nicholas en realidad nunca tuvo muchas luces, y por eso se vio en peligro. ¡Saludos! (PD: Sí, lo ha habido :P)_

 _ **Moon-9215:** Era obvio. No lo merecían xD_

 _ **Alejito480:** Efectivamente... por eso no puedo seguir así, no puedo contar una historia sin protagonistas ;)_

 _La semana que viene, lemmon. Y nuevamente, siguiendo esta tendencia de usar personajes poco empleados ;) Zombie rules!_


	6. Día gris

**Capítulo 6: Día gris**

—Hola, Aelita Schaeffer. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Con mis amigos. Habló con ellos esta mañana. Ulrich y Sissi.

—Sí, los que habían encontrado el coche patrulla abandonado —dijo Magné tras una pequeña pausa—. ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Y usted?

—Estamos bien, gracias. Espero que en su refugio también.

—A la perfección. Esta zona es infranqueable, sólo nosotros tenemos acceso.

—¿Entiendo que tienen toda la villa de Tours bajo el cordón del ejército?

Magné soltó una carcajada.

—Me encanta su forma de hablar, Aelita. Sí, toda la villa está protegida por nosotros.

—Mire, sargento. No quiero dudar de su palabra. Pero nadie puede asegurarme que sea usted quien dice ser, o que esté donde dice estar.

—Entiendo su preocupación. Por eso le ofrezco que se acerquen. Tenemos refugio, agua, alimentos. Hay más civiles a nuestro cargo.

—Lo siento, pero nadie puede garantizar eso —Aelita sonó tajante.

—Lo sé. Pero entienda la situación. Están sólos. Y por su voz no creo que ninguno de ustedes sea aún mayor de edad.

"Como si en esta nueva realidad la edad fuera un dato relevante", pensó Aelita.

—Escuche —insistió Magné—, entiendo su desconfianza. Pero si nos dicen su posición podemos ir a por ustedes. Tenemos recursos. Apenas tardaríamos unas horas en llegar.

—Aún no tengo intención de revelarle nada.

—¿Y por qué ha contactado? —Magné empezaba a perder la paciencia—. Mire, tenemos furgonetas que van recorriendo el país, buscando a gente como usted. Si se les encuentra, de mi nombre y sabrán que deben traerla conmigo. Las últimas órdenes del gobierno antes de caer fue que salvaramos a todos los civiles.

—¿Incluso a los de origen extranjero? —insinuó la pelirrosa.

Aelita no se fiaba. Ella misma era inmigrante. Y sus compañeros, salvo Sissi, tampoco eran franceses de nacimiento. Magné tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Eso es un impertinencia. Tenemos que salvar a todos. Sabe dónde encontrarnos. Haga lo que crea que es mejor para salvar su vida.

Cortó la comunicación sin dar pie a otra palabra más. Aelita reflexionó profundamente al respecto. Si era un criminal, había tenido aguante. Si era el militar, era normal que estuviera de los nervios. En cualquier caso, no había podido indagar al respecto de si era cierto o no. "Tengo que estar menos a la defensiva", se dijo.

Salió de la furgoneta. Miró al cielo. Empezaba a anochecer. Se metió en la casa, y un olor delicioso inundó sus fosas nasales. Odd había encontrado entre los pocos víveres supervivientes un paquete de spaguettis y los estaba preparando.

—Espero que no pase nada por utilizarlo. Creo que ha sido un día duro para todos —dijo el rubio.

—Para nada. La verdad, me muero de hambre —respondió la pelirrosa—. Lo único que habrá que buscar ese generador y ver cuánta energía le queda. No podemos contar con que dure eternamente.

—Creo que está abajo. Hay un pequeño sótano —dijo Yumi, que acababa de entrar.

—¿Tu hermano qué tal está?

—Bien. Está jugando con Kiwi.

El perro de Odd ya estaba recuperándose y volvía a estar más activo. Se movía con alegría, y jugaba a ser perseguido por Hiroki por el salón. Lejos de ser molesto, era el único ruido de humanidad que tenían a su alrededor. Lo único que daba la impresión de que no estaban tan solos en el mundo como realmente estaban.

—¡Hiroki, a cenar! —llamó su hermana.

Hiroki llegó a la cocina, seguido por el perro. No tardaron en aparecer también Ulrich y Sissi. Lejos de fijarse en lo risueña que parecía Sissi, Yumi reparó en que Ulrich parecía un poco alicaída. "Tengo que hablar con él", pensó, recordando que apenas habían tenido tiempo para ellos desde que empezó la hecatombe. Tenía cosas que aclarar. Y ahora que parecía que se podían establecer…

—Necesitamos decidir quién vigila esta noche —comentó Aelita. En realidad tenía intención de quedarse ella para volver a localizar a Magné, pero no quería que sus amigos lo supieran. Desafortunadamente para ella, el plan se le torció.

—Puedo ocuparme yo. Me he echado una buena siesta, podré aguantar —se ofreció Sissi de pronto.

A la pelirrosa se le ocurrieron varias razones por las cuales no quería que Sissi hiciera la vigilancia, pero todas sonaban a que no convenía que la "chófer" del grupo estuviera de guardia. Y eso no podía decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Puedo dormir con Kiwi, Odd? —preguntó Hiroki.

Al rubio le costó un poco responder. Desde luego su perro tenía mucho mejor aspecto los últimos días, y jugar con Hiroki le iba bien. Pero quizá…

—Claro —respondió finalmente.

—¿Cuál es el plan que tenemos para mañana? —quiso saber Ulrich.

—Pues ir a ese supermercado, por saber si queda algo que podamos aprovechar —dijo Aelita—. Además, si el mapa dice la verdad, debería haber una gasolinera en el mismo sitio. No nos iría mal repostar.

—Podría acercarme yo —propuso la japonesa.

—Creo que voy a ir yo con Sissi. Bueno, y no nos vendría mal llevar también a Odd o a Ulrich.

—¿Crees que es buen idea separarnos?

—Creo que si vamos todos va a ser más difícil que sobrevivamos. Necesitamos quedarnos algunos en la retaguardia y…

—Y…

—Y que por lo menos algunos se queden a salvo. Por si no volviéramos.

Esa declaración fue como un jarro de agua fría sobre sus cabezas. Era cierto. Moverse podría implicar morir, pero al menos quienes quedasen atrás aún tendrían alguna oportunidad. Quizá localizar a los del ejército. Ser salvados de alguna forma.

Yumi se imaginó por un momento la situación. Ulrich sobreviviendo con ella. Cuidando ambos de Hiroki. Creciendo y envejeciendo... Y se sintió terriblemente mal pensando que aquella jugada eliminaba la vida de sus amigos. Consiguió a duras penas contener una lágrima.

—No pensemos en eso. Aquí somos supervivientes todos. Los que vayamos volveremos con vida —aseguró Odd.

—Ese es el espíritu —afirmó Ulrich, y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo—. Bueno. Si me disculpáis, estoy lleno. Voy a ir a dormir.

Los demás se quedaron un rato más de conversación. Ulrich dejó la puerta entreabierta, para oír si alguien subía, y se tendió en la cama. Se quitó la ropa, quedándose únicamente con el pantalón puesto. Aún recordaba lo que había ocurrido esa mañana con Sissi. Había sido tan delicioso como se había imaginado que era el sexo, pero ahora sólo le quedaba un sentimiento de culpa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—Por qué ¿qué?

El chico se sobresaltó. Yumi estaba en la puerta, mirándole. Sigilosa como ella sola. Ulrich intentó despejar su mente para improvisar una mentira.

—Pensaba en toda la mierda de estos días.

Yumi asintió. Ulrich pensó que la conversación terminaría ahí, pero ella se acercó y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Te estorbo?

—Claro que no.

Se tumbó a su lado y se quitó también el suéter. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la vez en que ambos se habían quedado atrapados en un cuarto de calderas, cuando tuvieron que quedarse en ropa interior para soportar el calor creciente de la sala. Era la única vez en que la había visto así, y de refilón, pues había prometido no mirar. Y ahora podía verla perfectamente por la luz de la luna.

—Ulrich… ¿Has pensado en nosotros estos días?

Este tardó un poco en responder.

—Porque yo sí.

Yumi se subió sobre este y le besó. Fue algo lento. Nada que ver con el beso que se había dado con Sissi en el bosque. Sintió la cálida piel de Yumi encima de su cuerpo, el tacto de la tela de su sujetador contra su pecho, lo carnoso de sus labios moviéndose al unísono con los suyos.

Era indudable que amaba a esa mujer, pero la presencia de Sissi cambiaba toda la ecuación. Había estado a punto de pedirle salir justo antes de que Yumi apareciese en su vida. Pero la japonesa se había terminado ganando su corazón. Y a pesar de eso, aún tenía algún sentimiento por la otra.

Pero Yumi, muy en cambio, se sentía liberada. Por fin podía confesarse con calma. No necesitaba una respuesta inmediata. Necesitaba simplemente sentirle con ella. Demostrarle que realmente le importaba. Que quería estar ahí para él. Que le quería.

Giró sobre si misma, abrazada a él. Dejó así que él estuviera encima. De esta forma podría retirarse si quería. Pero no lo hizo. Con sumo cuidado, Ulrich probó a acariciar suavemente el cuerpo de la japonesa. Sintió que le daba un escalofrío. Pero no pasó de ahí.

—Yumi, no puedo… yo…

—Lo se… no te preocupes… —susurró ella, pensando que se refería a que no podían hacer nada sin tomar precauciones—. Podemos seguir esperando.

Se acurrucó contra él y cerró los ojos. Muy al contrario que Ulrich, cuya culpabilidad crecía como el número de humanos asesinados por los _zetas_. Quería confesar. Pero no era el momento.

Por su parte, Odd había subido al dormitorio hablando con Aelia. Estaban planeando el asalto del día siguiente. ¿Y si tenían la suerte de toparse con más humanos? ¿O la desgracia, si eran hostiles? Lo mejor sería andar con mucho cuidado. Llegaron a la cama y se echaron, cansados. Parecía mentira que estuvieran debatiendo algo así como si estuvieran en una película.

—Deberíamos calmarnos. Estas cosas nunca salen bien planeadas. Habrá que improvisar, ¿no? —dijo ella.

—Pues sí… por cierto, anoche… ¿Qué hacías en el despacho?

Aelita suspiró y le contó lo que había encontrado. Odd se sorprendió ante su revelación. La señorita Einstein bebiendo alcohol.

— _Oh la la_ —respondió—. ¿Y qué tal estaba?

—Asqueroso —dijo Aelita, y rió—. No entiendo cómo la gente puede beber eso.

—Venga, no está tan mal.

—Oh, claro, porque tú has bebido mucho.

—Pues sí —respondió el—. ¿Te sorprende.

—La verdad es que no —Aelita, sin haber bebido, se estaba achispando un poco por la conversación—. ¿Y sexo?

—¿Qué pasa con el sexo?

—Que si lo has practicado. Con alguien. Alguien que no fueras tú mismo —bromeó.

—He practicado mucho. ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe? —desafió el chico, le habían tocado en su orgullo.

La pelirrosa se rio al principio. Pero antes de un minuto tenía la mano del chico acariciando su cuerpo. La mano empezaba a deslizarse por la falda. Por un momento quiso pedirle detenerse, pero… no quería. Suspiró. Escuchó al chico preguntarle si le gustaba… respondió que sí… y sintió que sus dedos se dirigían a lo prohibido…

Amaneció un nuevo día, pero el sol parecía también haber sido sepultado por los _zetas_. El cielo aparecía grisáceo. Grisáceo como el alma de Ulrich, que no se había sentido mejor al despertar y ver el tierno rostro de la japonesa amaneciendo a su lado. Se forzó a sonreír y bajaron a desayunar. Por alguna razón, notaron cierta tirantez entre Odd y Aelita, como si hubieran hecho algo incorrecto. En perfecto contraste, Hiroki bajó las escaleras corriendo animado con Kiwi. Sissi llegó a la mesa sorprendentemente despejada para haberse pasado la noche en vela.

Desayunaron con ganas. La leche y las galletas, a pesar de que debían racionarse (desconocían si darían con algún producto así en el supermercado, si es que llegaban a encontrar algo) se tomaron con avidez. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco podían salir de misión con el estómago vacío.

—Entonces iremos Sissi, Odd y yo en la furgoneta. Traeremos todo lo que podamos, de alimentos o de cosas útiles. Navajas, pilas, etc. Y si hay gasolina, también —declaró Aelita.

—Pero no tenemos forma de comunicarnos —dijo Yumi—. ¿Cómo sabremos si os ha pasado algo?

—Este es el mapa —dijo Aelita, sacando los planos de carretera que había encontrado en el despacho—. Estamos aquí, aproximadamente. Y el destino está aquí. Si después de la hora de comer no hemos regresado… no puedo pedir que vengáis…

—Pero lo haremos —afirmó Ulrich—. Estamos juntos en esto. En lo bueno y en lo malo. Y si tiene que ser una exploración suicida, que así sea.

—De acuerdo. Ahora Sissi debería dormir un par de horas. Al fin y al cabo es temprano y…

—Preferiría salir ya —dijo la aludida—. Estoy bastante despejada, y por aquí no parece haber muchos _zetas_. Conduciré con precaución, y no deberíamos tardar mucho en llegar.

—¿Estás segura?

—Creo que tiene razón —afirmó Yumi—. Si tardáis mucho en venir, podría hacerse de noche en caso de que vayamos a por vosotros… y a saber lo que nos toparíamos…

Como respuesta a su comentario, escucharon una especie de gruñido en el exterior. Uno que reconocieron muy fácilmente. Era un _zeta_ en busca de alimento. Si "alimento" podía considerarse un cuerpo humano para dejarlo abandonado a medio comer. Se habían fijado en que jamás atacaban restos de otro humano, sólo les interesaban los más frescos.

—Yo me ocupo… —dijo Odd, mientras empuñaba su cuchillo. Salió a la calle por la puerta que había en la cocina, dando un portazo, llamando la atención del _zeta_. Pero Odd ya estaba lo bastante entrenado como para eliminarlo sin problemas.

—Os quedáis con las armas —les dijo Aelita a Yumi, Ulrich y Odd cuando salieron a la calle—. Nosotros llevaremos un par de pistolas, y los cuchillos.

—¿No será peligroso? —preguntó Ulrich, con desconfianza.

—No creo que necesitemos más… especialmente porque el ruido atraería a más _zetas_. Preferiría no verme en la necesidad de usarlas…

Pero cuando se metieron en el coche, Ulrich pasó discretamente una tercera pistola a Sissi. Ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera al respecto del cansado aspecto que tenía el chico. Se la guardó entre su asiento y la puerta, en lo que Aelita se abrochaba el cinturón.

—Aelita… —llamó Yumi. Se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído—. ¿Crees que podrías conseguir…?

La última palabra fue casi inaudible, pero la pelirrosa entendió lo que su amiga quería. Preservativos. Entendió. Bien pensado, después de lo que había hecho anoche con Odd, no estaría mal tenerlos a mano. No habían hecho nada peligroso, y no habían hablado de repetirlo, pero si había sido tan espontáneo… mejor estar prevenidos.

Arrancaron y se pusieron en marcha. Yumi y Ulrich empezaron a patrullar por la zona con cuidado. Sin alejarse mucho, sólo querían verificar que la casa era segura. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Ella dominada por la vergüenza de haberse confesado de aquella forma la noche anterior. Y él porque no se atrevía a confesar lo que había ocurrido con Sissi durante el día de antes. Detrás de ellos iba Hiroki, armado con un cuchillo, por si acaso, con Kiwi dando saltitos a su alrededor.

—¿Has pensado en lo de anoche? —preguntó la japonesa.

—Sí… —respondió Ulrich.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —insistió.

—Pues… hay algo que tienes que…

—¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

El grito de terror les hizo girarse. Yumi se alarmó. Hiroki se había acercado a una pequeña zona de hierba alta, y un _zeta_ sesgado por la mitad le había sujetado por la pierna. Kiwi no tardó en empezar a ladrar, alarmado. Yumi corrió a salvar a su hermano, temiendo por su vida, por no llegar a tiempo.

 _¡BANG!_ El sonido del disparo atravesó el aire al tiempo que una bala perforaba la cabeza del _zeta_. Ulrich había hecho acopio de puntería y consiguió un disparo certero, salvando la vida del chiquillo. Yumi se abalanzó a por él, alejándole de los restos inertes del monstruo, y revisando que no tuviera algún arañazo o mordedura. Por suerte, todo estaba bien. Hiroki se deshizo en lágrimas de terror.

—Ya ha pasado… ya ha pasado… —susurró su hermana, sujetándole fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Ulrich se acercó. Definitivamente no era el momento de contar su desliz. Ayudó a ambos a ponerse en pie y caminaron hacia la casa. No parecía que el día fuese a mejorar. Y la incertidumbre empezaba a dar paso al miedo, al miedo a que cada día fuese peor que el anterior. Un túnel sin fin.

Ajenos a lo ocurrido en la casa, Sissi conducía por la carretera señalada por Aelita. Estimaban llegar en diez minutos si todo iba bien. Por el camino se toparon algunos _zetas_ que no podían darles caza, pero que indudablemente habrían disfrutado de poder comérselos como si de sardinas en lata se tratasen.

—Algunos están muy limpitos. Pero otros… parece que están así desde hace mucho tiempo —comentó Sissi.

—Es lo que tiene la dieta _zeta_ , que te pones perdido.

El chiste de Odd consiguió arrancar una carcajada de ambas chicas. Una pequeña dosis de humor negro les sentó mejor de lo que esperaban. Especialmente si pensaban que, en algunos casos, cuando el _zeta_ estaba completo, podría haber alguna opción de salvación, si es que esta llegaba algún día, pero no para aquellos que se les veían las tripas o les colgaba algún intestino.

—Creo que tiene que ser ahí, ¿no? —preguntó Sissi. Habían llegado a una gran estación de servicio. Aelita asintió. Sissi giró para meterse dentro. Sorprendentemente, el exterior parecía que no lo había tocado nadie en mucho tiempo. Aparcaron al lado de uno de los surtidores. Sissi apagó el motor, y salieron.

—¿Funciona? —preguntó Aelita, desenfundando la pistola. Por alguna razón, se sentía segura portándola en un entorno hostil.

Sissi probó abriendo el tapón del depósito y empezando a echar gasolina hacia un lado. Parecía buena, así que continuó echando dentro del vehículo.

—Parece que tenemos abastecimiento —comentó.

—Por poco tiempo.

Y no escuchó nada más. Simplemente sintió un golpe en la cabeza, de pronto todo se quedó oscuro.

No supo cuánto tardó en poder abrir los ojos de nuevo. La habían noqueado… y ahora era consciente de que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con los tobillos atados, al igual que las muñecas. Escuchó gente murmurando. Intentó enfocar la vista. Estaba en un pasillo de supermercado, pero los estantes estaban vacíos. ¿En serio habían ido hasta allí para nada?

Miró a los lados. Aelita y Odd estaban igual que ella. Intentó despertarles, pero fue la voz de otra persona quien logró que abriesen los ojos.

—Abrid los ojos. ¡ABRIDLOS!

Odd intentó despejarse. Aelita tuvo más cuidado. Se fijó en quien hablaba. Había dos chicos que debían tener la edad de ellos, aunque era difícil saberlo cuando iban con gorros en la cabeza y pañuelos que les tapaban la boca. Iban armados con sendos bates de béisbol.

—¿Quienes sois?

—¿Te atreves a preguntar eso, hija de puta? La pregunta es ¿quiénes sois vosotros y por qué nos estábais robando la gasofa? —rugió el segundo, que parecía más grande y amenazador.

—No sabíamos que esto fuera vuestro… —empezó Aelita.

—¿Y eso os da derecho a arramplar con lo que os de la gana? A nuestro jefe no le gusta eso… —dijo el primero.

—¿Jefe? ¿Qué jefe? —preguntó Odd—. ¿No va a dar la cara?

—Claro que sí —habló una voz que les resultó vagamente familiar.

Una tercera figura, que había estado detrás de los armarios, avanzó hacia ellos. Se quedaron estupefactos. Al igual que el recién aparecido.

—¡Vosotros!

—¡TÚ! —gritaron al unísono Aelita y Odd.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Lamento llevar una semana y un día adicional sin publicar, pero la semana pasada fue un poco/bastante caótica... y además apareció una Nintendo Switch salvaje que me ha absorbido el tiempo xD Pero aún así, aquí está la actualización reglamentaria. Por supuesto, en cliffhanger, porque soy mala persona._

 _ **Lavenge14** : Aelita tenía que ser la líder natural del grupo xD Pero incluso ella tiene debilidades. Y el polvo... yo tampoco. Se me ocurrió de pronto xD_

 _ **Usuario865** : Sí, el primer polvo... y no el último ;) Ya veremos si realmente Magné es quien dice ser... o si realmente se llama así xD Ya ves las intenciones de Aelita. Y me alegro que te enganche ;) PD: Puedes opinar, pero desde luego, en este fic los sentimientos van a estar más a flor de piel que nunca, no des por sentada ninguna pareja._

 _ **Moon-9215** : Aparecerá más adelante... y más adelante xD Habrá algún cameo más antes de que os lo desvele ;)_

 _ **21** : Sabía que querríais matarme por no hacer que Yumi desflorase a Ulrich (¿es eso posible?) No te preocupes por no haber 'revieweado' más, me alegro de que te gusten y espero que siga así la cosa ^^_

 _ **Betico18** : No te preocupes, todos tenemos una vida ;) Maratón de capítulos, ¿eh? xD Bueno. Ulrich con Sissi no van a cabar juntos necesariamente. Es por el salseo, ya me conocéis como me gustaba eso en CL ;) Me alegro de que te esté gustando, nos leemos ;)_

 _Pues dicho esto, espero tener lemmon suculento para el domingo (aún no he decidido cual, genial). Zombie rules!_


	7. Pacto

**Capítulo 7: Pacto**

El jefe de aquel par de matones era Patrick, el primo de Jeremy. Ahí plantado, a lo líder.

—¡Soltadles ahora mismo! —ordenó.

Los otros dos obedecieron. Él mismo se agachó para ayudar a Aelita. Liberó sus ataduras y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Sissi y Odd se levantaron por su cuenta. Frotaron sus muñecas, a causa del dolor.

—Lo siento mucho, es que toda precaución es poca. Ya sabéis, con esos monstruos atacando y comiéndose a la gente… y los humanos no son mucho mejores. El otro día nos intentó robar un desgraciado en una moto… logramos echarle, pero perdimos dos garrafas de gasolina —Patrick hablaba sin detenerse—. Por eso hemos decidido atacar primero, y luego ya… pero bueno, ¡estáis vivos! ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué maravilla! Nunca se me ocurrió que os vería por aquí. ¿No os consiguieron salvar en la academia esa?

—No… no, han muerto casi todos…

—Hay que joderse… desde luego, de nada sirven unas rejas contra el apocalipsis. ¿Y mi primo?

Patrick por supuesto quería saber qué había sido de Jeremy. A Aelita se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se había preguntado durante los últimos días cómo dar la noticia en caso de encontrarse con los Belpois en algún refugio, pero no había contado con la aparición del primo del rubio.

—Jeremy… ya no está… —murmuró.

—… no bromees con eso…

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Patrick no respondió de inmediato. Un gesto de rabia, de dolor, cruzó su semblante. Apretó los puños. La chica sabía que a pesar de sus diferencias, Patrick apreciaba mucho a Jeremy.

—Murió salvandonos —intervino Odd. Prefería repartir la carga entre todo el grupo, temiendo que el chico se enfrentase a Aelita si descubría la verdad.

—No podía ser de otra forma… —dijo Patrick—. Necesito un momento.

Salió de allí un momento. Los dos _matones_ se pusieron a hablar entre ellos. Sissi pudo mirarles ahora con calma. Les calculó unos dieciocho años. Y muy bien aprovechados, la manga corta que llevaban desvelaba músculos desarrollados. _Con estos en el equipo me sentiría más segura_ , se dijo, aunque su mente más bien estaba pensando en compañeros de cama… siempre que Ulrich no se decidiera a tiempo.

—¿Crees que negociará con nosotros? —le preguntó de pronto Aelita, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? Pu-pues no se —respondió la morena—. Vosotros le conocéis más.

—Si estuviera Jeremy no habría problemas, estoy seguro. Pero sin él…

—Creo que deberíamos ofrecerle algo. Ellos tienen el sitio, nosotros tenemos recursos y sabemos sobrevivir… podemos cooperar.

—Cooperar. Con una gente que nos ha atado sin preguntar —ironizó Sissi.

—Bueno, en su situación no creo que hubiéramos hecho otra cosa —dijo Aelita—. Estamos solos en el mundo. Nos vendría bien un poco de colaboración. Cuantos más seamos más posibilidades tendremos de sobrevivir.

—¿Estás segura? Porque hasta hace poco éramos tres más, como seríamos ahora, y han ido cayendo —le contradijo Odd—. Mira, Patrick me cae bien, pero estos dos soldados que tiene… no sabemos nada de ellos.

— _Tampoco sabíamos nada de Brynja y bien que le contaste nuestro secreto_ —le recordó Aelita en un susurro—. Sissi, en serio te lo pregunto. ¿Les pedimos ayuda?

—Bueno… si Patrick realmente es su "jefe" deberíamos estar a salvo, ¿no?

En ese momento apareció el aludido. Aunque aparentaba seriedad, llevaba un surco de sudor en las axilas y parecía haberse limpiado unas lágrimas apresuradamente. La pelirrosa obvió cualquier clase de comentario al respecto.

—Bueno. ¿Y qué es lo que queréis? —preguntó Patrick—. Me imagino que no habéis parado aquí por casualidad.

—Así es —dijo Aelita—. Buscábamos provisiones.

—Ya… no es nada personal, pero no voy a dejar que os llevéis nada. No de gratis, claro. Estamos hablando de supervivencia.

—Queremos armas —intervino uno de los _matones_.

—Sé lo que queremos, Marco, tranquilo.

—Tenemos armas —ofreció Aelita—. Pero igual podemos llegar a un acuerdo más beneficioso.

Yumi miró al cielo. Empezaba a tornarse rojizo. Aún faltarían un par de horas para que anocheciera. Sus amigos se habían ido hacía varias horas y la tranquilidad la había abandonado. Miró a Hiroki, quien se había terminado quedando dormido con Kiwi a sus pies.

—¿Estás bien?

Ulrich entró en el salón. Había salido con la excusa de vigilar a los _zetas_ pero en realidad lo que pretendía era pensar, aunque solo le sirviera para torturarse. Se quería confesar a su amiga pero al mismo tiempo no le apetecía turbar la paz que había entre ellos esos días. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo sin discutir cuando herían sus sentimientos respectivamente.

—Estoy preocupada. Quiero pensar que han encontrado tanta provisión que no saben cómo traerlo todo —respondió ella.

—Es una posibilidad. Podríamos ir mañana…

—Para mañana podría ser tarde.

—Pero va a anochecer. No tenemos vehículo. Tardaríamos mucho en llegar.

—Lo sé, pero… si les ha pasado algo y nos quedamos solos… ¿Qué haríamos?

—Pues… —el alemán meditó su respuesta— cuidarnos entre los tres hasta que llegáramos al frente militar.

"Cuidarnos". Aquella palabra llegó al corazón de Yumi. Sonrió y se acercó un poco a él. Él pensó que debería decírselo pero fue interrumpido. Los labios de Yumi se encontraron con los suyos. Suavemente. Tenían un sabor exquisito. Intentó resistirse. Estaba mal. No había sido del todo sincero con ella. Pero llevaba tanto tiempo esperando eso…

Logró apartarse finalmente. Fue un acto hercúleo, pues su instinto exigía que la abrazase, que no se separase de ella nunca más.

—Yumi, yo…

—Lo entiendo —interrumpió ella suavemente. Tenía los ojos cerrados—. Es precipitado en medio de este caos. No te preocupes.

 _Soy un cerdo, soy un cabrón, Yumi. El otro día en el bosque terminé montándomelo con Sissi cuando me libró de un_ zeta _. Soy un miserable pero te quiero y necesito que me perdones_.

En mejores circunstancias Ulrich habría reunido el valor para confesarse. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Algo les interrumpió. Un ruido. De un motor. Miraron por la ventana instintivamente. Volvía la furgoneta policial.

Salieron a la calle rápidamente. Yumi, que se había guardado una pistola en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, la sacó por instinto. Apuntó suavemente a la furgoneta, hasta que vio el conocido rostro de Sissi tras la luna del vehículo, conduciendo. A punto estuvo de envainar cuando se dio cuenta de que iba acompañada por alguien que no conocía. Apuntó al desconocido.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó la chica, pero Yumi la ignoró.

—¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres? —soltó, apuntando al desconocido.

—¿Odd y Aelita están bien? —preguntó Ulrich a su amiga recién llegada.

—¡Están bien, tranquilos! Este es Marco —dijo Sissi—. Baja la pistola. Por favor, Yumi. Está de nuestro lado.

Ella no se fiaba. Pero por alguna razón Sissi sí que parecía fiarse. No daba señal de estar coaccionada. ¿Realmente ese chico era un aliado? Este la miraba ceñudo. Bajó el arma despacio.

—Ya veo que no dejáis nada al azar —dijo el tal Marco.

—¿Y este de dónde ha salido? —preguntó Ulrich, desconfiado por naturaleza.

—¿Os acordáis de Patrick?

Patrick… ese nombre les sonaba muchísimo. Ulrich fue el primero en recordarle.

—El primo de Jeremy.

—Exacto. Marco y Antonio viajaban con él. Están apostados en el mercado de carretera al que nos envió Aelita.

—¿Y ella y Odd están allí?

—Sí.

—La chica y Patrick han llegado un acuerdo —les dijo Marco—. Un solo grupo. Compartís las armas y compartimos las provisiones. Y nos ayudamos mutuamente.

 _¿Pero es que Aelita se ha vuelto loca? ¿Va a confiar tan libremente en él?_ , pensó Yumi, pero no lo dijo. En su lugar, preguntó:

—¿Y por qué se han quedado?

—Como muestra de buena fe. Yo vengo aquí, ellos se quedan, y mañana os ayudo a cargar la furgoneta.

—¿Vamos a mover todo lo que hay en la casa hasta alli? —preguntó Ulrich, ceñudo.

—Qué remedio. Tenemos muchas estanterías llenas. No podríamos traerlo todo.

—Pero el mercado es un lugar más apetecible para saquear… —apuntó Yumi.

—Es curioso. Patrick pensó lo mismo, pero Aelita le persuadió.

La japonesa miró a Sissi, quien asintió a las palabras del chico. ¿En qué estaba pensando Aelita? Por un lado quería confiar en ella. Sin duda, había heredado sin darse cuenta el puesto que Jeremy que siempre pensaban que tendría Jeremy. Pero ahora ¿estaba acaso dando bandazos? O peor, ¿acaso al verle la pelirrosa confiaba en que el primo sustituyera a Jeremy? Poco tenían que ver, pero no había tenido ocasión de hablar con calma con ella al respecto.

En ese momento salió Hiroki de casa, seguido por Kiwi. Marco pareció llevarse de maravilla con el animal apenas verle. Kiwi no desconfió de él. ¿Tal vez era una señal?

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó Yumi a Ulrich.

—Hacer guardia uno de los dos. Si pretende algo malo, que al menos estemos preparados.

 _Preparados… claro, cuando este tío podría tener todo un grupo de gente detrás de esos árboles para atacarnos mientras dormimos_ , pensó Yumi. _Pero si realmente tuviera tanta gente, ¿por qué iba a esperar? Yo que sé, no me apetece meterme en la mente de un psicópata. No me fío y punto_.

—Descansa tú esta noche —le ofreció Ulrich—. Yo me quedaré despierto.

Ella asintió. Fueron camino a la casa. Sissi se ocupó de hacerle un pequeño tour a Marco. Este lo miró todo con interés, comentando con ellos qué consideraban que sería útil llevarse. Desde luego, si había hueco en el furgón, colchones estaría bien tenerlos a mano, aunque las mantas para las noches que refrescaba eran más útiles.

—Creo que es ilegal que unos menores tengan tantas armas —bromeó cuando vio el no pequeño arsenal que tenían guardado—. Esas son armas de policías.

—Se las devolveremos cuando acabe el fin del mundo —ironizó Yumi.

—Bueno, pues creo que es una pena dejar una casita tan confortable, pero tenemos más provisiones allí.

—Además aquello es amplio al fin y al cabo. Tendríamos espacio suficiente para todos —dijo Sissi, convencida.

—En fin. Si es lo que Aelita ha decidido, me parece bien —Ulrich se encogió de hombros. No tenía caso debatir. Tal vez realmente llegarían a estar bien. O encontrarían un momento para irse con los militares.

Decidieron ponerse a cenar. No eran muy hábiles en el arte culinario, pero una sopa consiguieron hacer. Además, por cortesía de Patrick y en señal de buena fe, Marco había llevado unos filetes de pollo, y lograron cocinarlos a la plancha. Comieron voraces.

—¿Os importa si me echo a dormir? —preguntó Marco, una vez terminaron la cena.

—¿Seguro? ¿No preferirías hacer la guardia? —inquirió Ulrich.

—No. Esta zona parece tranquila. Los… ¿ _zetas_ los llamáis? No parecen haberse animado a salir de la ciudad.

 _Hasta el día en que se den cuenta de que no les queda comida_ , pensó Yumi.

De ese modo, Marco fue a uno de los dormitorios, Yumi ocupó otra de las habitaciones con Hiroki (de quien Kiwi no se separaba en ausencia de Odd) y Sissi se fue a la última estancia que quedaba libre. Ulrich se quedó en el sofá, mirando hacia la oscuridad del exterior. Realmente no se movía nada. ¿Era necesario irse? Quizá no. Pensó en Yumi, durmiendo en el piso superior. Si al final consideraba que en ese supermercado no había sitio para él… ¿se atrevería a pedirle que le acompañara? No, claro que no. Estaría a salvo con los demás y aún estaba su secreto de por medio.

Aelita había salido al amparo de la noche. Por alguna razón se sentía tranquila. La incorporación de Marco, Antonio y Patrick al grupo le reconfortaba. Tal vez porque habían perdido a tres. Tal vez porque siempre era mejor tener más personas para cuidarse los unos a los otros.

Pensó en Odd, en lo que había hecho con él la noche anterior. Apenas un juego, pero para nada inocente. Se habían visto desnudos, e incluso se habían animado a probar el sabor de sus cuerpos por más de una parte, pero aún así quizá estaba aún muy confundida y no debería hacer esas cosas.

—¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? —preguntó una voz.

Patrick se acercaba a ella.

—Creo que ni soy consciente de cuando me da por dormir —dijo ella. El chico se situó cerca de ella, pero no lo suficiente como para invadir su espacio vital.

—Es curioso, ¿sabes? Hablé con él, creo que fue el día anterior a que todo esto… comentamos de vernos, quedar para ir todos al campo, pasar un día agradable. Cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía forma de nuevo de comunicarme con él fue muy duro. Mis padres, tampoco sé si ellos viven. Y me puse en camino hacia vuestra ciudad por si por una casualidad me cruzaba con Jeremy, y…

—Basta. Por favor.

Patrick no se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de la pelirrosa, a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse serena. Intentó consolarla, pero ella rehusó su brazo. Necesitaba pasar el luto y quizá esa noche sería la más adecuada.

—Yo le quería, Patrick. Y no me refiero como un amigo. Él siempre ha sido algo más. Aunque no nos atreviéramos a decírnoslo. Y ahora no podré —concluyó—. Porque se ha ido y no va a volver. Los muertos no vuelven.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Y sin embargo, se sentía cada vez más liberada. Incluso abriendo su corazón a Patrick, a quien apenas conocía lo suficiente. Pero lo necesitaba.

—No sé si quieres oírlo… pero él te quería también. Me lo confesó cuando estuve a punto de ingresar en esa academia. Intenté decirle cómo podría dar el paso, aunque no se atreviera.

—Porque era un tonto. Era _mi_ tonto.

Patrick dejó que la chica terminara de lagrimear. Se metió dentro, sólo para sacarle una caja de pañuelos, algo que la chica apreció. Se secó las lágrimas y se sonó la nariz.

—¿Sabes? Él era nuestro líder. Y ahora que no está, sin darme cuenta, he heredado su puesto y me da miedo. Han muerto muchos ya, no quiero ser la culpable de otra muerte más…

—¿Alguien eligió a Jeremy?

Aelita negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y a tí?

Volvió a negar.

—Entonces lo harás bien. El líder bueno no se elige. Lleva a la gente con naturalidad. Y si te están siguiendo es por algo.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. ¿Te importa si me voy para dentro? Creo que me convendría descansar.

—Tranquila. Es imposible entrar sin hacer ruido. Vamos, salvo los que lo conocemos.

Y es que alrededor del supermercado tenían puesta una serie de latas que harían ruido si alguien las pisara caminando de forma normal. Rudimentario, pero hasta la fecha Patrick no había tenido que lamentar errores. Entró dentro. Localizó a Odd, echado al suelo de cualquier forma. Sonrió, pero esa noche le apetecía un poco más de intimidad.

—Ulrich… Ulrich, despierta.

El alemán se levantó sobresaltado. Le costó enfocar la vista. Yumi estaba allí. Se había quedado dormido. Mierda.

—¿Que hora es? —preguntó.

—Temprano. Menuda vigilancia —bromeó la chica.

—Lo siendo. Ha sido un día largo y… bueno, iba a decir raro, pero es que ya no hay días normales.

—Lo sé. ¿En qué pensabas? Mientras dormías.

A la japonesa no se le escapaba haber visto los labios del chico moviéndose suavemente. Este desvió la mirada. Había soñado con repetir lo del beso de aquella tarde, en un sitio más tranquilo, sin que nadie les molestase.

—En nada.

—Eres un mentiroso terrible.

 _No tan malo, o me harías asesinado ya…_ , pensó. Pero no pudo replicar a Yumi, pues volvió a besarle. Los deliciosos labios de la japonesa se movían con ternura. En ese momento le dio igual todo. Correspondió a su beso. Quería, por supuesto que quería. Lentamente sus brazos se empezaron a cerrar alrededor del otro. La chica se subió sobre él despacio, pasando la pierna por encima de las de él.

—Te quiero —le dijo.

—Y yo a ti —respondió ella.

Al cuerno la confesión. No era capaz de romper un momento así por nada en el mundo. O por casi nada en realidad. Algo llamó su atención en la calle. Yumi se bajó de él por instinto. Lamentó no tener algo más de tiempo, pero sabía que algo había cortado el rollo al chico. Y de pronto también a ella.

Un buen puñado de _zetas_ avanzaban hacia la casita. A la luz de la luna costaba reconocerles, pero hubieran jurado que más de uno estaba calcinado. Como si hubieran muerto en la explosión del avión que había caído en la ciudad pero mordidos por algún _zeta_ y levantados tras la muerte.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—Enseguida además.

—¡CHICOS, CORRED!

Yumi se abalanzó por las escaleras. Ulrich echó mano de la bolsa de armas. Sacó una que le pareció cómoda. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sólo para vigilar. Tenían tiempo. No en exceso. Lo justo.

—¡Arriba! ¡Vamos, arriba! ¡Hiroki, Sissi, Marco! ¡Vienen los _zetas_!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sissi.

—¡ _ZETAS_! —gritó Yumi—. ¡Pillad un arma y vayámonos!

Marco parecía estar listo para la batalla. Salió del dormitorio perfectamente despejado. Bajó las escaleras. Localizó la bolsa, y empuñó una pistola. Miró a Ulrich y ambos asintieron. Sacaron de sus respectivos bolsillos una navaja. Mejor ahorrar disparos. Bajaron en ese momento Yumi, Hiroki, Sissi y Odd.

—¿Estáis preparados? —preguntó Marco.

Los demás asintieron.

—Sissi, tú conduces. Así que por favor, te vamos a cubrir, pero ten cuidado.

—Abrid la puerta —indicó Yumi mientras preparaba también una pistola y se aseguraba de tener también un cuchillo.

—A la de tres —indicó Ulrich—. Uno… dos...

* * *

 _¡Buenas noches! Por fin, no me lo creo, actualizando Code:Z después de un mes. Y eso que quería ponerlos más de seguido, pero... circunstancias._

 _Creo que esta semana haré "doblete" y el domingo también habrá Code:Z para compensar la ausencia (además de que ando corto de ideas con los lemmon, así que...)._

 _ **Alejito480:** Pues no, Tyron no tiene mucha cabida en esta historia. CLE no existe aquí. O quizá si. :P En esta historia va a haber más lime que lemmon. A ver qué tal se me da. Y no, no habías comentado el 5, ya ves :P_

 _ **Chatte:** Correcto, era Patrick ;) El motorista aparecerá, por supuesto, no le he metido en la historia en balde :)_

 _ **Usuario865:** El instinto de supervivencia humano se le llama. Deben aprender de los errores cometidos. Ya ves quien ha sido el que se han encontrado. ¿Y acaso dudabas que iba a dejar de hacer cliffhangers? xD Bueno, y ya ves lo que hicieron. Si repiten me podré extender un poco más ;) Saludos._

 _ **Moon-9215:** Esos suspenses son los que al final os enganchan a la historia. Y lo sabes xD_

 _ **Betico18:** Pues no, no era William... de momento xD (sí, está vivo, de momento, aparecerá, spoiler) Aunque ya ves que aUlrich y a Yumi no les hace falta para salsear... para eso está Sissi :P Con Aelita y Odd no he decidido nada, pero el Ulumi... no va a ser fácil porque soy una persona horrible y monstruosa. ¡Seguire así!_

 _Pues dicho lo dicho, que no os coman los bichos. O los zetas. Hasta el siguiente capítulo, zombie rules!_


	8. El nuevo refugio

**Capítulo 8: El nuevo refugio**

Al grito de "¡Tres!" abrieron la puerta de un golpe, y esta rebotó contra un zeta que ya había llegado a la casa. Yumi logró meterse por el hueco y ya en la calle atravesó al monstruo con el cuchillo. Procuró no escuchar el desagradable sonido de la hoja perforando el cráneo y llegando al cerebro.

Los demas salieron en un pequeño corro. Hiroki iba protegido por todos, con Kiwi en brazos, lo cual era difícil, pues el perro parecía haber recuperado algún instinto y quería abalanzarse a por los zetas.

—¡No os separeis! ¡Vamos! —dijo Marco—. ¡Ahorrad balas!

Ulrich estaba de acuerdo. A sus hombros cargaba la bolsa con el arsenal que tenían. Yumi volvió a la formación a su lado. Aquello le dio una extraña sensación de seguridad. Pero al fin y al cabo entre ambos formaban un tándem imbatible, como pensó.

Los zetas se acercaban, pero eran errantes. Lo suficiente como para que el grupo se fuera desplazando hasta la furgoneta. Ya quedaba menos.

—¡Cuidado! —advirtió la voz de Hiroki.

Algunos zetas habían rodeado la casa, de forma que ahora les cercaban por dos flancos, lo cual dificultaría llegar al vehículo. Sissi se dio la vuelta a tiempo para atravesar la cabeza de un zeta que parecía dispuesto a comerse a Hiroki.

—Gracias —fue lo que escuchó la chica, pero no solo de la voz del chiquillo. También de su hermana.

—Cubridnos por la espalda —dijo el alemán—, y nosotros nos ocupamos de estos.

—Genial idea —aceptó Marco.

—¿Te pesa la bolsa? —preguntó Yumi a Ulrich.

—Un poco. Pero no creo que sea buena idea que nos paremos a que te la pase —respondió este, antes de acabar con otra criatura.

Yumi asintió, y miró hacia atras. Ya no quedaba nada.

—Sissi, las llaves —apremió.

La morena se las sacó del bolsillo. Llegaron a la furgoneta. con las manos temblorosas logró finalmente abrir el vehículo. Abrió la puerta, y se sentó en el sitio del conductor. Con ella dentro, el grupo continúo rodeando su vía de escape. Yumi e Hiroki entraron por la puerta trasera, y avanzando un poco más, Ulrich y Marco llegaron a la puerta del copiloto.

¡Bang! El alemán acertó de un tiro a un zeta que había surgido a la espalda del otro.

—¡Vamos! —apremió, y se metieron dentro.

—Gracias —jadeó Marco una vez estuvieron dentro—. ¡Hora de irse!

Pero no se movían. Sissi sujetaba el volante con ambas manos, y la llave estaba puesta, pero no hacía contacto. La chica miraba muy seria al frentez contemplando la horda que se les venía encima.

—¡Sissi, vamos! —dijo Ulrich—. ¡Arranca!

Pero la chica se limitó a negar con la cabeza, tan suavemente que a Ulrich le costó darse cuenta.

—¿Cómo que no?

—No puedo.

—¡Claro que puedes!

—No… estoy acojonada… ¿Ves lo que se nos viene encima?

Los zetas rodeaban la furgoneta y empezaban a golpear los cristales. Estaban blindados, pero aún así, ¿cuál sería el máximo aguante?

—Si me equivoco… moriríamos.

—Moriremos si no nos movemos. Sissi. Por favor.

Le estaba costando mantener el control, pero debía hacerlo. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, y le puso la mano derecha sobre la de ella, encima del volante.

—Confío en ti.

Con cierto temblor, Sissi hizo girar la llave y el motor respondió suavemente. Realizó su juego de pies, algo brusco. Arrancó de pronto, aplastando a dos zetas bajo la furgoneta. Aceleró un poco más. Se movían.

Ulrich movió la mano suavemente para que girasen. Marco bajó la ventanilla. Tenían aún varios zetas cerca, y eliminó a dos sacando un brazo por la ventana con su cuchillo. Con el camino algo más limpio, Sissi se fue tranquilizando. Y además Ulrich estaba con ella. No solo él. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Una mano delicada. La mano de Yumi.

Sí, claro que podía hacerlo. Más que eso. _Debía_ hacerlo. Por todos ellos. Giró el volante hasta dar media vuelta. Aún había zetas. Apretó el acelerador. Se oyó un ruido desagradable. Como si estuviera aplastando a esos monstruos con los neumáticos. Una marca de sangre, producida por un impacto, apareció en la luna del vehículo. Aceleró un poco más. Ahora estaba claro. Terminó de acelerar y por fin escaparon de aquella casa y los zetas que se reunían allí.

—¡Lo hicimos! —gritó.

— _Lo hiciste_ —le corrigió Yumi. Soltó el hombro de la chica y vio que el brazo de Ulrich volvía a su posición original—. Gracias.

—Bueno, hemos perdido todo menos las armas… y la vida —declaró Marco—. Menos mal que tenemos provisiones.

Era cierto, pero al fin y al cabo el grupo apenas tenía nada. El supermercado de carretera, en cambio, estaba bien abastecido. A Ulrrich únicamente le preocupaba el tema de las armas. Como Patrick reclamase un número concreto, podrían tener problemas. ¿Aelita habría pensado en el reparto?

Sissi condujo el resto del camino sin decir nada. Estaba tranquila, realmente tranquila. Lo había conseguido. No era un estorbo para el grupo. Miró durante una fracción de segundo a Ulrich y a Marco. Por alguna razón, sonrió. Deceleró un poco. No convenía gastar gasolina, a pesar de que habían repostado antes de salir. Patrick les había permitido llenar todo el depósito.

Finalmente ahí estaba su destino. El supermercado apenas se veía en la oscuridad de la noche, pero Sissi recordaba el tramo de carretera.

Una figura caminó hacia ellos con una linterna en la mano, apuntando hacia ellos. Después del destello Ulrich pudo identificar a Patrick. Sonrió.

—Buenas noches. No son horas para ir por ahí desprotegidos —bromeó el chico cuando llegó a ellos.

—Los zetas han empezado a salir de la ciudad —explicó Marco—. Casi nos alcanzan.

—Joder. Tendremos que extremar las precauciones —dijo Patrick con fastidio—. Hola, Ulrich. Yumi —saludó.

—Él es mi hermano, Hiroki —explicó la chica cuando salió con el chico del coche.

—Encantado. Podéis entrar a dormir si queréis, yo acabaré la guardia —se ofreció Patrick—. Aunque me iria bien algo de ayuda para que pueda pasar la _furgo_.

Entre él y el aleman apartaron la ristra de chatarra que nadie que no supiera que eso estaba ahí pasaría por encima, y dejaron que Sissi entrase. Aparcó al lado de los surtidores, en lo que los otros volvían a colocar el precario sistema de seguridad.

Entraron al supermercado. Patrick les condujo a un pequeño reducto en el cual estaban durmiendo. Sería incómodo volver al suelo, pero sin duda un colchón no valía tanto como sus vidas. Sissi se tumbó de costado. Estaba realmente cansada por aquel capítulo. Marco se situó detrás de ella, mirando en dirección opuesta. "Entre estos dos hay algo. Fijo", pensó Yumi, en lo que se acomodaba para dormir. Agradecía haber salvado la vida, pero le habían fastidiado un momento especial con Ulrich.

"Pero te quiere. Eso es lo importante". Ulrich se tumbó frente a ella, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Vigiló un momento que Hiroki también se echara a descansar y luego cerró los ojos.

Por la mañana fue la última en despertarse. Los demás ya estaban en marcha, pero le habían dejado preparada una taza de café y unas galletas. Las devoró con ganas mientras miraba a su alrededor. No estaba mal. Desde luego parecía haber alimento para una buena temporada. Era cuestión de racionarse.

—Buenos días —saludó Odd.

—Hola —respondió Yumi—. Qué bien está esto.

—¿A que sí? Nos convenció de verdad. Por eso fue Sissi a buscaros ayer.

—¿Y Aelita? No tuve tiempo de hablar con ella anoche…

—Normal. Ya me he enterado de vuestra aventura. Menos mal que os disteis cuenta de que llegaban los zetas.

Yumi asintió, aunque en realidad la cosa no había sido así. Por un lado ella había despertado a Ulrich, que se había dormido vigilando. Pero no con la intención de que estuviera alerta, sino quedarse en el sofá manifestando su amor. Y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser por aquellos monstruos.

—Aelita iba ahora a negociar con Patrick las armas, en cuanto vuelva de hacer la ronda.

Sonó la puerta en aquel momento. El chico había regresado. Iba ya armado con lo que Yumi reconoció como una de las armas que habían tomado de la estación de policía.

—Está todo limpio —informó—. Hay que procurar que no se acerquen mucho…

—Hola, Patrick —saludó la pelirrosa, que entraba en ese momento seguida por Antonio, el otro de los amigos del chico que velaban por aquella pequeña fortaleza—. Yumi, me alegro de que estés bien —añadió al acercarse y abrazó a su amiga. Volvió a dirigirse a Patrick—. ¿Qué tal con ese rifle?

—Creo que bien. No he tenido que usarlo, por suerte. Deberíamos buscar algún sitio para practicar el tiro…

—Tienes razón. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Cuántas armas vas a querer?

Patrick sonrió.

—Todas.

Yumi, Odd y Aelita se tensaron. ¿Todas? Y lo decía justo en aquel momento, en que sólo él estaba armado. La pelirrosa parecía a punto de replicar, pero Patrick no había acabado de hablar.

—Si vais a quedaros, no puede haber "vuestras armas" y "nuestras armas". O son de todos o esto no funcionará. Y lo mismo pasa con la comida.

—¡Serás…! ¡No me asustes! —protestó Aelita, pero la sonrisa de Patrick se ensanchó un poco más.

—Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. Pero creo que sí deberíamos planear las tareas, decidir cómo organizar las vigilancias, si vamos a ir a buscar más gente o mejores refugios, quiénes irían…

—Me parece bien.

—Yo voy fuera. Confío en ti, Aelita —dijo Yumi y salió de allí seguida de Odd.

La calle les saludó con un clima que no era caluroso, pero no hacía frío en exceso. Tendrían que tenerlo en cuenta también. Si llegaba el clima del invierno debían prepararse. Ese año todo indicaba que no existiría la calefacción.

Sonrió al ver a Sissi en la furgoneta con Hiroki. Parecía que le estaba enseñando a conducir, aunque ella seguía ocupando el asiento del conductor. "No te preocupes. Si esto va para largo, Hiroki tendrá que saber sobrevivir". No era una idea que considerase agradable pero cabía en lo posible. Tal vez el mundo del futuro siguiera infestado de zetas.

A su lado, Odd parecía perdido en sus pensamientos también. Probó a entablar conversación.

—¿En qué piensas? O conociéndote, ¿en quién? —bromeó.

—En Sam.

Yumi no se esperaba una respuesta tan sincera y directa.

—¿Piensas mucho en ella?

—Bueno, llevo un par de días que sí. Ahora que hemos normalizado la situación… si es que a esto se le puede llamar normalizar. Me pregunto si seguirá viva.

—Ahí tienes a Patrick. ¿Cómo podíamos imaginar que nos encontraríamos con él, y vivo?

—Ya, pero ¿cómo nos íbamos a imaginar que Jeremy moriría una semana después de empezar? Yo sólo quiero encontrarla una vez más.

Yumo estaba pensando en ofrecerle ayuda. Si el chico sabía dónde había estado su amiga antes del principio del fin, tal vez podrían acercarse a mirar.

—Además, hay algo que necesito decirle.

—¿Que la quieres? —preguntó la japonesa.

—No, no somos Ulrich y tú —bromeó el rubio—. Hay algo que me atormenta.

La japonesa escuchó la historia de Odd, y se sorprendió enormemente.

—¿Aelita y tú? ¿En serio? Joder… nunca me lo habría imaginado.

—Yo tampoco. Fue espontáneo, y ya te digo que tampoco hicimos gran cosa pero aún así. Me siento culpable. Con el recuerdo de Jeremy, con la posibilidad de que Sam me esté buscando…

Yumi prefirió no decirle que, por lo poco que conocía a Sam, veía posible que la chica ya se hubiera acostado con algún otro. En su lugar, intentó animarle, pero oyeron un grito que les alertó. Salieron corriendo en dirección a la voz, adelantando incluso a Sissi, que parecía no darse cuenta de que le iba a ser imposible salir de la furgoneta con el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

Odd y Yumi corrieron, saltándose el perímetro de seguridad con los cuchillos en ristre. No tardaron en toparse con el misterio. Antonio enfrentaba a tres zetas, pero el primero de ellos le tenía acorralado y la pistola en el suelo no le iba a ser de ayuda. Yumi avanzó hacia él y atravesó el cráneo del aquel zeta. Antonio recogió su arma mientras Odd se ocupaba del segundo zeta, y de un disparo logró acabar con el tercero.

—Muchas gracias —jadeó el chico.

—No deberías haber disparado —le dijo Odd—. Tendríamos que comprobar que no hemos llamado la atención de más.

—Me he puesto nervioso. Se me enganchó la pistola y se me cayó.

—No pasa nada. Pero será mejor que nos movamos rápido —propuso Yumi.

Dieron un paseo con sigilo por la zona. Procuraron moverse rápido. Los movimientos de Yumi y Odd eran más ágiles que los de Antonio, que por su corpulencia le costaba un poco seguir su ritmo. Sin embargo, si había zetas por la zona podrían tardar horas en llegar ya que no había ninguno cerca, lo cual era un alivio.

Se pusieron de nuevo en camino hacia el refugio. Yumi aprovechó para ir enseñándole la forma en la cual a ella le resultaba más cómodo apretar el gatillo, mientras Odd iba observando alrededor.

—¿Te preocupan los zetas? —preguntó Antonio.

—Y las personas.

Al rubio no se le olvidaba el famoso motero, el mismo que había robado a Yumi en la ciudad, que les había adelantado al salir de la misma pasando por delante de la casa de madera, y que también había intentado asaltar el mercado.

—Por lo que dijo tu amiga, Alita…

— _Aelita_ —le corrigió Yumi.

—Eso, los militares también deben andar por el país, ¿no? Me los imagino haciendo limpieza por todo el país.

—Yo no estoy tan segura. Si fuera así, ¿por qué se han asentado en un único sitio?

—Tal vez haya más por otras zonas…

Debatieron sobre las posibilidades que había de que alguien se ocupara de ir eliminando a los zeta por todas partes cuando llegaron. Aelita iba armada en ese momento con un revólver que llevaba en una improvisada funda y estaba hablando con Marco.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Marco cuando les vio llegar.

—¿Se ha dado bien la caza? —quiso saber Antonio.

—¿Caza? —Yumi no lo entendía.

—Salí con Ulrich a cazar esta mañana. Por su apareciera algún bicho comestible. Pero nada. Bueno, lo más parecido que vimos… fue bastante asqueroso. Un zeta comiéndose un caballo.

A la chica se le revolvió el estómago. Pero por lo menos sabía que el chico había estado por ahí, ya que se había alarmado un poco al no verle en todo el día. Y bien pensado, le apetecía un poco más de su compañía.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—Me ha dicho que iba a intentar habilitar aquel cuarto —respondió Marco, señalando una pequeña cabina cercana a los servicios—. Dice que podría crearse como refugio, por si alguien no pudiera llegar hasta la puerta principal.

 _Qué listo es mi chico_ , pensó contenta, y sorprendida de referirse a él como "su chico". Aún no estaban saliendo realmente, pero ya era hora de corregir aquel fallo que habían cometido durante años. Se encaminó hacia allí, animada.

Pero se detuvo en la puerta. Había voces. Ulrich no estaba solo. Sissi andaba con él. Decidió esperar. No le apetecía hablar de aquello con la chica delante. Había aprendido a apreciarla en aquellos días, y más después de la huída que protagonizaron el día anterior, pero Ulrich siempre había sido su punto de guerra.

—En serio. Si ayer no me hubieras animado… estaríamos todos muertos. Me quedé bloqueada.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer. Somos amigos, ¿verdad? —respondió el alemán.

 _Exacto, Ulrich. Solo sois amigos_ , pensó Yumi.

—Amigos. Me sigues llamando "amiga".

—Claro.

—Después de lo del bosque…

Yumi agudizó el oído. ¿El bosque? ¿Qué había pasado en el bosque, que se había perdido?

—Lo del bosque… fue un impulso —a Ulrich parecía costarle encontrar las palabras.

—Eso soy para ti. Un impulso —Sissi estaba dolida.

—Mira, nunca debimos follar en medio de los árboles, ¿vale? Fue el calentón del momento, creía que lo sabías… estábamos nerviosos, si no, no habría…

—Gilipollas —le cortó la morena—. ¿Así que es eso? ¿Si no te hubiera salvado la vida no te habrías acostado conmigo?

—¡No es eso! Me refiero… si hubiera ocurrido, no hubiera sido así. Sería algo más planeado. Sabes que no he podido decidirme hasta ahora…

—Yumi… —suspiró Sissi—. Así que realmente esto es por Yumi.

—Sí.

—Pues a ver si Yumi puede hacer esto contigo.

A la japonesa no le gustó nada que pasaran cinco segundos de silencio. Tuvo que asomarse. En medio de varias pilas de cajas de dudoso contenido, Sissi se había aferrado al cuerpo de Ulrich y le había pasado una pierna alrededor de la cintura. No. ¡No era posible! Y la expresión del chico… tan serena… sin ofrecer resistencia… hijo de puta, él también la estaba besando.

Se le heló la sangre cuando vio a Sissi besuqueando el cuerpo de Ulrich. No, no era posible. ¿Por qué se ponía de rodillas delante del chico? No tuvo que preguntárselo mucho tiempo. Las manos de Sissi desabrocharon el pantalón de Ulrich. Se lo bajaron, y empezó a acariciarle el pene por encima de la tela.

—Esto nunca lo conseguirás con ella.

—¡Cómo lo sabes!

Ambos se quedaron paralizados. Yumi había decidido reaccionar por fin. Se sentía como una imbécil, una inocente que había creído que entre ella y Ulrich había algo especial. Pero no. Él era como todos los tíos. Al igual que William. Únicamente le interesaba llevarse a alguna chica a la cama. Y si ella no cedía, pues que fuera a otra.

—Yumi… —Ulrich no pudo ni empezar a hablar.

—Que seáis muy felices.

Salió de allí y en lugar de dirigirse al mercado, se marchó en dirección opuesta. Necesitaba alejarse todo lo posible de allí en ese momento. Nada le apetecía menos que compartir atmósfera con esa puta y ese malnacido.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Actualizo... 6 días después de lo prometido, guay, pero por lo menos lo he conseguido xD Tenía más o menos claro cómo quería este capítulo pero la verdad, ha estado complicado. Malos días se me han juntado, pero al fin aquí está. Sólo espero que no queráis matarme por lo que le he hecho al Ulumi, pero las decisiones de Ulrich tenían que pasarle factura antes o después._

 _ **Moon-9215:** Pues este capítulo no ha tenido suspense al final... y Ulrich ha confesado. Bueno, le han pillado, que es peor xD_

 _ **Alejito480:** No, aún no es ella xD Yumi y Sissi también son morenas, te recuerdo :P Sí, puede que madurasen un poco rápido, pero no me apetece que esta historia sea como la primera temporada de 'Fear: The Walking Dead', necesitaba un poco más de caña ;)_

 _Pues lo siguiente será un lemmon que ya tengo pensado y que publicaré no puedo decir cuando xD Zombie rules!_


	9. Diario de Aelita

**Capítulo 9: Diario de Aelita**

Me alegré de haber tenido la precaución de seguir a Yumi cuando vi cómo se alejaba a grandes zancadas. Algo había pasado, y estaba segura de que tenía algo que ver con Sissi y Ulrich. No me lo pude creer cuando le vi salir con el pantalón a la altura de los tobillos.

Me acerqué a la linde del bosque mientras iba detrás de mi amiga. Prestaba atención a mi alrededor por si algún _zeta_ aparecía para darse un festín con mi cuerpo. Nos estábamos alejando mucho para mi gusto. Miré un momento hacia atrás. Estábamos solas, y separadas por muchos metros. Apreté la pistola que llevaba en mi pantalón trasero. La saqué, me sentía más segura así.

Y menos mal que lo hice. Vi que algo asaltaba a Yumi. Corrí como una loca y aquello me costó tropezar. Sentí que mis manos ardían cuando me raspé contra el suelo. Qué daño.

Me incorporé como pude y apunté. Puse todas mis energías en apuntar a aquel monstruo, y apreté el gatillo. Vi que este caía al suelo y Yumi miraba hacia mi. Intenté caminar hasta ella, pero me había hecho daño también en las rodillas y me dolía al pisar.

—¡Aelita! —me dijo cuando estaba cerca de mi.

—No te deberías haber alejado… —le dije, y me dejé caer sobre ella.

—¿Te duele?

—Sí… y estoy escuchando a los _zetas_ …

Con su ayuda, caminamos al lado contrario del sendero. Unas rocas abandonadas serían nuestro único refugio, pero si lográbamos pasar desapercibidas, mejor. Yumi se asomó por encima.

—Los veo… están atravesando el camino de lado a lado, no llegarán al mercado…

—Menos mal. Podremos irnos en cuanto me recupere.

Yumi bajó por la roca y de pronto se puso en cuclillas enfrente de mi. Tomó mis manos y las examinó con cuidado. El tacto de su piel tenía algo que me gustaba mucho. Sentí cómo me masajeaba. Una pena no tener un linimento en ese momento.

—¿Por qué te has ido así? —le pregunté.

—Porque he visto que soy imbécil…

—¡Yumi, la mano! —grité, pues me la estaba apretando.

—Perdón —respondió, y aflojó mucho la presión sobre mi mano—. Es que fui a hablar con Ulrich… y él estaba hablando con Sissi. Y de pronto dejaron de hablar y se besaron… y ella se arrodilló para…

Me soltó las manos para taparse la cara. Estaba llorando. Se me partió el alma al verla así. Tan vulnerable. No parecía ella. Siempre había hecho por ocultar sus sentimientos. Pero yo ya sabía que era mera coraza y que tenía más sentimientos de los que dejaba ver normalmente.

—¿Cómo puedo ser tan imbécil? —sollozó—. Pensaba… pensaba que era sincero… que me dijo de-de verdad que me quería… y no… es solo un tío como todos…

—Yumi…

—¡Se la ha tirado! —gimió—. En medio del bosque, como si fueran dos animales…

Me apresuré en abrazarla e intentar consolarla, aunque era difícil una situación así. Nunca me hubiera esperado algo así de Ulrich. De Sissi era otra cosa. Pero él me sorprendía.

—¿Por qué me he dejado engañar todo este tiempo?

—Quizá no te ha engañado.

—¿Cómo que no? —parecía indignada.

Yumi me miró como si hubiera dicho alguna estupidez, pero tenía que intentar calmarla. Y además mi pensamiento era ese. Llevaba días analizando la situación en que nos encontrábamos y se me ocurría una explicación racional.

—Escucha. Llevamos días que no somos nosotros. El mundo en el que vivíamos se ha perdido. Hemos visto morir a amigos sin poder hacer nada por ellos. Yo al menos… tengo la sensación de que cualquier día podría ser el último. Y Ulrich y tú lleváis mucho tiempo haciendo el tonto —parecía que me quería interrumpir, pero no me detuve—. Y en una situación límite en la que apenas hemos tenido tiempo para pensar, pues no me extraña que se dejara llevar por ese impulso.

—Impulso —repitió Yumi y supe que no estaba aceptando mi palabra. Había un deje de burla.

—¿Y si hubiera sido al reves? ¿Si en vez de tener a Sissi con nosotros fuera a William? ¿Puedes asegurar que no habrías hecho nada?

—Pero cómo te… —se estaba enfadando. Y a mi me estaba costando ser objetiva. Pero debía intentarlo.

—Yumi, sólo te digo que deberías hablar con él, _a solas_ , antes de juzgar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo he perdido a Jeremy. Y no puedes saber lo que duele eso —le espeté—. Así que antes de perder a Ulrich tal vez tengáis una oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas.

No fui consciente de que había llorado al mencionar a Jeremy hasta que, con uma expresión de preocupación hacia mi, Yumi me limpió las lágrimas. Esta vez fue ella quien me abrazó a mi.

—Tienes razón… pero me va a costar… —dijo.

Apenas se había separado de mi para decirlo. Estaba muy cerca. Por un momento sentí el fugaz impulso de… besarla. Pero no lo hice. _Sentimientos a flor de piel, sentimientos a flor de piel, no hagas el tonto_. La voz de la lógica dentro de mi cabeza se oía cada vez más tenue, pero debía agarrarme a ella.

—¿Podrías comprobar si se han ido? —le pedí, y me vino bien, pues me sentí más cómoda cuando se apartó. Qué pensamiento más tonto.

—Parece que no hay… veo a uno metiéndose entre los árboles.

—Pues vamos a movernos —propuse.

Me costó un poco levantarme. Seguían doliendome las rodillas, pero al menos mi pie no chillaba de dolor al pisar. Yumi me permitió que me apoyase en ella. Pasé mi brazo por encima de su hombro. Cojeé un poco mientras nos movíamos de vuelta al mercado de carretera.

No hablamos nada durante ese rato, pero me sentía mal por mi amiga. Estaba realmente dolida. No me apetecía mucho meterme entre ellos, pero tal vez alguien debería hablar con Ulrich. _Se han juntado un par de personas que no se han atrevido a confesarse hasta el apocalipsis, ¿qué te esperas?_ , me recordé a mi misma antes de acordarme de que yo tampoco había hablado con Jeremy cuando el mundo funcionaba. Mal, pero funcionaba.

—¿Crees realmente que habrá un lugar seguro? —me preguntó Yumi de pronto—. ¿Crees que el militar decía la verdad?

— _Supuesto_ militar —le dije—. No lo sé. Aún no lo he decidido… Pero la verdad, no estaría mal que alguien pelease por nosotros. Llevamos apenas un par de semanas con esta mierda, y no me gusta nada lo que he visto.

—Nadie estaba preparado para esto. Muertos volviendo a la vida devorando gente. Es de locos.

Por fin llegamos al refugio. A lo lejos vi a Ulrich, con intención de acercarse, pero negué con la cabeza. Me debió entender pues retrocedió. Odd llegó hasta nosotras, y me apoyé en él. Yumi me miró y luego se metió dentro de la estación de servicio. Estaría mejor allí.

—¿Te duele al caminar? —me preguntó mi amigo.

—Un poco —respondí—. Pero no es nada serio.

Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de él. Bueno, tal vez no tanto. Aquellas circunstancias hacían que cada día pareciera a una semana del anterior. El riesgo constante, la posibilidad (y la realidad) de ser atacados cambiaba la percepción del tiempo. Me quedé fuera. Encontré un buen sitio en el que sentarme al aire libre, y Odd me ayudó a sentarme. Quizá fue mi impresión, pero no se daba prisa en separarse de mi.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó. Le veía preocupado. Y la verdad me iría bien tener algo a mano.

—Pues sí… ¿sabes si dentro hay folios y bolígrafos?

—Me suena haberlos visto en un pasillo…

—¿Podrías traérmelos? Me apetece escribir un poco…

Asintió. Y se lo agradecí. Tenía que empezar a llevar un diario. Nada demasiado elaborado, pero lo necesitaba. Dejar constancia de todo lo que estábamos pasando. Podía empezarlo yo, y si me pasaba algo… bueno, Yumi seguro que podría continuar en mi nombre. Ella siendo fuerte me sobreviviría seguro.

Me saqué el arma del bolsillo. Resultaba molesta estando ahí sentada. Pero la dejé cerca de mi mano. Si aparecía algo peligroso no podía dejar que nos hicieran nada. Odd regresó rápidamente con el papel y un bolígrafo.

—Muchas gracias.

—Voy a hacer un pequeño reconocimiento por la zona, si te parece bien —me informó—. ¿Quieres que me lleve a alguien? Yo me basto solo, por supuesto, pero…

—Llévate a Ulrich. Podríais aprovechar para hablar —le propuse. Y me quedé tentada de añadir "Pero cuidado con lo que hacéis entre los árboles", pero mejor que eso lo hablaran entre ellos. Confié en que por una vez mi amigo supiera llevar a Ulrich por un buen camino.

—De acuerdo. Si encontramos algo te informaré.

— _Walkie-talkies_ —respondí—. Si encontrais eso sería genial.

—Intentaré —me dijo—. Y ten cuidado.

—Vosotros también.

Le vi pillando del brazo a Ulrich y caminar hacia el interior de los árboles. No era mala idea. Así podrían ver la carretera y estar camuflados. Salvo que alguien más hubiera tenido esa idea y se cruzasen de camino. No, no podía pensar de esa forma. Se les iba a dar bien. Eran dos supervivientes natos. Estaban armados.

Intenté ponerme a escribir, pero me resultaba imposible. ¿Por dónde empezar? Por la semana anterior al caos. Por la mañana en que empezó el caos. Por el día en que Jeremy murió. Me dispuse a llorar. Pero no lo hice. Qué raro. Volví a pensar en aquello. Su imagen me evocaba recuerdos, pero ya no lagrimeaba.

"Necesito ayuda… ¿Por qué me has abandonado?", pensé.

—No era mi intención.

Abrí los ojos. Jeremy estaba ahí, sentado frente a mi. Miré alrededor. Me sonrió. Me quedé unos momentos sin palabras. No podía ser. Yo le había visto. Devorado. Muerto. No podía estar ahí.

—¿Estoy soñando?

—Sí… —dijo el. Y si era un sueño, ¿por qué estaba triste?—. Y no es muy seguro quedarse dormida en el apocalipsis.

—Debería despertarme. Pero entonces te irás…

—¿Y por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó.

—Porque te echo de menos… Jeremy, no tendrías que haberme salvado.

—Entonces habrías muerto tú. ¿Es eso lo que te atormenta? ¿Haberte salvado en mi lugar?

—Sí. Eso y que sin ti esto va ser muy difícil.

—Nuestros amigos confían en ti —me aseguró Jeremy con una sonrisa—. Les has sabido guiar correctamente estos días. Te seguirán sin dudarlo.

Pero no era eso. Yo tenía que enfrentarme al día a día sin su presencia. Y no porque él fuera un gran líder, que también. Tenía que decírselo. Y aún así se me trababa la lengua. Mierda. Incluso sabiendo que era un sueño.

—… Te q… te q…

Me abalancé a por él. Pensé que lo atravesaría. Pero no. Mis brazos se cerraron alrededor de él. Mis labios dieron com los suyos. Logré besarlo. Y su mano revolvió mis cabellos.

—Te quiero —logré decir por fin entre beso y beso—. Te quiero. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti —me dijo él—. Prométeme que vas a sobrevivir.

—Lo haré. Ya hemos perdido demasiada gente.

Le vi sonreír por última vez. Parpadeé y había desaparecido. Me di cuenta de que estaba tumbada. Me incorporé.

Me sentía diferente. Me había quitado un peso de encima. El haber podido sincerarme con él, aunque fuera dentro de mi cabeza me daba paz. Mucha paz. Sí, debía sobrevivir. Con mis amigos. Y prosperar, para cuando los _zeta_ desaparecieran.

"Y si no desaparecen, aprenderemos a vivir con el peligro", me dije. Claro que sí.

Probé a ponerme de pie. Ya no me dolía. Recogí los folios y el bolígrafo. Ya escribiría por la noche. Caminé. Cojeaba ligeramente. Pero caminaba. Me dirigí al interior. Estaba vacío prácticamente. Sólo Patrick y Yumi. Con un vaso de por medio. Me extrañé.

—¿Qué hacéis?

—Tu amiga me ha pedido un whisky doble. Pero no se atreve a tomárselo —dijo él.

—No la presiones —le advertí—. Yumi, ¿qué te pasa? Si tú no bebes.

—Pensé que me vendría bien. Ya sabes. Por lo que te he contado…

—Será mejor que me ayudeis. Se acerca la hora de comer y a mi me ruge la tripa. ¿Preparamos algo?

—Pues estaría bien. Creo que hay pollo envasado que no le queda mucho para caducar. Creo —dijo Patrick—. ¿A qué día estamos?

Echamos un cálculo rápido y resultó que aún era comestible. Pusimos en la calle una fogata y una olla desvencijada. No tardamos mucho en conseguir que aquello empezase a oler bien.

Escuché a Patrick murmurar algo de que es una pena no tener un horno en condiciones, pero mi prioridad no era el horno. Era que estábamos vivos. Y mantenernos así todo el tiempo.

Odd y Ulrich no tardaron mucho en volver. El castaño no se atrevía a mirar hacia donde estábamos, pero Odd parecía atraído por el olor. Y no era para menos, modestia aparte, nos había quedado un plato delicioso.

—¿Habéis encontrado algo?

—No. _Fueno_ , _nafa_ _údil_ —dijo Odd con un buen trozo de pollo a medio comer—. A un _paf_ de _guilometos_ …

—Tío, o te pones subtítulos o no te entiendo nada —se quejó Patrick.

—No deberías hablar con la boca llena —le recordó Sissi.

—Tú sabes mucho de hablar con la boca llena, ¿eh?

Aquel comentario tan mordaz lo había soltado Yumi, que miraba con profundo odio a Sissi. Odd llegó a atragantarse al oírlo, lo cual evitó que la situación fuera más incómoda de lo que ya lo era. Antonio le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Odd antes de que se ahogara y una vez que tragó con cuidado siguió hablando, mientras comía con más moderación.

—Decía que… a un par de kilómetros de aquí hemos encontrado un campamento, pero estaba abandonado. Restos de latas, y una hoguera extinguida.

—Pero no han estado por aquí —respondí—. Así que no nos han visto.

—O han pensado que esto estaría vacío… —razonó Ulrich, intentando mirar hacia mi sin poner los ojos en Yumi.

—No lo creo. Se habrían asomado a comprobarlo, como hicimos nosotros.

—Tal vez nos vieran anoche patrullando y decidieron que no merecía la pena intentarlo… —propuso Marco.

—Somos una panda de críos —intervino Sissi—. ¿Crees que no habrían podido con nosotros?

—¿Y si también son una panda de críos?

Todos miramos a Hiroki, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio. Nos miró muy serios, mientras Kiwi a su lado degustaba una alita. Pero este no nos miraba a nosotros, sino al suelo.

—Tal vez fueran compañeros de Kadic que escaparon y están solos… o con sus familias intentando no ser devorados…

—Hiroki…

—No podemos estar sólos. Tiene que haber alguien. Y si lo hay, tenemos que ayudarles.

—Pero podrían intentar atacarnos —le dije. Aunque tenía razón, no me apetecía fiarme de la primera persona de aspecto desvalido que apareciese.

—Confiaste en Patrick. ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? ¿Es que acaso no ayudarías a William si apareciese?

Guardé silencio. Tenía razón. Si alguien aparecía debíamos ayudar. Aunque nuestros recursos eran limitados, y ya éramos un grupo bastante grande. Pensé que no me gustaría verme en semejante tesitura. El tener que buscar a los militares se me hizo más claro. Si llegábamos hasta ellos, no dependería de mi la situación desde ese momento.

—No pensemos en eso ahora. Cuando llegue el momento…

—¡EH!

Marco y Ulrich habían dado la voz de alerta y se habían puesto de pie. Con cierto esfuerzo me incorporé como los demás. Una figura menuda estaba al lado de nuestro almacén. De espaldas a nosotros, pero claramente llevaba algo entre las manos. Nos había robado.

—¡Tú! ¡Date la vuelta! —apremió Patrick.

Escuché que le quitaba el seguro a la pistola antes de mirar. Había levantado el arma y apuntaba hacia ella. Le seguí, pero yo no desenfundé. Me parecía innecesario cuando la figura temblaba de miedo.

—¿Quien eres? —preguntó Patrick—. Date la vuelta.

Más cerca, parecía que se trataba de una cría. Pero llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza que dificultaba identificarla.

—Pequeña… no te vamos a hacer daño —dije, intentando suavizar el momento—. ¿Estás con alguien? —ella no me respondió—. ¿Te han pedido que entres a por algo?

Pero antes de que me pudiera responder, se oyó un disparo. Patrick apuntó a todas partes, buscando quién había sido. Yo desenfundé también. Miré hacia mis amigos, que también estaban en guardia. Pero nadie nos atacaba. Muy por el contrario, vi de pronto que la niña corría en dirección a los árboles y se perdía entre la maleza.

—Será… ¡ha escapado!

—Era un tiro de distracción. Así que sí, esa cría está con alguien —dije.

—Con alguien que pretende robarnos. O peor aún. Atacarnos —me dijo Patrick—. No quiero ser un paranoico. Pero tampoco quiero que nos hagan daño. ¿Qué opinas?

—Que habrá que reforzar la guardia —acepté. No iba a consentir que nadie pusiera en riesgo nuestra existencia—. Pero tenemos que tener cuidado. No matamos personas.

—¿Y si nos matan ellos? —preguntó Patrick.

No respondí. No podía darle la razón. Debía haber otra salida, siempre había alternativa. Pero matarnos entre nosotros no era una de ellas.

Esa noche hice yo la guardia junto a Sissi. No dijimos nada en toda la noche. Simplemente observamos. Agudicé mis oídos. A veces algo se movía o eso me parecía. Tal vez una ardilla, un ratón, o un topo. Pero ni rastro de la niña. Ni de nada peligroso. Por el momento, ni siquiera los _zeta_ parecían acercarse, lo cual era también un alivio. Vigilar en calma. Sólo podía pedir eso.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero no podía dejar que el año cerrase sin al menos publicar un capítulo más de Code:Z. Y como me aburra mucho hoy, quizá empiece el año con un lemon y todo (rumor)._

 _ **Moon-9215:** ¿Te refieres a que habrá algo entre Sissi e Hiroki? No pienses eso, no estoy tan loco (toma nota por si es buena idea...)_

 _ **Alejito480:** La relación entre ellos no puede ser calmada y lo sabes. Odd es de los que piensan con el pene, y también lo sabes. Aelita y Patrick... qué horror :( Ulrich no morirá... o sí... aún no lo he decidido._

 _Dicho esto que paséis una feliz nochevieja y todo eso que se suele decir, blablabla. Zombie rules!_


	10. La tranquilidad no dura para siempre

**Capítulo 10: La tranquilidad no dura para siempre**

Una semana había pasado desde que la menuda figura escapó realizando un pequeño robo al grupo. Pero desde entonces habían estado aislados de aquello que quedase de la sociedad. Aelita Aelita había pensado (casi deseado) ver aparecer a alguien que necesitase ayuda. O mejor incluso, a proporcionarla. Pero nada de eso se había cumplido. Sólo los _zetas_ aparecían aleatoriamente por la zona, y aunque no eran especialmente numerosos, empezaba a preocuparla el constante flujo de aquellos monstruos. Cuantos más aparecieran, más aumentaban sus posibilidades de caer.

Ni quisiera el sargento Magné había dado señales de vida. Patrick se había mostrado receloso al principio de fiarse de aquella voz, pero el no poderla escuchar apagaba las esperanzas de que, con suerte, sus familias estuvieran refugiadas por ellos, a salvo de mordiscos.

Sissi había logrado volver a dormir sin temer por su vida. Le daba miedo que Yumi decidiera tomar represalias por su desliz con el alemán, pero la japonesa ahora se limitaba a hacer las guardias, y entrenaba artes marciales con Marco y Antonio. Lo único de lo que realmente se arrepentía la chica era de que Hiroki ahora tampoco la hacía caso. Y eso la molestaba. Era casi como haber perdido un hermanito al poco de tenerlo.

—Se les pasará el enfado —le había asegurado Odd una mañana cuando fueron a hacer una ronda de vigilancia en el coche—. Dales tiempo.

—No soy la única culpable. Ulrich también estaba allí —respondió ella.

—Si, estoy seguro de que sabías perfectamente _dónde_ estaba —ironizó el rubio—. Y ella tampoco se habla con él, ¿verdad? Mira, tienen que arreglarse primero.

—¿Y si lo que quiero es arreglarme con Ulrich? —desafió la chica.

—No seré yo quien te detenga, pero ya viste que hablar con él a escondidas no da muy buen resultado.

Ella hizo un mohín, pero en el fondo tenía razón. No le apetecía estropear más las cosas, a pesar de que estaba realmente cabreada con la situación. Al fin y al cabo, Ulrich no era propiedad de nadie. Tenía un debate interno que le atormentaba, tanto que estuvo a punto de salirse de la carretera en una curva bastante pronunciada. Odd se tensó pero respiró tranquilo cuando vio que finalmente giraba. Agradeció que no hubiera un quitamiedos o se lo habrían comido.

—Lo siento —dijo la chica—. Tal vez deberíamos seguir a pie.

—No se si me apetece mucho dejar aquí el coche… —respondió Odd.

—¿Crees que alguien se lo va a llevar? —preguntó Sissi.

—Nuestro amigo el motero está por ahí, ¿no? Y no creo que seamos los últimos supervivientes del planeta. A pesar de que ese Mangué esté desaparecido.

— _Magné_ —le corrigió ella.

—Como sea. Paremos aquí.

Bajaron del coche. No había nada reseñable, salvo un par de coches oxidados que cortaban el paso. "No has perdido tu humor", pensó la chica, observando los vehículos que ocupaban ambos carriles. Nunca se habían alejado tanto. Se acercaron con cautela. Un ruido familiar les indicaba presencia de _zetas_ no muy lejos.

Se confirmó cuando Sissi sintió algo tocando su pie. Algo que parecía llamarla. Menos mal que llevaba una buena bota. Miró al suelo. Una mano podrida unida a un brazo aún más podrido. Se apartaron un poco antes de agacharse. Un _zeta_. Cómo no. Aplastado por la rueda del coche que reposaba sobre lo que un día fue su estómago.

—¿Haces los honores? —preguntó Sissi.

—Claro. Lo siento, amigo —dijo Odd, mientras pisaba la mano para poder acceder a la cabeza del monstruo. Un ruido de cuchillo indicó a Sissi que todo había terminado.

—Deberíamos apartar estos coches, ¿no crees? Por si tenemos que usar la carretera.

—Quizá sea más fácil mover el coche que no tiene un _zeta_ debajo —razonó Odd.

Fueron al otro coche. Tenía los cristales tintados. Pero mal. Con spray, nada de pintura profesional. Eso les puso nerviosos. A saber si había algo dentro. Pero no pudieron limitarse a empujar. Estaba demasiado duro. "Freno de mano", pensó la morena. Alguien se había ocupado de que el coche no se pudiera mover fácilmente.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó la chica.

—Abre la puerta. Si algo sale, lo atravesaré —propuso Odd—. Y si caigo… asegúrate de que no sufra.

Sissi tragó saliva. Asintió lentamente. Se pusieron al lado de la puerta del piloto. No había ruidos, pero tal vez un _zeta_ dormitase… o estuviera aletargado o inactivo y al sentir la puerta se abalanzase a por ellos.

La chica puso la mano en el tirador. Odd asintió y levantó tres dedos. Bajó el primero. Bajó el segundo mientras alzaba el cuchillo. Y bajó el tercero.

La puerta se abrió tan fácilmente que el exceso de fuerza de Sissi provocó que cayera de espaldas. Odd lanzó una puñalada que atravesó el viento. No había nadie donde el piloto. Ni donde el copiloto, cuyo asiento estaba echado hacia adelante. Dentro estaba muy oscuro, provocado por los cristales. Tal vez la luz del coche funcionara, pero lo que debían hacer era moverlo, no probarlo.

Sissi se movió a la otra puerta en lo que Odd echaba hacia atrás el asiento del copiloto. El freno de mano estaba algo duro pero consiguieron empujarlo hacia adelante.

—Las llaves… —dijo Sissi, señalando tras el el volante. Estaban puestas.

—Mejor —respondió él—. Empujemos.

Entre ambos movieron el coche durante unos minutos. Lo justo para poder hacer un zig-zag entre los coches sin salirse a los lados de la carretera. Cuando Sissi consideró que podría maniobrar con el coche, un ruido alertó a Odd.

El rubio se asomó al interior del coche. Antes con la oscuridad no se había percatado, pero había algo dentro del vehículo. ¡Algo vivo! En los asientos de atrás. Volvió a adelantar el asiento del copiloto, y lo vio. Un bulto. Alguien estaba envuelto en una especie de capa de color…

—¡Rojo! —susurró. Llamó a Sissi con grandes gestos—. He encontrado a nuestro ladrón. Mira.

Sissi miró y se llevó una mano a la boca. Efectivamente estaba ahí. Pero no parecía peligroso. Con toda probabilidad estaba durmiendo. Parecía más pequeño y enjuto que la vez anterior incluso.

—¿Qué hacemos? —susurró la chica.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la figura se giró. La manta resbaló, dejando su rostro descubierto. Y no se creyeron quién estaba ahí.

—¡MILLY! —exclamaron.

El grito conjunto despertó a la joven, que retrocedió asustada. Sacó un cuchillo de algún sitio y apuntó hacia ellos.

—¡FUERA!

Odd y Sissi retrocedieron. Levantaron las manos, alarmados

—¡Milly, somos nosotros!

—¡Fuera!

Parecía alarmada y fuera de sí. Sin duda aquel apocalipsis la había afectado y hecho desconfiada. Pero Odd no iba a rendirse. Se adelantó un poco a Sissi, y se sentó en el borde del coche.

—Milly. Cálmate. Somos amigos, ¿te acuerdas?

—¡Fuera! —repitió la pelirroja pero esta vez le temblaba la voz.

—Me recuerdas, ¿verdad? —el rubio hablaba con mucha calma—. ¿Sabes quién soy?

Milly se acercó un poco a Odd. Le temblaba el pulso. Intentó fijarse bien, y sus ojos parecieron reconocer a Odd. Su mirada tembló.

—Odd…

Y a punto estuvo de caerse desmayada de no ser porque Pdd yvo reflejos y la sujetó. La respiración de la chica estaba algo agitada. Y lo peor, su frente ardía. Tenía fiebre. Mucha fiebre.

—No podemos dejarla aquí —dijo el chico.

—Tienes razón, pero ¿crees que está sola? —dudó ella.

—Volveremos más adelante por si hay alguien buscándola. Pero no podemos dejarla aquí.

Sissi sabía que Odd no se equivocaba. El chico levantó el cuerpo de Milly. Desde luego pocas veces había levantado de esa forma a alguien, ya que le costaba. Pero la llevó como buenamente pudo al coche. Sissi abrió las puertas traseras y Odd tendió a la pequeña con suavidad en los asientos traseros. Abrochó los dos cinturones de seguridad. Así no se caería.

Se metió en el coche mientras Sissi le daba el contacto. Por un lado estaba preocupado por la joven pelirroja. Por el otro, recuperar a una compañera de su vida en Kadic, le hacía sentir algo… Esperanza. Aún no estaba todo perdido si la habían encontrado.

Lo que ninguno se imaginaba era que la desaparición de la joven causaría furia en la persona que llegó al coche que era el refugio de ambos unos minutos después de su partida. Quería venganza.

Sissi condujo a velocidad media por el camino. Frunció el ceño. Un par de _zetas_. A unos ciento cincuenta metros. Ciento treinta. Cien. Podía vadearlos si le apetecía. Ochenta. O mejor atropellarlos. Setenta. Eso sería arriesgado. Se podían quedar en medio de la nada con Milly enferma en la parte de atrás. Cincuenta. Iba por el carril derecho y los zeta caminaron hacia ella. Veinte. Dieciocho. Catorce. Doce. Diez.

En un suave movimiento de volante Sissi pasó por la izquierda de los _zetas_ y siguió su camino. Apretó un poco más el acelerador al oír gemir a Milly. Empeoraba. Y no sabía cuántos días llevaría así. Odd miró a la joven. Con suerte, no sería muy tarde.

—¿Pero qué diablos…?

Aelita escuchó el rugido del motor que bien se conocía, y estaba indignada por ello. Se suponía que al acercarse debían reducir la velocidad para evitar que se descubriera su posición. Y la loca de Sissi estaba conduciendo rápido.

—Vamos a ver que pasa —propuso Patrick, y se dirigieron al exterior. Llevaban horas planeando posibles rutas para encontrar un nuevo refugio por la zona y estaba hastiado. Aunque jamás reconocería que anhelaba pelear un poco por su vida.

Marco, Antonio, Yumi y Ulrich estaban fuera. La chica no se había molestado en acercarse mucho al alemán y estaba entrenando con los otros dos, que estaban gratamente sorprendidos de las habilidades de la japonesa. Difícilmente podían enfrentarse a ella. Por su parte, Ulrich observaba cómo Hiroki se entretenía jugando con Kiwi, incapaz de mirar a su amiga.

Pero todos habían oído el ruido de la furgoneta, y se alarmaron al ver a Sissi a toda velocidad. Sacaron las pistolas. Una horda de _zetas_ , alguien más fuerte que ellos persiguiéndolos, una manada de bestias salvajes…

—¡Ayudadnos! —gritó Odd cuando la morena frenó bruscamente. Había salido de un salto y abría la puerta trasera.

Ulrich era quien más cerca estaba. Se dio cuenta de que Odd llevaba algo en brazos, y le tomó el relevo. La reconoció en seguida. Corrieron al interior ante las indicaciones de Sissi de que la joven estaba enferma. La acomodó en los sacos de dormir que tenían dentro mientras Aelita, que había entrado de nuevo, corría a por un trapo. "Por lo menos aún tenemos agua", pensó. Escurrió bien el paño y volvió al lado de Ulrich y Milly, y se lo puso en la frente de la joven, que desprendía calor.

—¿Tenemos algo? —preguntó Ulrich—. Tiene mucha fiebre.

—Toma esto.

La cajita de medicamentos no había sido lanzada mal, pero Ulrich estaba tan sorprendido de que Yumi le hablase que esta le dio en la mejilla antes de caer al suelo. Pero reaccionó rápidamente.

—¡Espera! No le puedes dar eso con el estómago vacío. ¿Ha comido? —preguntó Aelita.

—Seguramente sí. No se me olvida que fue ella quien nos robó —respondió Patrick, mirando ceñudo a la niña.

—Eso ahora no importa.

Resignado, Patrick fue a por el paquete de galletas que habían abierto esa mañana para desayunar y se lo tendió a la pelirrosa. Entre ella y Ulrich consiguieron hacerle comer una a Milly, y que se tomara la medicación.

—Ahora debe descansar. Y a todos nos vendrá bien —dijo Aelita.

—Salgamos pues —dijo Patrick.

—Me quedo con ella —dijo Hiroki. Se sentó al lado de la joven con un cómic entre las manos. Nadie se atrevió a contradecirle. Todos sabían bien lo que el joven sentía por la niña, y haberla visto con vida debía haberle sorprendido. Mejor dejarle con ella.

—¿Qué más habéis visto? —preguntó Aelita a Sissi y Odd cuando salieron de allí.

Se dispusieron a hablar de la excursión. A Aelita le interesaba el hecho de que alguien hubiese dejado los coches de aquella forma. Marco y Antonio iban a seguir peleando, mientras Patrick intentaba entender a sus nuevos aliados. Le era complicado.

Yumi se percató de que Ulrich se estaba acercando a ella. Caminó despacio. Iba a permitir que se aproximase. Tal vez debían hablar de una vez. Aunque todo lo que le tuviese que decir le iba a doler mucho. Se detuvo al final. Y levantó los ojos con exasperación al darse cuenta de que él también se detenía. A la misma distancia.

—¿Sabes que no muerdo? —preguntó.

Ulrich arrastró los pies hacia ella. Estaban uno al lado del otro al final. Pero ella no dijo nada Lo que hubiera que decir tenía que empezarlo él. Aguardó, pensando tras unos minutos que tal vez sería mejor dejarlo para otro momento.

—Lo siento.

Yumi tuvo que controlarse. ¿Después de haberse enterado de aquella traición sólo se le ocurría decir "Lo siento"? ¿Es que era idiota?

—Qué gran discurso… —soltó ella, claramente molesta.

—No sé qué otra cosa decirte…

—Por ejemplo, ¿cuánto tiempo ibas a esperar para contármelo? —ella hablaba en un tono frío—. ¿Tenías acaso la intención de hacerlo? ¿O pensabas jugar con ambas?

—¡No! —protestó él—. Estuve días pensando cómo hacerlo, ¿vale? No podía aguantarlo pero…

—¿ _Pero_?

—Pero me daba miedo esto. Cuando parecía que nos habíamos decidido a lanzarnos… lo estropearía todo…

—¡Claro que sí, idiota! Ya no me creo nada… me decías esas palabras… después de haberte tirado a Sissi en el bosque… lo tuyo no tiene nombre.

—Por favor… —Ulrich hablaba con un hilo de voz—. No lo planeé. No debió haber ocurrido nunca.

—Muy bonito. Te la tiras. Ahora la desprecias. Y vienes a por mi.

Cada palabra que Yumi decía atravesaba el corazón de Ulrich, pero también se hería a sí misma. Y sin embargo, tenía que decirlo y liberar los malos pensamientos que tenía en su mente. Tenía que dejar claro que aquello no tenía salida. Tenía que…

—Sabes que antes de conocerte ella y yo éramos muy amigos, ¿verdad? Y había mucha atracción de por medio. Hasta que llegaste.

—¿Y eso de qué me sirve?

—Que lo cambiaste todo para mi.

—Y aún así…

—Aún así había una especie de deuda pendiente entre ella y yo. Esa tensión. Sabes de lo que hablo.

"Claro que lo sé. Os he visto durante mucho tiempo", pensó ella. Y su mente voló un momento a un rostro en el que no había pensado en días. William Dunbar. Frunció el ceño y lo apartó de su cabeza.

—Ocurrió. Y lo he dejado claro con Sissi. No va a ocurrir de nuevo. Seremos amigos.

—Me alegro por ti.

—Y hay otra cosa que tal vez deberías...

—Ya sé lo que pasó con Aelita. Me lo contó ella. Miedo me da pensar que ahora Milly ha aparecido.

—Me lo estás poniendo difícil —suspiró él—. Lo que quiero saber es qué va a pasar con nosotros.

—No lo sé, Stern.

Y el uso del apellido del chico fue lo más doloroso para él. Ese marcaje de distancia lo destrozaba por dentro. No, no podía estar todo perdido. Algo debía hacer. Algo.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—Volver a confiar en ti. Y no va a ser algo que ocurra fácilmente.

—De acuerdo. No sé exactamente cómo arreglaré eso… —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa—, pero lo voy a intentar. No quiero perder lo que tenemos.

Y de pronto, la chica le agarró de la pechera, le hizo un barrido que le tiró al suelo y una vez cayó, ella le inmovilizó. No podía mover un músculo. Y sin embargo, no dolía. Yumi le había vencido sin esfuerzos y sin herirle. Estaba sobre él, dominando la situación.

—No va a ser fácil, Ulrich. No voy a confiar en ti de un día para otro. No vas a llevarme a la cama fácilmente. Y no puedes tomarte confianzas de ningún tipo.

—… Entendido —aceptó.

Y aunque su cabeza le decía que no lo hiciera, no pudo evitar bajar un poco la cabeza. Lo justo para alcanzar los labios de Ulrich. Un fugaz beso. Sin más. "No debería seguir queriéndote… soy una tonta", pensó. Pero no iba a ocurrir nada más entre ellos. No ahí. No entonces. Se levantó, y dejó que él se levantase por su cuenta. Nada de romanticismo. No se lo merecía. Pero él lo prefería a la situación de unos días antes.

—Será mejor que vaya a echar una mano a Odd con la comida —propuso.

—Es una buena idea. Yo voy a ver cómo va Milly. A ver si con suerte se ha despertado.

Caía la noche. Milly seguía dormida. Estaba débil, pero por lo menos el grupo había conseguido que la joven comiera algo más. Ya habría tiempo para que les contase su historia. Hiroki se estaba quedando dormido al lado de la joven. Una tierna imagen.

—Voy a hacer la guardia… —dijo Patrick. Se levantó y salió, seguido por la pelirrosa.

—¿Cuántos días llevas haciendo la guardia? —le preguntó.

—Unos cuantos.

—¿Y has dormido?

—No.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Estoy nervioso, eso es todo. La aparición de vuestra amiga… no tiene pinta de que estuviera sola. Hay más gente.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Depende. ¿Será gente pacífica? ¿Será…?

Pero no pudo seguir hablando. Un empujón le tiró al suelo. Al abrir los ojos, vio desde abajo cómo Aelita atravesaba la cabeza de un _zeta_ justo donde él había estado hacía un momento. Le había salvado la vida. Se incorporó, justo a tiempo para ver cómo un puñado de unos treinta _zetas_ se dirigía a por ellos.

Aelita dio la voz de alarma, y los demás salieron en tromba, con los cuchillos en las manos. Poco a poco se acercaban. Hambrientos y voraces.

—Separémonos un poco… —propuso Aelita—. Marco, quédate atrás. Vigila que ninguno se cuele.

—Bien pensado. Los demás vamos a dispersarnos un poco —dijo Patrick. Una sed de sangre contra esos monstruos brotaba en su interior. Por su primo. Por sus padres que podrían haber caído.

Se fueron separando en una hilera. Aelita, Odd, Yumi, Patrick Ulrich, Antonio y Sissi, aguardaban con los cuchillos en las manos.

—Esperad… esperad…

—¡Aaaaaaaaah!

Con un grito de guerra, Patrick rompió la formación y se lanzó a por los _zetas_ para el horror de Aelita. Y sin embargo, vio que los dos primeros caían sin dificultad. Pero cuando vio a Patrick rodeado, hubo que cambiar la estrategia.

—¡Yumi, la pistola! —dijo mientras sacaba la suya. Voló la cabeza del que estaba a punto de darse un festín con el brazo de Patrick—. Tú y yo le cubrimos. Los demás seguimos con el plan original.

Ambas chicas empezaron a abatir _zetas_ cuando peligraba Patrick, y poco a poco sus amigos se fueron acercando para ayudarle. Quedaban veinte. Odd se vio rodeado en un momento, pero le salvó un disparo a su derecha cortesía de Yumi y un cuchillazo de Ulrich a su espalda. Él aprovechó el momento para hacer caer a otro de esos monstruos fácilmente.

Ya habían caído la mitad, pero aún así seguían superados en número. Tenían que hacer un último esfuerzo. Unos disparos más. Unos movimientos de cuchillos. Y todo estaba en calma.

—Joder… esto ha sido peligroso —dijo Aelita—. Y hemos perdido munición… ¿estáis todos bien? —preguntó.

Hubo una afirmación general. Pero antes de poder verificarlo, ella se había girado. Marco no estaba en la puerta. Más bien dicho, estaba tumbado. Sus pies asomaban por la puerta, tendido en el suelo. A la chica se le cayó el alma a los pies. Habían descuidado la retaguardia. Corrió hacia la puerta, siendo adelantada por Odd. Llegaron a la puerta.

Marco estaba tumbado. Inconsciente, pero vivo. Ningún _zeta_ se estaba alimentando con su carne. Miraron en el interior. Alguien sujetaba a Milly en brazos. Alguien que llevaba un pañuelo cubriéndole el rostro. Pero no estaba muy bien atado, y ante la sorpresa de haber sido pillada, este resbaló, desvelando su piel morena.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Sí, después de un mes y medio me he dignado en actualizar de nuevo. Sé lo que estáis pensando. "Maestro, te perdonamos todos tus errores". Gracias, gracias. Vale, no. He perdido mucho la costumbre de escribir en estos últimos meses, como se puede ver en mi perfil. Y en mi blog, que lleva más tiempo abandonado. Pero tengo la intención de que eso cambie, ya que me pudre el cerebro no tenerlo activado mientras escribo._

 _ **Moon-9215:** Sí, Odd piensa con el pene, y capaz le vería de proponer algo como eso por la excusita de preservar la raza humana xD_

 _ **Alejito480:** Sí, escribir un POV ha sido tremendamente jodido xD Pero bueno, el resultado no quedó muy mal. Me apetecía cerrar el capítulo de Aelita pensando en Jeremy de esa manera, por lo menos._

 _ **smarty26:** Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia :) Lo de Jeremy lo pensé mucho, pero si no llega a caer en el primero, caería en el segundo... sigo 'The Walking Dead', así que los protagonistas no pueden estar a salvo ;) Lo del tema parejas se calmará, y la escena Ulssi (?) fue exactamente por eso. Admito que el episodio fue algo apresurado, pero lo cuidaré más de ahora en adelante ;)_

 _ **Irechany:** Siempre recomiendo dormir para disfrutar de las historias xD Me alegro de que te guste. Ulrich tendrá que dejar claro que no va a volver a haber flirteo. Pero a Yumi no me la imagino jugando así. Hiroki tendrá más momentos ahora que ha aparecido su "chica querida" ;) Y espero que este te haya gustado.  
_

 _Pues voy a continuar escribiendo. No sólo aquí, tengo pendiente actualizar Code:Lemon. Y tal vez, para fans del Ulumi, haya un regalito mañana. Tal vez. No sé. Según En cualquier caso, nos leemos por aquí._

 _¡Zombie rules!_


	11. La historia y la expedición

**Capítulo 11: La historia y la expedición**

—Mierda… —susurró.

—S… S… Samantha…

Odd no se lo podía creer. Sus amigos tampoco. Era ella. La chica. Intentó dar un paso hacia ella, pero entonces Samantha retrocedió dos. Estaba nerviosa. Probó a caminar hacia atrás, pero Sam no se movió.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó la voz de Patrick.

—Es una amiga nuestra, tranquilo —susurró Yumi, que no quería que la chica se alterase.

—¡Me llamo Samantha Knight! ¡Vengo a rescatar a mi amiga! —declaró la chica.

—Pero Sam, ¡soy yo! ¡Odd! —protestó el rubio.

—¿Odd? El único Odd que conozco ya está muerto… no me queda nadie… así que si me dejáis marchar…

—¡Soy yo! —el chico estaba fuera de sí—. ¡No estoy muerto!

Samantha miró a Odd. Parecía reconocerle, pero había algo extraño en su mirada. Desconfianza. "Vaya éxito tengo últimamente con mis viejas conocidas", pensó amargamente, ya que la reacción de Milly había sido muy similar.

Pero la chica empezaba a calmarse. Poco a poco dejó de nuevo a la pelirroja en el suelo y pasó por encima de ella con cuidado. No dijo nada por unos.

—¿Odd? ¿De verdad eres tú?

—¡Claro que soy yo! —dijo él, atreviéndose a sonreírle.

Y tuvo que sujetarla antes de que la chica se derrumbase. Notó humedad en sus brazos, Sam estaba llorando. Pronto todo estuvo preparado para dejarla llorar, mientras le preparaban una bebida caliente. Afortunadamente disponían en aquel sitio de un gran número de bolsitas de infusiones.

Cuando se repuso, la chica no se quedó de inmediato con el grupo, sino que se quedó un rato mirando a Milly. Parecía que la pequeña estaba mejor, aunque no se había despertado. Samantha dio un largo trago a la bebida. Odd se había sentado a su lado, pero evitaba el exceso de contacto con ella, ya que aún parecía tensa… y Yumi se lo había aconsejado así.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —preguntó Aelita en una voz tranquila. Ella también había aconsejado a Patrick no hablar mucho, ya que sabía lo irascible que se podía poner.

—Sí… es que estaba muy preocupada… llevo días alerta… —murmuró Sam—. Cuando desapareció...

—¿Qué hacíais allí? —saltó Odd. En seguida unas miradas de reproche le atravesaron por su falta de tacto—. Perdón.

—Tal vez sea mejor si le contamos a Sam cómo hemos llegado aquí —propuso Ulrich—. Parece aún un poco alterada.

—Sí, por favor… —respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

Tardaron un pequeño rato en poner al día a Sam con lo que habían vivido desde la fatídica mañana en que se había desatado el caos en Kadic y se habían tenido que refugiar hasta su encuentro con Milly que esa mañana habían tenido Odd y Sissi. Para cuando hubieron terminado de narrarlo, la recién llegada parecía más tranquila.

—Desde luego os habéis apañado bien… me alegro de que Milly terminase en vuestras manos. La habéis cuidado mejor que yo.

—¿Entonces nos contarás qué te pasó? —quiso saber Patrick. Se llevó un pequeño codazo de la pelirrosa, pero Sam asintió. Dejó el vaso, se había terminado su tila.

—Bueno, por dónde empiezo… ese día yo estaba en el autobús. Estaba viajando, ya que el campeonato de skate iba a ser en un par de días. Mis padres no podían llevarme, pero no era la primera vez, así que me dejaron irme. Y llegué a la ciudad. Llegué al hotel donde mis padres me habían reservado una habitación, bueno, era un pequeño hostal, más bien. Suficiente.

»El caso es que mientras deshacía las maletas… algo se empezó a oír en la calle. Pensé que alguien se estaría manifestando, o que sería el atasco matinal… Miré por la ventana y lo vi por primera vez. Una de esas cosas atacaba a una señora que iba paseando con su perro y… bueno, ya sabéis.

Realizó una pausa en su relato. Los orígenes siempre son duros, y aquellos lo eran especialmente. Pero se sentía mejor y con fuerzas para contarlo. O más bien, con ganas de exteriorizarlo por fin.

—Así que cerraron las puertas y estuvimos un par de días ahí dentro hasta que aparecieron los militares. Bajamos y dijeron… en fin, lo que decían básicamente era que tenían que hacer una selección de gente a la que salvar y gente a la que no.

—¡Será una broma! —se indignó Sissi.

—Ojalá. Pero vamos, decían que volverían a por los demás. Y si eso fue cierto, me como el skate.

»Dejaron todo lo que pudieron limpio de _zetas_ , como los llamáis vosotros, y acordonaron la zona. Algunos se sintieron más seguros, pero esa noche me quedó claro que no. Empezaban a llegar más, claro. La ciudad era enorme. Pero algo me animaba a hacer una prueba.

»Por lo que entendí a esa gente, en Kadic ya habían hecho una batida. De forma que, si ya habían estado allí, tal vez eso sí estaría aislado. Me hice con un juego de cuchillos en la cafetería del hostal, y decidí ir allí. No contaba con ver a Odd, claro —añadió mirando al rubio—, pero pensé que al menos ese sitio sería habitable.

—Pero no lo fue… —murmuró Ulrich.

—Estaba todo infectado de _zetas_. Plagado. Dudé si realmente se habían llegado a llevar a alguien de allí. Y fue entonces cuando la encontré a ella. Salió a mi encuentro tan rápido que pensé que era también un bicho asqueroso de esos.

»Me contó que se llamaba Milly, y que efectivamente la milicia había estado allí, pero que cuando llegaron, los _zeta_ la rodearon y no se pudo unir a su grupo. Les vio marcharse desde la ventana del aula donde se había encerrado.

—¿No había nadie con ella? —preguntó Yumi.

—Me dijo que su amiga había tenido mejor suerte. Me pregunto dónde estarán ahora, si es que están…

—Tal vez están con Magné… —aventuró Yumi.

—Magné podría estar muerto por lo que sabemos. Esperemos que esté a salvo —Patrick se apresuró en corregirse.

—El caso es que la ciudad no parecía nada segura, así que huímos. Encontramos a un grupo de personas que parecía haber tomado la misma decisión, y pensamos en quedarnos con ellos.

»Montamos un pequeño refugio. Teníamos incluso tiendas de campaña. Y algunos víveres. Así que pensamos que podríamos sobrevivir aquella época. Pero entonces… ocurrió algo terrible.

Se hizo un silencio. De pronto la chica tenía la boca seca nuevamente. Pero inspiró y trató de continuar.

—Yo había conseguido dormir cuando oí un ruido. Pensé que Milly estaría teniendo una pesadilla. Me giré hacia ella. Y vi… a un hombre de los del campamento encima de ella. Fue un shock. Entonces otro hijo de la gran… subió sobre mi, tapándome la boca, y atándome las manos…

»Pero conseguí golpearle. Cuando se fue a echar sobre mi. Un rodillazo, _ahí mismo_. Logré apartarlo, y agredí al que estaba encima de Milly. Si hubiera tardado un poco más… Grité y di la voz de alarma.

El grupo estaba en catatónico. Que se hubieran encontrado a semejante grupo de miserables era doloroso. Pero parecía increíble que hubieran logrado escapar.

—Se montó un revuelo, claro, y Milly y yo huimos. Creo que a esos dos les dieron una paliza… les oímos gritar mientras nos alejábamos. Pero no nos apetecía juntarnos con más gente, así que empezamos a sobrevivir por vuestra cuenta.

—Y la enviaste aquí a robar —dijo Patrick con calma.

—La enana es muy ágil. Me sorprendió mucho. Y cuando vimos este sitio, pensé que mejor que lo intentase ella. Obviamente yo vigilaba, por eso disparé. Para distraeros.

—¿No nos reconocisteis? —preguntó Aelita.

—El caso es que Milly juraría haber reconocido alguna voz. Pero pensé que era imposible y que mejor lo olvidase. Y ayer fue cuando pilló fiebre. La escondí en aquel coche mientras iba a buscar medicinas. Y cuando volvía, vi que la furgoneta que la llevaba.

»Obviamente me temí lo peor. Que algún desgraciado se la había llevado. Y empecé a seguir la carretera. Cuando vi la furgo, supe dónde estaba.

»Y pensé que lo mejor sería sacarla montando un jaleo. Empecé a buscar _zetas_ y cuando había un buen puñado corrí hacia aquí. La idea era que mientras peleábais yo entraría a buscar a Milly.

—Muy bien planeado. Salvo por lo de darme un golpe en la cabeza —protestó Marco.

—Lo siento. Sólo quería salvarla. Pensé que estaría en malas manos. Y ha sido mi mejor apoyo en estas semanas.

—¿Ha llorado mucho? —preguntó Ulrich.

—¿Bromeas? Yo he sido la que ha llorado. Esta pequeñaja ha sido mi bastón en los malos momentos.

—Pero ahora estáis a salvo —dijo Yumi—. ¿Contamos con vosotras?

—Será… un honor —dijo Patrick— que os quedéis… habéis aprendido a sobrevivir… Y nos irá bien…

En realidad pretendía decir "Será una broma", pero Aelita le había puesto una mano en la pierna y apretado muy fuerte. Pensó que tenía que hablar con ella. La chica estaba tomando decisiones demasiado a la ligera para su gusto.

Cuando llegó el momento de acostarse, Sam aceptó que Hiroki se quedase velando por Milly. El chico se había asegurado en todo momento de que estuviera bien. Incluso le había ayudado a beber agua. Así que ella se tendió en el suelo, y permitió que Odd s tumbara a su lado. El rubio no quería sobrepasar los límites, pero ella quería su compañía.

Por su lado, Ulrich estaba echado mirando hacia arriba. Pensando en todo lo que había pasado en aquel día. Por lo menos había hecho las paces con Yumi. Y le hubiera gustado dormir con ella. Por lo menos eso. Pero no sería posible.

O eso pensaba. La japonesa se sentó a su lado. Se miraron a los ojos. Y ella le dio un ligero beso. Apenas un segundo. Pareció pensárselo y le dio otro que duró un poco más. El alemán contuvo sus ganas de abrazarse a ella. Yumi rompió suavemente el beso y luego se recostó sobre su torso. No dijeron nada. No debían estropearlo.

Aelita y Patrick estaban fuera haciendo la guardia. La chica sonreía mientras Patrick estaba nervioso. Y la sonrisa de la pelirrosa le ponía peor.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De ti. Te veo nervioso desde que Samantha nos contaba su historia.

—Porque la habéis invitado a quedarse. Porque me da miedo que en cualquier momento esto se hunda. Porque…

No pudo dar su tercer razonamiento. Aelita le puso un dedo en los labios, acallándole. Y una vez estuvo en silencio, le besó. A ambos se les erizó el pelo. Patrick tocó con miedo los brazos de Aelita.

—¿Más… tranquilo? —preguntó la pelirrosa cuando separaron los labios.

—Sí, pero… ¿Por qué? —quiso saber él—. Es decir, me gustas mucho pero… con lo que pasó con mi primo…

—No puedo guardar siempre el luto. Necesitaba saber si podía volver a empezar.

—Conmigo.

—Si te parece bien. Quiero que confíes en mi criterio, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—Y que vayamos despacio, ¿vale?

—Claro —afirmó Patrick—. No hay problema.

—Genial. ¿Seguimos besándonos?

—Por supuesto.

Y volvieron a fundir sus labios en un beso.

Por la mañana, Milly se sentía muchísimo mejor. Y se sintió feliz de volver a encontrarse con Samantha. Se dieron un abrazo al verse. Hiroki se puso un poco celoso. Y Sam lo notó. " _A él también le gustaría un pequeño abrazo, te ha cuidado mucho_ ", susurró a su amiga y la pequeña fue a dárselo. El japonés se puso colorado.

Salieron a la calle. Marco y Antonio estaban armados, realizando una pequeña vigilancia. No les gustaba que el perímetro se quedara sin custodiar.

—¿Algún sitio interesante por la zona? —preguntó Aelita a la chica de piel morena.

—Bueno… a un par de kilómetros de donde estaba el coche en que oculté a Milly. Hay un barrio residencial. Fue ahí donde esperaba encontrar las medicinas.

—¿Hay _zetas_? —preguntó Patrick.

—¿Y dónde no? Pocos, pero no podía buscar en todas las casas.

—Sola, no. Con nosotros, sí —se ofreció Odd.

—Pisa el freno. No vamos a ir todos —dijo Aelita—. Sissi, te necesitaré al volante. Y a Sam como GPS.

—¿No puedo ir con ellas? —preguntó, más bien protestó, Odd.

—No. Va a ir Ulrich. Y Antonio.

—¿Por qué?

—Por protestar —dijo Patrick.

De esa forma, Sissi se puso al volante del furgón, en lo que Sam le daba instrucciones. Ulrich y Antonio iban detrás, en completo silencio. Con las manos preparadas en las armas. Ulrich tenía un único temor en la cabeza en ese momento. No volver. La situación con Yumi poco a poco mejoraba. Fallecer no era una opción.

—Me miras mucho —dijo Sissi a Sam.

—¿Te incomoda?

—No, pero ¿por qué?

—Para aprender. Somos muchos y si encontramos otro coche, alguien tendrá que llevarlo, ¿no?

—Gran iniciativa… —comentó Sissi, nerviosa. No le gustaba verse desechable.

—Vale, hemos llegado donde me robasteis a Milly… gira a la izquierda y métete por entre esos árboles.

—¿Cabremos?

—Intentémoslo. Si no al menos el coche quedará oculto.

Sissi redujo la velocidad para dejar el asfalto y meterse por el campo. El vehículo empezaba a temblar un poco. Pero no era nada que no pudiera controlar. Poco a poco se fue aproximando. Con mucho cuidado logró pasar entre un par de árboles y siguió por el camino que le iba indicando Sam.

—Tened cuidado —alertó Antonio—. Veo _zetas_ acercándose.

—Bueno, para eso vamos armados —le recordó Ulrich—. Además, Sissi controla.

" _Gracias_ ", pensó la chica, pero no lo dijo. Bastante le estaba costando ir por ese camino improvisado, y temía que se estropease el vehículo dejándolos tirados.

—Es ahí —señaló Samantha.

A lo lejos se empezaba a distinguir un color rojizo entre el verdor de los árboles. Sissi condujo con cuidado hasta llegar a la zona. Agradeció volver a llegar al asfalto. Era una pequeña urbanización. Apenas dos hileras de casas que se miraban entre sí. Algun coche abandonado, y un par de _zetas_ que parecieron reactivarse con el sonido del coche.

Ulrich se dio prisa en bajar del furgón y se lanzó de cabeza a por ellos. Atravesó al primero por el ojo, y antes de que cayera al suelo, el segundo era perforado por el cráneo.

—No te hagas el listo. Ayer había más, salvo que… —empezó Sam.

—Salvo que los dirigiste a todos a por nosotros, sí —concluyó Antonio—. ¿Por cuál creéis que debemos empezar?

En el campamento improvisado, Yumi veía a su hermano y Milly jugando con Kiwi. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido para el mundo. Sintió que alguien tiraba de la manga de su suéter. Miró y se topó la mirada de Aelita. La pelirrosa quería hablar de un tema.

—¿Vigilas, Odd? —preguntó la japonesa.

—Por supuesto —respondió él, acercándose un poco. Marco continuó oteando el horizonte.

Aelita llevó a Yumi dentro del local.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno. Anoche tomé una decisión… —empezó Aelita.

—¿Cuál?

—Le pedí salir a Patrick.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Yumi, altamente sorprendida—. ¡¿Le pediste salir?!

—Sí, bueno… primero le besé y… ¡deja de poner esas caras! —protestó la pelirrosa con un mohín ante la incredulidad de la japonesa.

—Perdona.

—¿Crees que hice bien? Es decir, ha pasado poco tiempo desde lo de Jeremy… —Aelita no terminaba la frase, y Yumi sabía que la chica tenía una pregunta concreta—. ¿Crees que él hubiera esperado más?

La respuesta sincera de Yumi hubiera sido " _Jeremy no hubiera salido con ninguna chica después de ti_ ", pero no le apetecía decirlo. Consideró que su amiga merecía intentar ser feliz. Ya fuera con Patrick, con Odd, o con… " _No, con Ulrich no_ ", pensó.

Sissi, Antonio, Samantha y Ulrich llevaban unos minutos en la calle. Miraban alrededor pensando cuál casa podrían arriesgarse a asaltar. Tal vez una de puerta cerrada, así los _zetas_ no entrarían (si es que no estaban ya dentro) o una de puerta abierta, por lo cual estaría abandonada (si es que no había un loco dentro apresando incautos).

—¿En cuál casa buscaste las medicinas? —preguntó Ulrich.

—En aquella. Pero no había nada más, a primera vista. Debieron tener tiempo para huir —reflexionó Sam. " _No como otros menos privilegiados_ ", pensó con rencor para sus adentros, y se preguntó por vigésima vez si estarían vivos sus padres.

—Al diablo, tenemos que probar con alguna. Propongo esa —dijo Antonio, señalando una aleatoriamente. Puerta cerrada, y no se atisbaba ningún movimiento por las ventanas. Al igual que en las demás.

Se adelantó a los demás y empezó a trastear en la cerradura, sin éxito.

—Espera…

—Pensaba que esto debía ser rápido —dijo el chico, y en un salto llegó al maletero del coche. Volvió rápidamente con un martillo en las manos—. Esto es mejor que una ganzúa.

Y aunque los demás le alertaron, asestó dos martillazos al pomo, reventándolo. Empujó la puerta. Y en ese momento un _zeta_ se abalanzó a por él. Intentó golpearlo con el martillo, pero fracasó en el golpe. El monstruo cayó sobre él. Rápidamente, Ulrich disparó al _zeta_ , acabando con él en el acto.

—Eso atraerá a más —apremió Sissi, apartando al _zeta_ del torso de Antonio.

Y en ese momento lo vieron. Un mordisco sangraba en el vientre del chico. Goteaba. Se notaban perfectamente las marcas de dientes. Estaba perdido.

—No… no puede ser… —dijo Sam—. No deberíamos haber venido, no…

—¡Ahora no pensemos en eso! —interrumpió Ulrich—. Vamos a meterlo dentro, y bloqueemos la puerta.

Así lo hicieron. Arrastraron el cuerpo de Antonio, que parecía en trance en ese momento, hasta la primera sala que encontraron. Por suerte, desierta. Lo acomodaron en el sofá. Ulrich fue por la casa buscando más _zetas_ , mientras Sissi se ocupaba de evitar la entrada de monstruos con el mueble que había en la entrada. Sam, por su parte, corrió al baño, mojó una toalla en el grifo (agradeció que aún hubiera agua por allí) corrió a ponerlo en la frente del chico.

Pero sabía que no había nada que hacer por él. Aquel mordisco era símbolo de la muerte. Sólo quedaba saber cuánto le quedaba de vida. Y se planteó si no sería mejor idea dejar a Milly con el grupo y ella largarse por su cuenta.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Un mes he tardado en actualizar. Qué tiempos aquellos en los que publicaba una vez a la semana o incluso dos, ¿verdad? Espero que os haya gustado la historia, y espero también actualizar rápido (aunque tengo un par de lemmon en mente... veremos)._

 _Por cierto, sé que el tema del abuso se mira con lupa en estos relatos, sobre si es necesario. De ahí que me limitase a contar que ocurrió, sin entrar en detalles morbosos que podrían convertirlo en una situación de recreación en el dolor._

 ** _ulrichxyumi:_** _Si William aparece (aún no he decidido si está muerto o no :P) se lo cantará a Yumi para convencerla :P  
_

 ** _Alejito480:_** _No, Tamiya no. No podía ser alguien tan joven xD Y lo del Neganazo... Me tienta meter algún hijo de puta por el estilo xD Intentaré seguir así_

 ** _Moon-9215:_** _No podía dejar a mi chica favorita fuera de la historia... aunque lamento decir que eso no garantiza su supervivencia :(_

 ** _Asiul Crow:_** _Me alegro de que te haya gustado :) Yo también soy fan de los zombies, aunque me temo que nunca llegaré al nivel de 'The Walking Dead' (tal vez al de 'Z Nation'...) Agradezco tus palabras, y lo de Ulrich con Yumi... demasiado sufrimiento desde la primera temporada (pero claro... alguno de los dos podría caer también...)_

 _Espero que nos veamos pronto por estos lares. Zombie rules!_


	12. Procupación

**Capítulo 12: Procupación**

—Sam. ¡Sam! ¡SAM!

La chica se había quedado inmóvil por varios minutos, completamente absorta mirando el cuerpo de Antonio, cuya vida se estaba apagando. Por su culpa. Por su maldita culpa. Ella les había llevado hasta allí. Ella había dirigido una horda al campamento. Ella había dejado que Milly enfermase y no había sido capaz de curarla. Tal vez ella tendría que estar en ese sofá muriéndose en lugar de un chico que claramente había luchado por el bien de su grupo.

—¡SAMANTHA!

Reaccionó por fin a las voces de Ulrich.

—Dime, perdona…

—Oye, sé que esto es duro, pero necesito que nos ayudes. Debemos encontrar todo lo que sea útil e irnos rápidamente.

—Pero Antonio… tenemos que ayudarlo…

—¡¿Cómo?! —preguntó el chico, claramente alterado—. Si tienes alguna solución, dímela, pero si no… está condenado… —dijo bajando mucho la voz.

—Yo pensaba que esto sería un buen sitio… si lo llegábamos a limpiar podríamos vivir aquí…

—Aún no es tarde para eso. Pero sí para él —dijo Ulrich, bajando la voz—. Tal vez si hay suficientes cosas. Pero tenemos que movernos. Por favor.

Se miraron seriamente. Ulrich sabía que Odd no toleraría malas formas con ella, pero estaba en un momento de tensión. Necesitaba que entre todos cooperasen. Deseó que Aelita estuviera allí con ellos. Ella había demostrado que podía tomar decisiones. Pero ahora él estaba sobrepasado por la situación.

—¡Ulrich! ¡Sam! —llamó la voz de Sissi desde la cocina.

Ambos se dirigieron allí. La chica apuntaba hacia la ventana, que no daba muestras de _zetas_ por los alrededores; al contrario que el suelo, donde había dos, recién echados por la chica. Samantha se acercó en primer lugar y lo inspeccionó. Había una salida desde allí, una puerta en el muro de alambre. Pero para salir necesitarían las llaves.

—¿No tenemos forma de usarla? —preguntó con angustia.

—Quizá sí la tengamos… —dijo Ulrich, y salió de allí. Volvió un par de minutos después con unas cizallas en la mano—. Lo malo de usar esto es que esta casa podría ser infestada nuevamente…

—Tenemos nueve más para elegir. Total, aquí ya nos hemos cargado la cerradura —comentó Sissi—. Por lo menos aquí había algo interesante…

Juntaron en la mesa todo lo que habían encontrado que les pudiera ser útil: un puñado de latas de conserva, una caja de herramientas, un botiquín renovado recientemente, y unos bidones de gasolina.

—Bueno, de aquí no podemos sacar mucho más. Pero quizá en las demás casas sí… —dijo Ulrich—. Tal vez deberíamos volver todos y limpiar la zona. Casa por casa. Nos quedamos con las que más nos gusten.

—Mejor que estén juntas. Podríamos cortar las vallas de los jardines y unirlas —pensó Sissi.

—Eso nos pondría en riesgo en caso de que entrasen en una casa… pero también nos ayudaría a escapar en caso de necesidad —pensó Sam—. Es un alto precio.

—Somos un grupo. O todos o ninguno —dijo Ulrich—. Pero es lo mejor que se me ocurre. ¿Qué os parece?

—Que deberíamos limpiar esto antes de traer a los demás. Es decir, por lo menos en parte —aclaró Samantha—. No es cosa de que lleguemos y esto esté hasta arriba de trabajo…

—¿Crees que podremos hacerlo? —preguntó Sissi.

—Tenemos que intentarlo. Si se nos va de las manos, podríamos huir en el coche y ya está. Seguro que los _zetas_ que nos sigan son incapaces de volver aquí.

—Me parece buen plan. Pero esto deberíamos llevárnoslo. Por si no podemos volver… sería una pena no aprovecharlo.

Planearon salir por la puerta trasera con las cizallas. Abriendo un agujero podrían salir y dirigirse al coche, cargarlo y luego usar los cuchillos para empezar a librarse de los _zetas_. Para esa idea, a Ulrich se le ocurrió que podrían cubrirse los brazos con toallas o algo similar para impedir los mordiscos. Sissi lo rechazó en su caso, ya que si debían salir corriendo, necesitaba libertad en los brazos para moverse.

—Bueno, pues Sam y yo avanzamos. Tú te quedas atrás por si apareciera alguno. Pero ten cuidado —le pidió Ulrich.

Acordado el plan, Sam se ofreció a ir a por las toallas y la cinta americana con la que cubrirían sus brazos. Salió de la cocina y en ese momento pegó un grito.

Antonio se había levantado, pero de él ya no quedaba nada. Su cadáver andante se había levantado y se había abalanzado a por Sam. Ella se resistió por un momento. Pero… ¿acaso el grupo no estaría mejor sin ella? No le dio tiempo a pensar si debía aceptar su destino, pues el cuchillo de Sam se clavó en el cráneo de quien fue Antonio, y le apartaron de encima de ella.

—Ten cuidado… necesitamos que nos ayudes —dijo Ulrich, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse—. ¿Cuento contigo?

—Sí —dijo ella. Tenía claro lo que debía hacer.

Fueron al baño y encontraron varias toallas. "Una pena no poder darme una ducha", pensó Sissi, aunque era probable que si lograban volver a aquella zona y hacerla suya, se pudiera duchar. Encontraron muchas toallas en un armario. Sissi les ayudó a ponerse cinta americana en los brazos recubiertos. Les reducía un poco la movilidad, pero estarían más seguros.

Luego cargaron en una mochila olvidada lo que habían encontrado de latas, el botiquín, las herramientas y la gasolina y salieron al jardín. Empezaba a hacer frío.

—Tal vez podría subir a buscar ropa de abrigo… —dijo Sissi—. Antes de irnos.

—Volveremos. Y necesito tu ayuda ahora —respondió Ulrich, y es que no podía usar las cizallas en aquellas condiciones.

La chica se las ingenió para romper la alambrada con la herramienta. Algo ruidoso, pero no aparecieron _zetas_ por la zona. Salieron y con mucho cuidado empezaron a rodear aquella casa. Por suerte apenas un par de zetas parecían dormitar por allí. Sissi se adelantó con su cuchillo y dio fin a la existencia de esos dos monstruos. Con mucho cuidado llegaron al coche. Abrieron el maletero y dejaron todo allí.

—¿Vamos a ir ahora a por ellos? —preguntó Samantha.

—Sí. ¿Te parece mal? —inquirió Ulrich.

—Para nada. Vamos a por ellos.

Empuñaron sus filos, y Sissi bajó el maletero del coche. Aquel ruido llamó la atención de varios _zetas_. Empezaron a caminar hacia ellos. Ulrich y Sam se juntaron brazo con brazo, y empezaron a apuñalar cabezas. No tardaron mucho en tener media docena de cuerpos caídos. Ulrich empezaba a entender la mecánica. Aunque afortunadamente estos no se movían muy rápido. Sería peor que fueran más rápido.

—¡A tu derecha! —indicó a Samantha. La chica obedeció y eliminó al _zeta_ que se había acercado más de la cuenta—. A este paso sólo van a quedar los de las casas —comentó—. ¿Te cansas?

—Un poco, pero no estoy mal. Puedo ocuparme de algunos más. ¡Izquierda! —alertó la chica.

Ulrich eliminó al _zeta_ , y lanzó una mirada descuidada hacia atrás. Sissi había eliminado a un _zeta_ que había aparecido sin mucha dificultad. Era una suerte contar con alguien así en el grupo. Volvió a mirar al frente. Siguieron atacando.

Apenas unos minutos después estaban rodeados de cuerpos inertes. Manchados de sangre, pero nada que no se quitasen de encima al sacarse las toallas que les cubrían los brazos.

—Espero que cuando volvamos no haya más… —comentó Sissi mientras cortaba la cinta americana de las muñecas de Sam.

—Y si los hay ha sido fácil acabar con ellos. Lo difícil será entrar en las casas sin las llaves y sin romper el pomo —respondió Ulrich.

—Y sin que ocurra lo de Antonio nuevamente —murmuró Samantha—. Oye, ¿os puedo pedir una cosa?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Decidle a Odd que no me odie.

Y en ese momento empujó con ambas manos a Sissi y Ulrich, haciéndoles caer al suelo. Antes de que se pudieran levantar, ella ya había salido corriendo sin nada más que su arma en la mano. No podía estar con ellos. Tenía que estar sóla. Los últimos días habían demostrado que no podía estar con más gente.

En la estación de servicio las cosas estaban algo más calmadas. Un par de avistamientos de _zetas_ que habían sido eliminados por Odd rápidamente. Y este, aunque estaba pendiente de los niños, su cabeza estaba ocupada por una persona.

—Eh, Odd, ¿vienes a comer? —preguntó Aelita, pero el rubio estaba muy ocupado. Se había situado en el mejor sitio para ver a los niños y de paso el trozo de carretera por donde se habían ido sus amigos y por tanto, por donde debían volver—. Odd, la comida está preparada, vamos —insistió la pelirrosa—. Y luego me acompañas a que me de una ducha desnuda.

—Sí, sí, el cielo está muy bonito… —respondió Odd, sin hacerle ni caso.

—¡Oye!

—¡Qué! —replicó el rubio, volviendo de su planeta.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirar el horizonte, que lo vas a desgastar? —dijo Aelita—. Vamos, ellos saben cuidarse solos. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos. Y _ella_ ha demostrado que sabe sobrevivir.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme —protestó el rubio—. No sabemos qué hay por ahí, hace mucho que no vemos a ningún ser humano. ¿Y si hay más gente? ¿Y si les han hecho algo?

—Por eso acordamos un plazo de veinticuatro horas antes de…

—¡Eso es mucho tiempo! —gruñó el italiano—. Un día… en ese tiempo les pueden haber secuestrado o matado o mordido…

—O pueden estar perfectamente y han encontrado todo un arsenal que podría sernos de ayuda para sobrevivir —le recordó Aelita dulcemente.

—¿En serio crees eso?

—Es lo único que puedo hacer. Ya verás como antes de que caiga la noche han vuelto con nosot…

No pudo terminar la frase. Un extraño ruido quebró el silencio del día. Un motor. Un motor muy poderoso. No parecía ni de moto ni de coche. Alzaron la vista y lo vieron. Un avión cruzaba el suelo. _Eso es un jet_ , pensó Odd al verlo. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de reconocerlo, ya que tardó muy poco en salir de círculo de visión.

—¡Odd!

La chica gritó porque su amigo había salido corriendo dando voces. Intentando pedir ayuda. Un intento fútil pero debía intentarlo. Tal vez los habían visto. Tal vez podrían dar media vuelta. Pero el sonido se hizo tenue tan rápidamente como había surgido y volvió todo a quedar en silenci.

—¡Odd, tenemos que volver!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Puede que el ruido de ese trasto los atraiga hacia nosotros. Tenemos que estar atentos por si aparecen.

—Entonces tenemos dos problemas. Si vienen muchos, no podemos quedarnos dentro… —pensó Odd.

—Exacto. Nos quedaríamos atrincherados y a saber cuándo podríamos salir de nuevo —razonó Aelita—. Pero tampoco deberíamos quedarnos expuestos.

Volvieron con los demás. De momento todo seguía tranquilo, pero podía ser cuestión de minutos que esas bestias apareciesen por entre los árboles. Pero Odd tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja. Sabía que antes de una tormenta había una calma inusual. Había que hacer algo por si llegaban.

—Oye, Aelita… ¿crees que el tejado aguantaría mi peso?

La chica no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—¿El tuyo? ¡Y el de mil como tú!

—Muy graciosa. Pues voy a subirme.

—¿Con qué intención? ¿Romperte una pierna si te caes?

—Vigilar. Os avisaré si viene alguien.

—¿Entonces no comes?

—No tengo hambre.

Aquello sorprendió demasiado a Aelita. ¿Que Odd no tenía hambre? Pero si ese muchacho, por lo que comía, podría tener cuatro estómagos. Le observó mientras hacía un poco de parkour para subir al tejado. Se preguntó si debía hablar con el, pero una voz llamó su atrencion.

—¿Qué haces fuera tanto rato? ¿No veníais a comer? —preguntó Patrick.

—Si, es que…

La pelirrosa le contó lo que había pasado fuera. Notó como al chico le iba cambiando la cara. Cuando terminó de hablar, tuvo que esperar un poco a que Patrick respondiera

—Pues creo que tiene razón… Aunque no me parece seguro quedarse ahí arriba… a saber cómo está el tejado.

—Ya, bueno. No es eso lo que me preocupa. Parecía estar mejor estos días, más como era el antes. Y vuelve a estar como si…

—Como si se le hubiera muerto la novia —inquirió Patrick.

—Sí, bueno. Es que se me hace muy raro.

—Ya verás como en cuanto vuelvan tus amigos vuelve a ser como antes.

Aelita asintió. Miró a Patrick, y le dio un ligero beso. El chico la rodeó con los brazos. Prosiguió el beso. Ella aceptó. Le venía bien su compañía. Era un buen chico.

Odd seguía en el tejado. Tendría que haber subido antes. Desde allí se veía muy bien todo. El bosque, y una extensión de la carretera por donde sus amigos se habían marchado. Caminó con cuidado. El suelo parecía firme, pero no quería jugársela

Caminó al otro lado. No se veía nada. ¿Sería posible que esos monstruos hubieran desaparecido? ¿Que hubiera alguna especie de limpieza por alguna potencia superviviente? Entonces estarían a salvo.

—Mierda… la paz nunca dura demasiado —pensó con rabia. Dos de esos _zetas_ habían aparecido. Y según veía, no estaban solos—. A ver qué tal desde aquí —dijo, empuñando su arma y apuntando hacia ellos. Y tomó aire para dar el grito de alerta.

Samantha había conseguido escapar. Llevaba mucho rato por entre los árboles y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Y del espacio. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Pero al menos estaba lejos de la gente que le importaba. Ahora podía estar sola de nuevo, como debía ser.

No había sido sencillo llegar allí. Muchos _zetas_ errantes por entre los árboles. Pero no le había temblado el pulso en ningún momento, dejando un reguero de cuerpos tras de ella.

Oyó un ruido errante que se acercaba. Otro monstruo. Se detuvo tras un árbol. Afinó el oído. _Tres, dos, uno…_ y giró para apuñalar en el cráneo a esa bestia. Pero su brazo se vio detenido por una mano. La de una persona viva. Sissi la había seguido hasta allí.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Samantha apretando los dientes.

—Yo te podría preguntar lo mismo —respondió la otra con furia contenida—. ¿Te parece bonito dejarnos así?

—Tú no lo entiendes.

—Mira, bonita, apenas te conozco pero a mi no me respondes con ese topicazo —gruñó Sissi—. ¿Te parece normal huir de nosotros como lo has hecho?

—Vete a la mierda.

Samantha intentó largarse, pero en ese momento Sissi la empujó por la espalda, haciéndola caer al suelo.

—¿A que jode?

Se subió encima de ella. Samantha intentó forcejear, pero (no sin cierta dificultad) Sissi la sujetó de los brazos y las piernas, impidiéndole huir.

—¿Me lo vas a explicar?

—¡No!

—¡¿Me lo vas a explicar?!

—¡No! —gritó Sam. Y para sorpresa de Sissi, la chica empezó a llorar—. ¿Cómo no voy a huir? No fui capaz de cuidar de Milly… os envíe una horda de _zetas_ , Antonio ha muerto por mi culpa, y si sigo con vosotros estáis condenados…

—¿Tú eres imbécil?

—No. Para ti es muy fácil… llevas mucho con ellos, de ti no se desharían.

—Ah, eso crees, ¿no? —replicó Sissi con una sonrisa forzada—. No tienes ni puta idea… Vete. Haz lo que te salga del coño.

Sissi se levantó y empezó a caminar de vuelta. Samantha se puso en pie. Se sacudió las hojas. Pensó en largarse. ¿Pero acaso lo haría sin responder a la otra por su grosería? Caminó a por ella y la retuvo.

—¿De qué vas?

—¿De qué vas tú? ¿Quieres ir a tu bola? ¡Adelante! Me trae sin cuidado. Bastante tengo con mi mierda.

—¿Tu mierda?

—¿Sabes lo que pasa, bonita? Que soy la única del grupo que sabe conducir. Me necesitan, sí. Pero poco a poco aprenderán también. Y entonces… ¿qué pasará conmigo? La chica que nunca les ha caído bien del todo. La que se ha pasado varios cursos metiéndose con ellos. La que se tiró a uno cuando este tenía un rollito con otra…

Decirlo en voz alta le sirvió para liberar el peso que tenía dentro también. Samantha no dijo nada de inmediato. Sissi parecía a punto de hablar, pero en ese momento la otra se abalanzó sobre ella y le tapó la boca.

Sissi intentó resistirse, pero de pronto unas voces resonaron por la zona.

—¿Crees que era por aquí?

—Más o menos… este bosque es muy denso…

—No me jodas. ¿Era o no?

—Sí —la segunda voz no sonaba muy convencida—. ¿No es raro que no haya tantos de esos por aquí?

—Si hay pocos es que alguien se los ha cargado. Y si alguien se los ha cargado, es que pronto podríamos tener compañía —la voz del primero sonaba animada. Y eso les provocó mucha desconfianza a nas chicas—. ¡Eeeeeeeeh! ¿Estáis por aquííííí? ¡ _Venir_ a divertiros!

La única respuesta fue el silencio.

—Qué pena. Con el tiempo que hace que no pruebo una buena hembra…

Sus pisadas se hicieron cada vez más lejanas hasta que se extinguieron. Sam soltó a Sissi y se pusieron en pie. No dijeron nada por unos momentos.

—Yo me vuelvo con los demás. El tiempo que aguante con ellos. ¿Vienes? —preguntó Sissi. Samantha no respondió—. Pues adiós. Espero que no te encuentres con esos dos por ahí.

Se marchó. No tenía intención de convencerla. Por suerte, aunque se había alejado considerablemente de dónde habían estado, era fácil volver por la ristra de _zetas_ muertos. _Como un macabro rastro de miguitas de pan_ , pensó. Oyó un ruido tras ella.

—Date prisa. No voy a esperarte —dijo al comprobar que se trataba de Sam.

La otra no dijo nada. Aceleró un poco el paso y se puso a la altura ventanilla. En silencio las dos llegaron al compendio de casas, donde Ulrich esperaba dentro del vehículo. Salió en seguida al verlas llegar.

—Menos mal. ¿Qué pasaba? —preguntó, a ninguna en particular.

—Nada, que la tía de Sam vive por aquí, la quería saludar —respondió Sissi—. ¿Volvemos? Los demás nos tienen que estar echando de menos. Y tenemos que darles la mala noticia.

Ulrich asintió. Esta vez fue él de copiloto. Sam se quedó en los asientos de atrás, mirando por la ventanilla. Seguía pensando que haría mucho daño al grupo. Pero si habían querido que se quedase, podía estar equivocada.

—Mierda… ¡Mierda!

No se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado hasta que Ulrich maldijo. Y un grupo de _zetas_ desviaba su atención de la estación de servicio al coche en que estaban ellos.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Como he dicho hace escasos minutos en mi fic 'Code:Lemon' (pásate a leerlo para hacerme feliz :D) hoy también tocaba actualizar el fic zombie que llevaba tiempo parado. Y eso que tenía claro qué escribir en este capítulo, pero falta de tiempo, trabajo, falta de ganas, trabajo, otras cosas que hacer, trabajo, son los motivos por el cual hasta hoy no ha habido actualización._

 ** _Alejito480:_** _No, no estoy loco por juntar a esos dos xD Y ya verás por qué. Hiroki... no tengo nada en su contra. Está a salvo por el momento. La historia de Milly y Sam... la historia de la humanidad en medio del apocalipsis. Y el neganazo... me lo planteo xD_

 ** _Moon-9215:_** _¿Sabes que decir eso aumenta la probabilidad de que uno de los personajes muera más pronto que tarde? :P_

 ** _smarty26:_** _Por eso me animé a contarlo. Eso sí, sin entrar en detalles morbosos que no valen para nada. Y si las relaciones se forman rápido... eso no siempre juega a favor de las mismas. Ya verás cómo se desarrollan (pd: echo de menos "Naturaleza femenina"_ :( _)._

 ** _Lopenzio231:_** _Me alegro de que te guste. Querría actualizar con más frecuencia, pero es complicado :(_

 ** _AFLL16NWs:_** _Espero que te haya gustado la actualización. Y esto apenas se está gestando como para que alguien más muera... tan pronto ;)_

 _Pues eso. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, pasaos por mi lemmon y espero que nos leamos pronto por aquí. Zombie rules!_


	13. En el nuevo vecindario

**Capítulo 13: En el nuevo vecindario**

Unas semanas después, el grupo no sabría recordar cómo se las apañaron para abrirse paso entre la horda de _zetas_ que asolaban la estación de servicio. Ulrich, Sam y Sissi habían conseguido entrar a base de machetazos y disparos, eliminando todo resto de monstruo viviente que había, encontrándose al fondo una improvisada barricada desde la que sus amigos se defendían ante el inminente ataque.

Con todos los monstruos que habían destrozado, quedarse era definitivamente inviable. Sangre y restos por doquier. Aquello no era habitable. Como pudieron fueron recogiendo aquello que podían reutilizar. Allí no se quedarían.

—¿Dónde está Antonio? —preguntó Marco. El no recibir respuesta la reveló la verdad. Salió de allí a tomar el aire, dejando a Sissi un tanto preocupada. Patrick, por su parte, no hizo ningún comentario.

Una vez estaba todo recogido, idearon cómo organizarse.

En el primer viaje, Sissi iría con Milly, Hiroki, Odd y todas las pertenencias. El resto del grupo empezarían a moverse guiados por Ulrich y Sam, de forma que Sissi sólo tuviera que ir a su encuentro, sin deshacer todo el camino hasta allí. Y el rubio se quedaría con los pequeños.

Llegaron por fin todos al conglomerado, aquella pequeña urbanización. Desierto, salvo por los cuerpos que había tendidos en la calle. Acordaron prenderles fuego al día siguiente. Buscaron una casa, y se toparon con la agradable sorpresa de que estaba vacía. Allí pudieron descansar por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Buenos días —saludó Patrick. Estaba mucho más jovial en aquellos días. El hecho de llevar varios días sin muerte ni caos, apenas un par de _zetas_ errantes por la zona cada dos días.

—Hola —respondió Aelita. Se levantó para darle un beso de buenos días—. ¿Has descansado?

—Algo —dijo este, sentándose a la mesa con Odd y Samantha—. Por lo menos este sitio es tranquilo. Aunque no hemos terminado de limpiarlo… ¿tenemos plan de continuar hoy?

—Sí. Hay que dar un poco de margen a Ulrich y Yumi para que se recuperen, han estado haciendo la guardia de la noche. Cuando estén levantados podremos limpiar la casa de al lado y seguir aprovisionándonos —le dijo Aelita.

—¿En serio creéis que habrán vigilado? —preguntó Samanta—. Es decir… han tenido toda la noche para ellos. Habrán aprovechado para hacer _sus cosas_.

—En absoluto. Ella aún no ha terminado de perdonarle su desliz —respondió Odd.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque me lo habría contado, obviamente —aseguró el chico—. Estoy seguro de que no han hecho nada. Y menos aún con Sissi, Marco, Hiroki y Milly en la casa. Ya os digo yo que no.

En la casa contigua, Ulrich estaba en la cama. Había pasado gran parte de la noche, turnándose con Yumi para vigilar. Ocupaban ambos una habitación del piso superior. Al otro lado del pasillo, en dos camas separadas, estaban Hiroki y Milly. En la planta de abajo, al lado del salón, había otra habitación, ocupada también por camas separadas donde dormían Sissi y Marco.

En ese momento apareció la japonesa. Tampoco había dormido mucho. Había terminado por fin su guardia y podía descansar un poco. Aunque el andar a turnos y que la luz entrase por la ventana no ayudaba al reposo.

—Buenos días… —dijo el alemán, al oír a la chica bajando las persianas.

—Perdona, ¿te he despertado? —respondió ella en un susurro.

—No, tranquila. He estado pendiente por si necesitabas algo.

Yumi sonrió. Se metió entre las sábanas con él. Se apegó al cuerpo del alemán. Ulrich no parecía alterado, de forma que se fue acomodando cada vez más. Antes de darse cuenta estaba completamente tumbada sobre él.

—¿Sabes? Si me pongo aquí me gustaría que me tocases un poquito —susurró Yumi.

—Perdona, no quería propasarme… —respondió este. Pero correspondió y puso las manos en la espalda de Yumi. Se lo pensó mejor, y pasó las manos por debajo de la camiseta, tocando su columna—. ¿Así bien?

—Sí… se siente bien estar así, ¿verdad?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, le besó suavemente. Ulrich no se lo esperaba. Cuando se repuso correspondió a ese beso. Los labios de Yumi tenían un sabor especial. Subió su mano izquierda a los cabellos de la japonesa. Acarició su cabeza con ternura. Pasaron así un tiempo que no supieron si eran segundos o varias horas.

—Tal vez deberíamos levantarnos… —propuso Ulrich cuando se detuvieron, para recuperar el aliento.

—Tal vez… tal vez no —comentó la chica. Abrió el cajón de la mesilla, y sacó un envoltorio transparente—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dije que habría que esperar… y creo que hemos esperado suficiente…

—¿Estás segura?

Las ropas entre ambos empezaron a sobrar, de forma que se deshicieron de las prendas. Siguieron dándose besos durante un rato mientras sus cuerpos se acostumbraban al taco de la desnudez mutua. Se sentía bien. Las manos empezaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro. Y se gustaban. El chico se preparó para evitar los sustos. Estaba listo. Se miraron cómplices. Y muy lentamente, estaban unidos por fin.

Aquella era una sensación totalmente nueva para ella. No se lo podía creer. Estaban juntos por fin. Ulrich también estaba asombrado. No se esperaba que llegase el momento de estar con ella. Se empezaron a mover, lento al principio, conociéndose, adaptándose. Compartieron más caricias, más besos, más pasión mientras completaban aquel baile del placer. Cuando llegaron al final no dijeron nada. Se quedaron un raro disfrutando de la sensación.

—Ya iba siendo hora de despertar —dijo Patrick cuando la parejita fue la última en salir de la casa—. Estáis descansados, espero.

—Estamos bien —fue la respuesta de Yumi—. ¿Vamos a saquear otra casa?

—Aprovisionarnos es la palabra que buscas.

—No discutais —dijo Aelita con calma, mientras Odd y Sissi se unían también al grupo. Estaban todos fuera—. Vale, tenemos que decidir quiénes vamos a entrar ahí. Y quienes vigilamos fuera.

—Tal vez no sería mala idea hacer un horario —reflexionó Sissi en voz alta—Pero a mi me apetece. Yo voy.

—Yo también —dijo Ulrich.

—Creo que iré yo también —anunció Aelita.

—Y yo.

Todos se volvieron para mirar a quien había hablado. Y ahí estaba Hiroki, mirándolos muy serio. Nunca habían contado con él o con Milly para las búsquedas. Y el pequeño estaba harto.

—No —dijo Yumi—. Ya te he dicho que…

—¡Necesito aprender! —protestó el pequeño—. Estando quieto no sirvo de nada. ¿Y si… y si… y si os pasara algo?

Yumi fue a replicar, pero el pequeño tenía razón. No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que les pasara algo, pero podía ocurrir. Y en ese caso, el pequeño tendría que aprender a defenderse. Y entonces pensó que podía hacer una cosa. Inspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Vale. Ve con ellos, pero ten cuidado, ¿vale? —ante esto el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Y si os parece bien, Milly se puede quedar conmigo y aprender a usar el cuchillo —propuso.

—Me parece una idea estupenda —aseguró Patrick—. Los demás, vigilemos el perímetro… esa historia de dos hombres por aquí no me gusta un pelo.

Y es que Sam les había narrado cómo ella y Sissi habían escuchado a dos hombres por la zona, y desde entonces andaban con la oreja puesta. Le apetecía ver más seres humanos, pero por lo que había escuchado, esos no tenían buenas intenciones. Quería buena gente con ellos.

De esa forma, Ulrich, Sissi, Aelita e Hiroki se acercaron a la puerta de una de las casas. La pelirrosa sacó una horquilla del pelo, y con cierto esfuerzo, logró abrir la puerta. Un silencio sepulcral fue su único recibimiento. Sissi le indicó al joven que sacara el arma y la mantuviera empuñada.

—Pero debes tener cuidado… No hieras a alguien por error —le señaló.

Los cuatro juntos empezaron a moverse poco a poco. Mala suerte con aquella casa. Parecía completamente deshabitada, incluso desde antes de que empezara el caos. Apenas había cosas de por medio que pudieran usar. Ni fotos, ni nada… Sólamente una fina capa de polvo. Caminaron escaleras arriba, pensando en encontrar algo más. El pasillo estaba formado por unas pequeñas motas de sangre y varias puertas cerradas. Maldijeron.

Abrieron la primera. Y se lo encontraron. Un _zeta_ metido en la bañera. Las cortinas del baño eran una soga improvisada alrededor del cuello de quien un tiempo antes había sido una persona. Sissi se acercó con cautela. Se fijó en que tenía un mordisco en el cuello. Cerró los ojos, intentando no imaginarse lo que había ocurrido allí. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente. ¿A pesar de ese estado seguirían vivos? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Sufrían? ¿Era humano acabar con ellos?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ulrich.

Sissi negó con la cabeza. Matar para defenderse era una cosa. Acabar con la criatura estando en superioridad y sin arriesgar la vida era muy diferente.

—Tal vez deberías dejarnos a nosotros.

Esta vez asintió. Se apartó, y suavemente llevó a Hiroki con ella, dejando a Sam y Ulrich en el baño. Se apoyó en la pared mientras sus amigos terminaban el trabajo que ella no había podido hacer. Mierda. ¿Se le iba a escapar una lágrima? Tal vez sería mejor no pensar mucho y seguir buscando. Probó a abrir otra puerta.

Y en ese momento un _zeta_ se abalanzó a por ellos. Pero quiso el destino que Hiroki se tensara por el miedo, alzando las manos con el cuchillo sostenido, acertando en el cráneo de aquella criatura. Sissi se consideró afortunada. El shock tras hallar al _zeta_ del baño la había invalidado por unos momentos.

—Ya sabemos quién mordió a nuestro amigo… —dijo con un suspiro en el momento en que Sam y Ulrich salían del cuarto de baño.

—Creo que no sirve de mucho que busquemos por aquí —comentó Sam—. Merecería más la pena buscar en otra parte Los árboles que hay por la zona nos son más útiles.

—Quizá terminaron aquí huyendo sin nada entre manos. Estas casas son demasiado nuevas, posiblemente ni siquiera la habían ocupado cuando empezó todo esto —reflexionó Ulrich.

—No podemos dejar de buscar. Hay que asegurarnos.

Esto último lo había dicho Hiroki y los demás no pudieron negar que no tenía razón. Esas dos personas, fueran quienes fuesen en la vida pasada, habían llegado allí de alguna forma. Tal vez no a manos llenas. Pero era posible que guardasen algo. Se dividieron en las dos habitaciones que había en la planta. Hiroki y Sam no tuvieron mucha suerte al entrar en el cuarto del que había salido el _zeta_. Una habitación amueblada que, si no tuviera un cadáver, podría parecer de exposición.

Pero por el contrario, Ulrich y Sam tuvieron algo más de suerte. La otra habitación tenía una especie de pequeño refugio. Probablemente donde se ocultaban de la ola de muerte que era el exterior. Y en ese nido había una bolsa de mano. No era muy grande, pero dentro había algunos pocos víveres. Un pequeño lote de conservas, vendas y desinfectante. Nunca estaba de más tener eso a mano. Lo guardaron con cuidado.

Ulrich tenía otras cosas en la cabeza en ese momento. Se acordaba de Yumi. De lo bien que habían fluído las cosas entre ellos aquella mañana. Estaba encantado. La quería muchísimo. Y en su fuero interno… técnicamente estaban solos. Las reglas antiguas podían no valer ya. _Estás loco. Le quieres pedir matrimonio_ , pensó para sus adentros. Y era verdad. ¿Por qué no pedírselo?

—Ulrich, ayúdame —la voz de Sam le sacó de sus pensamientos—. Mira. Hay cosas en el armario. Podemos llevarlas y tener algo de recambio.

—No es mala idea… ¿cabe todo eso en la bolsa? —preguntó el alemán.

—Creo que sí.

Cargaron todo en la bolsa que tenían los antiguos ocupantes del hogar.

—¿Qué opináis? ¿Deberíamos sacar estos cuerpos de aquí y aprovechar esta casa también? —preguntó Ulrich cuando se volvieron a reunir en el pasillo.

—No lo sé… me da un poco de grima tocarlos, y sabemos lo que ha pasado aquí —dijo Sissi. Obviamente estaba incómoda desde hacía rato. No le apetecía estar en el antiguo refugio de una pareja que habían terminado convertidos en _zetas_.

—Además creo que es mejor que no nos separemos mucho todavía. Podemos hablarlo con los demás de todas formas pero creo que estamos bien con las dos casas, ¿no? —comentó Samantha.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo. Si pasa algo tenemos que estar juntos —murmuró Hiroki. Su primera excursión no había sido tan buena como esperaba. En su cabeza esas cosas eran monstruos, pero ahora sabía que había algo detrás de todos ellos. Y tal vez sus padres podrían ser unos de ellos.

—Vámonos de aquí. Con suerte la próxima vez encontraremos un buen arsenal de alimento y cosas para defendernos. Pero aquí está todo recogido —dijo Sissi.

Salieron de la casa con la intención de no dar muchos detalles sobre la excursión del día.

Por su parte, Aelita, Odd y Patrick estaban patrullando por la zona. "Walkie-talkies", pensó Aelita. Debían hacerse con unos para poder comunicarse. Le ponía nerviosa no saber si los demás tenían algún problema o no. Si la patrulla iba bien. Si en la casa todo estaba bien. Si Yumi y Milly tenían algún problema. Necesitaban comunicación constante. Al terminar de dar la vuelta se encontró con Odd.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba, donde estaba Patrick apostado. Les hizo un gesto con la mano y siguió vigilando. Odd asintió y decidieron que lo mejor era seguir rodeando aquel refugio de forma que vigilasen el perímetro de nuevo. Por lo menos hasta que volvieran a estar juntos. Pero en ese momento Aelita le detuvo.

—Tenemos que hablar. Si vamos a quedarnos tenemos que asegurar las vallas de los jardines de nuestras casas.

—¿Crees que será necesario?

—En algún momento esos _zetas_ también aparecerán por aquí. Prefiero estar prevenida. ¿Podemos verlo esta tarde?

—Por supuesto.

—Muchas gracias —estuvo a punto de alejarse pero nuevamente se detuvo—. ¿Va todo bien entre Sam y tú?

—No tan bien como a Patrick y a ti, seguro —dijo este—, pero prefiero no hablar del tema.

La pelirrosa asintió y volvieron a ponerse en marcha. Ya estaba bien de conversación.

Por su parte, Milly y Yumi estaban un poco más lejos de los demás. La japonesa había preferido ir a un pequeño claro cercano a su posición, pero que no estaba cerca de la carretera. Y allí estaba enseñando a Milly a defenderse. Cada una tenía un cuchillo en la mano, pero Yumi se estaba asegurando de atacar siempre primero. "No puedo dejar que crea que atacar está bien", pensaba la mayor.

Atacó con el cuchillo hacia adelante, y Milly fue capaz de esquivarla, y al mismo tiempo, de poner su arma sobre la muñeca de Yumi. Esta sonrió. La pequeña aprendía rápido. Si llegaba a ocurrir algo que les separase, podría estar bien. Y además, ella contaba con que en una huida la joven y su hermano escapasen juntos.

—Vale por ahora… descansemos —dijo Yumi. A pesar de que empezaba a hacer algo más de frío, el ejercicio físico la tenía agotada. Se sentó en el suelo y Milly hizo lo mismo. Ninguna de las dos soltó su arma.

—Gracias, Yumi. Ahora no tengo tanto miedo…

—No te confíes mucho, Milly… las personas son más fáciles de evitar que esos monstruos —le advirtió.

—Lo sé. Pero antes me hubiera quedado paralizada. Ahora ya no —dijo la joven con una sonrisa—. Quiero mucho a tu hermano, Yumi. Me alegra mucho que esté con nosotros —le confesó.

—Yo también me alegro…

—No es eso. Digo que le quiero. Como tú a Ulrich —comentó la pequeña, y se tapó la cara con los ojos—. Hoy fui a despertaros y no quise… molestar.

Yumi también se había puesto colorada. La joven les había visto en su momento de mayor intimidad. Pero algo cruzó su mente. El comentario de Milly. ¿Significaba acaso eso que ella e Hiroki…?

—Milly. Voy a hacerte una pregunta muy seria. ¿Mi hermano y tú habéis hecho algo?

Milly negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo hemos hecho. Eso es de mayores —añadió—. Además no dormimos en la misma cama. Pero sé que le quiero mucho. Y creo que él a mi también. ¿Debería decírselo?

—Sí —dijo Yumi, sin dudarlo un momento—. Díselo. No quiero ser cruel pero a lo mejor mañana ya no se lo puedes decir.

Esa reflexión le había salido desde el fondo de su alma, al igual que la decisión aquella mañana de unirse con Ulrich por primera vez. Tal vez si esperaba más no tendrían un momento para ello. Y ese era el día indicado.

En ese momento oyeron un ruido. Se acercaban dos _zetas_. No se movían especialmente rápido. Más aún, uno de ellos parecía a punto de caerse en cualquier momento. Ambas se pusieron en pie. Milly se puso en guardia, tal como la japonesa le había enseñado, pero esta negó con la cabeza. Avanzó un poco más y le ordenó a Milly volver.

—Pero ¡me has enseñado! —protestó la joven.

—Para defenderte si estás en peligro. Pero aquí estoy yo. Vuelve con los demás, es tarde.

—Yumi…

—No protestes. Dije que te enseñaría, pero no voy a dejar que vayas a lo loco cargándotelos.

Milly tuvo que ceder. Sin soltar el cuchillo empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia las casas. No le gustaba dejar a Yumi sola, pero al fin y al cabo la mayor tenía más experiencia en esas situaciones. Yumi se aseguró de que la joven estaba lo suficientemente lejos para hacer lo que la pequeña no debía aprender: ir a por ellos.

Caminó con cautela hacia ellos, pero poco a poco empezó a correr. La adrenalina inundó su cuerpo. Corrió y corrió y atravesó al primero sin dificultades. El problema vino al momento siguiente, cuando se tuvo que quitar al _zeta_ de encima mientras el otro iba a por ella. Se zafó por los pelos, y consiguió acabar también con el.

Y lo último que recordó de aquel día fue un extraño olor y sus vista tornándose en negro.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! ¡Me muero de calor! :D ¡Maldigo a todos aquellos que cuando hacía viento deseaban que subieran las temperaturas! Ya han subido :D Y ahora nos vamos a derretir :D_

 _Ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pubiqué esto, pero... sí tenía claro lo que iba a pasar en este capítulo. Y por supuesto que me vais a querer matar por ese final. Pero ya tenía que ocurrirle algo malo a alguno de nuestros protagonistas, ¿no?_

 _ **Moon-9215:** Eso me lo espero más de Odd que de Hiroki... y no sé si les daré tal deseo._

 _ **Alejito480:** Obviamente la gente tiene que caer. A lo 'The Walking Dead' ;) Sam no podía irse... en vista de que en este capítulo hubo una baja más. Y no veo nada malo en Patrick con Aelita... no necesariamente van a vivir los dos, deja que tengan su momento ;) Seguiré._

 _Sin promesas de cuando podré continuar este relato, espero tener algún lemmon pronto al menos. Zombie rules!_


	14. La noche

**Capítulo 14: La noche**

La noche había caído, pero el grupo difícilmente conseguiría dormir aquella noche. Llevaban horas buscando a Yumi, pero no la habían encontrado. La única pista, el último sitio donde Milly había estado con la japonesa, no les ofrecía ninguna pista de lo ocurrido. Simplemente parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la Tierra.

Ulrich estaba completamente fuera de sí. Intentaba quedarse calmado, procuraba controlarse, pero no podía evitar levantarse y ponerse a dar golpes contra una pared. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde?

 _Yumi, sé que estás viva. Te encontraré, juro por Dios que te encontraré_ , pensaba, pero la furia de no haber podido evitar su desaparición le nublaba la mente. ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido? ¿Qué se les había pasado por alto? _Ha tenido que ser una persona… no había sangre… no la han mordido,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero una llantina le devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Corrió a la fuente de aquel sonido. En la cocina estaba Milly, llorando, mientras Aelita intentaba consolarla. Hiroki, que llevaba todo el día sin decir nada desde la desaparición de su hermana, también estaba presente, mirando la escena sin ver.

—Ha… ha sido… mi _gulba_ —la joven apenas podía hablar bien a causa del llanto. Lágrimas recorrían su rostro. La mucosa escapaba por su nariz—. _Denía gue_ haberme _guedado_ con ella… y no habría desaparecido… no debí irme…

—Milly, escucha —Aelita intentaba razonar con ella, pero la pequeña no atendía a razones—. Tú no…

—¡No! Yo estaba con ella… debí _guedarme_ y ayudar…

—¡NO!

Milly se llevó tal susto que dejó de llorar momentáneamente. Ulrich estaba detrás de ella, más serio de lo que nunca se le había visto. La chiquilla estaba realmente nerviosa.

—Ulrich…

—Si hubieras estado con ella también te podría haber pasado algo. Ella te dijo que vinieras, ¿verdad? —preguntó el alemán. Milly asintió lentamente—. Entonces obedeciste. No tienes la culpa de lo que pasó.

Sin poder contenerse, la joven pelirroja se puso en pie y rodeó con sus brazos al alemán. Dejó que el resto de lágrimas salieran, desahogándose. Este la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y miró a Aelita, quien asintió. Sí, el chico lo estaba haciendo bien. Y en cuanto mandasen a los pequeños a dormir podrían hablar del tema con calma.

Una vez Milly se calmó, Ulrich tomó un pañuelo y se lo cedió para que se sonara, mientras él le limpiaba las lágrimas. La joven volvió a sentarse, ya más calmada. Por su parte, el alemán se puso en cuclillas ante Hiroki.

—Escucha.

El joven le miró, aunque el alemán no tenía muy claro que le estuviera escuchando. Pero debía intentarlo. Por el bien de todos. En especial el de Yumi. _Mente fría… sabes hacerlo_ , se recordó.

—Tu hermana es muy fuerte. Y está viva. Esté donde esté, voy a encontrarla.

—Y yo iré también —añadió el joven. Tenía un tono de voz frío y distante que Ulrich no le conocía, y supo que era mejor no negarse.

—Por supuesto. Pero hoy tenemos que descansar, ¿vale? Sube a dormir con Milly. Mañana organizaremos una búsqueda.

Hiroki miró a los ojos de Ulrich directamente. Asintió. Se levantó y fue al lado de Milly. Ambos se fueron sin decir nada. Desconfiado, Ulrich decidió asomarse. Bien, ambos subían las escaleras.

—Lo has hecho muy bien para estar tan alterado —le dijo Aelita, apareciendo a su lado—. ¿De verdad estás mejor? —preguntó.

—No… Pero no puedo dejar que esos dos pasen por la misma mierda por la que estoy yo pasando ahora —respondió él—. No puedo…

—Suéltalo, Ulrich. Te sentirás mejor.

Y un par de lágrimas también surcaron el rostro de Ulrich. No podía perder la cabeza. Y por eso tenía que soltar el llanto. Sintió la mano de Aelita sobre su hombro, reconfortándole. Apoyó la cabeza en su amiga mientras se recomponía. Por Yumi, la única chica a la que había querido, debía aguantar. Y debía encontrarla.

—Por cierto, ¿y los demás? —preguntó de pronto, al percatarse de la ausencia de los demás.

Como si esperasen su llamada, la puerta de la calle se abrió. Patrick, Marco, Odd, Sissi y Samantha, seguidos por Kiwi, entraban en el salón. No traían muy buena cara, y Ulrich no necesitó discurrir mucho para saber lo que había pasado. Habían salido a buscar a Yumi sin él.

—No hemos encontrado nada —dijo Patrick—. Hemos llegado hasta la carretera, pero no se ve nada… Y eso que la luna llena da mucha luz.

—Es como si se hubiera volatilizado —comentó Sissi. Sonaba realmente preocupada—. Mañana habrá que volver a intentarlo.

—¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó Odd—. Nos dejaste preocupados…

—Estabas muy alterado para venir —aseguró Sam—. Espero que no te moleste que hayamos ido sin ti…

—No, no, está bien, yo… tenía que relajarme. Mañana iré yo también a buscar —dijo el alemán—. Voy a subir a dormir, ¿vale?

Le dejaron subir por las escaleras, aunque no se quedaban especialmente tranquilos. El chico podía resultar impredecible en ese estado. Y aunque Aelita le había visto tranquilo, podía intentar fugarse por la ventana e ir a buscar a Yumi. Se lo comentó a los demás, y Odd se ofreció a vigilar a su amigo.

No se le escapó que Samantha parecía un poco decepcionada con la situación. Su relación poco a poco se iba afianzando, aunque no habían llegado a hablar del tema. Simplemente dejaban que sus labios hablasen. Pero esa noche él tenía que cumplir con otra persona.

De ese modo, Aelita, Patrick, Marco y Sissi se fueron a dormir a la otra casa. Samantha decidió quedarse allí en el salón, vigilando. Estaba desvelada.

Ulrich había subido ya a la habitación, previo paso por delante de la habitación de los niños. Estaban en la cama, separados, aunque al acurrucarse se habían quedado uno frente a otro. Se sentó en la cama, y reflexionó. Aquella misma mañana, Yumi y él habían sido uno solo. Y ahora, en cambio, la chica no estaba. Y no podía saber si volvería a estar algún día.

—Ulrich —oyó que Odd le llamaba—. ¿Necesitas algo?

El alemán se rió. ¿Que si necesitaba algo?

—Necesito encontrarla —respondió.

—Bueno, a eso te puedo ayudar mañana. Me refiero si necesitas algo hoy y ahora.

—No. No, yo… estoy destrozado. Si hubiera estado esta mañana con ella… no habría pasado.

—Tenías otras cosas que hacer —le recordó Odd—. No podemos estar siempre juntos, había que separarse, y…

—¿Y por qué tuvo que separarse ella? —contraatacó Ulrich—. Ella podría haber ido a inspeccionar la casa y yo quedarme con Milly, por ejemplo.

—Y a mi en lugar de salirme pelos en la barba me podría salir espinaca verde —ironizó el rubio—, pero no te puedes estar fustigando por una situación que no se ha dado. A lo mejor si tú hubieras estado con Milly… no sé, habría estallado el gas en esa casa, matándolos a todos.

—Muy gracioso. Eso me ayuda un montón —añadió Ulrich con frialdad.

—Ya, y hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado, tú te culparías. Y no ha sido tu culpa.

—Odd…

—Yumi es mayor. Sabía lo que se hacía, y…

Para su sorpresa, Odd se vio de pronto sujeto por el cuello de la chaqueta por Ulrich. El alemán estaba enfadado, y se lo notaba. Ahora no podía perder la calma.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Que Yumi se lo había buscado? —preguntó el alemán con voz ronca.

—Jamás diría eso. Solo lo que he dicho. Sabía cuidarse. Pero hay alguien ahí fuera que parece ser más astuto. Y se la ha llevado.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? —Ulrich soltó al rubio casi de inmediato.

—No tiene pinta de haber huído. Y tampoco hemos encontrado su cuerpo, ¿verdad? Así que alguien se la habrá llevado.

—No puedes decirme eso y quedarte tan tranquilo.

El alemán abrió la mesilla de noche y sacó un cuchillo y una pistola. Se guardó la pistola en el bolsillo trasero del vaquero, y el cuchillo lo llevó en la mano. Abrió la ventana. El rubio le tomó de la muñeca.

—Es imposible que la encuentres ahora.

—Quien la haya encontrado le puede estar haciendo cualquier cosa. Acuérdate de lo que nos contó Sam. ¿No irías a buscarla?

—Maldita sea —dijo Odd mientras seguía a Ulrich. Este se había descolgado por la ventana, y se había soltado, aterrizando bien.

El rubio le siguió y pronto estaban los dos en la calle, con sendos cuchillos en las manos. Pero Odd retuvo a Ulrich y se quedó con la pistola. El alemán aceptó. Al fin y al cabo, este era mejor tirador que él. En el silencio de la noche, ambos empezaron a moverse. Era cierto lo que habían contado. La luz de la luna llena iluminaba muy bien (señal de la desaparición de las luces en las ciudades, unas semanas atrás), pero en la zona donde Milly indicaba que había dejado a Yumi no había nada.

—Eh, idiotas. ¿Os parece bonito hacer esto?

Ambos se giraron. Sissi, de alguna forma, había ido tras ellos. También iba armada, aunque se veía muy enfadada con los chicos.

—Sissi, yo…

—Cállate. Me parece muy bien ir a por tu novia, pero no desapareciendo. ¿Pretendes volvernos locos a todos?

—¿Cómo nos has encontrado? —preguntó Odd, curioso.

—Os vi desde mi ventana. Idiotas —añadió Sissi—. Aquí no vamos a encontrar nada. Vamos a movernos.

—¿Se te ocurre a dónde? —dijo Ulrich. Su tono de voz ya no tenía nada de agresivo. Más bien sonaba suplicante.

—A ver… recuerdo que pasamos por delante de una especie de granero cuando vinimos por aquí… a un par de kilómetros más o menos… podríamos llegar en cuestión de… no importa.

Sissi había señalado el lugar que recordaba y Ulrich había salido a la carrera hacia allá. Sissi y Odd se miraron, exasperados, y empezaron a correr detrás de él.

Les costaba un poco, pues el chico mantenía su atletismo intacto y mantenía un buen ritmo por entre los árboles. Se frenó un momento cuando se topó con un _zeta_ , pero su cuchillo sonó al viento y el monstruo cayó al suelo. Eso permitió a sus amigos alcanzarle ligeramente, pero este seguía sacando una ventaja de varios metros.

—Como… vuelvas… a correr… así… te pego un tiro… —protestó Sissi mientras intentaba reponerse. Había llegado a la altura de la carretera principal, y a unos pocos metros se encontraba el mencionado granero.

—A lo mejor hay algo de interés ahí dentro… —comentó Odd, intentando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad—. Pero como se te ocurra cruzar esa carretera sin nosotros te apuñalo por la espalda —advirtió a su amigo, que parecía a punto de volver a salir corriendo a por la edificación.

—Cada minuto que pasa es un minuto que llegamos tarde… si la están torturando… —protestó Ulrich, intentando no pensar en posibilidades peores.

—No se oye nada —le recordó Odd.

—Tendrá una mordaza…

—Vamos, Odd. Ulrich está en plan imposible —dijo Sissi con fastidio.

—Lo siento. Es que no me quedo tranquilo —intentó excusarse el alemán.

—Lo sé.

Sissi tenía algo raro en su fuero interno. Unos días antes hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver a Ulrich desvivirse de esa forma por ella. Ahora en cambio… bueno, estaba Marco. Y sentía buenas vibraciones cuando estaba junto a él. Lejos de ponerse celosa, sólo le urgía hacer un buen acto por su amigo. Odd, que intuía dicha situación, no dijo nada y dejó el cuchillo desenvainado.

—Casi prefiero que vayas con la pistola —dijo Ulrich—. Para cuchillo tengo este…

—Y yo me he traído esta —añadió Sissi, sacando un pequeño revólver de bolsillo del pantalón—. ¿Estáis listos?

—Sí… —dijo Ulrich—. Escuchad, no sabemos lo que hay ahí dentro. Sería mejor que fuera yo y si pego un grito…

—¿Y si te noquean antes de que puedas dar un grito? —preguntó Odd—. Hemos venido los tres. O vamos juntos o no entramos, pero no nos vamos a separar. Así se la llevaron, ¿verdad?

El chico no podía rebatir su argumento. Se posicionaron los tres y cruzaron la carretera. Había un par de _zetas_ acercándose. Ulrich se adelantó con el cuchillo, y con dos tajos acabó con ellos. Volvió con sus amigos, y caminaron hacia el granero. Ulrich estiró la mano, pero Sissi le detuvo. Con un gesto de mano, le indicaron que rodeasen aquel habitáculo. Empezaron a moverse, procurando no hacer ruido. Al torcer la esquina, vieron una escalera de mano, la cual subía hasta el piso superior. Ulrich se adelantó, pero Odd puso primero el pie en la escalera. Sacó la pistola y empezaó a subir.

—Me quedo vigilando —susurró la chica a Ulrich—. Si viene alguien por aquí, lo detendré. Y si arriba es seguro, subo.

—De acuerdo —dijo el alemán, poniendo un pie sobre el peldaño. Pero antes de seguir al rubio, se giró de nuevo hacia su amiga—. Gracias por esto.

—No me las des aún. Vamos. Tu damisela espera —dijo Sissi.

Ulrich empezó a subir detrás de Odd. Iban despacio. Maldijo cuando se oyó un crujido. Se detuvieron por un momento, agudizando el oído. No hubo respuesta. Con cuidado, siguieron subiendo. Ulrich esquivó el peldaño crujiente, y se detuvo cuando llegaron arriba.

Odd apoyó la pierna en el peldaño superior y asió con fuerza la pistola. Contó mentalmente hasta tres, y se impulsó hacia arriba. Apuntó a la nada. Y no pasó nada. No había nadie por allí. Siguió subiendo despacio.

Ulrich se sorprendió. Efectivamente, no había nadie. Al menos en esa planta. Procuraron no caminar mucho y pisar flojo mientras esperaban a que Sissi subiera también. Odd la cubrió desde arriba mientras Ulrich vigilaba una escalinata que comunicaba con la planta inferior. Parecía no haber ni un alma dentro. La totalidad de la planta superior estaba despejada, como si nunca le hubieran dado uso. Ni restos de paja o de algo que hubieran podido almacenar.

—Esto está muy tranquilo… eso no me gusta nada —susurró Sissi—. ¿Deberíamos bajar?

—No se oye nada… pero no hemos venido hasta aquí para no inspeccionar todo —dijo Ulrich—. Si preferís esperar aquí…

—Yo voy contigo hasta el fin —afirmó Odd—. No te voy a dejar sólo con lo que haya ahí abajo.

—Y no os vais a librar de mi tan fácilmente —aseguró la chica—. Así que vamos. Si Yumi está aquí, se vuelve hoy con nosotros.

Sin poder evitar el impulso, el alemán abrazó a ambos. Necesitaba el apoyo que le estaban dando en aquella locura. Las posibilidades de encontrar a su novia era remota ( _novia…_ , pensó; la palabra se le antojaba rara) pero debía intentarlo. Se lo debía por lo que la había hecho sufrir. _E incluso sin ser así, la buscaría hasta en el fin del apocalipsis_ , se recordó. Los tres armados se pusieron en la escalera, la cual llevaba a la oscuridad casi absoluta. Ulrich se adelantó. Sus amigos iban tras él, apuntando con las pistolas.

Bajaron en el más absoluto silencio. Atentos a cualquier sonido, por mínimo que fuera. Pero los pies de Ulrich tocaron el suelo sin que ocurriera nada. Y Odd también llegó al final sin novedades. Al igual que Sissi.

Ulrich se pegó a la pared. Empezó a moverse sintiendo cosas a la espalda. Madera, madera… su mano alcanzó la manija… Apretó con todas sus fuerzas y abrió de un tirón. La luz de la luna sustituyó la oscuridad en aquella estancia. Tuvieron que cerrar los ojos…

Y nada. No había absolutamente nada allí. Sólo un bulto tapado por una manta. No había gente. No había provisiones. No había armas. No estaba Yumi retenida por un par de matones que saborearían el plomo de sus armas.

El alemán gruñó. Odd supo enseguida que estaba decepcionado. Necesitaba encontrar a la chica en aquel lugar, pero no estaba ahí. Tampoco había _zetas_ , por supuesto, ni algún otro peligro del que debieran huir, pero el motivo principal por el cual se habían fugado esa noche era para encontrarla, y había resultado infructuoso. Ulrich se acercó al bulto mientras Sissi vigilaba el exterior. Todo estaba en calma.

Apartó la manta de un tirón seco. Y pudo observar una de las motos más bonitas que había visto nunca. La nostalgia invadió su cerebro. Si pudiera ir en la moto… pero se decepcionó al bajar la mirada. Los neumáticos del vehículo estaban destrozados. No había opción a usarla, incluso si hubiera tenido gasolina. Tampoco sabía, en su defecto, dónde estaban las llaves.

—Creo que por esta noche ha sido suficiente —dijo Odd, en tono suave, poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de su amigo—. Deberíamos volver. Nos organizaremos mañana por la mañana.

—De acuerdo —admitió Ulrich, derrotado por las pruebas—. Pensé que podría estar aquí.

—Aún nos quedan sitios en los que buscar. Pero no esta noche.

Ceremonioso, Ulrich volvió a tapar la moto con la manta, y salió de allí seguido por Odd. Sissi se unió a ellos, no sin antes cerrar el granero. Era absurdo pues no había nada, pero un lugar del que habían podido entrar y salir sin problemas merecía un poco de respeto. Todos los sitios por los que habían pasado habían conllevado sangre, gritos y horror. Aunque también quería rescatar a Yumi, salir de allí sin haber disparado o apuñalado algún _zeta_ se agradecía.

Caminaron en el más absoluto silencio de regreso. Ni siquiera los animales rompían la quietud nocturna. Como si también hubieran sido atacados por los _zetas_. Tuvieron que desviarse un par de veces del camino, pues Sissi parecía haberse extraviado.

—Chicos, ¿me esperáis un momento? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, que tengo que… hacer una cosa —respondió.

Era obvio de qué hablaba, y los chicos no pusieron ninguna objeción. Se sentaron a los pies de sendos árboles mientras esperaban que su amiga regresara. O eso hubieran hecho de no ser porque de pronto, oyeron un grito aterrador, como si alguien hubiera sido herido. Se levantaron de un salto y corrieron en la dirección en que había ido Sissi.

Y cuando llegaron, no se creyeron lo que tenían delante de los ojos. Su amiga estaba de pie, con la mano cubierta de sangre. Pero no era suya. En el suelo, un hombre estaba encogido, víctima del ataque que había sufrido de la chica en el hombro.

—Creí que oía algo… —dijo ella. Estaba pálida—. Por eso os pedí un momento… volví hacia atrás y… ví a este acechándonos.

—Eres estupenda —respondió Odd—. ¿Pero qué hacemos con este?

No podían dejarle ver el camino a su refugio. Pero tampoco podían dejarlo allí. Su única opción, ante lo débil que se encontraba, fue taparle la cabeza con la chaqueta de Ulrich y empujarlo poco a poco a que caminase hasta su refugio.

" _En qué momento me he fugado hoy…_ ", pensó Ulrich. Antes, cuando volvieran, sólo tendrían que apañarse para volver a su dormitorio por la ventana. Ahora debían explicar lo que había ocurrido, desde el principio, a los demás.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! ... ¡Hola! ¡Eh, que soy yo! ¡Sigo vivo y publicando! :( Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, pero los que me seguís sabéis que tengo entre manos otro proyecto de fanfic ahora mismo :( (sí, pido perdón y aprovecho para hacerme autopromoción, soy malo)._

 _Me da rabia porque tenía claro cómo iba a ser este capítulo desde que publiqué el anterior, pero bueno. Nunca es tarde para continuar. Aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos de este drama zombie... y sí, me gustaría terminarlo (en condiciones) antes de que termine el año, así que deberé ponerme las pilas :D_

 _ **Alejito480** : Bueno, yo no me cargaría a Yumi... lo haría algún personaje (?) Sí, entendí lo del cajón, pero te aseguro que fue algo más soft que eso xD Y tranquilo, no tengo intención de matar a los pequeños... aún :P ¿En serio quieres que siga así? ¿No prefieres que actualice más de contínuo? xD_

 _ **Moon-9215:** Me alegra que te gustara :) Aunque el par de hormonales... no les iba a dejar tranquilos, como comprenderás xD Aunque no, un hijo aún no entra en mis planes._

 _ **Chaoslord678** : Hey! Well, I understand english. I have to say I never though about use the scifi elements (like time-travelling) in this story :( I'm cruel, I think. Like 'The Walkind Dead', this is about survive, not about defeat zombies. Regards!_

 _Con esto me despido. Iré trabajando en mi otro proyecto, pero cuento con ponerme con el siguiente capítulo en cuanto termine con ello ;) Zombie rules!_


	15. Emerick

**Capítulo 15: Emerick**

—Ay… ay…

Yumi se despertó tras varias horas de inconsciencia. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sentía fatal. Intentó recordar lo último que había vivido. Recordaba a Milly alejándose… a dos _zetas_ acechando… y nada más.

Poco a poco fue consciente de la realidad. Estaba sentada en un duro suelo. Al tacto, era de piedra. Su espalda descansaba contra algo que no podía identificar. Intentó moverse, pero se topó con la desagradable sorpresa de tener las manos atadas por las muñecas. Al igual que sus tobillos. Maldición. Intentó soltarse, inútilmente. ¿Qué sitio era ese? ¿Dónde estaba?

Escuchaba algún ruido. Fijándose bien, se dio cuenta de que había una puerta frente a ella. Y fuera sonaba algo. ¿ _Zetas_? No, no eran esa especie de gruñidos lo que sonaba. Parecían… voces. Voces humanas. Hablando. Es voz alta. Tal vez discutiendo. Abrió la boca para avisar, pero en ese momento cayó en que no sabía quién se la había llevado. Porque se la habían llevado, ella no había ido allí por su propio pie.

Oyó abrirse la puerta. Maldición. Podía estar perdida. Aunque bien pensado… si querían matarla, no la habrían llevado hasta allí, ¿verdad? _Salvo que sean unos sádicos y te quieran ver sufrir_ , le indicó su aguda mente. No confiaba en nadie. _Con un poco de suerte serán tus amigos… pero no hemos tenido mucha suerte en el apocalipsis_ , volvió a señalar su cerebro. Se odió.

Se abrió la puerta, y procuró hacerse la dormida. Oyó pasos acercándose. _Relájate… que no note que estás despierta_ , pensó.

—No cuela, pequeña. Despierta.

Maldiciendo su mala suerte, abrió los ojos y poco a poco fue mirando hacia arriba. Zapatos desgatados… un pantalón vaquero que había sufrido las consecuencias del apocalipsis… manos negras, las cuales sujetaban una… ¿lata de conservas?, una camisa azul y finalmente le vio el rostro. Un hombre afrofrancés de ojos marrones, pelo negro sorprendentemente bien cortado, y barba cerrada. No tenía mal aspecto, pero el aspecto no era todo lo que contaba en aquella situación.

—Buenos días.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Es de buena educación dar los buenos días —dijo el hombre sin alterarse.

Yumi dudó por un momento, pero finalmente cedió.

—… buenos días.

—Mejor así —dijo el hombre. Localizó una silla cercana, y la arrastró hasta quedarse enfrente de Yumi—. Me llamo Emerick. ¿Y tú?

—Me llamo… Naori —improvisó ella.

—Bonito nombre, Naori. Supongo que querrás comer —dijo, mostrándole la lata de conservas. Del bolsillo de la camisa sacó un pequeño tenedor. Y una navaja de bolsillo—. Pero claro, no tengo garantías de que no me ataques cuando te suelte.

—No deberíais haberme traído en primer lugar —respondió ella.

—Oh… así que tenías un sitio al que ir, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé ahora —respondió él, con astucia—. En fin.

Cortó las cuerdas que ataban las manos de Yumi, aunque sus tobillos seguían unidos. Le cedió la lata y el tenedor, y pareció quedarse en el limbo mientras la chica comía con apetito. Aquello no era como lo que podían elaborar sus amigos, pero su estómago protestaba de hambre. Seguía teniendo la guardia activada. Aunque de poco serviría en aquella situación de desamparo.

—¿Satisfecha? Perdona que no te de más. Tenemos un número limitado de latas y las estamos racionando.

—Lo entiendo —dijo ella—. ¿Dónde estamos?

Sin responderla, Emerick se agachó ante los pies de Yumi y cortó las ataduras de la japonesa. Esta se encogió rápidamente y se frotó allá donde las ataduras la habían herido. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero le fastidió descubrir que le costaba. El hombre la miraba con tranquilidad. Ni siquiera había hecho un ademán para defenderse, pues veía que Yumi no iba a tener la posibilidad de atacarle.

—¿Te vas a quedar, Naori? ¿O prefieres irte? —preguntó el hombre.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —preguntó ella.

—Si te quedas, te contaré cosas. Si no… te quedarás por aquí hasta que alguno de nosotros salga a por víveres. Te llevaremos con nosotros, con los ojos vendados, y te soltaremos cuando no puedas regresar.

—Sois un poco celosos de vuestra ubicación, ¿no?

Emerick rió. Se encogió de hombros y salió de allí. No cerró la puerta tras él, y Yumi lo interpretó como una invitación a ir tras él. Caminó lentamente mientras sus pies se volvían a acostumbrar a sentir la circulación de la sangre.

—Estás en unas antiguas oficinas. Era una empresa pequeña, pero se permitían lujos —narró Emerick mientras caminaban. Yumi se sorprendió cuando vio que en ese pasillo tenía todas las ventanas tapiadas con madera—. Tenemos bastante comida, por lo menos para unas pocas semanas. Y mis compañeros suelen traer provisiones.

—¿Tus compañeros? ¿Acaso tú no sales? —preguntó Yumi.

Supo enseguida que había hablado más de la cuenta. Emerick se había detenido. Se giró hacia ella, y en ese momento, levantó la pernera de su pantalón. La chica se quedó sorprendida. No había pierna. No una real al menos. Era metálica. No se había dado cuenta. Emerick se giró, y entonces fue consciente de una ligera cojera que atenuaba los andares del hombre.

—Llegué aquí con unos amigos, huyendo de nuestro pequeño pueblo. Uno de ellos trabajaba aquí, nos dijo que sería un buen refugio… a pesar de que él nunca llegó con nosotros. Nos salvó la vida.

Mientras hablaba, empezó a subir por unas escaleras, obviando una puerta que claramente llevaba al exterior. Eso explicaba la presencia de tablones.

—Es una historia triste… —comentó Yumi.

—No tanto como la de su familia… le vieron caer —reflexionó Emerick. Le costaba un poco subir, aunque intentaba moverse con agilidad—. En fin. No voy a contarte más. No creo que te importe de veras.

Eso le molestó un poco a la chica. No había tenido la intención de ofenderle. Pero tal vez era mejor así. Al fin y al cabo eran sus captores. Oyó cómo daba dos golpes a una puerta, una pausa, y tres golpes más. Se abrió la puerta. Entró y esperó a que la japonesa también subiera.

—Emerick, tenemos un problema —dijo una voz—. Nos estamos quedando cortos de gasolina, y…

—Creía que por la zona había una gasolinera —respondió Emerick.

—Y la hay, pero no hay garantías de que…

El muchacho que hablaba, un joven de pelo oscuro enmudeció de repente. Yumi no se lo pudo creer. En medio del apocalipsis…

—¡William!

—Yumi…

La chica pasó por el lado de Emerick y corrió a abrazar a su amigo. No se lo podía creer. Estaba vivo. Vivo también. Este apenas había reaccionado. No fue capaz de corresponder a ese abrazo. Estaba inmóvil. Pensaba que, después de tanto tiempo, no volvería a verla. Ni a ella ni a nadie. Sabía que la academia Kadic había caído.

—Me había ido al cine —le explicó el escocés a Yumi. Ambos habían subido un poco más, a pesar de la evidente cara de disgusto de Emerick. El chico le había llevado a una sala en la que apenas cabía una persona tumbada. Era donde dormía. Y tenía una pequeña ventana desde la que se veían árboles—. Estaba volviendo cuando vi como varios camiones del ejército paseaban por la ciudad. Aquello no me gustó.

—¿Y huíste?

—En primer lugar pensé en irme con ellos, luego… vi que no trataban muy bien a una mujer que se resistió a irse con ellos, y me lo pensé mejor. Di media vuelta.

—¿No te detuvieron?

—Quizá lo pensaron, pero había como una centena de personas por allí y tenían que desalojarlos.

Aguardó unos momentos antes de seguir hablando. Aquello no le había resultado sencillo.

—Cuando me alejé de la zona, caí en que debía llamar a mis padres. Pero no lo conseguí. Incluso hoy… —dijo, sacando un teléfono de su bolsillo— lo intento de vez en cuando, pero es inútil.

—Lo siento —respondió ella.

—El caso es que aún había autobuses. Bueno, era algo tan caótico… creo que no sabíamos aún lo que pasaba. Tenía algo de dinero encima, así que me subí en el primero que pillé. Terminé en un pueblo cercano a aquí.

—¿Y cómo te juntaste con ellos?

—Bueno, fue a mi llegada. Digamos que esos bichos llegaron antes que mi autobús. Ya estaba infestado. Pero no podíamos volver. A punto estuvieron de… —tragó saliva—, pero Emerick me salvó. Atravesó la cabeza de uno de esos monstruos. Me instó a irme con ellos. Y acepté, claro. Yo estaba sólo.

—¿Y todo bien con ellos? —preguntó Yumi. Intentaba sonar despreocupada. Quería saber si esa gente era de fiar o no.

—Por supuesto. Al principio, no querían arriesgarse a enviarme por ahí, pero… yo voy.

—¿Por ahí?

—Aquí hay comida, pero no es ilimitada. Tenemos que buscar más. Y puede que tengamos que empezar a producir. Plantas, huertos… animales… una granja… no es como me hubiera imaginado el futuro —confesó—. Pero estoy vivo. Como tú.

—Sí… parece mentira poder decir eso hoy, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego…

Obedeciendo un impulso, para saber si era verdad aquello que estaba viviendo en ese momento, el chico se echó hacia adelante, y por sorpresa besó los labios de Yumi. Esta abrió los ojos sorprendida, y retrocedió, despacio, pero marcando distancia entre el chico y ella.

—¿Qué haces…?

—Lo siento. Tenía que saber que no estaba soñando… no puedo creerlo, de verdad. Que estés aquí…

—No soy la única —atajó ella, en un susurro—. Hay más gente conmigo.

—¿En serio? ¿Quienes?

—Aelita, Odd. Samantha. Sissi, Milly, mi hermano. Patrick, Marco. Y Ulrich. Está vivo.

William asimiló aquellas palabras. Incluso en el apocalipsis, el alemán se le había adelantado. Había algo en la voz de Yumi que cambiaba cuando le había mencionado al chico. Estaban juntos. Maldición. Y si estaba vivo…

—Escucha… —empezó, pero le pareció un poco miserable intentar jugar con ella y hacerle creer que no volvería con ellos—. Tenemos que encontrarlos. Traerlos aquí, con nosotros. Estarán a salvo, necesitamos un grupo más grande.

—No sé si ellos querrán…

—¡Estáis solos! —exclamó William, gritando más de lo que le hubiera gustado—. No hay nadie cuidando de vosotros.

—Nos hemos cuidado muy bien nosotros solos —recalcó ella, algo irritada.

—Pero ¿qué hacéis? ¿Sobrevivir? Aquí estaríais a salvo…

—Escucha. Sé que les debes mucho, lo sé… pero yo no les conozco. Me raptaron, William —le recordó la chica—. ¿Crees que me siento aquí cómoda? Es como si… no sé. Yo no puedo quedarme.

—Yumi…

—No. Que me lleven en un coche y me dejen por ahí abandonada… Me las apañaré para volver con los demás —dijo, mientras se ponía en pie. Abrió la puerta.

—No te van a dar nada, Yumi —respondió el chico, con la voz ronca—. Lo sé. No eres la primera que se encuentran. Cuando os dejan ir… lo hacen lejos, muy lejos. Sin nada. Sin alimentos ni armas. Las necesitamos aquí.

—Muy amable trato para una cautiva —ironizó la chica.

—Y te dejarían tan lejos que probablemente no volverías a ver a los otros. Emerick… da las órdenes de alejarse varios kilómetros antes de soltar a nadie. Dudo que puedas hacer algo ahí fuera sola…

—Agradezco tu preocupación. Pero no voy a quedarme.

—Por lo menos hoy sí —dijo él—. Anochece ya. De día tendrías alguna oportunidad. De noche… es imposible. Acabarías devorada por esas cosas.

—Y si me quedo, ¿cómo sé que Emerick no vendrá a por mi? —preguntó—. Tú dices que le conoces. Pero yo no.

William se incorporó lentamente. Pidió a la chica un momento. Ella se apartó para dejarle salir, y aguardó unos minutos. Miró la puesta de sol. Llevaba como un día desaparecida. Sus amigos debían haber enloquecido. Sobre todo Ulrich. Sintió una punzada de dolor al recordarle. Quería estar de vuelta con él.

—Hola —volvió a saludar el joven entrando en la sala—. He ido a por algo de cena.

Le tendió un cuenco de plástico con sopa. Era precocinada, pero la chica tenía tanta hambre que lo tomó como el maná. No dijeron nada durante largo rato. El chico no quería que su amiga saliera por ahí nuevamente. Estaba a salvo con ellos, ¿no lo veía? Y podían ir a por los demás. Pero ¿cómo convencerla?

—¿Vas a arriesgarte a salir esta noche? —preguntó, intentando sonar despreocupado.

—Creo que tienes razón —admitió ella—. Voy a esperarme a que amanezca. Por la mañana será más fácil…

Él resopló. Imposible convencerla. Así era ella. Tal vez podría hacer algo. Tal vez…

—Quédate aquí. Me toca vigilar de todas formas esta noche, así que… no te molestaré.

—Gracias, William. La cena estaba rica —dijo ella.

Este recogió los cuencos desechables y salió de allí. Cerró la puerta tras él. La japonesa se incorporó y probó a echar el pestillo de la sala. Funcionaba. Si William fuera la única persona en el lugar, no le importaría dejar abierto, pero sabía que estaba Emerick. Y otros cuatro hombres en el edificio. Y si no erraba, dos estaban por ahí vigilando. Inferioridad absoluta.

William fue a la cocina de aquella oficina. Habían tenido que limpiarla en su día. Recordaba su llegada a aquel sitio. Varios monstruos, que en su día sin duda había sido gente elegante y bien vestida había intentado devorarlos, pero les habían ganado la batalla.

Ahora todo aquel complejo les pertenecía. Y se había acomodado allí. Salían de vez en cuando, en pequeñas excursiones al pueblo, y siempre lograban volver con algo.

—William —llamó la voz de Emerick—. ¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien —respondió este.

—Tu amiga, Naori… bueno, Yumi… ¿se encuentra bien?

—Algo nerviosa. Bueno, apareció aquí de pronto, es normal que…

—Vente.

William sabía que Emerick le iba a dar un discurso. Y por alguna razón, le gustaba hacerlo al aire libre. Subieron a la última planta, y usaron la puerta que daba a una pequeña terraza. El escocés metió las manos en los bolsillos. Refrescaba. Se preguntó qué harían si no tenían calefacción.

—Tu amiga es peligrosa, William —dijo Emerick, cortante—. No pienses mal de lo que digo. Cuando la vi en medio de ese bosque, pensé en que nos sería útil. Acabó con dos bichos de esos sin problemas. Estaba sóla. Pensé que si me acercaba tendría miedo, así que, la dormí. Por eso la traje.

—Es cierto que te fuiste muy lejos —comentó William. Lamentablemente para él, no sabía disimular.

—Sabes que buscaba la gasolinera. Me da igual si piensas otra cosa —le espetó Emerick—. Lo que de verdad me preocupa es si tu amiga realmente _puede irse_.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Antes iba a comentarte algo, pero la escuché hablar. Hay más. Más como ella.

—Emerick…

—Escucha, escucha, no pienses mal. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Estarían mejor con nosotros. Sé dónde pueden estar, ella no andaría lejos de ellos. Podríamos ir mañana temprano por la zona y buscarlos. Traerlos aquí. Somos pocos. Nos iría bien su ayuda.

—¿Y si ella no quiere?

Emerick sonrió con condescendencia.

—Sois jóvenes. Vuestras preferencias… no importan mucho. Tenéis que dejar que los mayores decidamos. Y tú lo sabes.

William se dio media vuelta, pero Emerick le retuvo por el hombro.

—Convéncela, por favor. Quiero ayudarlos.

El chico asintió y volvió para dentro. Emerick aguardó a quedarse sólo. Apenas sentía el frío. Palpó una cadenita en su bolsillo, y sacó un pequeño marco de bolsillo. Lo abrió, y lo extendió. Tres personas le devolvieron la mirada. Su mujer, la única a la que había amdo toda su vida. Su primogénita, que le había dado diez años muy felices. Y su hijo más jóven, apenas nacido un par de años atrás.

—No volveré a fallaros. Lo prometo.

Yumi apenas logró conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Se movía nerviosa todo el rato, y sabía por qué era. No se fiaba del ambiente. No había dormido bien en gran parte de aquellos días oscuros. Siendo sincera, las noches que mejor había dormido eran las que había estado con Ulrich. Se le iba a hacer larga la espera hasta el día siguiente.

Optó por ir a beber agua. William le había contado que la grifería del edificio funcionaba (aunque no usaban el agua para necesidades no vitales; sólo era para beber), así que fue donde sabía que estaba la cocina a por un vaso de agua. No le gustaba el silencio que reinaba.

Pasó por delante de algunos de los hombres de Emerick en su caminata, pero para su alegría, todos estaban dormidos. Tenían los sacos de dormir desperdigados por distintos cachos del suelo, y ahí habían conseguido echarse un sueño. _Qué envidia me dan_ , pensó ella. Caminó procurando no hacer ruido, y llegó a su destino.

Pero mientras bebía agua y se planteaba si su mejor opción no era salir de allí mientras aún seguía con vida, notó que algo iba mal… otra vez… todo negro.

Volvió a despertarse en la misma sala que la mañana anterior, pero no tenía la impresión de haber dormido tanto aquella vez. Estaba atada una vez más. Pero esta vez no estaba sóla. Había alguien más a su lado. William. Él seguía inconsciente. Alzó la mirada, intentando entender lo que ocurría.

Emerick estaba sentado frente a ella. Esa vez ni siquiera se había molestado en sentarse. Había extendido las piernas sobre el suelo, y les miraba con una expresión muy seria. La japonesa se alarmó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Emerick? —preguntó ella, alarmada—. Si esta es tu idea de una broma…

—Esto no es ninguna broma. El fin del mundo no es ninguna broma. Y mucho menos un juego de adolescentes. Es algo muy serio. Y no puedo dejar que os juguéis la vida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que me vas a llevar donde están tus amigos. Y vais a venir todos obedientes. Y vais a dejar que cuidemos de vosotros mientras toda esta mierda pasa o no.

—Estás loco… ¿por qué debería hacerte caso? No me fío de alguien que va por ahí drogando gente…

—No lo entiendes. No te lo estoy pidiendo. Es una orden. Yumi, cuantos más minutos pasas aquí… menos posibilidades tienen de vivir tus amigos. Esos monstruos se multiplican. Convierten a más humanos cada día… aquí estaréis a salvo.

Cerró los ojos. Yumi le había escupido en la cara. Se limpió con la manga de la camisa, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Inspiró lentamente.

—No voy a caer en los arrebatos de una adolescente. Pero te aseguro una cosa. No vas a moverte de ahí si no es para que los demás vengan con nosotros.

—¿Vas a retenerme? ¿Y por qué a William? ¡Es de los tuyos!

—Le pedí anoche que te convenciera, pero… le ví más capaz de querer fugarse contigo. Si es que sois niños… —dijo, más para él que para Yumi—. ¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil? Ya no existe la sociedad, no tenéis que demostrar nada a nadie. Sólo sobrevivir. Y conmigo lo tendréis fácil.

—Más te vale soltarme…

—¿O qué?

Pero antes de que Yumi pudiera amenazarlo, uno de los hombres de Emerick entró en la sala.

—¡Emerick!

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó este en tono cansino—. ¿No ves que estoy intentando hacerme su amigo?

—Es… es Jacques, Emerick.

—¡Oh! Por fin sabemos algo de ese idiota. ¿Ha vuelto?

—No, señor…

—Me duele la pierna, no voy a levantarme para ir contigo. ¿Qué pasa? —gruñó Emerick con impaciencia.

Por toda respuesta, el recién llegado le tendió un walkie-talkie. Emerick pulsó el botón.

—¿Jacques? ¿Estás ahí? Cambio.

—Jacques está con nosotros —respondió una voz al otro lado que provocó un vuelco al corazón de Yumi.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Aquí vuestro fiel y desvergonzado autor que publica sin previo aviso después de tirarse en hiatus de mes en mes. Espero que al menos el capítulo os haya gustado :D_

 _ **Moon-9215** : Gracias! Pues ya has visto quién fue... y por qué ;)_

 _ **Alejito480** : Pero esto no es el mundo de TWD, es uno que sigue las reglas que me voy inventando XD Me hace gracia que precisamente tú te quejes de que nadie muera... y lo digo por cierto personaje que ambos conocemos xD Procuraré no tardar un mes en publicar el siguiente!_

 _ **Aquí el menda** : Muchas gracias ^^ Espero que el resto de capítulos los disfrutes igual :)_

 _Pues con esto me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo. Zombie rules!_


	16. Intercambio

**Capítulo 16. Intercambio**

Emerick guardó silencio por unos momentos. No sabía quién estaba al otro lado del _walkie_ , pero efectivamente no se trataba de Jacques. Pero Yumi había reaccionado. ¿Sería posible que…?

—Vale. ¿Y quiénes sois vosotros? —preguntó, sin alterar su voz.

—¿Acaso importa? —repitió la voz. Debía ser de una persona joven—. Sabemos que tienes a Yumi. Y nos gustaría que volviera con nosotros.

—Es muy gracioso que diga eso una persona que dice que tiene a Jacques. ¿Te importa si hablo con él?

—Faltaría más…

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Emerick se tensó un poco. ¿Realmente habían sido capaces de atraparlo? Vale que Jacques nunca había tenido muchas luces… pero su interlocutor tenía una voz de adolescente que no podía con ella.

—¡Emerick! ¡Por favor, diles que no soy peligroso! ¡Me tienen atado y me duelen las muñecas…!

—Suficiente —dijo la voz—. Ahora usted. ¿Está Yumi ahí?

—No tengo ni idea de lo que…

—¡Ulrich, estoy aquí! ¡No le hagas caso! —gritó la japonesa.

—¡IDIOTA!

Emerick maldijo. No quería que supieran que Yumi estaba con ellos. Simplemente atraerlos y tenerlos bajo su custodia.

—No te sulfures, Emerick. Jacques no lo ha contado todo. Sabemos que iba contigo cuando te llevaste a Yumi. Que su misión era averiguar si había más gente con ella. Y sabemos que estáis en un sitio no muy lejos de nuestro asentamiento. Le pillamos cuando estábamos de noche buscando a Yumi.

—¿Y por qué os ha contado eso? — _Este tío es gilipollas_ , pensó Emerick.

—Porque le amenazamos con soltarle desnudo por el bosque.

—… Pero unos jóvenes como vosotros no haríais algo tan cruel, ¿verdad? —Emerick intentaba controlarse—. Vamos. Sed buenos. Sólo queremos sobrevivir.

—En eso coincidimos.

—Con vosotros.

—En eso no.

—Escucha, Ulrich. ¿Cuánto podréis sobrevivir vosotros solos? Necesitáis ayuda, y nosotros también. Un sólo grupo grande tendrá más posibilidades que dos grupos pequeños.

—Hasta ahora hemos sobrevivido muy bien.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿No habéis sufrido ninguna pérdida? —inquirió Emerick, y sonrió al ver que Yumi apartaba la vista—. Quiero que seamos amigos. Uníos a nosotros.

La respuesta tardó unos segundos en llegar. Emerick agitó el _walkie_ por si se hubiera quedado sin pilas, pero esta vez habló una voz femenina. _Aelita…_ , pensó Yumi.

—Señor Emerick, ¿sabe usted dónde está el granero?

—Sí —respondió este con desconfianza—. Estuvimos allí hace unos días. Apenas había algo útil, más allá de unas herramientas.

—Pues nos vamos a ver allí.

—¿Vais a uniros?

—No. Vamos a ir con Jacques. Usted irá con Yumi. Ella volverá con nosotros y su amigo con usted. Y luego no volveremos a vernos nunca.

Emerick guardó silencio. Miró a Yumi. Ella parecía retarle con la mirada. Miró a continuación a William. Y pensó que podría tener una buena baza para convencerlos de quedarse con él. Su amigo, por supuesto.

—Con tantos enfados no nos hemos puesto a hablar con calma… ¿A que no sabéis que no sólo Yumi está con nosotros? Hace tiempo conocimos a un chico que, ¡qué casualidad!, es amigo vuestro también.

—¿De quién habla? —preguntó Aelita tras una pausa.

—William. William Dunbar. Lleva desde el inicio con nosotros y no le ha ido tan mal.

Yumi suspiró. Tal vez sus amigos cambiaban de idea. William al fin y al cabo era el nexo perfecto entre ambos grupos. Pero ella no quería estar allí, donde la habían llevado a la fuerza. No se fiaba de Emerick, y esperó que sus amigos tampocos.

—Yumi. ¿Está delante?

—Ha escuchado toda la conversación, sí —afirmó Emerick—. Para que veas lo bueno que soy. No quiero que haya secretos.

—Yumi, escúchame. ¿Cómo has visto a William?

—Pues… —Emerick le acercó el _walkie_ con desconfianza—. No le he visto mal. Parecía cómodo con esta gene —Emerick sonrió. Buena chica, como debía ser. Sabía que no era mala—. De hecho me pidió que me quedase.

—Bueno. En ese caso, Emerick…

—Dime. Soy todo oídos.

—William decidirá si se queda con ustedes o se viene con nosotros. Pero Yumi no va a estar allí retenida.

Una lágrima de felicidad recorrió la mejilla de Yumi. Sus amigos iban a rescatarla. No querían estar con ellos, y ella tampoco. Así que se irían con ellos. Miró hacia William. ¿Querría el chico ir con ellos? No lo tenía claro. Al fin y al cabo llevaba mucho con Emerick. Sería mejor hablarlo a solas, si el Capitán chiflado les dejaba un rato.

—De acuerdo entonces. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos allí dentro de un par de horas? Os llevaremos a Yumi, y todo esto terminará —propuso Emerick, rendido—. Pero quiero garantías de que Jacques está bien. No me gusta eso de que lo quisiérais soltar desnudo.

—Bueno, a mi no me gusta que se lleven a mi amiga a la fuerza —replicó Aelita—. Nos vemos en el granero entonces. Sea puntual.

—Hasta luego.

Cerró la conexión.

—Te vas a salir con la tuya, ¿eh, mocosa? —dijo a Yumi, bastante irritado—. Vendremos en un rato a soltarte. Espero que entiendas que te ponga una bolsa en la cabeza.

—Descuida — _como si quisiera volver a un sitio como este,_ ironizó la japonesa para sus adentros.

Sin decir nada más, Emerick se incorporó y salió de allí acompañado de su compañero. Este cerró la puerta y aceleró el paso tras su jefe. A veces le parecía mentira que como pierna tuviera una prótesis por la agilidad con la que se movía. Pero no lo entendía.

—Emerick. ¿En serio vas a dejar que se vaya?

—Claro que no, idiota —afirmó este—. Son unos críos. Los adultos somos nosotros. Son nuestra responsabilidad.

—Pero ¿cómo sabemos que no hay ya algún adulto con ellos?

—Porque entonces habríamos hablado con el interlocutor y no con ellos. Además un adulto sería inteligente y querría unirse a un grupo más fuerte.

—Pero…

—"Pero, pero, pero…". Escúchame bien, Penrod. No voy a consentir que un puñado de niños salgan por ahí a la aventura. Vendrán con nosotros. Saldrán poco a poco con todos nosotros. Y sobreviviremos hasta que nos rescaten hasta que esos monstruos nos coman.

—Emerick...

—No hay "Emerick" que valga. Giselle. Pauline. Cédric. Sabes… sabes lo que he pasado. No puedo volver a perder a nadie, ¡¿me entiendes?!

Penrod no insistió, sabiendo que su jefe estaba alterado. Conocía perfectamente que el estado de este no era el mismo desde que, en su huída, no habían llegado a tiempo a rescatar a su mujer y sus hijos. Ese momento en que habían parado en el colegio donde Pauline iba a clases y…

—Está bien. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Pero procura que esto no se nos vaya de las manos, ¿de acuerdo? Son críos.

—Nada se nos irá de las manos. Quiero ayudarlos.

—Lo sé.

Sin decir nada más, salieron a la calle. Pintaba un cielo grisáceo, amenazante de lluvia incluso. Daba lo mismo. Tenían un par de coches disponibles para el viaje. El trayecto era obvio, según el mapa que tenían. La idea era sencilla. Emerick viajaría en un coche con Yumi. Penrod llevaría a William en el otro como prueba de buenas intenciones. Y así, tendrían espacio en los vehículos para traer a aquella pandilla.

Penrod era enemigo de ir armados, pero Emerick razonó que podrían encontrarse con esos monstruos por la carretera, y que convendría ir preparados para cualquier eventualidad. "Si uno sólo muere todo esto habrá sido en vano", le dijo. Penrod asintió. Lo tenían todo preparado.

Al girarse para volver a entrar en el edificio, se toparon con uno de _ellos_ , pero Emerick lo liquidó sin problemas con un cuchillo. Limpió la sangre del instrumento, lo guardó nuevamente, y se dispuso a ir a por su "cebo", mientras Penrod daba indicaciones a los demás en su ausencia.

—¿Prometes portarte bien? —preguntó Emerick a Yumi mientras le desataba los pies.

—Lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí —dijo ella. Emerick suspiró, y le puso la bolsa en la cabeza. La chica se limitó a ponerse de pie. Sus manos seguían atadas.

—¿Qué harás, William? —se dirigió a continuación al escocés.

—Deja… que hable con ellos, por favor… somos amigos, Emerick.

—Lo sé… Pero si te quieres quedar con ellos no podrás volver con nosotros —le recordó—. Las manos quietas, por favor —dijo mientras le ponía otra bolsa en la cabeza.

Eran sendas bolsas de tela, y Emerick se aseguró de que ambos podían respirar en condiciones antes de guiarlos para salir de allí. Penrod aguardaba.

En la casa de la urbanización abandonada, Ulrich y Aelita se estaban preparando para salir. Habían atado a Jacques, y después de darle de comer y prometerle que no le harían nada, le habían puesto una venda en los ojos. Se estaban preparando por si aparecían más _zetas_ en el trayecto. Lo peor de todo era tener que ir a pie por el bosque.

—¿Hará falta que vengan los demás? —oyó que preguntaba la voz de Ulrich.

—Va a ser solo un intercambio —respondió Aelita—. Pero sí podríamos llevarnos a Kiwi, sale muy poco y le vendrá bien al animalillo salir.

—De acuerdo.

—Escucha. Has oído su voz, ¿verdad? Sabes que está bien. Está viva.

—Sí, lo sé. Me puso muy nervioso que desapareciera…

—Tranquilo. Todo va a salir bien. Jacques, levántate —dijo ella con suavidad—. Nos vamos.

Jacques obedeció y empezaron a caminar. Notó que unas manos le guiaban para salir. Con cuidado empezaron a moverse. En la oscuridad que le daba la venda era incapaz de reconocer el camino. Aunque al fin y al cabo, no era mala idea. Después de aquella experiencia, no quería saber nada de ellos nunca más.

Escuchaba los pasos de Aelita y Ulrich, así como las pisadas del perro. Caminaron por varios minutos sin decir nada. Hubo cierto momento en que notó como alguien tiraba de él hacia atrás, y un ruido como de un filo atravesando algo. Retomaron el camino.

Por fin se detuvieron y le quitaron la venda de los ojos. La luz del sol le cegó momentáneamente, pero podía ver por fin después de tanto rato.

—Vamos, el granero está cerca —apremió Ulrich.

Jacques continuó el camino. Aquella parte la conocía ligeramente, ya que habían pasado varias veces por esa carretera buscando algunas provisiones. No tardó mucho en distinguir el granero en la lejanía. Estaba todo tranquilo.

—¿Había antes uno de esos monstruos? —preguntó Jacques, intentando entablar alguna conversación.

—Obviamente. ¿A quién habríamos matado si no? —respondió Ulrich.

 _Después de lo que me hicisteis, sois capaces de haber matado a Emerick_ , pensó para sus adentros. No compartía con Emerick el hecho de querer convivir con ellos, pero bueno. Él era el jefe. Y sus decisiones desde que había asumido al mando de su refugio había sido positivo. No habían perdido a nadie. _Aunque seguir sus órdenes te ha costado ser capturado_ , se recordó.

Ninguno de sus captores dijo nada hasta que estaban al lado de la construcción de madera. Le preguntaron si quería sentarse, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo en cautiverio como para eso. Les preguntó si le soltarían, pero la condición para ello era la llegada de Emerick con Yumi, de forma que se quedó en pie, apoyado en la puerta del granero.

—Emerick es una buena persona —dijo en voz alta—. Si ha dicho que os quiere ayudar, es que os ayudará.

—No le pedimos ayuda —respondió Ulrich categóricamente—. No le pedimos que se llevase a Yumi. No le pedimos que hiciera nada de esto.

—En el fondo lo prefiero así, ¿sabéis? Después de esto no creo que podamos ser amigos.

—Yo pienso justamente eso —afirmó Aelita—. Por eso vamos a hacer el intercambio e irnos cada uno por nuestro lado. Para que no tengamos que soportarnos más.

Ulrich abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la pelirrosa le detuvo. Estaba convencida de que iba a soltar alguna amenaza del tipo "Como Yumi tenga un solo arañazo os arrancaré la piel con mis propias manos", pero no le pareció prudente. Al fin y al cabo, estaban preparados, iba a ser un intercambio rápido.

Pasaron varios segundos sin que nadie dijera nada. Tampoco había _zetas_ a los que eliminar, así que fue una espera de lo más tranquila, si es que la tranquilidad en un momento de tensión se puede considerar así. Ulrich no hacía más que mirar alternativamente a Jacques y a la carretera, esperando que en algún momento apareciera un coche.

Por fin, el ruido de un motor rompió el silencio de la mañana. Conducía a baja velocidad. Jacques sonrió, señal de que reconocía el vehículo. Sin duda era Emerick. A su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, había alguien con una bolsa en la cabeza. Les llamó la atención la presencia de un segundo coche. Supusieron que dentro estaría William.

Un coche se detuvo al lado del otro, y bajaron dos hombres. Emerick cerró la puerta mientras echaba un vistazo a los chicos con desconfianza, y dio la vuelta. Penrod hizo lo mismo que su jefe. Abrieron las puertas de los copilotos, y ayudaron a bajar a los jóvenes. Les quitaron las bolsas. Ahí estaban, Yumi y William, con aspecto de no haber dormido bien, pero sin ningún daño visible.

—¿Qué tal, Jacques? ¿Se han portado bien contigo? —preguntó Emerick.

—No me quejo. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto? ¿Cómo en las películas? —dijo Jacques, irónico.

—No creo que haga falta —respondió Aelita—. Ve con ellos. Yumi, ven aquí —dijo con suavidad—. Y William… ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Lo primero soltarme las manos, si es posible —gruñó.

Penrod sacó un cuchillo y liberó las ataduras de William mientras Jacques y Yumi caminaban en línea recta hacia su respectivo grupo. La chica aceleró el paso hasta llegar a los brazos de Ulrich, quien la rodeó con ellos. La pelirrosa se apresuró en soltarle las ataduras de las manos y abrazó también a su amiga.

Por su parte, Emerick cortó las cuerdas de Jacques con cuidado, y se aseguró de que no tuviera ninguna herida. Eso no le hubiera gustado nada. William frotó sus muñecas cuando le soltaron, y vio con bastante envidia el abrazo de sus amigos. Especialmente la cercanía entre la japonesa y el alemán.

—Bueno, chico, es hora de que decidas. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Emerick—. No tenemos todo el día.

—Aelita, Ulrich… ¿dónde están los demás? —preguntó el escocés.

—A salvo de ese —respondió Ulrich, apuntando hacia Emerick—. No quería que vinieran todos por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Esto acaba aquí. Cada uno por su lado.

—Tú puedes venir. Ellos no —afirmó Aelita.

—Pero podéis venir todos con nosotros —dijo William—. Es un buen tipo, en serio. Y nos vendría bien formar un grupo más grande.

—No, William. No podemos ir con alguien que le ha hecho esto a Yumi. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? No está bien de la cabeza. Llevarse a alguien así, por las buenas, ¡no! —insistió Ulrich—. ¿Tú quieres ir? —preguntó, mirando a la japonesa.

—No… No, no quiero —dijo Yumi, muy seria. Ni siquiera se sentía cómoda mientras Emerick aún estuviera delante. ¿Por qué no terminaban ya de hablar? Era suficiente.

—Tú eliges, William. Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres. Lo que no haremos nosotros será ir con ellos. No podemos hacerlo —dijo Aelita—. Sin rencores. Me alegro de verte, de todas formas.

William miró alternativamente a su actual jefe y a sus viejos amigos. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué tenían que haberse desarrollado así las cosas? Tal vez si se hubieran visto de frente desde un primer lugar… Pero no en esa situación. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

—Emerick… te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi estas semanas, pero voy a irme con ellos —sentenció—. Es decir, si me aceptáis. Creo que puedo hacer más por vosotros que lo que pueda hacer por Emerick y los demás, así que…

—Nosotros encantados —dijo Aelita—. Así que creo que con esto está todo dicho, ¿no?

Miró a Emerick, quien finalmente suspiró.

—Bueno. Yo lo he intentado, que conste.

Abrió la puerta del coche. Pero no entró dentro. Se agachó a por una cosa, y de pronto sacó una pistola. Como habían convenido, Penrod sacó la suya, que llevaba guardada en el bolsillo trasero. Jacques parecía estar perdido, hasta que recordó que guardaban otro arma en la guantera, y corrió a apuntar también.

—¡Emerick! —dijo William escandalizado.

—Mira, os he dado la oportunidad de venir con nosotros por las buenas. Pero sois muy cabezotas. Así que os voy a contar el nuevo plan: con Penrod se vuelve William, además de Aelita y Yumi. Jacques y yo vamos con Ulrich, nos lleva donde están vuestros amigos, y os traen también. ¿Os parece buena idea?

—Nos parece que no —dijo Aelita, sin alterarse.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, tras los vehículos habían aparecido Odd, Samantha y Milly armados. De la ventana del granero asomaron Sissi, Marco e Hiroki asomaron, preparados para la batalla. Y de entre los árboles, Patrick también hizo acto de presencia.

—No nos fiábamos en absoluto de un loco como tú —dijo Ulrich—, así que les pedimos a nuestros amigos que se adelantaran en venir aquí, antes de traer a Jacques. Y veo que no nos equivocamos.

Pero para su sorpresa, Emerick rompió a reír a carcajadas. Aún así, sus amigos continuaron sin bajar la guardia. Definitivamente, esa era la prueba de que estaba loco.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido todos hasta aquí. Así no tendremos que ir a buscaros. Con los coches estaréis un poco estrechos, pero cuando lleguemos todo estará bien. Tenemos espacio para todos vosotros.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Nadie va a ir contigo! —gritó Ulrich.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué vais a hacer? ¿Disparar contra unos humanos? ¿Contra unos vivos? —preguntó irónico Emerick—. No vais a hacernos daño, claro que no. Así que es tontería que os resistais. Vamos. Subid. Ahora.

Estaba claro que era una orden. Pero tenía razón. Los chicos jamás habían actuado contra un vivo. No habían matado, sólo… a los que ya estaban muertos. Pero tenían que defenderse. Y en cambio, Emerick, sí parecía capaz de llevárselos a la fuerza si hacía falta.

Y de pronto, dos disparos resonaron.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Como veis, estoy mejorando los tiempos de escritura. ¡Hace apenas 20 días actualicé este fic! No creo que pueda volver al ritmo de un capítulo semanal, pero algo es algo ;)_

 _ **Alejito480:** Me basé ligeramente en el personaje, pero con una visión propia ;) Y tenías razón... a medias, ya que el intercambio de equivalente ha tenido poco xD Y William... no he decidido su destino._

 _ **Moon-9215:** Pues la idea era esa, una persona que recordase a los villanos de TWD, pero sin llegar a ser ellos ;)_

 _Bueno, como supondréis, la próxima actualización será un lemmon de Digimon, activa las notificaciones si quieres enterarte ;) Zombie rules!_


	17. Una nueva travesía

**Capítulo 17: Una nueva travesía**

Todas las armas apuntaron al origen de aquellos ruidos. ¿Acaso algún otro enemigo? ¿Alguien más del grupo de Emerick que estuviera en la retaguardia? Se miraron los unos a los otros, ninguno estaba herido; por su parte, Emerick también parecía desconcertado por lo que acababa de oír. ¿Qué pasaba?

—¿Veis algo? —susurró Aelita, mientras miraba en rededor.

—Nada… eran disparos, ¿verdad? —preguntó William. Pocas vece había tenido el disgusto de escuchar aquel sonido.

—Sí… alguien se quiere unir a la fiesta —dijo Emerick—. ¡Eh, tú, quienquiera que seas! ¡No me das miedo!

El tono de su voz indicaba lo contrario, pero aún así nadie hizo ningún comentario. La tensión se acumulaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Y de pronto, sonó una voz que a Aelita le resultó vagamente familiar.

—¡Bajad todos las armas! ¡Venimos en son de paz!

Por supuesto, nadie bajó las armas pero empezaban a tener claro por dónde se escuchaban las voces. Odd, el más cercano a aquella zona, se acercó agachado sin que la pistola le temblase. Debía ser cauto de todas formas. No sabían si una, diez o cien personas les rodeaban en ese momento. Pero igualmente desconfiaba de Emerick. Podrían ser más de los que habían supuesto.

Entre los árboles vio moverse una sombra. Dos sombras. Y de pronto, dos personas con traje militar estaban allí, con las armas preparadas. Uno tenía un aspecto más autoritario que otro, a pesar de ser más bajito. Tenía un semblante serio, y apenas llevaba una pistola entre las manos. De tez pálida y una frondosa barba, inspiraba respeto. El otro era más joven, también pálido, muy delgado, y llevaba una metralleta.

—Menuda fiesta os estáis montando. Bajad las armas, chicos —añadió, con tono calmado, refiriéndose a los jóvenes—. Vamos, calmaos. Estamos aquí para ayudaros a todos.

—¿Y quién es usted? —preguntó Yumi.

—Soy el sargento Magné —declaró el hombre—. Estoy a cargo de la _Zocurité_. Había salido buscando a alguien… y no esperaba encontrarme con esto.

—¿Magné? ¿Es usted Magné? —preguntó Aelita.

—El mismo. Su voz me resulta familiar, señorita…

—Aelita Schaeffer.

Magné soltó una carcajada.

—Mira qué bien. Hemos acabado rápido la búsqueda. Os buscaba a vosotros. Hace semanas que no hablamos, ya deberíais haber llegado a _Zocurité_.

—¿ _Zocurité_?

—Es el nombre que los habitantes le han puesto a la zona segura —dijo, en un tono que desaprobaba el uso del término elegido por los residentes de _Zocurité_ —. En cualquier caso, la antes llamada villa de Tours os esperaba hace días. Y decidimos salir a buscaros.

—Aquí estamos perfectamente seguros —dijo Emerick—, y no me gustan los militares. Si no le importa, estamos hablando.

—¿Y si me importa? —le desafió Magné.

—Tal vez le deba presentar mis argumentos —indicó Emerick, apuntando con su arma a la frente del sargento—. Nunca he disparado a un humano, pero no creo que sea difícil.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Magné—. Será mejor que lo compruebe.

Y guardó su arma. Emerick no bajó la suya. Penrod y Jacques dudaron, pero apuntaron también con sus armas. El soldado que acompañaba a Magné no dudó en marcar a ambos. Los demás guardaron un silencio tenso. Samantha tapó los ojos de Milly, no tenía por qué ver eso.

Pero Emrick no se atrevió a disparar. Ni siquiera contra el militar. Bajó el arma, mirando a su rival con profundo odio.

—Escuchad –dijo Magné, esta vez ignorando a Emerick y los otros dos—. Hemos venido a comprobar si vivís. Si queréis, podéis venir con nosotros. Tenemos un autobús blindado, pero hay que caminar unos kilómetros para llegar hasta allí. A vosotros tres —señaló a Penrod, Jacques y Emerick— que os den por el culo. No voy a llevar a tres desquiciados a la villa. Idos. Fuera. ¡Ya!

No dijo una palabra más hasta que vio alejarse los coches de sus enemigos. Su compañero, que resultó llamarse Kénan, seguía con el arma en la mano, aunque había relajado su postura. Era bastante callado. Aelita estrechó la mano del sargento.

—¿Suele salir usted a buscar gente? —curioseó la pelirrosa—. Ha encarado a Emerick muy bien.

—A veces salgo yo. Otras veces van mis compañeros. Simplemente sabía que ese hombre no atacaría. Expresión corporal.

—Pues a mi me ha dado un buen susto —dijo Yumi—. Pensaba que… no importa. ¿Vamos a estar aquí mucho rato?

—No especialmente —respondió el sargento—. ¿Tenéis un refugio, supongo? Por si queréis rescatar algunos enseres antes de irnos.

—Algo tenemos. Hay víveres —respondió la pelirrosa—. Y desde ahí podríamos ir al autobús.

—Me parece una buena idea —afirmó Magné—. Entonces, ¿estáis de acuerdo todos en venir con nosotros?

Hubo un murmullo de afirmación general de todo el grupo. Satisfecho, Magné caminó detrás del grupo. Kénan, por su parte, iba al lado de la pelirrosa, quien guiaba la comitiva. Patrick parecía un poco celoso de la presencia del soldado, algo que se le pasó rápido cuando Aelita le tomó de la mano. Nadie dijo nada mientras caminaban por entre los árboles, especialmente por si algún ruido revelaba el regreso de Emerick o alguno de sus compañeros.

—Eh —William oyó que alguien le llamaba. Odd trotó hasta ponerse a su lado—. ¿Cómo te va, colega? Qué sorpresa cuando me enteré de que estabas vivo… —y le tendió la mano.

—Yo también me alegro de que estéis vivos —respondió este—. ¿Puedes… dejarme solo un rato? Acabo de traicionar a Emerick y no me siento muy bien…

—Bueno… si quieres hablar del tema…

—No, es que…no me esperaba esto de él. Me siento también traicionado, así que supongo que estamos en paz…

Sin atreverse a decir nada más, Odd volvió con Samantha. Esta observaba a los pequeños. Hiroki y Milly caminaban muy juntos, siguiendo las pisadas de Kiwi, quien se movía ameno por entre los árboles.

—Tienes que tener cuidado —le susurró el rubio a la chica—. Cualquier día tu hija llegará diciendo que son novios. Tienes que prepararte para eso —bromeó.

—¿Mi hija? —rió Sam.

—Bueno, eres tú quien la ha cuidado en medio de este caos, ¿no? —sugirió Odd—. Has sido lo más parecido que ha tenido a una madre estos días… y lo has hecho muy bien.

—Lo he hecho mejorable —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza—. Sin vosotros… puede que ella…

—Pero está viva, mírala. Es una alegría que eso pase en estos días.

—¿Te estás poniendo paternal? —inquirió la morena, sorprendida.

—Tal vez… El apocalipsis me hace madurar —respondió él.

Samantha no dijo nada más. La verdad… La idea no era descabellada. Pero suponía que cuando llegaran a la _Zocurité_ aquello cambiaría. Depende del tipo de sitio que fuera, incluso podrían empezar una nueva vida… conocer más gente… alejarse unos de otros… Negó con la cabeza, no quería que aquello ocurriera.

—Es aquí —dijo Aelita, cuando ya se distinguía el asfalto de aquella urbanización.

—Nunca entenderé por qué construir tan en medio de la nada y sin hacer carreteras en condiciones —dijo Magné—. Pero al menos ha servido para algo. ¿Dónde estáis? ¿En la primera? ¿Cada uno en una casa?

—Estamos en aquellas dos —señaló Aelita—. Eran las más habitables. Bueno, aunque no hemos mirado en las de ese lado…

—Bueno, no vamos a buscar ahora. Tenemos gente en _Zocurité_ que puede venir y buscar en las casas…

—Pero que tengan cuidado. En más de una nos hemos encontrado a los _zetas_ …

— _Zetas_ … Curioso nombre.

—¿Cómo los llamáis vosotros?

—Monstruos —respondió Magné a secas—. Kénan y yo vigilaremos por aquí. Si escucháis disparos, quedáos a refugio hasta que os diga que podéis salir.

—¿Y si no nos lo dice nunca? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Entonces espero que os vaya bien… —dijo el sargento—. Vamos, daos prisa. No quiero que se nos haga de noche.

—Me quedo aquí con ellos —dijo William—. Al fin y al cabo, no tengo nada ahí dentro.

De ese modo, los tres se quedaron fuera haciendo una guardia, después de que Sissi tendiera al escocés su pistola por si llegaban a necesitarla.

Realmente había poco que rescatar de la casa, más allá de las muchas latas de conservas que almacenaban. Eso y algunas ropas para cambiarse. Aunque en el sitio nuevo podría haber prendas, pero no podían estar seguros. Magné no había hablado mucho de aquel lugar, pero seguro que era mejor que nada.

Ulrich entró en el dormitorio seguido por Yumi, y esta cerró la puerta. A continuación, para sorpresa del alemán, bajó la persiana y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Este no dijo nada, embobado por la imagen de la chica.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —preguntó.

—¿A tí qué te parece? Cambiarme, claro, antes de irnos. Esa ropa lleva días maltratada con el secuestro... podrías ayudarme a sacar algo del armario en lugar de mirarme así. Pervertido —añadió, con tono humorístico.

—Sí, perdona… —dijo este. Tiró con fuerza del armario, el cual estaba atascado—. No es que encontráramos mucho el otro día, pero…

Se vio obligado a no decir nada más cuando Yumi posó los labios sobre los de él. Este se dejó llevar. Casi había olvidado lo bien que sabían sus besos. Y claro… Yumi había levantado el tabú entre ellos. Unos días antes, había sido su primera vez juntos. Sobre el mismo colchón en el que ahora se estaban tumbando. Ulrich no quería aguantarse las ganas, claro, pero en ese momento…

—Yumi, deberíamos ir a echar una mano...

—O podríamos… _echar un polvete_ —rió ella—. He estado fuera. ¿No me has echado de menos?

—Claro que sí, pero… no es esta la mejor circunstancia, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo es —dijo ella, volviendo a besarlo—. Guardemos eso y bajemos con los demás.

—Te pondrás algo de ropa antes, ¿no?

—Sí, papá —bromeó la japonesa.

—Me sorprende verte así… no es que me queje, entiéndeme…

—Lo sé. Supongo que después de haber estado cautiva… creo que no tiene mucho sentido dejar pasar los momentos —respondió ella, poniéndose un pantalón—. Aunque espero que donde vayamos… podamos seguir juntos. Una habitación para nosotros.

—Lo veremos al llegar. Lo importante… es que estaremos a salvo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Y una vez estuvo vestida, volvió a abrazarse a Ulrich.

— _Te quiero_ —le susurró.

— _Y yo a ti_.

Una vez hubieron recogido todo, salieron del dormitorio. Se sorprendieron al comprobar que Milly e Hiroki no estaban en la habitación, por lo que la lógica indicaban que estaban abajo. Y así era, el joven llevaba una mochila en los hombros. Milly parecía distraída.

—¿Sissi y Marco aún no han salido de su habitación? —preguntó Yumi, extrañada.

—No. Nos han dicho que esperásemos aquí mientras recogían.

Qué raro. No es que tuvieran un almacén de cosas por recoger, ojalá fuera así. El alemán se adelantó y fue a llamar a la puerta. Pero se detuvo. Había oído algo. Un jadeo. No. No era posible que... Yumi se acercó también. Ambos parecieron pensar lo mismo. Con mucho cuidado, giraron el pomo.

Apenas abrieron una rendija cuando se empezó a oír con más claridad. Varios jadeos, de Sissi y de Marco. Más próximo a la abertura, Ulrich probó a echar una mirada. Ninguno de los dos se había quitado la ropa por completo. Marco tenía el pantalón por las rodillas, y Sissi la falda levantada.

—Hay que… darse prisa… —urgió ella—. Nos están… esperando…

—Lo sé… amor… voy a…

Con mucho cuidado cerró de nuevo la puerta. Se había escandalizado de ver semejante imagen. Se miró con Yumi, y ambos coincidieron en su pensamiento: habrían podido disfrutar de un rato juntos.

Pero no iban a lamentarse, y se aseguraron con los jóvenes de que no quedaba nada potencialmente valioso en aquel lugar. Unos minutos después, Sissi y Marco salieron del dormitorio como si nada hubiera ocurrido. De hecho, nada en su aspecto delataba que acabaran de tener relaciones, más allá de su respiración ligeramente agitada.

—¿Nos vamos? A ver cómo están los demás —propuso Yumi, sin querer hacer ningún comentario.

Se movieron por el jardín hasta la casa contigua, donde Aelita, Patrick, Sam y Odd esperaban ya. Patrick llevaba un par de bolsas bien cargadas de alimentos, y Ulrich se ofreció a cargar con una de ellas. Salieron de la casa en silencio, asumiendo que difícilmente volverían a vivir allí. Menudo caos. Samantha propuso que no haría falta cerrar la puerta, pero Ulrich consideró lo contrario. Esas casa estaban libres de _zetas_. Tal ver llegase alguien en algún momento que necesitara ese refugio.

—¿Lo tenéis todo? —preguntó Magné, tomando a sus hombros una de las bolsas para echarles una mano—. Perfecto. Vamos a movernos.

Empezaron a caminar. Magné no parecía tener un rumbo claro, pero se movía con seguridad. Según les contó, habían dejado el autobús a ese lado de la carretera, pero se habían aventurado por entre los árboles para buscar. Más o menos sabía dónde encontrarlo.

—¿Y qué habéis montado en _Zocurité_? —preguntó Aelita—. Sólo sabemos que es una zona aislada de _zetas_ …

—Pues hemos rodeado toda la villa por una valla metálica, y poco a poco, lo vamos cambiando por madera y hierro —les contó—. No es una superficie muy grande, pero bueno… no es que seamos muchos.

—¿Cuántos sois? —quiso saber Odd.

—Mis compañeros y yo, quince. Civiles… habrá como doscientos. Hay mucho sitio, pero los recursos escasean un poco. Por eso hemos empezado a cultivar. Todos colaboran de alguna manera —continuó Magné—. Nuestra responsabilidad es mantener a todos con vida hasta que se arregle esto.

—¿Hay esperanzas? —intervino Yumi.

—Se supone que debo decir que sí —comentó Magné con la voz quebrada—, pero vosotros… habéis visto lo que hay ahí fuera. No tiene sentido negar que la situación está muy jodida, chicos. Nosotros podemos ir saliendo a por provisiones y a buscar más supervivientes. Pero lo hacemos… por rutina.

—¿Por rutina? —Ulrich no lo entendió.

—Creo que quiere decir que nunca habían logrado encontrar a gente viva —dijo Patrick—. Pero supongo que la gente necesita ver que hacéis algo.

—Sí… el ejército se separó cuando empezó esto —continuó hablando Magné mientras desviaba un poco el rumbo—. A algunos nos enviaron a zonas pequeñas donde se suponía que la mierda esa tardaría más en llegar para mantenerlos a salvo, y atraer a la gente de otras zonas cercanas. Aquello no funcionó. A otros los enviaron a las grandes ciudades para limpiarlas de monstruos. Y no sabemos si ha funcionado porque no tenemos noticias desde entonces. Sólo si hubiéramos actuado desde el momento de los rumores se podría haber evitado esto.

—¿El ejército lo sabía?

—Se rumoreaba, pero… parece que había otras cosas más importantes que las guerras víricas en el culo de Europa. Y ahora no tenemos medios siquiera para investigar qué cojones está pasando.

Magné no parecía dispuesto a hablar mucho más, pero para sorpresa de su público, continuó.

—¿Sabéis por qué Kénan ha venido conmigo? Porque es el único en el que confío de verdad. A los demás… no les gustaría mucho saber que os estoy contando esto. Pero necesito que lo sepáis y que me ayudéis. Simplemente, relacionaos con la gente con normalidad. Es posible que… os tenga que pedir algún favor.

—¿Favor?

—Esa gente no ha salido de la villa en todo este tiempo. No saben pelear. Vosotros sí. Me gustaría contar con vosotros. Pero tranquilos… estaréis a salvo tanto si aceptáis como si no. Ahí está el autobús.

Desde luego si aquello era alguna trampa era muy elaborado. No podían negar la presencia del brutal vehículo delante de ellos, en el cual podría caber una comunidad de vecinos fácilmente. Magné lo abrió y fue el primero en encontrar, para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien dentro. Luego entraron los demás, y Kénan pasó cuando no quedaba nadie en el exterior.

Magné avanzó y se puso al volante. Arrancó el vehículo, y se aseguró de que el motor sonaba bien. Revisó el combustible.

—Vamos a ponernos en marcha, ¿vale? —preguntó a los demás. Le gustó comprobar que no se habían metido al fondo del autobús como se podía esperar—. Espero que nos dé tiempo a llegar. Queda gasolina, pero si nos encontramos con alguna horda de esos monstruos…

—Esos son cosa mía —dijo Kénan, hablando por primera vez. Tenía un tono serio y firme—. Tú llévanos.

Magné asintió. Empezó a mover el vehículo con precaución. Sabía conducir, pero rara vez había llevado aquel vehículo. Poco a poco se volvió a incorporar en la carretera y se puso en marcha. Dentro de su cabeza había otra preocupación más. Ese hombre llamado Emerick. Nunca antes se habría imaginado descartando a alguien para ir a la zona segura, pero aquel hombre… no le inspiraba ninguna confianza. No al ver cómo él y sus compañeros amenazaban a los jóvenes.

—Mierda —dijo cuando un _zeta_ apareció al tomar una curva. Pero bueno, el vehículo era robusto, así que, con todo su pesar, lo aplastó con la rueda.

Miró por el espejo. Muchos se habían quedado dormidos. No podía culparlos. Era una imagen tierna en unos días tan oscuros. Mantuvo la velocidad. La gasolina se mantenía aún. Llegarían bien. O eso pensaba.

Detuvo el vehículo de pronto. Algo brusco, ya que más de uno se echó hacia adelante con el frenazo. Aelita se acercó a ver qué pasaba, y sintió que Kénan se ponía detrás. Alguien había construido una barricada, cruzando cuatro coches en la carretera, impidiendo su paso, y no solo eso. Varios _zetas_ salían de detrás de un árbol. Y lo que era peor: se habían fijado en ellos y se acercaban.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Sí, sí, ha pasado un mes, soy un desastre. Y una persona ocupada :( Me encantaría publicar más de seguido pero tengo muy poco tiempo que repartir entre muchas actividades y al final escribir no me inspira mucho estos días._

 _Aún así espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que es un poco "light"... la calma que precede a la tormenta ;)_

 _ **Alejito480** : Pues no, nadie había muerto. Esas cosas las reservo para ocasiones especiales :P Y no me tientes a hacer con Emerick lo que tú con Tyron: dejarlo vivo muchos años xD Gracias por comentar._

 _ **Moon-9215:** Soy el dios de los cliffhanger xD Aunque no sé si es para estar orgulloso o no xD_

 _ **21:** ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que este te haya gustado!_

 _En fin. Voy a publicar ahora mismo también un lemmon de "Digimon", os invito a leerlo en mi perfil. Lemmon rules!_


	18. Lucha

**Capítulo 18: Lucha**

Kénan no iba a tolerar que fueran rodeados por esos monstruos sin luchar. Preparó el arma, y se acercó a la puerta del vehículo, con la intención de bajar y abatirlos. Luego, los demás le ayudarían a mover los vehículos. Se preparó, con la intención de reventar al que justo estaba justo en la salida, y parecía mirarlos con hambre.

Dio un pisotón en el suelo, y Magné abrió la puerta de inmediato. Kénan acarició el gatillo. Pero en ese momento, una bala atravesó la cabeza del _zeta_. Y la misma bala pasó rozando la mejilla del soldado, que sintió un escozor. Se sintió paralizado, pero giró sobre sí mismo un momento antes de que otra bala impactase contra el autobús.

—¡Cierra! —gritó a Magné.

Este lo hizo. Se había quedado paralizado. ¿Qué diablos ocurría? Se levantó de su sitio, y dos balas impactaron contra los cristales. No ocurrió nada, pero era obvio que estaban siendo atacados, y no se podía equivocar mucho sobre quién habría preparado aquella emboscada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a su compañero. Examinó la herida. El corte que se había hecho sangraba ligeramente—. Demonios…

—Esto no es casualidad… seguro que ha sido el de antes —gruñó Kénan—. ¿Quieres que baje por el otro lado?

—No, ten cuidado. Prefiero que nos centremos en esos —dijo Magné, apuntando a la puerta trasera del autobús.

—Nosotros podemos ocuparnos de eso —dijo Ulrich—. Hemos peleado todo este tiempo, sabemos defendernos de los _zetas_.

—¿Y de un humano? —preguntó el sargento—. Porque no creo que hubiérais disparado antes contra ese Emerick. Y eso tendré que hacerlo yo, si se pone muy tonto —concluyó, lanzando una mirada a William. Este parecía preocupado.

—Ha podido ser otro —intervino el escocés—. A saber quién hay por ahí…

—Yo solo sé que eso no estaba cuando veníamos —comentó el militar, desenfundando su arma—, y que voy a tener que bajar. ¿Alguno de vosotros ha conducido alguna vez? —preguntó. Todas las cabezas giraron hacia Sissi—. Pues ven aquí un momento —dijo.

Ella le siguió, y este sacó un mapa de carreteras que llevaba en una bolsa—. Estamos en esta carretera. Este es el punto —señaló con el dedo—. Seguid por aquí si nos pasa algo. Atravesad este sitio, y llegaréis aquí, donde hay un claro. Si continuáis por aquí no tardaréis en llegar.

—¿Vais a ir solos? —preguntó la chica. Ver aquel armatoste la asustaba un poco.

—No vamos a poneros en peligro. Pero sí nos vendría bien que alguien abriese la puerta —dijo Magné. Este y Kénan se prepararon, y apuntaron a la puerta.

Ulrich y Patrick se movieron al mismo tiempo para ayudarlos. Se apartaron, y la mano de Patrick se apoyó en el picaporte. Si de pronto se veían atacados, Ulrich podría cerrar desde su posición. Contaron hasta tres, y Patrick movió la mano.

Apenas se abrió, Magné y Kénan abatieron a dos _zetas_. No sufrieron ningún ataque de frente, pero se empezaron a oírse disparos contra la puerta del vehículo. Quien les estuviera atacando, estaba en el lado opuesto.

—¡Vamos! —apremió Magné. Salió de un salto y eliminó a otro _zeta_. A su espalda escuchaba cómo las balas impactaban sin llegar a herirle. Kénan salió tras él y respondió a la rápaga de disparos con una de su parte, aunque no lograba ver a nadie. Cerró la puerta antes de que Ulrich o Patrick pudieran salir tras ellos y se ocultó tras la chapa del vehículo justo a tiempo de evitar caer muerto por un disparo.

Entre Magné y él lograban eliminar a los _zeta_ sin especial peligro, pero aún se escuchaba a alguien intentando acabar con ellos. Por desgracia, desde dentro, sus protegidos no eran capaces de ver quién o desde dónde les estaban atacando.

Kénan apartó con el pie a un _zeta_ que se arrastraba y por debajo del autobús había llegado hasta él, acabando con él con un disparo en la cabeza, y Magné eliminó al último que quedaba en pie. Ambos hombres se quedaron alerta, pero al final, todo parecía estar en calma. Debían apartar la barricada.

—Creo que voy a hacer fuerza con el autobús —le propuso Magné—. Iré despacio hasta que los toque, y aceleraré.

—¿Crees que es sensato? —preguntó Kénan con la voz ronca—. Vamos muy justos de combustible, si por lo que fuera gastas de más…

Un disparo acertó en el acero entre ambos hombres, pero estos se apartaron en el acto. Magné se volvió un momento, y vio a merick apuntando hacia ellos. Movió el arma. Iba directamente a por él. Decidido a mostrar su agradecimiento, Magné apuntó contra Emerick.

Kénan por su parte fue golpeado bajo la barbilla por Penrod, pero estaba formado en la lucha, y con sus pie, le repelió hacia atrás, provocándole perder el equilibrio. Los que estaban en el autobús, al darse cuenta, quisieron bajar a ayudar a los militares, pero Aelita los detuvo.

—No podemos ir. Nos han dicho que nos quedemos. Y si pasa algo, irnos sin ellos.

—¿Pretendes que nos vayamos sin ayudarlos? ¡Ellos nos salvaron! —dijo Samantah, incrédula.

—Y si nos ponemos en peligro habrá sido para nada. Además, Magné tiene razón. ¿Os veis capaces de atacar a otros seres humanos? —preguntó la pelirrosa.

Ninguno respondió. No, atacar a otros vivos no estaba bien. Tenían que defenderse, como mucho, pero estaban ahí dentro, al margen de lo que ocurriera en el exterior. Vieron desde la ventana como Penrod y Kénan empezaban a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero lejos de eso, les interesaba ver a Magné.

Este se había parapetado tras la barricada. Miró las balas que le quedaban. No eran muchas. No sabía cuántas le quedaban a Emerick, pero sabía que aquel hombre no pararía hasta acabar con él. No podía dejar a los chicos bajo el mando de aquel psicópata.

—¡Vamos, Magné! —gritó Emerick, fuera de si—. ¿Acaso no eres un hombre? ¡Ven a luchar como tal! ¡Acabaré contigo!

—Como si fuera tan valiente eso de preparar una emboscada —ironizó el militar—. ¿Acaso te crees superior sólo por esto?

—¡Yo he sobrevivido sin necesitaros! —clamó al cielo Emerick—. ¡Yo sí que soy un puto superviviente! ¡No como vosotros, que sólo pensáis en dominar a la población que queda! ¡Pero a mi no me engañas!

—Estás loco…

Magné se incorporó, pero resbaló y antes de caer al suelo, una bala alcanzó su hombro. Gritó de dolor mientras daba con el culo en el suelo, y la mirada fría de Emerick contra sus ojos.

—Lo has jodido todo… ¡y vas a pagar por ello! —gritó Emerick, apuntando directamente contra la frente de Magné.

Este cerró los ojos, sabiéndose derrotado. Y oyó el disparo.

Si aquello era estar muerto, ¿por qué seguía notando el aire a su alrededor, el frío tacto del suelo, su herida del hombro protestanto? Abrió los ojos de pronto. Emerick había caído al suelo, abatido. Y detrás de él, estaba Yumi, con los brazos hacia abajo, pero con una pistola en la mano.

La japonesa no se podía quedar quieta como los demás, y había aprovechado cuando estos se habían dirigido a ver si Magné podría salvarse. Empuñó el arma sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta, y aprovechando que Penrod estaba de espaldas, le golpeó con la culata del arma, haciéndole caer al suelo. Sin detenerse a ver si Kénan necesitaba ayuda, corrió donde estaban los otros dos hombres.

Vio a Emerick levantar el arma. El hombre que se la había llevado. Que la había secuestrado, retenido, drogado, amenazado… y sin pensarlo, había apretado el gatillo apuntando hacia su cabeza. Lo había fulminado en el acto. Magné se levantó como pudo, incrédulo ante lo que había visto. Los demás parecían no dispuestos a decir nada, pero bajaron igualmente del vehículo.

Se acercaron muy despacio. Yumi supo que había un problema ahora. Los demás parecían temerla. Pero entonces sintió una mano contra la suya. Era Ulrich. No le quería quitar el arma. Simplemente, se limitó a apretarle ligeramente la mano. Estaba con ella.

—Bueno… yo voy a tener que ocuparme de esto —dijo Magné—. Kénan me puede ayudar —comentó, al ver a su compañero acercarse. Estaba un poco magullado, pero a efectos generales estaba bien—. Los demás… por favor, moved todo eso para que podamos continuar —pidió.

Sin dudar sobre las órdenes recibidas, todos se pusieron en marcha. El alemán, por su parte, tiró suavemente de Yumi y esta le siguió sin rechistar. Estaba en shock. Ahora era más consciente que antes de lo que había hecho. Había matado a una persona. Y todos sabían que era una asesina.

—Ulrich… —susurró.

Pero no tuvo que decir nada más entonces pues el chico se limitó a darle un abrazo. El arma cayó al suelo al tiempo que unas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la japonesa. No podía ser. Lo había hecho. Había matado. No podía quedarse con el grupo, seguro. Y por supuesto, no podía estar con él. No podía condicionar su seguridad.

—Lo siento… me he equivocado —dijo con la voz quebrada—. No me sueltes —pidió—. Ulrich, lo siento… La he fastidiado… no puedo seguir con vosotros…

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el alemán sin entender.

—¿Cómo van a quererme con ellos? —preguntó la japonesa—. He visto el miedo en sus ojos. No van a querer que viajemos juntos.

—Si piensas irte sin nosotros yo te acompaño —dijo él, seriamente—. No voy a volver a separarme de ti. Te amo, Yumi. Y siempre te amaré.

—Vas a hacer que llore de nuevo —murmuró ella—. No te merezco… te quiero, Ulrich, te quiero muchísimo.

—Pues vamos a llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar juntos. Y vamos a estar allí por mucho tiempo. ¿Y ellos? Son nuestros amigos. No van a dejarnos tirados. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Yumi asintió, y se dieron un beso. No supieron contar el tiempo que duró, pero ella se recompuso. Al menos en parte. En su cabeza continuaba pensando en lo que había hecho. Probablemente lo llevaría encima mucho tiempo.

Se acercaron finalmente a los demás, y sin necesidad de decir una palabra, les ayudaron a apartar todo lo que impedía que el autobús continuara su recorrido. Yumi procuró no mirar los ojos de nadie en ese momento, aunque no pudo evitar que su mirada se cruzara con la de Aelita. La pelirrosa se limitó a sonreírle y continuaron despejando el camino.

—Ya está todo preparado —dijo Magné—. Enhorabuena, chicos —añadió, mientras hacía una mueca de dolor. La bala había sido extraída por Kénan y ahora llevaba una venda, a pesar de la cual podía mover el brazo—. No sé si continuar o ponernos en marcha…

—Jacques no estaba con ellos. Tal vez fuera a advertir a los demás —dijo William—. Prefiero que nos movamos. Yo… no me esperaba esto de Emerick.

—¿Qué haremos con este? —preguntó Odd, mirando hacia Penrod, que seguía noqueado—. Buen golpe —le dijo a Yumi.

—Por mi lo podemos dejar aquí abandonado —dijo Magné—. Empieza a moverse. Se podrá ir por su propio pie. Dejadle una pistola.

Sorprendida, Aelita fue a por un arma, y la fue a dejar en el suelo. Fue retenida por Kénan, quien sacó todas las balas de la misma salvo tres. Que se apañase con eso. Montaron todos antes de que abriera los ojos. Odd miró, y golpeó dos veces en el cristal cuando vio que Penrod despertaba. Magné arrancó el vehículo y volvieron a ponerse en marcha.

El rubio fue hasta el asiento libre al lado de Samantha y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. La chica se sorprendió, pero puso la mano encima de la del chico.

—¿Ocurre algo? —susurró la chica.

—Nada. Me apetece estar así —comentó él—. Esto es un caos. ¿Crees que llegaremos a salvo a la _Zocurité_?

—Creo que nos puede pasar cualquier cosa —dijo la chica con una risa nerviosa—. Nos han invadido los zombies, mis anteriores compañeros intentaron abusar de mi, he provocado la muerte de un hombre, nos han intentado llevar a la fuerza… Cada día que sobrevivimos es un milagro.

—¿Sabes que te quiero?

Ella no respondió de inmediato. Odd no solía mostrar esa clase de sentimientos a menudo.

—¿Sabes que yo a ti también? —dijo finalmente.

—Sí. Pero después de lo de hoy… tal vez deba decirlo más a menudo. Por si no llegamos a mañana.

Se dieron la mano sin decir nada más.

Por su parte, Aelita estuvo un rato en sus pensamientos al lado de Patrick. El chico y ella tenían aún una deuda pendiente, pero en ese momento, la pelirrosa sólo tenía una cosa en mente, así que se levantó y le susurró al chico:

— _Pronto tendremos nuestro rato, cariño_.

Este asintió y se acomodó en el asiento mientras su novia caminaba hacia la parte de atrás del autobús.

—Yumi, ¿vienes un momento?

Ulrich pareció alarmarse, pero Yumi le puso una mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarlo y fue tras su amiga. Se sentaron en la parte trasera, aisladas de los demás. La japonesa miró a Aelita sin saber muy bien qué iba a decir. Al fin y al cabo, hasta la aparición de Magné, la chica había sido su líder.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —fue lo que preguntó de pronto.

—Oh… sí, supongo… —dijo Yumi, que no esperaba una pregunta como aquella en ese momento. De hecho, podía esperar cualquier cosa menos preocuparse de veras por ella.

—Has pasado por mucho estos días. Primero el secuestro… y luego, salvar a Magné.

—Sí, salvar a Magné —respondió Yumi, y tuvo que reír.

—¿Acaso no lo salvaste? —preguntó Aelita, muy seria.

—Supongo que sí. A cambio de sacrificar la vida de un hombre. No sé si lo hice por Magné. O por venganza. O ambas cosas, Aelita…

—Gracias a lo que hiciste estamos ahora todos aquí —la interrumpió Aelita—. Que no se te olvide. Eres nuestra amiga, Yumi. Y te quería dar las gracias.

—Tendríais que tenerme miedo… He disparado a una persona —continuó la japonesa. Estaba destrozada por aquello, y aunque se había repuesto durante un rato, la culpa seguía sobre su cabeza, acechando para atacarla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no habrías hecho lo mismo si en vez de a Magné, Emerick me hubiera apuntado a mi? ¿O a Odd? O a Ulrich —le dijo—. Puede que esas cosas estén mal, pero… no ha sido para hacernos daño. Sé que nunca nos lo harías. No puedo tenerte miedo.

—Aelita… —susurró Yumi, con la mirada brillante.

—Has sido valiente haciendo eso. No lo olvides. Y sé que Ulrich nunca te abandonará. Como no lo haremos ninguno de nosotros.

Yumi asintió, agradecida por escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Se dieron un abrazo antes de moverse de vuelta donde estaban los demás. Pero aún había alguien más que quería hablar con Yumi, y era la pequeña Milly, quien le salió al paso.

—Yumi… lo siento. Séquetendríaquehaberteayudadoesedía sihubieraestadoquizáesehombrenotehabríahechonada ynohabríapasadonadadeesto meestabasenseñandoyparademostrarqueparendíatuvequequedarme…

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, la japonesa le puso las manos sobre los hombros para tranquilizarla, y luego la atrajo hacia ella para darle un abrazo.

—No tienes la culpa. Hiciste bien en obedecerme. Ya ha pasado todo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero…

—Cuando lleguemos podremos ayudar a convertir la _Zocurité_ en un buen sitio para vivir. ¿Me ayudarás con eso también?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Muy bien. Venga, ve con Hiroki, y dormid un rato. Aún nos tiene que quedar un largo camino hasta llegar.

La joven asintió y se movió para ir a dormir con su amigo. Yumi, por su parte, volvió a sentarse con Ulrich. Se acomodó entre los brazos de éste, y cerró los ojos, a pesar de saber que esa noche quería incapaz de dormir. Ulrich se quedó acariciándola, y poco a poco, el sí se fue quedando dormido.

Por su parte, Marco y Sissi actuaban como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre ellos. Desconocían que la japonesa y el alemán les habían visto manteniendo relaciones. Sissi no sabía qué era lo que el chico pensaba de la relación que tenían. Indudablemente, ella había sentido una gran atracción física por él cuando se habían conocido, pero había sido recientemente cuando supo que el deseo era mutuo.

Había consentido que se acostaran bajo una serie de normas, pero tuvo que reconocer que él se había comportado de maravilla. El problema era que, fuera de lo fogosos que resultaban en la cama, no llegaban a entenderse como personas, y ella no estaba segura de querer mantener una relación así. Tal vez en _Zocurité_ había personas más afines a ellos. Tal vez no. Miró a Marco, quien le parecía un misterio por completo.

—Sissi, ¿puedes venir un momento? —pidió Magné, cuando llevaba ya un buen rato conduciendo.

Ella se levantó y fue hacia allí. Se imaginó lo que iba a pedirle, y poco se equivocaba.

—Kénan tiene que cambiarme el vendaje —dijo—. Necesito que me releves y sigas conduciendo tú un rato. Por favor.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella—. No se preocupe.

—A no ser que se sienta cansada. La fatiga es terrible para conducir.

—Estoy bien. Si me noto dormirme, frenaré y le avisaré.

—Perfecto —respondió Magné y empezó a bajar la velocidad hasta que frenó suavemente. Se puso en pie y le cambió el sitio a Sissi. Esta dio el contacto—. Muy bien… —comentó Magné al ver el juego de pies de la chica—. Perfecto —añadió al ver que volvían a moverse—. De primera, señorita.

—Gracias —respondió ella, halagada—. Vaya a cambiarse esa venda. ¿Le duele?

—No en exceso. Por suerte, Kénan sabe bien cómo ocuparse de estas heridas.

Este se había acercado con un botiquín metálico. Le quitó la venda vieja con cuidado, y con la experiencia de quien lleva haciéndolo toda una vida, le colocó el nuevo, teniendo cuidado de minimizar la pérdida de sangre. Aunque no dijo nada, Kénan se temía si Magné no perdería el brazo por aquella excursión. Tenían que llegar rápido.

Sin embargo, Sissi estaba desvelada, de forma que pudieron dejar dormir al sargento. Kénan fue guiándola por la carretera mientras todos iban cayendo derrotados por el sueño. Sólo cuando ella misma empezó a sentirse cansada, escuchó unas palabras mágicas.

—Lo ha conseguido, señorita. Ahí está _Zocurité_.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Esto es nuevo, haber actualizado en apenas una semana y dos días. Qué tiempos cuando publicaba un capítulo semanal, pero me laegra haber podido hacerlo también esta :)_

 _ **Alejito480:** Pues sí, la muerte se acercó. Obviamente, Emerick no iba a rendirse sin luchar... pero para acabar así, debió haberlo hecho xD ¡Gracias!_

 _ **Moon-9215:** Bueno, tengo pensado escribir un capítulo un poco especial en que ellos se podrán reconciliar... y la gente se podrá querer un poco ;)_

 _Espero volver a actualizar pronto, aunque con esto de que empiezan las festividades navideñas lo veo complicado. Lemmon rules!_


	19. Zocurité, primera parte

**Capítulo 19: _Zocurité,_ primera parte**

Magné asomó por la puerta del autobús antes de que le permitieran el paso al vehículo. Dos soldados se asomaron para verificar la identidad del sargento y de Kénan, y dieron la orden de abrir los portones. Los jóvenes se sorprendieron ante el despliegue. Un muro creado con una mezcla de piedra y maderas se levantaba ante ellos. Lo atravesaron con cierto temor.

Y ante ellos se desplegó un pequeño pueblito que parecía no haberse enterado de lo que había desatado ahí fuera. Un sitio apacible, sobre el cual empezaban a caer los primeros rayos de sol del día. Sissi condujo con cautela y siguió las indicaciones de uno de los soldados hasta un sitio donde dejar el vehículo.

—Sed bienvenidos —dijo Magné—. Vamos, id bajando. Vaya… quién viene por ahí —comentó con cierto tono de desdén y bajó del coche seguido de Kénan.

Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Patrick, Odd, Samantha, Marco, Sissi, William, Milly e Hiroki, con Kiwi estirando las patitas y olfateando el terreno, observaron cómo un par de figuras se acercaban a ellos. Ambos podrían haber pasado por los ejecutivos de una empresa de no ser porque no iban de traje. A la derecha, un hombre de unos cuarenta y muchos años, con el pelo entrando en canas, y dos ojeras marcadas bajo sus oscuros ojos. A su lado, una mujer rubia de pelo corto, mirada veloz, y el aire de la clase de persona que no parecía tolerar una sóla broma. Sin duda iban directos hacia ellos.

—Sargento Magné. Llega usted más tarde de lo previsto —dijo la mujer con un tono autoritario. Pero Magné no entró en el juego—. Ni usted ni el señor Kénan parecen en su mejor momento.

—Bueno, nos encontramos con cierta… dificultad —respondió él—. Una de psicopatía.

—¿Son estos los jóvenes que ha ido a rescatar? —preguntó el hombre. Tenía un tono de voz más sosegado—. Bueno, si han estado sólos desde el principio, tienen que ser fuertes…

—Asombroso —comentó ella sin parecer pensarlo de veras—. Me llamo Léa. Este es Moïse. La gente de _Zocurité_ nos eligió como sus líderes. Con el acuerdo del ejército, por supuesto —apuntó, mirando a los dos militares—, pero la gente se quedaba más calmada con dos "civiles". ¿Ya has hablado con Salvin?

—Le llamé telekinésicamente y ha hecho su trabajo a distancia —ironizó Magné—. Iba a llevarlos ahora.

—No hará falta. ¡Tú! —gritó Léa, y un soldado se acercó al trote—. Acompaña a nuestros invitados a la consulta del doctor Salvin. Magné y Kénan, venís conmigo y me contáis lo que habéis visto.

—Aquí nos separamos —dijo Magné, y ofreció su mano para que todos la estrecharan. Le habían caído simpáticos los muchachos—. Pero bueno, Nos veremos por aquí.

—Ha sido un placer. Gracias por todo —le dijo Aelita. Su tono de voz era cálido. Parecía mentira, pero sin duda alguna aquello era real—. Ha hecho mucho por nosotros.

—Pronto nos devolveréis ese favor, andando —ordenó Léa.

—Qué encanto de mujer —comentó Odd—. ¡Te seguimos! —dijo al soldado que estaba esperando.

Caminaron sin decir gran cosa por un camino de tierra, siguiendo al soldado. Este no lucía más arma que una pistola en una funda de su cinturón. Sin embargo, no parecía por la labor de usarla. El grupo paseó hasta llegar a una casa de paredes blancas. "Consulta del doctor Salvin", rezaba un letrero toscamente tallado en madera. Dio tres toques a la puerta y en cuestión de segundos, esta se abrió.

Un hombre de apariencia joven pero con una frondosa barba apareció, con pelo castaño y envuelto en una túnica blanca. Parecía simpático. Saludó al soldado, quien volvió a su puesto, y en seguida se dirigió a la conglomeración.

—Buenos días. Soy el doctor Salvin. Pasad, por favor, a la salita que hay a la derecha —les indicó—. Supongo que tendréis hambre, pero lo primero es lo primero. Tenemos que haceros un pequeño examen médico. No os preocupéis, nada grave, pero… tenemos que confirmar que esas criaturas no os han hecho nada —comentó.

—¿Examen médico? ¿Nos va a desnudar? —preguntó Samantha con desconfianza.

—No, tranquila. En cuanto me rellenéis… esto —dijo el doctor, tendiendoles unas tablillas y unos bolígrafos— las chicas pasaréis a la consulta de la enfermera Nilsson, y _voluntariamente_ os desnudaréis para que os revise. Los chicos tenéis la consulta del fondo con el enfermero Colonomos, y haréis igual.

—¿Tiene miedo de que estemos infectados? —preguntó Ulrich.

—De las pocas veces que una expedición trajo supervivientes… sí, apareció uno que estaba infectado. Sus amigos quisieron salvarle… Y todo lo que lograron fue que otro de ellos fuera mordido —les narró con un deje de amargura en la voz—. Así que tenéis que saberlo. El examen médico es obligatorio. Tantas veces como se os requiera. Bueno, id pasando con vuestras fichas a las consultas, así acabaréis pronto y podréis ir a desayunar.

Las chicas y los chicos fueron caminando donde les habían indicado, y Salvin aprovechó que quedaba libre para volver a subir a su habitación a terminar el café que le habían interrumpido. Él y sus auxiliares vivían en la misma casa, bajo una serie de acuerdos que habían establecido entre los tres por el bien común de la comunidad. Por ejemplo, que siempre quedaría uno de los tres entre aquellas paredes por si había alguna emergencia médica.

Las chicas encontraron en todo momento a la enfermera Nilsson, quien las sometió a un trato delicado y verificó que ninguna de ellas era sensible de convertirse en un _zeta_ , mientras que ellos fueron sometidos al examen de un auxiliar que no tenía mucha experiencia pero hizo un buen trabajo verificando que todos ellos estaban sanos y limpios para vivir en comunidad.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —dijo Salvin cuando el examen hubo acabado y vio las fichas de todos—. Veo que sois todos unos jóvenes sanos. Perfecto todo —añadió—. Bueno, pues si os parece, vamos a ir a buscar a Léa, que es quien manda, y que decida si os enseñamos vuestros alojamientos u os llevamos a desayunar.

—¿Hay espacio suficiente para todos? —preguntó Patrick—. Es decir, ¿podremos estar juntos unos de otros?

—Casas vacías hay, pero… no tengo ni idea de cómo se están planteando ubicaros —reconoció Salvin mientras toda la tropa caminaba a un edificio de aspecto importante. Era más grande que los demás—. Aquí hemos improvisado el ayuntamiento. Las decisiones se toman aquí, entre los militares, Léa y Moïse. Es un buen tipo —les comentó.

—Eso espero. Ya hemos visto suficientes locos ahí fuera —dijo Aelita, aunque no se le escapó que Salvin no dedicaba el mismo cumplido a Léa—. ¿Llevas aquí desde el principio?

—Sí. Este es el pueblo que me vio nacer —contó Salvin—. Mis compañeros y yo escuchamos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nunca se me ha dado muy bien el bricolaje, pero ayudé a levantar los muros bajo la supervisión de la familia Rønning, obreros especializados. Les debemos mucho, ya los conoceréis.

—¿Y quién más hay por el pueblo? —preguntó Yumi.

—Tenemos alguna familia con hijos pequeños, pero hay muy poco de eso en el pueblo. Son incluso más jóvenes que… Milly e Hiroki —dijo, intentando recordar los nombres de los pequeños— y mi hermano es un manitas de la casa. Todo el pueblo se mantiene en funcionamiento gracias a él.

—Y ahí es donde entráis vosotros —dijo la voz de Léa, que había aparecido tras ellos y les seguía a buen paso—. Les hemos preparado un desayuno en el ayuntamiento, gracias por traerlos.

—Siempre para servirte, Léa —respondió Salvin—. ¿Me necesitas para algo más?

—No, gracias, sí los chicos están sanos, me conformo por ahora. Bueno, espera, ve a hablar con Magné. Hay que empezar a buscar hospitales.

—Sí, señora. ¿Está también en el ayuntamiento?

—No, anda en el barrio de la milicia —respondió Léa, y Salvin se fue alejando de ellos con un gesto de mano que indicaba una despedida—. Tenemos unas pocas casas dedicadas expresamente a los soldados que velan por nosotros, la gran mayoría de personas viven por allí —indicó a los recién llegados con un gesto de mano—. Mientras que yo estoy aquí, con las decisiones oficiales.

Entraron en un amplio vestíbulo, o lo que antes era un vestíbulo, ya que se componía de una serie de sillas de diferentes tipos a lo largo y ancho de la estancia, salvo un lateral en el que habían instalado una mesa alargada. Zumo, leche, y bollería casera. Aunque intentaron contenerse, Léa les invitó a atacar el desayuno.

—Tenemos provisiones de sobra. Hemos montado una granja al fondo, donde tenemos vacas que nos proporcionan leche suficiente. En el huerto tenemos verduras, frutas… Intentamos autoabastecernos en todo lo que podamos —les explicó.

—Esto está buenísimo —dijo Odd a punto de atragantarse con una barra de pan a la que había hincado el diente.

La mujer decidió dejar unos minutos al grupo para que llenasen sus tripas, era obvio que no la escucharían hasta haberse saciado. Se preguntó por primera vez sinceramente si esa tropa tan peculiar podría ser útil a su causa. Mantener el lugar a salvo, a ras de los monstruos que había en el exterior. Magné había hablado maravillas de ellos, y no sólo eso, disponían de la información necesaria para llegar a los lugares que habían frecuentado, donde aún podría haber víveres de algún tipo.

— _Mufaf gafiaf, feñora_ —alcanzó a decir Odd mientras terminaba de degustar una barra de pan que parecía recién hecha. Samantha le dio un pequeño codazo, indicándole que moderase su comportamiento.

—No hay de qué —respondió Léa—. Si ya habéis terminado, es hora de contaros esto. Mirad.

Sacó un papel de gran tamaño, y lo dejó en la mesa. Era un plano vagamente dibujado, apenas compuesto por un gran cuadrado que englobaba cuadrados de menor tamaño.

—Para que os hagáis a la idea, nosotros estamos aquí. La consulta del doctor Salvin se encuentra aquí. Tenemos puestos de vigilancia en las cuatro esquinas… bueno, más o menos, esto es más bien circular —se explicó—. Tenemos por aquí la parte en la que viven los vecinos. Los pocos que hay —añadió con un suspiro—. Dos de ellos viven aquí, que es donde hemos improvisado la granja, mientras que los militares… como nuestro amigo Magné —dijo, levantando la vista y viendo al sargento, que había llegado a la sala— tienen esta zona para ellos.

—Desde luego, es un trabajo excelente el que han hecho aquí —comentó Aelita, mirando el trabajo realizado.

—Me alegra saberlo. Pero es importante que sepáis una cosa. No somos una comunidad solidaria.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó William, alzando una ceja.

—Significa que no vamos a estar aquí gratis —intervino Yumi—. Es obvio que no podemos estar sin aportar nada a los demás. ¿Qué necesitáis?

—Yo iba a plantearlo al revés. Decidme qué sabéis hacer, y os ubicaremos donde mejor podáis ayudarnos. Entiendo que todos tenéis la intención de quedaros, ¿verdad?

El grupo asintió sin dudarlo. Por fin habían llegado a un hogar, o lo más parecido posible al mismo. Por supuesto que ayudarían. La mujer no despertaba la mayor de las simpatías, pero indudablemente dirigía la zona y sabía llevarlo. Merecían el esfuerzo.

—En ese caso, os acompañaré a la parte residencial. Os instalaréis allí. Hemos preparado dos casas de tres habitaciones, así que los dormitorios tendrán que ser compartidos.

—¿Hay alguna restricción a la hora de vivir? ¿Han pensado en cómo vamos a organizarnos? —quiso saber Patrick.

—Eso queda en vuestras manos. Pero no quiero tonterías. Cualquier cosa extraña que los soldados escuchen será motivo para que entren sin motivo alguno. Y hemos vetado el alcohol en todo el pueblo.

No era especialmente extraño lo que la mujer les contaba. De forma que caminaron con ella hacia la parte en la que estaban las viviendas de la finca. No fue una caminata especialmente larga. Por fin llegaron a una serie de edificios que no pasaban las dos plantas de altura. Léa sacó unos manojos de llaves de su bolsillo.

—Espero que las cuidéis apropiadamente. No disponemos de copias, y aunque en el pueblo había una ferretería, estamos sin material para hacer más llaves. Así que… tres dormitorios en esa casa, y dos en esa otra. Elegid.

—Sissi y Marco se pueden quedar con nosotros —dijo Yumi, dándole la mano a Ulrich—, y se vienen también Hiroki y Milly. ¿Os parece bien?

Hubo un asentimiento general. Léa sonrió al ver que no había desacuerdos.

—Muy bien. Eso nos deja la otra casa para nosotros cuatro —comentó Patrick mientras tomaba las llaves correspondientes—. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Nos instalamos y quedamos fuera?

—Será lo mejor —dijo Samantha—. Hasta ahora.

—Encontraréis que las casas están equipadas con lo básico para vivir —añadió Léa—. Y las duchas funcionan, por cierto.

Léa les dejó allí mientras empezaban a acomodarse. Caminó a buen paso de vuelta a su puesto de trabajo. Tenía que organizar alguna otra batida. Magné no era santo de su devoción, pero no había duda de que el hombre sabía trabajar. Había encontrado a los jóvenes, y podría entrar a más supervivientes. Si la comunidad prosperaba, si conseguían más gente trabajando codo con codo…

—¿Crees que es buena idea, Léa? —preguntó de pronto una voz.

—¿A qué te refieres, Moïse? —dijo ella sin comprender.

—Has dejado que un grupo de adolescentes se pongan a vivir ellos solos.

—Correcto.

—¿Y te parece que van a ser unos santos? Sabes lo que van a hacer sin la supervisión de un adulto.

—Lo mismo que harían si no detrás del pajar de la granja, pero en mejores condiciones. No seas antiguo —replicó ella—. ¿Has hablado con Magné?

—Todavía no, iba a reunirme con él arriba ahora.

—Vale. Hay que pensar en llenar ese autobús de alimentos. Seguro que tiene que haber algún sitio con provisiones.

Moïse asintió y entró seguido por su jefa. En el descansillo ambos se separaron, cada uno rumbo a su despacho. Léa negó con la cabeza. Qué cosas se le ocurrían al hombre. No era ninguna idiota, pero cualquier tontería que hicieran los jóvenes ya la habrían hecho antes.

—Esto está mejor que donde estábamos —comentó Ulrich. La casa no era la gran cosa. Abajo el corredor daba acceso a un dormitorio, un salón-cocina, un cuarto de baño, y arriba dos habitaciones, pero estaba más limpia y era más acogedora—. Incluso han tenido el detalle de poner algo de ropa. Mira, seguro que esto te encanta —bromeó al sacar una camiseta de color rosa sin mangas.

Pero al ver que Yumi no le respondía, se giró. La chica se había limitado a tumbarse y miraba el techo con la mirada perdida. Cerró el armario y se sentó a su lado. Algo le pasaba.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Que esto parece un sueño. Estamos aquí por fin… a salvo del mundo exterior.

—Y vamos a trabajar porque siga así, ¿verdad? —dijo el chico—. ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

 _En que no me imagino viviendo siempre encerrada entre los muros. Necesito salir. Quiero ayudar a los soldados en las expediciones_ , pensó la chica. A pesar de la experiencia vivida, su espíritu aventurero reclamaba salir.

—Pienso que… ayer no pudimos expresar nuestro amor —respondió, en tono juguetón. Sus manos se escurrieron bajo la camiseta de Ulrich—. Pero hoy disponemos de tiempo para eso. Si quieres.

Sin decir nada más, Ulrich juntó sus labios con los de ella, y poco a poco empezó a moverse quedando encima de ella.

En la otra casa, Patrick estaba pensativo igualmente. Tras echar un vistazo en la planta de arriba había bajado al salón, dándole vueltas a todo lo que habían visto aquel día. Aelita le había notado extraño, y una vez se hubo instalado, bajó con él.

—Patrick… ¿te parece bonito dejar a una señorita con ganas arriba? —preguntó divertida—. Llevas algo ausente desde que estamos aquí.

—Bueno… Aelita… me había acostumbrado a nuestra rutina. Sí, era una basura, pero estábamos todos guiados por ti —respondió él—. Aquí… somos un puñado de gente más, dirigidos por Léa… No conocemos a nadie. Te prefiero antes que a ella.

—Pero bajo mi mando hemos sobrevivido por los pelos, y aquí tenemos una seguridad y estabilidad que no teníamos fuera —le recordó la chica—. No te preocupes. Seguro que todos encontramos nuestro lugar.

—Eso espero.

Se besaron suavemente, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño.

—¿Qué hacéis ahí, pervertidos? —preguntó Samantha, asomando la cabeza.

—¿No es un poco hipócrita decir eso cuando has estado con Odd? —replicó Aelita, y se echaron a reír.

Estaba ya cayendo la tarde cuando el doctor Salvin llamó a la puerta del despacho de Moïse. Esperó a que le abrieran, y se sorprendió al ver que era Kénan quien estaba allí. Magné y Moïse examinaban un plano de la zona. Había chinchetas en algunos puntos.

—Señor Moïse, habíamos quedado en reunirnos por la tarde. Si le viene muy mal… —dijo Salvin.

—En absoluto, doctor, ya estamos terminando. De hecho, si ve este mapa… ¿dónde cree más probable que encontraremos material para abastecer la consulta?

Salvin inspeccionó el trazado, y haciendo memoria, señaló un lugar en el mapa. Magné frunció el ceño, pero puso otra chincheta en aquel lugar.

—De acuerdo. Estudiaremos cómo proceder, y en un par de días saldremos a por todo lo que podamos —añadió el sargento—. Nos retiramos por ahora.

—Gracias por su cooperación, señores —dijo Moïse—. Contamos con ustedes. Si necesitan algo, mi puerta estará abierta. Pero llamen primero —bromeó.

Magné y Kénan se despidieron de ambos con un gesto de cabeza y se retiraron de los aposentos de Moïse. Este cerró la puerta y apenas pudo poner el cierre, Salvin se echó a su espalda. Le besuqueó el cuello, ávido de su compañía. El segundo al mando se dejó llevar por la pasión que ambos llevaban en secreto, giró sobre si mismo, devorando los labios del doctor.

A punto de caerse estuvieron en su busca del colchón. Moïse, agotado por el trabajo realizado en los últimos días, agradecía poder sacar un rato que compartir con su amado. Salvin cayó de espaldas en el colchón, sometido completamente a su amante. Moïse le quitó la ropa, y con sus labios cubrió cada centímetro de piel que alcanzaba mientras se despojaba de sus propias vestiduras.

Salvin gimió en el momento en que ambos se unieron. Moïse era algo brusco, pero amaba cada momento en que estaban juntos. Sentirle acariciando su cuerpo, besando su cuello, haciéndole suyo. Su respiración finalmente se calmó, quedandose tumbado en el colchón, arropado por los brazos de Moïse.

—Te quiero… —susurró.

—Yo a ti también, Victor —añadió Moïse con sinceridad—. ¿Te quedas a dormir?

—Por supuesto…

Pero el doctor Salvin era de sueño rápido, y no tardó en caer rendido. Procurando no despertarle, Moïse se puso los pantalones y salió de la estancia sin hacer ruido. Ya había oscurecido cuando llegó fuera.

—Ya era hora.

—Lo siento, estaba ocupado.

—¿Con el primito de la jefa? No me jodas, Moïse, pensaba que tenías mejor gusto.

—No es asunto tuyo. Lo que importa es… ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella?

—¿No habéis encontrado veneno?

—Todavía no. No es tan fácil encontrar una mierda en el apocalipsis. Pero en la próxima salida podría estar lo que necesitamos.

—Y si no, tendrá que ser con un puñal.

No muy lejos de ellos, agazapado en la oscuridad de la noche, incapaz de dormir en la misma casa con dos parejas, lo había escuchado todo.

* * *

 _¡Hola por aquí! Hacía tiempo que no publicaba, pero aquí está el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado._

 _ **Alejito480:** Yumi merecía ese momento ;) Y por supuesto, no voy a ser tan malo de separarla de Ulrich... otra vez xD Y como ves, la ciudad no va a ser tan idílica como parecía ;)_

 _ **Moon-9215:** Bueno, lo importante es que se llevó su merecido xD_

 _Pronto más lectura. ¡Zombie rules!_


	20. Zocurité, segunda parte

**Capítulo 20: _Zocurité,_ segunda parte**

Un pueblo completamente abandonado. El polvo empezaba a acumularse en el asfalto, mientras que varios coches estropeados habían modificado lo recto de la calzada por un incómodo zigzag. Escaparates saqueados, cristales rotos por todas partes, y un silencio que provocaba más pavor que si al menos hubiera un leve murmullo. Ni los pájaros parecían osar acercarse.

Cuatro pares de pies se desplazaban en silencio. Las botas militares mantenían los pies seguros después de una larga caminata. Dos rifles, una pistola y una espada que habían logrado forjar recientemente consistían en su único argumento, amén de dos puñales en el cinturón.

Se movieron hasta la calle donde estaba su objetivo. Magné lideraba el pequeño comando. El objetivo era claro: un local donde se vendían, entre otras cosas, alimentos y medicinas. Con suerte, algo quedaría. La comida, en el peor de los casos, la seguían produciendo en la _zocurité_ , pero las medicinas eran un bien muy escaso. Si alguien caía enfermo, las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran muy bajas.

Magné asomó la cabeza. Nada. Ni un _zeta_ a la vista. Hizo un gesto y se movieron con rapidez al otro extremo de la calle. Allí estaba el sitio. Los otros tres pararon cerca de él. Ese era el sitio. Parecía que nadie lo hubiera tocado. Yumi se agachó y sacó del bolsillo una ganzúa. No tardó mucho en forzar la reja que aislaba el local del exterior. Una vez lo tuvo, empezó a subirlo con cuidado. Ulrich se quedó sujetando aquel metal que parecía no sostenerse sólo mientras los otros tres avanzaban ligeramente. La japonesa forzó la puerta del local y entraron dentro. Ulrich metió la cabeza y con cuidado dejó caer el hierro. Así al menos estarían aislados de lo que hubiera fuera.

—¿Habéis traído la lista de la compra? —preguntó Kénan en un susurro.

—Creo que fue mala idea presentarte a Odd —comentó la japonesa—. Está claro, todo lo que sean conservas y medicina.

—Más nos vale tener cuidado —dijo Ulrich, mientras se ponía un pañuelo que le tapase la nariz y la boca—, no sabemos si algún _zeta_ estará aún por aquí. Y el hedor es insoportable.

—Cuánta comida desperdiciada… pongámonos en marcha —añadió Magné mientras sacaba una bolsa de tela de sus bolsillos.

Empezaron a moverse por los pasillos, agudizando la oreja. Lo cierto es que si algún _zeta_ hubiera estado, lo más posible es que sus voces le hubieran llamado la atención, pero por lo pronto no parecían correr ningún peligro. No tardaron mucho en encontrar la primera parte del botín: el pasillo de las conservas. Gran parte de las mismas habían desaparecido, y algunos botes se habían caído al suelo. Claramente, alguien había estado allí antes.

—¿Creéis que puede haber alguien? —susurró Yumi mientras cargaba todo lo que podía en la gran bolsa de cuero que Ulrich había abierto.

—Puede haber alguien en el almacén —aseguró Kénan—. No estoy seguro de si debemos mirar. Si ocurre algo… entrar en conflicto no sería una buena idea.

—Propongo dejar la trastienda. Más nos vale buscar los medicamentos —dijo Magné.

Terminó de cargar, y pasó las manos por las asas, como si fueran una mochila. Le costaría algo más moverse, pero tenía los brazos listos por si procedía iniciar un combate.

En _Zocurité_ amanecía sin que mucha gente tuviera noticias de la expedición. Solo el grupo de amigos de Yumi y Ulrich, además de Léa y Moïse, eran conocedores de aquello. Suponían que poca gente estaría de acuerdo en hacer esas expediciones.

—Esto es agotador —suspiró Odd. Se había ofrecido voluntario para colaborar en la granja, actividad en la que Patrick también cooperaba. Habían pasado la última media hora sembrando y su espalda empezaba a protestar por el cansancio y el dolor. Patrick no se quejaba, pero su rostro denostaba agotamiento.

—Deja de quejarte —gruñó finalmente—. Esto no nos gusta a ninguno, pero hay que ayudar. Y no se les pasaría por la cabeza dejarnos acercarnos a la forja, por ejemplo. Así que de momento, hagamos esto.

—Jo. Aelita puede ayudar en la enfermería y yo tengo que estar aquí. No es justo —dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Si dependieramos de ti para sanarnos, estaríamos condenados —bromeó—. Venga, media hora más y nos tomamos un descanso.

Odd suspiró. No le apetecía seguir allí. Le apetecía volver a la casita, con Samantha, y quedarse todo el día en la cama con ella. Pero en _Zocurité_ imperaba lo que él había denominado "la maldición del Kadic", que implicaba que durante la jornada laboral nadie podía quedarse en sus casas. La hora mínima para volver era después de comer, y en esos momentos, la chica debía estar junto a William, ya que ambos habían optado por ayudar en las cocinas.

—Hola. ¿Habéis visto a William? —preguntó una voz.

Era Marco, el noviete de Sissi, o al menos, eso pensaban todos ellos. Era el único al que habían considerado aceptar para ayudar en una pequeña forja que habían conseguido montar, por ser el mayor de todo aquel grupo.

—No, hoy ha salido temprano. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Patrick.

—Ni idea. Moïse me ha pedido que le buscara. En las cocinas me dijeron que salió a tomar el aire.

—Ya aparecerá.

Marco se encogió de hombros y continuó buscando. El sitio era amplio, pero no tanto como para que alguien pudiera desaparecer de vista mucho tiempo. Finalmente encontró al chico. Estaba hablando con dos mujeres, por la zona residencial. Debía estar ayudándolas con algo, pues ambas parecían estar dándole las gracias.

—Oye, William —dijo para llamar su atención—. Ven.

—¿Ocurre algo? Las hermanas Sanz me estaban pidiendo ayuda, necesitan que…

—Luego —atajó Marco—. Es Moïse, quiere verte.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó el escocés con cierto miedo. Pero Marco volvió a indicar por su movimiento de hombros que no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba. Con que le acompañase era suficiente para él.

Así que acordó con aquellas señoritas que acudiría más tarde a ayudar a mover todos los muebles y siguió a Marco, que caminaba a buenas zancadas. A pesar de ser ayudante de Herrero, Marco no portaba más arma que un puñal que llevaba en el cinturón. La mayoría de habitantes de _Zocurité_ , aunque sabían que tenían derecho a llevar uno, no lo hacían, pero lo que habían visto fuera de los muros era suficiente para que el grupo acordase ir siempre protegidos.

—¿Has hecho alguna tontería? —preguntó Marco—. Sin ofender, pero… estabas con ese desquiciado de Emerick.

—No he hecho nada —protestó William—. Supongo que querrá reñirme por no dedicar el tiempo suficiente a la cocina.

Marco pensaba que Moïse tenía mejores asuntos de los que ocuparse pero no dijo nada y caminaron al encuentro del hombre. Este se encontraba en la calle, aguardando pacientemente mientras se bebía algo en una taza. Moïse no dijo nada más mientras los chicos se acercaban y se despidió de Marco con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Quería verme? —preguntó William.

—Ven conmigo. Mantén la boca cerrada y los ojos abiertos —le indicó Moïse.

Sin decir nada más, caminaron por Zocurité. Se alejaron poco a poco de la zona donde residía la gente… y donde estaban los soldados. En el extremo más alejado del muro, donde habitualmente sólo había uno o dos centinelas. William estaba tenso, pero intentó no decir nada. Había escuchado algo muy raro a Moïse unas noches antes. ¿Tal vez lo supiera?

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando llegaron al final. Moïse hizo un gesto con su mano, y de pronto, un soldado surgió a su espalda. Sintió el filo de un cuchillo contra su cuello. Mierda. Iba a morir. Más soldados se acercaron en ese momento. Debían ser como veinte.

—López, mi amigo, se dio cuenta de que alguien nos escuchaba hace unas noches. No tardó en averiguar que fuiste tú —comentó Moïse, mientras López daba un paso al frente. Era rubio, de pelo muy corto, y semblante astuto—. Está muy feo fisgonear en conversaciones ajenas, pero quiero saber… ¿qué es lo que oíste?

—Que estáis conspirando para matar a Léa —gruñó William—. ¿Y voy a ser yo el primero? No sé cómo podríais justificar mi muerte…

—Arrojando tu cadáver a los _zetas_ y luego trayéndote de vuelta. Un joven que se fuga… nadie le echaría de menos —siguió Moïse—. Pero no es eso lo que quiero.

William se vio obligado a arrodillarse, por la fuerza que el otro soldado le hizo hacia abajo. Moïse se acercó a él, y le miró fijamente a los ojos, muy cerca.

—Quiero que nos ayudes.

—Estás loco…

—No. No, la que está loca es Léa —aseguró el hombre. Hablaba en un tono más cercano que antes—. Estos chicos que ves aquí son los que nos han mantenido con vida todo este tiempo. Pero a la gente no le gustaba. Y eligieron a Léa. A Léa, quien pretende que esto sea una comunidad de cooperación… ¿Una granja, un servicio de cocina que alimente a todos…? ¿De verdad? No, la gente tiene sus propias vidas, y cada uno debe elegir cómo vivirla.

—¿Pretendes ir de bueno conmigo? Pretendes envenenarla.

—Sí… hay un veneno que se puede hacer con ciertos medicamentos… que espero que Magné sea capaz de traerme. Él, por supuesto, no sabe nada. Me limitaría a ponerlos en la bebida de Léa por la noche… y su cuerpo se apagaría. Sin dolores. Una muerte rápida. Y yo, asumiendo el mando, cambiaría todo lo que nos va a hacer caer si seguimos en sus manos.

—¿Crees que voy a tragarme esa basura? —le espetó William—. Más te vale matarme…

—He oído tu historia. Ese tal Emerick… también te obligaba a hacer cosas que tal vez no te apetecían, ¿verdad? Yo te ofrezco la libertad.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—De tu silencio —sonrió Moïse—. No necesito que hagas nada en especial. No quiero que sea tu mano la que se manche cuando pongamos fin a la vida de Léa. No requiero que hagas nada con nosotros. Simplemente deja que actuemos. ¿De acuerdo? Creo recordar que sientes algo por cierta chica de tu grupo…

—Deja en paz a Yumi —gruñó William. Se intentó abalanzar a por Moïse, pero para su sorpresa estaba suelto, tropezó y dio la voltereta.

—Si mi plan sale bien… puedo preparar una segunda cápsula para ese chico que está con ella —le ofreció Magné—. ¿Qué me dices?

En la otra punta de _Zocurité_ , un grito sonó al otro lado del muro. El doctor Salvin y Léa, que eran los que estaban más cerca en ese momento, se acercaron corriendo. Sissi se acercó a ellos rápidamente. Algunos de los habitantes de _Zocurité_ se acercaron también, mientras que otros se mantuvieron alejados, con cautela.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Odd a Sissi. El chico había llegado corriendo y ambos subían a la verja.

—No sé… un grito…

—¿Quién vá? —preguntó Léa. Pudieron distinguir a cuatro personas enfrente del portón—. ¿Quienes sois?

—¡Necesitamos ayuda! —dijo una voz. Una voz de mujer que a Odd le resultó vagamente familiar. El doctor Salvin usaba sus prismáticos para ver mejor.

—Son cuatro personas… una mujer, dos hombres… y alguien herido —comentó—. ¿Les dejamos entrar, supongo?

—Me preocupa ese herido… ¡vosotros, lo escoltáis directos a la enfermería! ¡Tú, vigila a los otros, que no pasen de los primeros metros! —ordenó a unos pocos reclutas que había por la zona—. ¡Abrid! —imperó a Odd y a Sissi.

Ambos se dieron prisa en volver a bajar y abrieron las puertas. Los soldados salieron con cuidado. A lo lejos se distinguían algunos _zetas_ pero no suponían una amenaza inmediata. De forma que entre los dos sujetaron a la figura desplomada, y como pudieron, la metieorn dentro de aquel lugar. El otro soldado hizo gestos a los demás para que se acercaran, y no sin cierto miedo, los demás caminaron hacia el interior.

Léa ordenó a Odd y Sissi que se fueran lejos. No le gustaba nada que hubiera gente mirando, a pesar de que la circunstancia lo había planteado así. Odd se quedó mirando a los recién llegados por unos momentos, antes de sentir la mano de Sissi tirando de las mangas de su ropa. Caminaron en silencio, y se refugiaron en el gran comedor. Justo en ese momento apareció Samantha, y a pesar de seguir en turno, corrió hacia sus amigos.

Besó a Odd con delicadeza y luego se sentó con ellos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la chica—. Se ha oído mucha gente caminando hacia la puerta…

—Han llegado unos supervivientes… uno estaba muy herido —le contó Sissi—. Había dos hombres y una mujer en el grupo. Y tú los conoces —añadió, mirando a Odd.

Este miró hacia otro lado. No sabía si le apetecía contarlo, pero al fin y al cabo no había opción. Más tarde o más temprano se sabría todo, especialmente si Léa decidía que se quedaran.

—Uno de esos hombres… el de pelo moreno… es Walter Stern. El padre de Ulrich —les contó. Ambas chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas—. Y no solo eso… ella, la mujer… no recuerdo su nombre, pero es la señora Belpois.

A las chicas se les cayó el alma a los pies. La madre de Jeremy estaba allí. De algún modo, la mujer había acabado en el mismo sitio que ellos. Y ellos… en su periplo habían encontrado a Patrick, su sobrino; pero Jeremy había perecido casi en el inicio de su aventura. El rubio tamborileó un poco en la mesa, pero finalmente se levantó. Tenía que hablar con Aelita antes de que se enterase por otra vía de lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando salió se encontró que por la puerta se encontraban en _petit comité_ Léa, Moïse y los recién llegados. Intentó que no le reconocieran. Caminó con rapidez hacia la consulta para hablar con Aelita. Confió en que se la encontrara sola, y así fue. La pelirrosa tenía un gran libro de medicina sobre la mesa y estaba memorizando todo lo que podía. Llamó a la puerta abierta golpeando el marco. Ella levantó la mirada, y su mirada seria no le gustó mucho.

En ese momento la enfermera Nilsson salió de la sala, completamente pálida. Salió al exterior, por orden del doctor Salvin, en busca de Lea y Moïse. No tardó en encontrarlos, con dos soldados y el grupo recién llegado. Negó con la cabeza cuando vio la mirada inquisitiva de la jefa del lugar.

—Lo siento, su amigo ha fallecido.

—Se convirtió en seguida —dijo Nilsson sin poder contenerse—. No había visto a ninguno convertirse tan deprisa. Ha sido…

—Calma —atajó Léa, y le puso las manos sobre los hombros—. Ve a tomar algo, y relájate. Salvin está en la consulta, ¿verdad?

La enfermera asintió, y se marchó a paso tembloroso. Era terrible lo que había visto. Léa, por su parte, pidió a los recién llegados que la acompañasen. Les había estado explicando las normas para vivir en _Zocurité_ , y aunque el hombre de pelo castaño había insistido en que solo estaban de paso, incluso la corta estadía requería un examen médico.

—Creo que lo tenemos todo —dijo Magné. Habían encontrado un pequeño almacén con medicina, y aunque muchas también habían desaparecido, aún había algunas que les podían ser útiles. Había encontrado unas cajas en concreto que Moïse le había pedido encontrar, y las había guardado con el resto del material.

—Lo que es una pena es que no haya alguna armería por la zona, creo que empezamos a quedarnos cortos de munición —comentó Kénan—. Voy a buscar a…

—Espera. Se han ido por su cuenta. Y son adolescentes —interrumpió Magné—. Démosles cinco minutos.

Yumi y Ulrich se habían perdido por aquel local, y había logrado encontrar una zona en concreto. La chica había tenido la intención de encontrar algo más íntimo para ellos, y finalmente lo habían encontrado. Consideraron que tal vez no eran los únicos en _Zocurité_ que necesitaran expresar su amor previniendo embarazos, pero se quedaron con una caja expresamente para ellos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ulrich mientras guardaban un pequeño arsenal.

—¿Yo? Sí. Sabes que no podría resignarme a quedarme dentro de los muros —respondió ella.

—Lo preguntaba por… lo que pasamos antes de llegar con esta gente. Quiero sabes que estás bien, y si no lo estás… ayudarte.

—Gracias —respondió ella, y le dio un tierno beso—. Pero estos días… no he pensado en nada. Estoy bien, estoy animada… y estoy contigo. Y el poder dejar a mi hermanito en clase con Milly en _Zocurité_ me deja más tranquila por no tener que estar todo el día pendiente de él.

—Parejita —llamó Magné—. ¿Lo tenéis todo?

Yumi y Ulrich se sonrieron y volvieron con los otros dos. Se prepararon para salir de nuevo. Aseguraron que las armas de fuego estaban correctamente cargadas, y se encaminaron hacia fuera. Pensaron en volver a cerrar la puerta, al menos la verja exterior. Si no había nadie, les podía venir bien volver a por algunas provisiones más. Asomaron con cuidado. Nada a la vista. Tétrico.

Levantaron la reja con cuidado y empezaron a salir. Pero en el último momento, a Kénan se le resbaló de las manos justo cuando Ulrich salió. Un fuerte estruendo recorrió las silenciosas calles. Y un familiar murmullo se apoderó del ambiente.

* * *

 _¡Buenas noches a todos! ¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Ya me conocéis, no puedo poner un capítulo basado únicamente en la tranquilidad ;) Así que los próximos episodios serán bastante movidos._

 _ **Moon-9215:** ¡Gracias! No actualicé especialmente pronto, pero también hubo un Code Lemon reciente ;)_

 _ **Alejito480:** Nah, no se les va a caer xD Ya verás lo que pretende Moïse. Y es obvio que algo va a acabar mal en este sitio ;)_

 _ **C.L.22:** ¡Gracias! Alguna vez lo he pensado, pero soy terrible para los sumarios :(_

 _Espero que os haya gustado. Pronto más... bueno, o no tan pronto, pero esto no acaba aquí. Zombie rules!_


	21. Zocurité, tercera parte

**Capítulo 21: _Zocurité_ , tercera parte**

—Lo siento —dijo Kénan.

El ruido había llamado la atención de varios zetas que estaban por los alrededores. A pesar de haber intentado huir de la zona, se habían visto de pronto rodeados por un número demasiado considerable como para acabar con todos. En su carrera habían conseguido llegar a un parque con una pequeña muralla de ladrillo. Con cierto atino, habían conseguido mover un par de coches a modo de barricada.

Ahora una barrera de metal no muy convincente les separaba de una horda, y estaban estudiando la mejor forma de salir de allí. Pero Yumi se había asomado por encima de la tapia y lo que había visto no era muy halagüeño.

—No te preocupes. A cualquiera nos podría haber ocurrido —respondió Magné. Calculó la munición que llevaban encima. No era viable para nada dispararlos—. Concéntrate mejor en salir de aquí. Tiene que haber un modo.

—Si hubiéramos traído algún explosivo podríamos llamar su atención —gruñó el soldado.

—Lo peor de todo esto es que empieza a oscurecer —dijo Yumi—. Y a refrescar. Tenemos que llegar a Zocurité cuanto antes.

—Podría distraerlos yo —propuso Ulrich—. Salto por encima de la valla, llamo su atención, y salgo corriendo. Ahí aprovecháis para salir corriendo.

—Y una mierda —respondió la japonesa. No estaba dispuesta a tolerar un sacrificio semejante, y menos por parte del alemán—. Deja que piense algo. Saldremos de esta. Juntos.

Pero los minutos pasaban cada vez más rápidamente mientras el día iba dando paso a la noche. Aunque llevaban provisiones y podrían cenar ahí, no era el mejor de los escenarios posibles. Ni siquiera sabían si los coches aguantarían, y Kénan hubiera jurado que se habían movido un poco.

—Magné, escucha un momento —dijo Ulrich, acercándose al sargento.

Yumi estuvo tentada de acercarse, quería conocer el plan. Pero la imagen de Kénan la detuvo. El soldado, por primera vez en el poco tiempo que le conocía, parecía preocupado. Siempre había tenido un semblante serio, como si no tuviera emociones, pero en aquel momento se le veía hundido.

—Kénan…

—Os sacaré de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque tenga que ir acabando con todos esos zetas uno por uno yo mismo.

—No es eso, es que… te veo mal.

—La he cagado —atajó Kénan—. Le he fallado a Magné.

—No es para tanto…

—¡Sí lo es! Magné ha sido el único de todos los que me tomó en serio cuando me alisté. Me tomó bajo su tutela, y me prometí a mi mismo que no cometería el más mínimo error. Ha sido muy difícil… pero lo había conseguido hasta hoy. Por mi culpa estamos aquí encerrados.

—No digas eso —Yumi suavizó el tono de su voz—. Mira, yo no tengo ni idea sobre el ejército… pero lo que sí estoy segura es que no os han preparado para algo como esto. Lo has hecho muy bien durante todo este tiempo, pero a veces es normal cometer errores. Eh, escúchame —Kénan había apartado la mirada—. Sin ti podríamos estar muertos. Nos ayudaste a acabar con ese maníaco de Emerick, llegamos a Zocurité contigo. Y vamos a salir de esta contigo. Vamos, creo que es hora de acabar con esa horda.

Kénan hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa, pero las palabras de la chica habían tenido cierto efecto reconfortante. Justo en ese momento se acercaban Magné y Ulrich. El alemán parecía muy serio. Yumi le miró.

—Hemos pensado en cómo podemos salir de aquí —informó el joven—. Será un poco arriesgado, pero… no hay mejor salida.

—¿Qué habéis pensado? —preguntó Yumi. Se puso colorada. El chico le había tomado de las manos.

—Es peligroso… Yumi, si no salimos de esta… te quiero.

Los labios de Ulrich se encontraron con los de Yumi. En un gesto discreto Kénan y Magné se dieron la vuelta a contemplar el escenario apocalíptico de muertos que suponían su peligro. Yumi se dejó envolver por los brazos de Ulrich. Aquella muestra de afecto tan esporádica… Había podido con ella.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó la japonesa en un susurro cuando se separaron. Aunque no le apetecía tanto moverse como seguir allí con él.

—Vamos —afirmó Ulrich.

Y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, Yumi se vio sujeta en aquel momento. Magné se había deslizado tras ella, atrapándola por la parte superior del tronco y por el vientre, incluyendo los brazos, impidiendo su movimiento.

—Lo siento —dijo el chico.

Y ante la mirada horrorizada de la chica, Ulrich salió corriendo a uno de los muros, lo trepó en dos saltos y saltó al otro lado del mismo. Le oyó gritar llamando al grupo de zetas, que poco a poco se empezaron a mover, incluyendo aquellos que les estaban bloqueando la salida.

Apenas se vio libre del sargento, Yumi se giró y le soltó un puñetazo en la mejilla. Este la miró con resignación, pero volvió a tocarla. Se apresuró en cargar a sus hombros su mochila, y la que había dejado el alemán.

—Me pidió que te mantuviera con vida —comentó Magné—. Tenemos la oportunidad de salir. Os voy a dejar en la carretera principal, y luego volveré a por él, ha sido el acuerdo.

—Bastardo… —murmuró Yumi—. No me puedo creer que lo hayas permitido…

—Lo siento… la prioridad son las provisiones.

—¿Y con eso estás contento?

—No.

Sin decir nada más, Magné empezó a moverse. Kénan le siguió, con su bolsa cargada a la espalda. Yumi intentó sacar al alemán de sus pensamientos en ese momento. Estaba vivo, tenía que estarlo. Si no, habría escuchado… Siguió a los dos militares, subió por el capó de los coches con cierta facilidad, cuchillo en mano.

Se desplazaron con facilidad. Gran parte de los monstruos habían salido de la zona para perseguir al chico, por lo que les resultaba más sencillo acabar con los pocos zetas lentos que no se habían desplazado con la masa.

La japonesa descargó su machete con rabia contra varios de aquellos monstruos. Cada vez que su arma atravesaba uno de los cráneos sentía que vengaba aquella situación que estaban pasando. Los sonidos no llegaban claros a sus oídos. Magné estaría gritando órdenes, o alertas, o cualquier cosa, pero ella no lo entendía. Sólo sentía una cosa. Rabia. Una furia intensa.

—¡Por aquí! —oyó de pronto. Kénan había tirado de ella en el último momento. Había estado a punto de ir en dirección contraria, donde un grupo de unos quince zetas habrían podido dar cuenta de ellos.

Oyó el sonido de unas balas. Miró a Magné, que había sacado el arma y estaba abatiendo más monstruos. Tomó el aire. "Vamos, Yumi… te juegas mucho", se recordó. "Tienes que sobrevivir".

Con la mente de nuevo clara, corrió a por los monstruos. Uno, dos, cuatro, ocho… notó sus manos impregnadas en los restos de aquellos monstruos, pero le daba igual. Tenía que acabar con ellos. A su lado, Magné y Kénan también luchaban contra aquellos monstruos. En apenas sesenta segundos habían conseguido abrirse paso por la calle y acercarse a la linde del pueblo. Ya casi estaban allí.

Oyó un grito de terror a su lado. Un zeta había atacado a Kénan por la espalda, derribándolo. Magné estaba en ese momento ocupado con otro monstruo, por lo que giró sobre si misma, abalanzándose a por el cráneo de aquel ser. Lo derrotó con facilidad, y ayudó a Kénan a incorporarse. Corrieron por el asfalto mientras se apagaban los ruidos de la ciudad. Finalmente se echaron a un lado del camino, a recuperar el aliento, echando al suelo las bolsas con las provisiones. La japonesa miró a Magné. Este estaba intentando volver a controlar su respiración. Y no había enfundado el arma. Miraba enrededor todo el rato. Cuando logró reponerse, dijo:

—Kénan, carga con dos bultos. Yumi, espero no pedirte mucho si te digo que cargues los otros dos. Yo voy a regresar a por…

—¡Ulrich!

El alemán había aparecido de pronto por entre unos árboles. Parecía tener varios arañazos, y estaba agotado. Llegó hasta ellos al trote, como pudo, y se derrumbó entre los brazos de Yumi. La chica intentó levantarlo, pero le costó. Estaba muy cansada por aquella inesperada huida. Con el cuidado que pudo, le dejó en el suelo.

Inmediatamente, le levantó la ropa. Tenía que saberlo. Ulrich no podía haber sido mordido, no podía… le dio la vuelta, y continuó su examen concienzudamente. Vio una especie de mancha de sangre en su cuello… pero al tocarla comprobó que la sangre no era de él y que no había heridas.

—No vienen —informó Kénan, que se había acercado a la zona por donde había aparecido Ulrich—. Es un máquina, ha conseguido huir de ellos sin que le hicieran daño…

"Vete a la mierda", pensó la japonesa. Al fin y al cabo, se había preocupado por aquel hombre… pero este únicamente parecía interesado en su trabajo, sus resultados, no en las vidas humanas en sí. Al igual que Magné. Y Ulrich… se quedó a su lado mientras este se reponía.

A varios kilómetros de allí, Patrick no estaba en su mejor momento. Después de un largo día de trabajo había descubierto que su tía, la madre de Jeremy, había llegado a Zocurité. Tras un momentáneo reencuentro, se había visto en la obligación de darle la noticia del fallecimiento de Jeremy. La señora Belpois había estallado en lágrimas, abrazada a su sobrino, rota por el dolor.

No era la única persona presente en la sala, pues Aelita también estaba allí. No podía dejar a solas a Patrick, como tampoco se atrevía a ignorar su papel en la caída del chico en los orígenes de la pandemia. De modo que allí estaba, en silencio contemplando la escena sin animarse a acercarse más de la cuenta. Lèa les había cedido el gran salón que usaban como ayuntamiento para aquel encuentro.

Por su parte, Walter Stern había salido de la sala y se encontraba en el exterior mirando al cielo estrellado. Por lo que había sabido, su hijo había llegado a aquellas instalaciones completamente a salvo. Y sin embargo, por alguna razón, aquel sistema de gobierno consideraba apropiado que el chico acompañase una expedición para ir a buscar más víveres.

Había visto a los amigos de su hijo por ahí. Por lo general no había aprobado dichas amistades. Pero tenía que reconocer una cosa. Habían aprendido a sobrevivir y lo habían conseguido por mucho tiempo, mientras que él… habían perdido a bastantes personas en el camino, tantas como para al final hacer un fuerte y salir solo cinco de ellos a lo desconocido. Y aún así había perecido una persona más.

—Creo que esto no ayuda, pero ya deberían estar de vuelta —dijo una voz a su lado.

Miró a su izquierda. El rubio de pelo punta que compartía habitación con su hijo estaba allí. En un esfuerzo por no sonar demasiado agresivo, trató de entablar una conversación con él. Quería conocer los detalles de su aventura, saber como se había comportado Ulrich. Siempre le había tratado con dureza, pero tenía claro que no podía continuar así. Era un superviviente, y estaba orgulloso de él.

—Dime. ¿Cómo os las habéis apañado para llegar hasta aquí con vida?

Odd tomó aire y empezó a narrar los primeros sucesos acaecidos desde el comienzo. Cómo tuvieron que salir corriendo de Kadic, salir de L'Ermitage, aventurarse por la carretera… intentó hacer especial hincapié en todo lo que había hecho su amigo. Obviamente, era la única vida que le importaba a Walter. Apenas estaba narrando cómo encontraron a Milly cuando de pronto, se oyeron unos gritos al otro lado del muro.

Corrieron para allá, seguidos por Lèa, en lo que los centinelas abrían a toda prisa el gran portón que les separaba de la muerte.

Un total de seis figuras se dirigían a buen paso hacia ellos. Los guardias mantuvieron los rifles en alto, y dos disparos después, solo eran cuatro los que se acercaban. A la luz de la luna llena, Odd alcanzó a identificar el rostro de su amigo. Iba apoyado en Yumi, cubiertos a su espalda por Magné y Kénan. Lo habían conseguido.

Las puertas se cerraron rápidamente tras la llegada de los expedicionarios, que por fin pudieron parar a tomar el aire. Apenas el alemán había recobrado el conocimiento, se habían visto perseguidos por algunos zetas que se las habían apañado para salir de la ciudad. Habían gastado parte de la munición en acabar con ellos, pero no tenía sentido salir a por provisiones y balas si debían gastar la mitad en sobrevivir.

—Yumi… —dijo Ulrich, aprovechando que ahora disponían de un momento a cubierto—. Perdona, yo sólo quería que estuvieras a salvo…

No pudo continuar. La japonesa le había dado una bofetada. Más sonora que dolorosa, pero aquel gesto le infligía más daño que cualquier lesión. La chica, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, dejó caer la bolsa con las provisiones se marchó de allí a grandes zancadas. Quería ir a ver cómo estaba su hermanito y Milly, quería alejarse de él por un largo rato. Ese imbécil había osado a dejarla atrás en un estúpido y egoísta acto de heroísmo. Si le hubiera perdido…

—Habéis tardado muchísimo. Dime qué ha pasado —pidió Lèa a Magné. Ignoró las bolsas con las provisiones en ese momento.

—Tuvimos un percance y los zetas… perdón, los monstruos se acercaron en un grupo muy numeroso —explicó Magné. Había olvidado que Lèa no soportaba el término "zeta"—. El chico… se arriesgó para que escapáramos con las provisiones, salió ileso pero muy cansado… Hemos traído todo lo posible, pero aún quedaban cosas allí… Lo que ya no creo es que sea seguro volver a entrar en el pueblo.

—El local quedó a salvo —intervino Kénan—. Si volvemos, todo estará allí.

—Nadie va a volver allí en un grupo tan pequeño. Tenemos que defendernos de los que vengan a por nosotros, no buscar problemas. Kénan, esta noche te relevo de tu función en la radio, ve a descansar —le indicó—. Magné, ayúdame a llevar esto al almacén y retírate por hoy también —le pidió—. Ulrich… mira quién ha llegado —le dijo al alemán, suavizando el tono de su voz.

El chico, que aún no estaba repuesto del tortazo de Yumi, miró donde Lèa miraba. Y no se lo pudo creer. Su padre estaba allí. Había sobrevivido al apocalipsis. Y por primera vez en muchos años, se vio atrapado por un abrazo de su progenitor.

—Habéis sido muy valientes —dijo la señora Belpois. Finalmente había logrado reponerse de aquella noticia—. Me alegro de que estéis vivos…

—Escuche… siento mucho lo de Jeremy… —intervino Aelita, con cierta timidez—. Sin él, probablemente todos estaríamos muertos…

—Me duele pensar que no lo consiguió —continuó la mayor—. Pero si realmente os ha ayudado a llegar aquí…

—Tía, ¿qué estábais intentando hacer? —preguntó Patrick—. El mundo es peligroso como para ir por ahí…

—Nos terminamos juntando muchas personas en una serie de casas a medio construir. Hicimos una fortificación. La idea que teníamos muchos era avanzar… todos teníamos familias por distintas partes del país. Acordamos en dividirnos en pequeños grupos intentando llegar a otros sitios… y volver si encontrábamos una zona segura más. Yo tenía que ir a por mi hijo, y saber si estaba bien. Fui allí donde coincidí con los Stern…

Continuó narrando la historia, hasta que Lèa volvió a aparecer. Proponiendo que el día había sido lo suficientemente intenso, les indicó que fueran a cenar. Habían preparado alojamiento para los cuatro nuevos integrantes de la comunidad, y allí que fueron.

Ulrich, Walter, Aelita, Patrick y la señora Bolpois cenaron en casi completo silencio. La jornada había sido agotadora, mermando sus fuerzas. Los demás ya habían cenado, por lo que se sorprendieron mucho al ver aparecer a Sissi, que tomó una bandeja y cargó un poco de pan y algunas cosas más.

—¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? —le preguntó el alemán. La morena negó con la cabeza—. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, temiéndose que tal vez Marco considerase que ambos no podían hablar.

—No es para mi, es para Yumi, la pobre no ha cenado, y me ha pedido que le llevara una bandeja.

—Puedo llevársela yo —se ofreció Ulrich—. Supongo que estarás cansada también…

—Ulrich… no sé cómo decirte esto suavemente… —él la miró inquisitivo—. No quiere que te acerques por allí esta noche. La he visto mal, está enfadada… mañana será mejor día, pero hoy no.

—Joder… Sissi, lo único que hice fue…

—Me lo ha contado. Pero la que se ha enfadado es ella, no yo —le recordó—. Creo que has sido valiente al hacer eso. Pero podrías haber pensado en decírselo antes de actuar por tu cuenta.

Si la bofetada de Yumi le había herido, las palabras de Sissi se sintieron como un puñal perforando su estómago. Volvió a la mesa sin apetito. Suspiró. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, tenía que hablar con su padre. Si esa noche no podía compartirla con Yumi, podría ponerse al día con él sobre las aventuras que habían pasado.

Moïse estaba en su habitación. Teóricamente, debía trabajar. Pero se había quedado embriagado con el aroma de Salvin, impregnado sobre su almohada. El doctor era el primero que le había hecho sentir algo. Algo más allá de un deseo físico. Pero era el primo de su enemiga. Debía tener mucho cuidado. El doctor nunca podría saber que él sería quien arrebatase la vida de Lèa.

—Entre —dijo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Se incorporó de un salto y se sentó a la silla antes incluso de que la persona entrase en la estancia—. Ah, Magné, buenas noches.

—Señor, perdone por la hora intempestiva —se disculpó el sargento. A Moïse se le hizo muy raro verle vestido con un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta. Siempre le había visto con el uniforme.

—No se preocupe. Estoy en un cargo de disponibilidad completa, me temo —comentó Moïse, quitándole importancia—. ¿Quería algo?

—Entregarle esto —respondió el sargento, poniendo una cajetilla de un medicamento sobre la mesa—. No sé si conoce el reporte de nuestra aventura, pero olvidé que llevaba esto encima hasta que me he quitado la ropa para ir a dormir.

—Perfecto —comentó Moïse, muy despacio. "Controla la voz", se reprendió—. Esto me será muy útil, amigo mío. Gracias.

—Tenemos más medicamentos de la expedición, si necesita alguno…

—Con esto me será suficiente. Nos has ayudado mucho.

—Gracias, señor. Me retiro.

Moïse asintió. Esperó a que Magné se marchara, y abrió los cajones de su mesa. Por fin disponía de todos los ingredientes. Su plan sería como lo había planeado. Silencioso. Una caída inesperada de la líder, que lo eregiría a él con ayuda del ejército. Más despierto que nunca, empezó a trabajar.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todo el mundo! He dicho tantas cosas sobre mis prolongadas ausencias que no tiene caso decir alguna excusa más xD Simplemente me faltó inspiración._

 _ **Moon-9215:** Aún no tengo decidido qué hará William... una cosa es que fuera sospechoso y otra es que las dudas recayeran sobre él, ¿no? ;)_

 _ **Alejito480:** Siempre pensé en que algunos de los padres aparecerían antes o después xD Originalmente serían los Ishiyama... pero cambié de idea según planificaba el capítulo :P Veremos el plan para liquidar a Lèa ;)_

 _Pues pronto más y mejor. Creo. Espero. No sé. Zombie rules!_


	22. Zocurité, cuarta parte

**Capítulo 22: _Zocurité_ , cuarta parte**

Habían pasado cinco días desde la terrible excursión que habían pasado Yumi y Ulrich en la compañía de Magné y Kénan. La japonesa seguía enfadada con la estupidez de su novio, por haber pretendido sacrificarse sin pensar en ella. El mundo estaba acabado, hasta donde ella sabía, había perdido a sus padres. Tenía a Hiroki con ella, pero… el pequeño estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Milly. Incluso les había visto darse un beso. Ella no tenía la menos intención de detener aquel romance. Al contrario, tenía que creer en que aún era posible enamorarse. Y ella estaba enamorada hasta la médula de Ulrich. Por eso había optado por limar asperezas, y volvían a dormir en la misma habitación, aunque el chico había mantenido las distancias.

Quien no había mantenido aquella medida había sido Sissi. Amanecía en Zocurité, y al abrir los ojos, se topó con que estaba entre los brazos de Marco. Suspiró. Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas al estado de su relación con el chico. Y no era para nada idílico. Tampoco se podía tildar de romántico. Marco… le había dado una buena dosis de orgasmos desde que habían establecido que podían tener relaciones. Pero eso era todo. Tal vez lo mejor sería acabar…

—Buenos días —dijo el chico de pronto. Así que también estaba despierto. Se dejó besar por él en el cuello—. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Bien. La verdad, los colchones que hay no son para nada malos —respondió ella. Estaba un poco incómoda por lo que pensaba decirle.

—¿Sabes que hoy es domingo? —preguntó Marco—. Es decir, si los cálculos de Lea son correctos…

—Ajá… —comentó ella, sin especial interés. El chico empezaba a ponerse mimoso. Seguro que le apetecía sexo, aunque en ese momento a ella no le hacía especial ilusión.

—He pensado que como hoy estamos eximidos de trabajar, en lugar de quedarnos aquí… hay un rincón bastante agradable cerca de las vallas —propuso—. Podríamos ir allí a comer, tú y yo solos.

—¿Solos?

—Bueno… es muy difícil tener una cita en un sitio como este —dijo Marco, un tanto nervioso—. Pero me gustaría tener un rato para nosotros, conocernos más… este viaje ha sido tan movido que apenas hemos tenido tiempo para saber el uno del otro.

—Marco, yo…

—Si te apetece, claro —se apresuró a decir—. Tal vez solo buscaras algo de intimidad, pero me gustaría intentarlo. Me gustas, de verdad, y...

Marco no pudo decir una palabra más. Sissi había girado sobre si misma para besarlo. Una lagrimilla recorrió su rostro. Escuchar aquellas palabras del chico la hacía realmente feliz. No era únicamente un capricho del chico, él quería conocerla y tener una relación real. Algo que no se basara únicamente en mantener relaciones sexuales. Tal vez Zocurité era el sitio que necesitaban.

No muy lejos de allí, en su propio cuarto, una pareja sí daba rienda suelta a su deseo. Odd y Sam se habían llegado a caer el colchón pero eso no era un impedimento para que se desfogasen por la mañana. Había sido una semana de intenso trabajo que les había mermado las fuerzas, pero ahora estaban en pleno apogeo.

—Odd… nos van a ¡ah! a oír —dijo la chica—. Mmmm me gusta…

—Samantha… me vuelves loco… me encanta esto —gruñó Odd, sentado contra el sommier, y con la chica encima de él—. Te quiero…

—Y yo a ti, amor —gimió ella—. Estoy a punto…

—Yo también…

No pudieron contener los gritos de placer por el clímax. Al acabar se quedaron un rato en silencio, recuperando las fuerzas invertidas en la dulce agonía del coito. Cuando ella se fue a levantar, sin embargo, él la retuvo y la besó durante unos largos minutos.

—Odd, ¿qué te pasa? No sueles ser tan cariñoso —dijo ella, sorprendida.

—Nada. Que estamos vivos. Rodeados de muerte, pero vivos. Es una suerte que tengamos un sitio como este. Pensada en lo afortunados que somos.

—No te lo niego. Venga, vamos a levantarnos, hoy es fiesta y me apetece no hacer nada —bromeó la chica.

Se pusieron en pie y fueron a vestirse. Al salir de la casa y recibir en la cara la brisa mañanera, se encontraron con Aelita y Patrick. Empezaba a hacer frío, y pronto necesitarían prendas de abrigo. Sabían que se estaba preparando una expedición para hacerse con dichos objetos.

—¿Qué tal habéis dormido? —preguntó Samantha.

—Mejor que vosotros. Se os escuchaba desde la calle —bromeó Patrick—. ¿Desayunamos? He pensado que si hoy hay libranza podríamos aprovechar para montar un partido de fútbol o algo. Creo que había una pelota por ahí y nos vendrá bien hacer ejercicio.

—Me apunto a lo de desayunar —bromeó Odd. Aunque su cuerpo empezaba a acostumbrarse a comer racionado, debía admitir que echaba de menos poder hacer comidas copiosas sin problemas.

—Vamos entonces.

Mientras caminaban hacia allí, con más gente madrugadora, Aelita le susurró a Patrick.

—Esas indirectas no me gustan nada.

Unos días antes habían acordado que podrían probar a mantener relaciones regularmente. Sin embargo, ese día había coincidido con la aparición de la señora Belpois en el recinto de la Zocurité. Tener allí a la mujer, cuando su hijo había fallecido por su culpa, incomodaba mucho a la pelirrosa, y esta había optado por aplazar el sexo. Patrick parecía haber aceptado, pero finalmente se impacientaba. Todas las noches le insistía a Aelita en que le apetecía hacerlo, pero ella declinaba.

—Sólo te recordaba que lo teníamos pendiente —dijo él—. No te molestaría tanto si no tuviera yo razón.

"Eres gilipollas", pensó ella. Pero no respondió. Pensó que Patrick podría cumplir con lo que quería en una pareja, pero empezaba a llevarse unas grandes decepciones. Pero su sorpresa lleǵo en el momento en que Léa apareció por allí.

—Aelita, ¿tienes un momento? Me gustaría desayunar contigo.

—¿Eh? Claro, cómo no…

—¿No preferiría acompañarnos? —preguntó Samantha, extrañada.

—Otra vez será —aseguró Léa, mostrando un poco de humanidad: una sonrisa que parecía incluso cálida—. Hoy necesito hablar con vuestra amiga. Tranquila, no te haré trabajar.

La chica aceptó en subir por las escaleras al dormitorio de la Gran Jefa mientras sus amigos miraban sorprendidos.

—¿Qué querrá de ella? —se cuestionó Patrick.

—¿Sexo lésbico? —propuso Odd, pero se borró su sonrisa de la cara al ver la mirada fulminante que le había lanzado el chico.

Se sorprendieron al encontrarse en el comedor al señor Stern acompañando en el desayuno a Ulrich, Yumi, Hiroki y Milly. El hombre había suavizado mucho su temperamento en aquel lugar al escuchar las proezas que había realizado su hijo. No podía decir que estaba de acuerdo con aquello, ni mucho menos, pero era indudable que se sentía orgulloso de las habilidades de su vástago.

—Buenos días —saludó. El tono seguía siendo bastante seco, pero tenían la palabra de su amigo de que estaba más suave—. Si queréis hablar entre vosotros puedo irme —indicó—. Yo ya he desayunado.

—No se moleste —dijo Odd. Chocó la mano con la de Ulrich y se sentó con él—. ¿Os han comunicado algo de la próxima excursión?

—Aún no —afirmó Yumi—. Pero no creo que tardemos mucho. En cuanto Magné planee cuál es la mejor zona para buscar las provisiones y el abrigo nos organizaremos. Esta vez seremos más incluso —contó—. ¿Por qué preguntabas?

—Simple curiosidad. No voy a pediros que traigáis nada —dijo él. Y es que más de un habitante de Zocurité habían acudido a los jóvenes para preguntar si durante las expediciones podrían traer objetos que no tenían la categoría de primera necesidad. Recordó a uno de los más pequeños, que debía ser uno o dos años más joven que hiroki, que les había pedido si podrían traer una videoconsola—. Solo quería saber por qué os la vais a jugar de nuevo.

El señor Stern se levantó en silencio mientras se desarrollaba la conversación. No quería conocer los detalles. Pero Ulrich y Yumi tampoco quisieron contarlo. Sentían un extraño subidón de adrenalina cuando tenían que sobrevivir ahí fuera, a pesar de la nula garantía de poder regresar con vida.

Aelita se sentó con Léa. En un principio no supo qué pensar. La jefa de Zocurité no tenía más para desayunar que cualquier otro, con la única diferencia de que lo tomaba en su habitación. Tal vez simplemente se molestaba en aparentar delante de ella. También era cierto que nunca había tenido motivos para sospechar de ella algún tipo de egoísmo.

—Lo que te quiero pedir es delicado —empezó Léa—. Quiero que entiendas bien por qué te lo voy a pedir a ti, y que valores si podrías hacerlo o no.

—Léa, me estás asustando —dijo Aelita. Le temblaba un poco la voz—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme?

—He estado valorando este día vuestro trabajo. Cómo habéis sobrevivido fuera de aquí, y cómo estáis haciendo las cosas aquí dentro.

—No —interrumpió Aelita—. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Vas a pedirme que echemos a algunos de mis amigos porque no cumplen tus expectativas trabajando? —añadió furiosa.

—¿Qué? ¡Nada de eso! —dijo Léa escandalizada—. Según he visto, el grupo ha sobrevivido guiándose por ti, ¿verdad? Pues necesito que te conviertas en mi mano derecha —afirmó Léa.

La pelirrosa en aquel momento no supo qué pensar. Tuvo que procesarlo. ¿Léa le estaba ofreciendo semejante puesto de poder? No podía ser Tenía que ser una broma de la jefa.

—Léa, creo que te equivocas. Ya tienes una mano derecha, se llama Moïse, y…

—Moïse no es tan útil como parece —respondió Léa—. Tu grupo ha sobrevivido contigo. Quiero que la gente que está bajo mi mando, y que sale a por lo que necesitan todos los que están aquí dentro, sobrevivan. Y para eso te necesito a ti.

—Es una oferta muy generosa… pero demasiada responsabilidad para mi —añadió la pelirrosa—. ¿Sería un gran problema que decidiera tomarme uno o dos días para pensármelo?

—Por supuesto. Sé que es pedirte mucho. Tú valoralo y dime lo que decidas. Hagas lo que hagas, estará bien.

—Gracias, Léa.

Terminaron el desayuno justo en el momento en que sonaba la puerta. Léa dijo un "adelante", y en ese momento entró Moïse, con una taza entre las manos.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó este.

—Para nada. Yo ya me iba —dijo Aelita—. Hablaremos, Léa.

La pelirrosa se marchó dejando allí a los mayores hablando. Moïse dejó la taza en la mesa de Léa y empezó a hablar.

—Los soldados me están preguntando por la próxima salida. Empieza a escasear la munición. Debemos buscar un sitio con armería.

—Moïse, si quieres hablar expresamente de esto, Magné debería estar también presente —le recordó Léa—. Es el máximo representante de su grupo.

"Sí… y yo soy el máximo representante del mío", pensó el hombre, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Tomó la taza que había llevado y le dio un buen trago antes de continuar hablando.

—Te hemos eregido como jefa de todos. Los soldados tienen que saber que también te preocupas por ellos.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Léa—. Es muy complicado lidiar con gente acostumbrada a trabajar así.

Agachó la cabeza. Aquella clase de decisiones eran las que menos le gustaban del cargo de responsabilidad que tenía. Casi prefería tener que salir a campo abierto en lugar de tener que dar órdenes de ese tipo. Por eso también quería la ayuda de la pelirrosa. Tal vez ella, por haberse enfrentado al mundo exterior, sabría cómo llevar aquella situación.

—Moïse, tengo mucho en que pensar. Esta tarde quedamos con Magné y revisamos el plan. Si todo va bien, el próximo martes podría salir la expedición…

—Que sea el miércoles —respondió Moïse—. El martes enviaría para volver en el mismo día a un grupo pequeño que viera qué nos podríamos encontrar.

—Te lo compro —dijo Léa—. Te veo después de comer.

Moïse asintió con la cabeza y salió de allí muy despacio. Cerró la puerta, y sonrió. Léa no sospechaba que estaba sentenciada. Había aprovechado aquel momento en que había bajado la mirada para espolvorear unos polvos sobre el café de la mujer. Después de tomarlos, su cuerpo terminaría por apagarse, despacio. Ella ni siquiera lo notaría.

"Lo siento, Léa, pero has hecho muchas tonterías. Este recinto necesita otro dirigente", pensó.

—Hola —saludó una voz.

Moïse sonrió al ver al doctor Salvin. Este se apresuró en ir a darle un beso tierno en los labios. Moïse se dejó besar. Amaba a aquel hombre. Le dolía por él tener que eliminar a Léa. Pero era necesario. Sonrió, al igual que su amado.

—¿Vienes a buscarme, Victor? —preguntó.

—No, tengo que hablar con la jefa un momento —respondió Salvin. Sacó un papel del bolsillo—. Estamos escasos de ciertas medicinas y necesito que lo sepa…

—Pero si sabes que las expediciones las preparo yo… —Moïse se puso nervioso. No convenía que su novio hablara con Léa momentos antes de su muerte.

—Sí, pero me gusta informarle de las cosas —respondió Salvin—. Y hablando de cosas que me gustan… ¿y si me esperas en tu habitación? —propuso en tono travieso—. Y no te quites nada…

Moïse asintió. Estar con aquel hombre era como volver a su época de mayor juventud. Por supuesto que le apetecía ese plan. Con una sonrisa traviesa marchó para su dormitorio mientras dejaba a Salvin hablando con Léa. "Espero que se de prisa… no quiero que la vea morir, y me ha puesto cachondo", pensó Moïse.

Sonó la puerta. Yumi se levantó a abrir, y se llevó una sorpresa. Magné se había presentado allí, de imprevisto, y vestido con ropa de calle normal, sin el uniforme que le caracterizaba. Tanto era así que le costó un poco identificarlo al principio.

—¡Magné! Qué sorpresa.

—Os traigo un regalo —anunció el sargento—. ¿Puedo entrar?

La japonesa le dejó pasar. Magné llevaba una bolsa de buen tamaño en la mano. Ulrich estaba en el sofá sentado, donde unos momentos antes acariciaba los cabellos de su novia. Maldijo al ver la visita. Le apetecía charlar con más calma con ella, pues se había limitado a perdonarle y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Esa no era forma de arreglar las discusiones, y lo sabía.

—Buenos días, Magné —dijo—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Bueno… Lo primero es anunciaros que lo más seguro es que el miércoles, es decir, dentro de tres días, salgamos de nuevo a buscar cosas. Hay medicamentos que se están agotando, tenemos poda munición y gasolina… y evidentemente empieza a hacer frío, por lo que ropas de abrigo, combustible… todo eso será necesario. No os voy a obligar a venir, muchos soldados se han preparado, y teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó la otra vez…

—Si no nos va a obligar, ¿por qué nos lo cuenta? —preguntó Yumi—. Es decir…

—Porque os quiero pedir que vengáis —aclaró Magné—. Sois buenos, rápidos, ágiles… os sabéis desenvolver. Algunos de mis hombres no tienen vuestras capacidades. Por eso os quiero con mi tropa.

—Es muy halagador, Magné. Pero nos lo tenemos que pensar —dijo Ulrich. Miró a Yumi tímidamente. Tal vez ella no quería que volviera a hacer el idiota.

—En cualquier caso, si aceptáis venir, quiero que os pongáis esto —añadió Magné, les tendió la bolsa.

Dentro de la misma había un par de uniformes como los que llevaba la mayoría de los soldados. Al tacto eran duros, más resistentes que las prendas que solían llevar puestas.

—Sabía que en algún sitio teníamos que tener ropa de vuestra talla y así es. Creo que os puede quedar bien. Y no quiero que volváis a jugaros la vida con una ropa que es fácilmente rompible.

Moïse estaba fascinado. El doctor Salvin ya estaba con él. Esa forma en que le besaba, esa forma de desnudarle… era un gran amante, sin duda alguna. Se dejó llevar por "su Victor" mientras le retiraba toda la ropa. Suspiró al notar su mano sobre su entrepierna. Suplicó por que le quitase la última prenda. Como si adivinara los pensamientos de su novio, Salvin así lo hizo.

—Vamos, mi amor… ven conmigo —pidió Moïse.

Salvin se dio prisa en desnudarse y fue a por Moïse. Quedó tumbado encima de él. Se besaron con pasión. Había noches que no podían verse tanto como querían. "Pero eso cambiará hoy mismo", pensó Moïse. Giró suavemente sobre su amado. Salvin empezaba a besarle más despacio, era muy sumiso cuando le apetecía. Besuqueó su cuello. Pero para su sorpresa, no sintió el escalofrío habitual de Salvin.

Un momento. Algo no estaba bien. Salvin no estaba reaccionando a los estímulos de Moïse. Este se alarmó por un momento. Volvió a mirar al doctor. Este parecía dormido. Solo que con los ojos abiertos. Le tocó la mejilla. Sin reacción. Una leve torta. No pasaba nada.

—¡VICTOR! —gritó—. ¡VICTOR, NO BROMEES! —pidió.

Tragó saliva. Eso no podía pasar. Victor… su amado Victor… su cuerpo estaba cada vez más frío. No era posible, Victor… había muerto… exactamente como debió haber muerto Léa.

Se vistió a toda velocidad. Debía comprobar qué había pasado. Victor estaba muerto. Tal vez por su culpa, un error de cálculo. Tenía que comprobarlo. Terminaba de abrocharse la camisa mientras corría al dormitorio de Léa. Ella habría caído, sin lugar a dudas. Abrió la puerta de sopetón.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —preguntó Léa—. Me estaba cambiando de ropa, degenerado.

—Tú… tú… estás viva… —dijo Moïse.

—… Sí, estoy viva, tú estás vivo, y fuera hay un puñado de gente muerta que ha vuelto para devorarnos —dijo ella—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—El café… ¿te has tomado el café? —preguntó Moïse, cada vez más perdido.

—No… —Léa tenía claro que algo extraño le estaba pasando a su segundo al mando, pero no llegaba a entenderlo—. Se me había quedado frío, y se lo tomó el doctor Salvin, que no había desayunado. ¿Le has visto?

Y se le heló la sangre al escuchar el grito de terror que Moïse dejó salir de su boca, casi inhumano.

—¡Estúpida! —gritó Moïse—. ¡Ese café era para ti!

—Moïse, o te calmas o tendré que hacer que te detengan…

—¡Estaba envenenado! ¡Envenenado porque tus estúpidas decisiones nos pueden costar muy caras! ¡Tenías que beberlo tú, no Salvin!

—¿Qué dices…? Salvin…

—¡Está muerto! ¡Como deberías estarlo tú! pero no importa —dijo Moïse, sacando un revolver de su bolsillo—. Tendrá que parecer un suicidio… Es lo bueno de que no haya tecnología… nadie podrá analizar las huellas—. Lo siento, Léa… pero esto no puede ser de otra forma.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó un soldado que acababa de llegar.

—¡Moïse está loco! —gritó Léa—. Arréstalo.

El soldado empezó a forcejear con Léa. Esta normalmente no iba armada y no podía luchar. Tenía que hacerse con algún arma. El soldado consiguió derribar a Moïse dentro del cuarto.

—¡Jefa, huya de aquí! ¡De la voz de alarma! —gritó el soldado.

Se abalanzó a por Moïse mientras Léa salía corriendo de la sala. La mujer escuchó un disparo, pero no se detuvo. Aquel hombre estaba loco. ¿Qué podía tener en la cabeza para intentar eliminarla? Ya lo averiguaría cuando lo apresaran.

Moïse miró el cadáver del soldado. Maldición, el disparo se habría escuchado sí o sí. Y Léa huyendo… maldición. Corrió a su dormitorio, y sacó el walkie-talkie que tenía para hablar con los soldados. Pulsó el botón.

—Atención todos, Léa ha huído. Disparad a matar si la veis. Y si cualquiera intenta ayudarla, eliminadlo igual.

Magné estaba a punto de largarse de casa de Yumi y Ulrich cuando en ese momento sonó un mensaje por el walkie. Era la única parte de su material del cual no se separaba ni el día festivo.

"Atención todos, Léa ha huído. Disparad a matar si la veis. Y si cualquiera intenta ayudarla, eliminadlo igual", sonó la voz de Moïse por el aparato. Magné no podía entenderlo. ¿Disparar a Léa? ¿Estaba loco? Bien era cierto que Moïse nunca había sido de su agrado, pero… si lo que escuchaba era cierto eso sonaba a rebelión.

—Chicos, no sé qué está pasando… voy a enterarme… —dijo.

Pero cayó al suelo, noqueado por un golpe que Yumi le había asestado. Ella no se fiaba. Si Magné había recibido aquel aviso… seguro que estaba implicado. Ulrich no tardó en llegar con un par de camisas que había en el armario. Las emplearon como cuerda improvisada para atar al soldado. De pronto se oyeron unos disparos.

"Atención todos, Léa ha huído. Disparad a matar si la veis. Y si cualquiera intenta ayudarla, eliminadlo igual", sonó en otro de los receptores. William estaba en compañía de dos soldados, mirando por encima de la valla que protegía los muros hacia el horizonte, en el momento en que el aviso sonó.

El escocés se alarmó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Disparar? A él solo le habían pedido que guardara silencio. Le habían prometido que no habría derramamiento de sangre. Con una excepción. Ulrich podía caer también.

—¿Qué cojones es eso? —preguntó el soldado de cabello rubio—. ¿Ese era Salvin? ¿En qué frecuencia tienes el walkie?

El otro soldado, que William reconocía como uno de los afines a Moïse, sonrió.

—Lo siento, amigo.

Y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, este sacó un puñal y le atravesó el cráneo limpiamente. Dejó que el cuerpo cayera al suelo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó William, escandalizado.

—¿Pensabas que no habría un plan de contingencia, idiota? —gruñó el otro—. El plan para cargarse a Léa ha fallado, así que hay que matarla por la fuerza y hacernos con el poder. ¡Vamos!

Le arrancó el traje al soldado fallecido y se lo tendió a William.

—Te quedará un poco grande pero así las balas no te podrán hacer tanto daño. Coge eso —señaló un rifle con el dedo—, y ven conmigo.

Y antes de irse, arrojó el cuerpo de su antiguo amigo fuera de los muros de Zocurité. El estruendo llamó la atención de algún zeta, que aprovechó aquella comida caída del cielo. William miró la escena con profundo asco antes de embutirse en el traje y salir corriendo detrás del soldado. Escuchó más disparos alrededor. Mierda… ¿Y si Yumi ayudaba a Léa? ¿La eliminarían también? Debía impedirlo.

Milly e Hiroki estaban dando un paseo por Zocurité, tranquilamente. Se gustaban mucho y les gustaba estar juntos. Incluso perdidos en medio del apocalipsis. La pequeña pelirroja incluso agradecía la cercanía que Yumi había mostrado con ella. Estaba sola, pero consideraba al grupo como su propia familia. Y sobre todo tenía mucho que agradecer a Samantha. La chica apareció en ese momento.

—Eh, tortolitos, a ver qué vais a hacer —bromeó la chica, consiguiendo que ambos se pusieran colorados—. Es broma. ¿Qué tal con los demás niños?

—No son tan niños. Y nosotros tampoco —refunfuñó Hiroki—. ¿Qué tal los trabajos? —preguntó este.

—Bueno, es mejor que no hacer nada —respondió la chica—. ¿Dónde vais a estar? Odd y yo pensamos en quedar todo el grupo luego en una casa para que charlemos.

—Simplemente caminando —respondió Milly—. Pero luego iremos a veros, si.

—Genial. Nos vemos luego. Hermanita —añadió Sam, y le guiñó el ojo.

Aquel gesto, sin embargo, despertó mucha ternura en la pequeña, quien intentó controlar el llanto perl no pudo evitar dar un abrazo a Sam. Esta lo aceptó. Y de pronto, una ráfaga de disparos resonó en el aire. Varios soldados aparecieron de la nada.

—¡Buscad a Léa! ¡Vosotros, fuera! —gritó el que parecía ir al mando.

—¿Qué hacéis? ¡Son niños! —protestó Sam. Los hombres armados apuntaban hacia ellos.

En ese momento otro soldado surgió tras Sam y los pequeños y los apartó del campo de tiro de los hombres. Su ropa le salvó de varios disparos contra su espalda, pero lamentablemente uno de ellos acertó en el cuello. Samantha corrió con los jóvenes, manteniéndose a su espalda. Debía protegerlos. "La casa que está más cerca es la de Ulrich y Yumi…", pensó.

Sissi y Marco estaban disfrutando del día. Se habían llevado una cesta con unas pocas provisiones para disfrutar del día. Se habían llevado también una manta, la cual habían puesto en el suelo, y ahora estaban riendo, hablando de su vida antes del apocalipsis.

—Y claro, por eso al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien —contó Sissi—. Pero me alegro haber cambiado en eso. Estos amigos… son lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca —le dijo—. Y bueno, ahora estás tú también, claro.

Marco se puso colorado con sus palabras. La chica era estupenda. De pronto se escuchó un ruido raro, como de radio.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sissi.

—Bueno, estamos cerca de la valla. Habrá algún soldado recibiendo instrucciones —dijo él—. ¿Puedo besarte?

—Pero ¿qué pregunta es esa? ¡Si me besas siempre! —rió Sissi.

—Bueno, pero ahora nos estamos conociendo. Y me gusta mucho lo que estoy sabiendo de ti.

Sissi se acercó un poco a él. Se besaron tiernamente. La chica se dejó llevar, le envolvió con los brazos, y ella se vio rodeada por los de él. Pero un ruido les hizo detenerse.

—Joder, ¿quién nos interrumpe? —preguntó Sissi.

—Vosotros, poneos de pie —exigió el soldado que acababa de aparecer. Les apuntó con un rifle.

—¡Eh, ¿de qué vas?! —preguntó Marco.

—He dicho ¡EN PIE! —gritó el soldado y golpeó a Marco en la cabeza con la culata de su rifle.

—¡Eeeeh! —protestó Sissi.

—Vamos, ayuda a tu noviete a ponerse en pie.

Zocurité no había tardado en convertirse en una batalla campal. Los hombres leales a Léa habían empezado a caer primero, pero eran superiores a las tropas de Moïse. Aún así ya había un número de bajas, tanto soldados como civiles por doquier.

Odd esquivó hábilmente una ráfaga de balas y se parapetó detrás de un soldado fiel a Léa que había apostado frente una casa que conocía.

—Chicos… esto es un desastre… —dijo desesperado al reunirse con sus amigos—. No sabemos dónde está Léa… podría haber huido…

—Ella no es así —gruñó Magné—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me solteis?

—Callarte —ordenó Yumi—. Así que… estamos los señores Snow, Ulrich, el señor Stern, tú y yo aquí… no sabemos nada de William, o Sam, o Sissi y Marco, o…

—Tu hermano estará bien. Estará escondido en alguna casa —dijo Ulrich. Tal vez él debería salir a buscarlo.

—Tal vez estén retenidos en la enfermería… he visto a dos soldados allí protegiendo el sitio, pero… no sé de parte de quién estaban —dijo el rubio. Llegar allí había sido un calvario.

De pronto se abrió la puerta. Milly e Hiroki acababan de llegar. Yumi corrió a ayudarlos, llevaban a alguien a hombros. Se horrorizó al ver una mancha de sangre en la espalda de aquella persona. Y se quedó helada, al girarla, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Sam.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Esta semana me he puesto a actualizar mis fics y he conseguido incluso un nuevo capítulo de este :D No me lo creo ni yo. Necesito vacaciones con más frecuencia._

 _ **Moon-9215:** Siempre que alguien se intenta apoderar de una situación termina así :(_

 _ **Alejito480:** Y ni siquiera ha sido por la noche :P Pero a diferencia del capítulo anterior, aquí alguien si ha palmado... ¿Crees que vivirá Léa?_

 _Bueno, queridos espectadores, si deseais que Léa y Sam se salven enviad tuits con el hashtag... Es broma. Aún no he decidido el destino de nadie en este fic... Pero aún puede caer mucha gente ;) Zombie rules!_


	23. Zocurité, última parte

**Capítulo 23: Zocurité, última parte**

Odd estaba pálido. No podía ser. Samantha herida gravemente... se las había apañado él solo para levantar su cuerpo con cuidado y tumbarla bocabajo sobre el sofá. Estaba ahora a su lado, sujetándole de la mano, intentando que no se durmiera. Si lo hacía...

—Esto es demencial... como no pare el ataque va a morir... —dijo.

—¡Me necesitáis para eso! —gritó Magné—. Por favor. Fui yo quien os trajo aquí. ¿De verdad sospecháis que estoy del lado de ese loco?

—¡Tu walkie sonó con la voz de ese lunático! ¡Tú sabías del plan de Moïse! —le acusó Ulrich.

—Bueno. Pues aún así soy vuestra única oportunidad —les dijo—. Ni siquiera está aquí Kénan para que os pueda ayudar. Solo yo.

Ulrich y Yumi se miraron. Ninguno de los dos podía creerle. Si se confirmaba que él también fuera un traidor, estarían vendidos a las órdenes de aquel cretino que había montado un golpe de estado en Zocurité. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Milly e Hiroki saltaron encima de Magné y empezaron a desatarlo.

—¡Quietos! —gritó Yumi.

—¡Magné es nuestro amigo! ¡Él nos salvó! ¡Tenemos que creer en nuestros amigos! —dijo Hiroki.

—Si no hacemos algo Sam morirá. Y no será la única —añadió Milly—. Por favor, vamos a... soltarlo... —gruñó por la dificultad de romper aquellas cuerdas.

Finalmente Ulrich se levantó y fue a ayudar. Liberó a Magné. De reojo comprobó que Yumi llevaba la mano a una pequeña pistola. Si ocurría algo estarían a salvo. Magné se incorporó lentamente y empezó a mover sus extremidades. Le dolían de haber estado inmovilizado. Se sintió observado, pero daba igual.

—¿Tenéis una radio? —preguntó.

—Una arriba, en el dormitorio —respondió Ulrich.

—¡Voy a por ella! —exclamó Milly, y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. No tardó mucho en regresar con un aparato de mano. Magné la puso sobre la mesa y empezó a buscar una frecuencia. No tardó en encontrarla. Empezaron a escucharse voces de discusión. Fuera seguía desatada la guerra.

—Desde luego, la han jodido pero bien. Lo bueno es que Léa no ha aparecido —comentó Magné por lo que escuchaban—. Vale, esta es mi idea. Ir a por Moïse y obligarle a rendirse.

—¿Tú solo? Estás de coña —respondió Yumi.

—No me hace gracia tener que matar a mis compañeros de uniforme. Pero si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré —dijo Magné, bastante calmado—. Prometí proteger este sitio y a la gente que protegen estos muros. Y así lo haré.

—Pero ni siquiera sabes dónde está Lea. ¿Y si ha huido?

—Eso es fácil de averiguar.

Tomó su propio walkie, y empezó a jugar con las frecuencias. Por un momento parecía no saber qué buscaba, hasta que finalmente pulsó el botón para hablar.

—Faro del Norte buscando Barco a la Deriva. ¿Te llega la luz?

—Me llega la luz, Faro del Norte —respondió una voz femenina. La voz de Léa—. Joder… ¿qué está pasando ahí fuera?

—Una guerra —dijo Magné—. Al final era Moïse… Joder, ¿cómo pudimos confiar en él?

—No lo sé —respondió Léa—. Nunca lo tomé por un loco. Voy a necesitar ayuda para salir de aquí.

—¿Estás en El Sitio? —preguntó el sargento.

—Sí. Tampoco podía irme mucho más lejos. ¿Cómo estáis ahí? ¿Con quién estás?

—Estoy con Ulrich, Yumi, Hiroki, Milly, Walter, Odd y Samantha. A ella… la han herido, está muy mal… tenemos que localizar a tu primo…

—Salvin…

—Sí, ¿está contigo? Puedo ir a buscaros ahora mismo.

—Salvin… está muerto —contó Léa. Su respiración estaba más agitada—. Me encontré con Moïse, él… estaba alterado. Me dijo, me confesó que había envenenado mi café… pero mi taza se la bebió Salvin. Estamos vendidos… No podemos hacer nada.

—¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? ¿Código Cero?

—¿"Código Cero"? —preguntó Yumi—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Es un plan de evacuación que planeamos, por si las cosas se pusieran feas por aquí. Hay un par de túneles cavados en Zocurité para salir al exterior. Uno… está descartado, no podemos acercarnos a la zona donde están los demás soldados —dijo Léa—. No sabemos quién está de nuestro lado, y quién no.

—El otro lo cavamos bajo la granja —comentó Magné—. Bajo uno de los generadores, pensamos que sería una buena opción.

—¿Entonces sospechábais de Moïse? —preguntó Odd—. ¡¿Y por qué habéis dejado que campara a sus anchas?!

—No teníamos un sospechoso concreto. Simplemente pensamos… que alguien podría revelarse. Y si el precio por reconquistar este sitio fueran demasiadas vidas… Lo que habría que hacer sería evacuar a la mayor parte de gente posible.

—¿E ir a dónde? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Bueno… vagaríamos hasta encontrar algo seguro. En cualquier caso… Léa, ¿activamos…?

Se oyó un pequeño sonido. Como si Léa hubiera apagado su radio. Magné se incorporó. Tendría que salir a por ella sí o sí. Agarró un arma, mientras repasaba mentalmente la posición de Zocurité.

—Ulrich, Yumi… os tengo que pedir demasiado. Pero si queremos salvar a Samantha sólo hay una oportunidad. Uno de vosotros tendrá que salir conmigo. Iremos por un pequeño desvío a la consulta de Salvin. Le reventaré la cabeza a los dos desgraciados que trabajan para Moïse, y luego, uno de vosotros tendrá que escoltar a la enfermera Nilsson o a Colonomos hasta aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

En ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta. La señora Belpois estaba allí. Tenía la cara manchada con sangre, al igual que la persona que la acompañaba. La enfermera Nilsson.

—¡Nilsson! —gritó Magné. Y se apartó al ver a la médico correr hacia Samantha—. ¿Qué les ha ocurrido?

—Había ido a la consulta porque no me encontraba muy bien cuando sonó algo en la radio del otro enfermero… el caso es que intentó noquear a la señorita Nilsson. Vi un microscopio a mi lado, y… bueno, como objeto para golpear cabezas es útil —dijo la señora Belpois muy alterada.

—Es usted genial —dijo Magné—. ¿Y cómo llegaron aquí?

—Un soldado que estaba eliminando a otro nos acompañó, al parecer el que está en la puerta está del bando de la jefa...

—¡Faro del Norte! —sonó de pronto la voz de Léa—. Aelita y Patrick están conmigo. ¡Están aquí!

—Yumi… tenemos que ir los dos con Magné —dijo Ulrich—. No puedo dejarlos allí, ni irme sin ti.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella—. Hiroki, ven aquí. Escucha, si me pasa algo… Ponte a salvo. Quédate con Milly siempre, ¿de acuerdo? —le preguntó—. No vas a poder venir esta vez.

—Yumi… —el pequeño lagrimeó—. Ten cuidado.

Se dieron un abrazo.

—Supongo que no te lo puedo impedir, ¿verdad? —dijo Walter a su hijo—. Sabes que si te ocurre algo…

—No me ocurrirá. Y si me ocurre, tenéis que marcharos. Has escuchado lo del túnel de evacuación, ¿no?

—Sí… Joder, nada bueno ocurre, ¿verdad?

—Es el fin del mundo, nada bueno puede ocurrir.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, Walter Stern abrazó a su hijo. Él se quedaría. Él y la señora Belpois podrían cubrir el sitio. El alemán se dirigió a continuación a su amigo.

—Odd…

—No puedo irme. No si ella está así —dijo. Parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ella está haciendo un gran trabajo. Se va a poner bien. Te necesita aquí. Y si empieza a llegar más gente también necesitarán que los ayudes, ¿vale?

—Suerte, amigo.

Ulrich y Yumi abrieron la bolsa de armas. Dos pistolas. Revisaron. El número de balas no era generoso, pero si se podían abrir paso, sería perfecto. Magné estaba también preparado. Abrieron la puerta y salieron a la carrera los tres mientras el sol empezaba a caer.

—¿Cuál es el sitio secreto? —preguntó Ulrich mientras corrían. Se tuvieron que parapetar tras un árbol. Alguien les disparaba. Magné se deshizo de él limpiamente.

—Está en la propia casa del ayuntamiento de Zocurité —respondió Magné. Se cruzaron con dos soldados, los cuales les cubrieron durante unos metros más—. La idea era tener cerca un sitio. ¡Agachaos! —los dos soldados, Ulrich y Yumi se echaron al suelo y Magné acabó con dos enemigos—. Nos queda poco. Corred.

Alguien disparó en ese momento, y estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Ulrich. Notó la bala rozando su cabeza. Alguien disparaba desde arriba. Yumi lo localizó, y sin temblarle la mano acabó con él. Aquello era una batalla más. Como las que habían tenido en el mundo virtual de Lyoko. Solo que esta vez no contaba con sus armas habituales, pero no importaba porque la pistola actuaba como una extensión de su propio brazo.

Corrieron los últimos metros y los soldados se pusieron frente a la puerta.

—¡Daos prisa! —comentó.

—¡Esconderos! —les ordenó.

—¡No podemos! ¡Tenemos otras órdenes!

—¿De quién?

—¡Kénan! —respondió uno—. Al desatarse esta locura empezó a coordinarnos. ¡Estamos vaciando Zocurité!

Magné no dijo nada. Por un lado, sintió un fuerte orgullo por su compañero de combate. Había movido a su bando mejor de lo que él hubiera podido. Si los soldados estaban allí era porque tenían órdenes de cubrirlo. Pero por otro… se estaban rindiendo.

—¿Y qué pasará si alguien no se quiere ir? —preguntó Yumi mientras bajaban por unas escaleras en las que no había reparado hasta ese momento—. ¿Se les obligará?

—Léa y yo acordamos no obligar a nadie. Si se sienten más seguros aquí, no se lo impediremos —les dijo—. Pero nos llevaremos a todos los que se sientan inseguros—. Es por aquí.

Alcanzaron finalmente un pequeño cuarto, en el que no parecía haber nada. Solo un montón de cajas de provisiones por el suelo, que empezaban a acumular un poco de suciedad. Las paredes estaban todas pintadas de negro, y parecía que la oscuridad les estaban engullendo allí mismo. Con cuidado, Magné empujó suavemente una de las paredes, y esta empezó a ceder. Vio el cañón de una pistola apuntando hacia él, pero no tardó en bajar. Léa, Aelita y Patrick estaban allí.

—Bueno, estamos reunidos por fin. ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Patrick.

—No hay plan ninguno. Léa, no me has dicho si quieres evacuar. Aunque viendo lo que hay fuera…

—Hay que hacerlo. Pero yo no voy —dijo Léa.

—¿Pretendes quedarte? —preguntó Magné—. No voy a tolerarlo…

—Ni te he pedido permiso. No voy a irme de aquí sin asegurarme de que Moïse queda bien muerto —afirmó ella con frialdad—. Ay de ti como se te ocurra impedírmelo.

—Hay demasiados soldados, no vas a poder atravesar esa marea… —dijo Magné—. Vámonos, Léa, antes de que lo perdamos todo…

—Estamos perdiendo los muros más fuertes que han conocido el apocalipsis. Aelita, Patrick, idos con ellos. Yo solo necesito un arma.

Magné llevó la mano a su talón, se subió el pantalón, y sacó una pistola que tenía ahí guardada.

—No es la más fuerte que tengo, pero está repleta de munición. Por favor, no la desperdicies.

—Sé por dónde salir.

—¿De verdad vas a dejarla ir a por Moïse ella sola? —preguntó Aelita. No le gustaba la idea de dejarla por su cuenta y riesgo.

—Solo hasta que os deje a vosotros lo bastante cerca del punto de evacuación. Luego iré a ayudarte. ¿Tienes el walkie a mano?

Léa lo levantó como muestra. Magné apuró a todos a salir de allí, antes de que llegaran los hombres que estaban de parte de Moïse. Léa salió en último lugar, decidida a cumplir su promesa. Moïse pagaría por lo ocurrido. Por haber montado aquello poniendo a todos en riesgo. Y especialmente, por lo ocurrido a su primo.

—Tened ¡cuidado! —alertó de dos soldados aparecidos en ese momento. Abatió uno mientras Ulrich apuntaba hacia el otro—. Eso mismo. Por favor, Magné, por ellos…

—Y por todos los demás. Léa… espero volver a verte.

—Lo harás, te lo aseguro.

Se despidieron con un simple gesto de mano. Léa no necesitaba más que confiar en Magné. Era el mejor soldado de aquel grupo. Y estaba de su lado. Acabaran donde acabasen, si podía contar con él, era suficiente. Ya habían construido un sitio. Podrían construir otro.

Tras dedicar una última mirada a el grupo, con la pistola en la mano, Léa se alejó de ellos. Mientras se movía, el grupo pudo verla eliminando a uno de los soldados rivales.

—¡Vamos! —apremió Magné a los demás.

Léa era consciente de que Moïse buscaba su muerte. Pero también conocía las capacidades de aquel hatajo de soldados cobardes. No tenía claro poder eliminar a aquel bastardo, pero debía intentarlo. Un grito en una casa, apuntó, y antes de que el soldado apuntase hacia ella, disparó. Justo en ese momento la casa de prendió en llamas. Mierda.

—¡Salid de ahí! —apremió, sin importarle si la descubrían por la voz—. ¡Rápido!

Entró en la casa, con cuidado con las llamas. Pero era demasiado tarde. Aquel matrimonio estaba en el suelo, con los torsos bañados en sendas ráfagas de disparos. Hijo de puta.

Salió de allí y se chocó con alguien. Forcejeó un momento, antes de darse cuenta de que se trataba de Patrick.

—¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?! —se escandalizó al darse cuenta de que Aelita también estaba allí.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ayudarte, claro —respondió la pelirrosa.

—Magné iba a intentar ayudar con la evacuación —narró Patrick—. Pero cuando preguntamos si William, Sissi y Marco habían llegado, y nos dijeron que no, retrocedimos. Yumi y Ulrich han ido a buscarlos.

—Y Magné fue a por Odd, Sam, los pequeños y todo el que pudiera salir también —concluyó Aelita—. Así que aquí nos tienes. Vamos a por ese cabrón.

Yumi y Ulrich se deslizaban en casi completo silencio. Las balas empezaban a escasear, por lo que el chico se había hecho con una barra de hierro abandonada como arma. No sería útil en todos los casos, pero varios soldados habían salido al ataque sin utilizar un casco de protección, y tres ya habían caído tras el impacto de la barra contra sus cabezas.

—¿Dónde puede estar... —empezó Yumi, pero en ese momento escuchó un grito femenino—...? Ya sabemos dónde está Sissi.

—¡Por ahí! —gritó Ulrich.

Se movieron intentando no hacer más ruido. Cerca de uno de los muros había un par de soldados. En el suelo frente a ellos, Sissi y Marco. Ambos de rodillas. Ella parecía estar sollozando, mientras Marco les miraba con profundo odio. Yumi levantó la pistola, apuntando hacia el desgraciado que amenazaba a Sissi con su pistola. Detrás del árbol. Acabaría con él.

—Por favor, William... tú no eres así —susurró Sissi.

Yumi se quedó inmóvil. ¿Había escuchado el nombre de William? Miró a Ulrich, que también parecía demudado. Se movieron hacia un lado. Tenían que confirmar que era William. Pero no podía ser, su amigo jamás los traicionaría.

—Vamos. ¿Quieres que contemos contigo? Demuéstralo. Tienes que acabar con ellos —le instó otro soldado. No lo conocían. Pero daba igual—. Mátalos. Hoy ya se ha derramado mucha sangre, no va a pasar nada por dos civiles menos. Son fieles a Léa, lo sabes. Tienes que matarlos.

—Podemos encerrarlos —dijo William. Su arma apenas apuntaba hacia el pecho de Sissi, sin atreverse a subir el arma a su cabeza—. ¿No vamos a necesitar esclavos cuando Moïse se haga con el poder?

—Moïse ya se ha hecho con el poder. Y no quiere rehenes. O le somos fieles, o la muerte. Y eso te incluye a ti.

Y sacando su arma, apoyó el frío hierro en la nuca de William.

—O ellos o tú.

William no quería disparar a Sissi. Pero tampoco quería perder su propia vida. Estaban solos. Con suerte, Yumi no se enteraría. Sabía que no podría estar con ella si descubría lo que pasaba. Los eliminaría. Levantó el arma. Su dedo acarició el gatillo.

—¡Eh!

En ese momento, Yumi y Ulrich salieron de entre los árboles. El soldado intentó reaccionar a tiempo, pero un movimiento de mano demasiado amplio le dio a Yumi la ventaja suficiente para poder apuntar hacia él y acabar con su vida apuntándole a la frente.

El escocés, presa del pánico, apuntó hacia ellos. Ulrich sintió cómo la bala le rozaba la mejilla. Sintió un escozor que no evitó que con ambas manos empujara la vara de hierro hacia adelante, y perforó el estómago de William. Este abrió los ojos, y empezó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cayó al suelo, sabiendo que iba a morir.

Yumi ayudó a Sissi a levantarse. A la chica le temblaban mucho las piernas y sollozaba. Se abrazó a ella. "Ya está, ya está, vamos a salir de aquí...", le susurró. Ulrich le tendió la mano a Marco y este se incorporó. Le dijo un "Gracias" descuidado. Miró con atención al que iba a ser su verdugo con una expresión de profundo odio. El alemán volvió a desenfundar la pistola. El hierro continuaba clavado en el vientre de un William que poco a poco se desangraba.

—¿Podéis caminar? —preguntó.

—Eso creo... —respondió Sissi—. Si no llegáis a venir...

—Ya hablaremos de eso cuando estemos a salvo —dijo Ulrich con suavidad, poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de la chica—. Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ya.

—Yumi... Yumi, por favor...

La agonizante voz de William la estaba llamando. Por un momento pensó en ignorarlo. Pero miró a Ulrich, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros. La chica se agachó frente a él, mirándole impasible.

—Me equivoqué, Yumi...

—Primero te fiaste de Emerick. Luego de Moïse. Y no has confiado en nosotros —le dijo ella—. Tendrías que haber elegido mejor.

—Lo sé —respondió él—. Estaba cegado... Cuando supe que Ulrich seguía vivo... me ofusqué...

—Has intentado matarlo... Debería pisarte la tripa y hacerte más daño hasta que te mueras...

—No te culpo —dijo él y esbozó una sonrisa—. Tenéis que iros. Moïse está loco. Va a eliminar a todos los que se pongan en su contra.

—¿Y tú ibas a ponerte a su favor?

—... Sí...

¡Bang, bang! Sin que Yumi tuviese tiempo para girarse, se produjeron demasiadas cosas. Oyó un grito de dolor. Alarmada se dio la vuelta. Alguien en el suelo. Volvió a enfocar la vista. Dos soldados. Alzó la pistola. Disparó. No fue la única. Los dos cayeron.

Ulrich había acabado con uno que había acertado a disparar en la pierna de Marco. Joder. Tenían que salir de allí. Como buenamente pudieron, le curaron la herida. Unos jirones de tela apretados en la herida. El chico se apoyó sobre Ulrich y empezaron a moverse.

La japonesa dedicó una última mirada a William, pero sus ojos ya no veían y habían quedado hacia el cielo casi negro que les cubría. Hijo de puta... Había

sido mala idea llevarlo con ellos.

Léa, Aelita y Patrick habían conseguido abrirse camino. Habían conseguido dar algunas indicaciones a los pocos habitantes de Zocurité que se habían cruzado para que pudieran evacuar. Se acercaban a uno de los límites. Demasiado límite. El muro. Y lo que era peor, se escuchaba a los _zetas_ al otro lado.

—Voy a subir a ver... —dijo Patrick.

Subió por la pequeña escalera que había para vigilar y ver por encima de los muros. Oyó los pasos de Aelita y Léa detrás de él. Los tres se asomaron y retrocedieron un poco. Podían ver a los _zeta_ amontonados, intentando pasar por los muros. Hambrientos, sin duda.

—Eres más imbécil de lo que suponía. Y más cobarde.

Moïse estaba allí, con la mano sobre el muro, y la otra apuntando con su arma hacia los tres.

—Pensé que saldrías corriendo, no que vendrías hasta aquí, y menos aún escoltada por dos niños. ¿Vas a dejar que mueran por tí? Eres patética.

—Y tú un sociópata —le espetó ella—. Has montado todo esto solo para librarte de mi y hacerte con el poder.

—Sí, bueno. Pensé en darte un voto de confianza al principio, ¿sabes? Pero me di cuenta de que tus decisiones nos llevarían al desastre. Por eso quise eliminarte silenciosamente. Amanecer muerta, en paz. Te juro que no te hubiera dolido morir como lo hizo... Salvin —ahogó una mueca de dolor al recordar a su amante—. Pero no pasa nada, porque vas a caer ahora. Vosotros... me da igual. Marchaos mejor. Si es que podéis.

—Estás loco, Moïse. No vas a poder evitar todo el daño que has hecho hoy aquí. La gente no te lo perdonará —dijo Aelita.

—La gente obedecerá si quiere estar segura dentro de estos muros. La democracia no funcionará. Esto hay que gobernarlo con puño de hierro —dijo Moïse—. Pero ya está bien de hablar. ¿Prefieres agonizar con un disparo en el corazón... o mejor en la cabeza?

Su expresión demostró que no vacilaba. Alzó el arma, dispuesto a cargarse a Léa. Maldición. Solo si ella tuviera el arma en la mano y no se la hubiera guardado para subir la escalerilla... Se había emboscado a si misma sin darse cuenta.

—¡MOÏSE! —gritó una voz.

A lo lejos distinguieron una voz conocida. Era Magné, que se acercaba a ellos corriendo. Con una mueca de fastidio, Moïse desvió su arma y disparó hacia Magné, aunque a esa distancia no acertó. Estuvo a punto de dejarlo cojo del pie, pero Magné fue más rápido.

Fue en ese momento cuando Léa empuñó su arma y apuntó hacia Moïse. Este volvió a apuntar hacia ella. Léa sintió que algo la apartaba. Patrick la cubrió con su cuerpo, haciéndola a un lado, y en ese momento se oyó un disparo. Un grito.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Aelita corrió hacia adelante y empujó a Moïse. Este se tambaleó por un momento. Si no hubiera sido alto, a lo mejor su cintura no hubiera estado a la altura del muro. Pero el peso del empujón le impulsó hacia atrás sin darse cuenta. Aterrizó sobre algo que le pareció blandito, y empezó a gritar de dolor al sentir los dientes de los _zetas_ devorando su cuerpo.

—¡Moïse ha caído! —gritó Magné por el walkie—. ¡Ordeno un alto el fuego! ¡Moïse está muerto!

Se acercó al grupo. Aelita miraba el punto donde había caído Moïse y le estaban devorando. Sus recuerdos le recordaron cómo había muerto Jeremy. Decidió apartarse de allí.

Y el darse la vuelta no hizo que se sintiera mejor. Patrick estaba en el suelo, tirado, indudablemente muerto delante de una Léa que estaba pálida como un fantasma. El chico se había sacrificado por salvar a la jefa de Zocurité. Se sentó a su lado por unos momentos. Y aún sabiendo que no podría sentirla ya, le dio la vuelta con cuidado y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Aelita... no quiero ser insensible, pero tenemos que irnos —dijo Léa.

Se pusieron en marcha escoltados por Magné. Los disparos habían cesado. Tal vez solo quedaban enemigos. Pero caminar entre filas de soldados que ataban a otros y les dejaban pasar les dejó claro que habían empezado a hacer prisioneros a los soldados de Moïse.

—Vamos a la zona de evacuación, les tenemos que contar lo ocurrido —propuso Magné.

Caminaron hacia allí, lentamente. Un grupo de gente estaba por allí, merodeando, sin llegar a alejarse del todo. Una voz detrás los alertó, pero se relajaron al ver que se trataba de Ulrich, Yumi, Sissi y Marco. Esperaron a sus amigos y fueron todos juntos hacia la pequeña multitud. A lo lejos distinguieron una cabeza rubia con todo el pelo echado hacia arriba. Se acercaron a él, sonriendo, pero les cambió la expresión al verle llorando a lágrima viva.

Ulrich pasó el peso del cuerpo de Marco a Sissi y salió corriendo hacia su amigo. Este se abrazó a él, desolado. Aguantó la fuerza de su abrazo. Se acercó con él lentamente. Samantha estaba tendida bocarriba, como si estuviera durmiendo.

—Estuvo a punto de salvarse... pero teníamos que irnos... y no aguantó el esfuerzo... —sollozó.

Urich no dijo nada más. Dejó que su amigo se desahogara. Había sido una tarde terrible para todos. Y todos tenían mucho que asimilar.

 _Y así fue como, casi por pura suerte, logramos salvar Zocurité de las garras de Moïse. Pero a un alto precio, demasiado alto. Tres de nuestros amigos habían caído. No solo ellos. Un puñado de personas que vivían allí también habían muerto cuando se acabó el fuego._

 _Recuerdo cómo la señora Belpois sollozaba al saber que su propio sobrino también había muerto. Pensé en que tal vez debería largarme yo, incluso. Pero ella no aceptó tal cosa. A día de hoy, se comporta como si fuera mi madre. Tal vez no hay una relación tan cercana como la que deberíamos, pero estos dos últimos años ha sido de ayuda tenernos la una a la otra._

 _Por supuesto, lo primero que hicimos por la mañana fue organizarnos para eliminar a todos los zeta que había por los muros. No fue una tarea sencilla. Tres jornadas de duro trabajo para la mayoría de nosotros. Los que más fuertes estábamos. Otros, simplemente, se tomaron la molestia de volver a adecentar el sitio._

 _De modo que tuvimos que hacer un entierro oficial por todos los que habían caído. Fue doloroso ver sus cuerpos sobre las tumbas antes de taparlos. Dudamos sobre si William merecía un honor semejante, pero así lo hicimos, aunque no descansa cerca de Patrick y Samantha. Aunque no todo ha sido malo en todo este tiempo._

 _Léa volvió a salir electa como jefa. La gente aplaudió el hecho de que no huyera del sitio cuando todo se puso feo. Por mi parte, acepté a cooperar con ella, pero decidí hacerlo desde una especie de oposición. No quería seguirla ciegamente, y varias veces hemos tenido diferencias de opinión sobre como actuar. Y los domingos seguimos tomando café. Aunque dentro de poco me va a tocar ocupar su lugar. Pronto dará a luz a un pequeño Magné. O una pequeña. No lo sabemos, pero ambos están muy ilusionados._

 _Marco y Sissi se casaron el mes pasado. Él no llegó a recuperar del todo la movilidad de la pierna, pero ahora se mueve con un bastón. Posiblemente sea el matrimonio más feliz de todo el apocalipsis._

 _Yumi y Ulrich no han pasado por el altar. Todavía. Y no tienen prisa. Ellos dos y Kénan son los jefes del resto de los soldados. Organizan expediciones, encuentran gente, y gracias a ellos hemos establecido contacto con otros grupos de personas. Poco a poco la sociedad se está volviendo a levantar. No somos tan numerosos como antes de la caída del mundo que conocíamos, pero nos mantenemos fuertes. Además, los zeta son cada vez menos numerosos. La siguiente generación nacerá a salvo de estos monstruos. Tal vez eso les anime a dar el paso._

 _Pero bueno, ellos tienen a Hiroki y Milly, y yo me enorgullezco de decir que también adopté a alguien. Más o menos. Hace un año nos encontramos de casualidad con la pequeña Tamiya. Y ahora su custodia nos la repartimos entre Odd y yo. Ambos la queremos mucho, pero sabemos que, pese a todo, no somos compatibles como para tener una relación._

 _Mi única pregunta, mirando hacia adelante, es si cometeremos los mismos errores que el resto de humanos cometieron antes del fin de la civilización. Luchamos cada día por ello. Y pese a nuestros buenos lazos con otros pueblos, siguen existiendo reductos hostiles, saqueadores. Cosas que turban la paz que hemos intentado construir._

 _Voy a cerrar pues este pequeño diario ahora que vamos a empezar una aventura más grande. Queremos terminar de atravesar el país, apenas hemos llegado a la mitad. Vamos a intentar reconstruirlo todo, con todas las personas que podamos. Y si todo saliera mal, espero que al menos quede por escrito este testimonio de cómo empezó aquello. Sobra decir que no disponemos de medios suficientes para averiguar qué originó esta catástrofe. Tal vez lo encontremos en esta última travesía. Aunque yo espero que no sea la última._

 _Zocurité, a día 781 después del apocalipsis._

 _Firmado, Aelita Schaeffer._

* * *

 _Y con estas palabras termina este fanfic. Me avergüenza darme cuenta del tiempo que he tardado en ponerle el punto final a esta historia._

 _La verdad, este final se ha ido creando solo. Originalmente, la idea era acabar en un sitio como este, solo que más dirigido por el ejército y los Lyoko Warriors decidiendo que ese no era el sitio en el que querrían vivir, optando por salir a la aventura. Pero bueno, le fui dando vueltas y al final moldeé esta trama sobre "Zocurité". Espero que os haya gustado._

 _ **Moon-9215:** Sí... y tardé en decidirme si que viviera o no, pero... si la salvaba quedaría muy patente que e mi favorita, así que decidí que esta vez no sobreviviría._

 _ **Alejito480:** Pues sí, al final murió, sin música de mariachis xD Léa se salvó finalmente, como ves, espero que te haya gustado._

 _En fin, voy a intentar sacar tiempo para los one-shots que manejo. Y puede que me anime a hacer un remakeboot (remake y reboot) de un fanfic mío que abandoné hace muuuuuucho tiempo. Cierto grupo de WhatsApp ya sabe de qué hablo ;)_

 _Zombie rules!_


End file.
